Murder House
by ErinAustrum
Summary: Mudarse a esa casa no podía ser mala idea, podrían pasarla genial viviendo solamente los tres en ese lugar ¿no? Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando descubren que no están tan solos como pensaban? Basado en American Horror Story: Murder House. [FoxyxBonnie] [Yaoi] [AU] [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) Bueno, hace poco se me ocurrió escribir una historia basada en la primera temporada de American Horror Story, no va a tratar exactamente de lo mismo, pero tiene toques de la historia.**

 **Antes de comenzar solo tengo un par de notas que me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta:**

 ***La historia se desarrolla en la época actual.**

 ***La casa en la que viven Freddy, Bonnie y Chica es la misma que aparece en la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste. El resto de información esta en las notas finales.**

* * *

—Creo que será fantástico para ustedes vivir aquí de ahora en adelante. —Habló un hombre de cabello negro mientras estacionaba la camioneta.

—Aun no entiendo porque tengo que mudarme. —Respondió una joven rubia, bajita, llamada Chica.

—Por qué no tenemos espacio para los tres en casa, además así les quedara más cerca para llegar a la universidad, son solo 15 minutos caminando. —Prosiguió una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio, la madre de Chica.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de aceptar a más personas en casa, solo Bonnie y yo estábamos bien —Murmuro la joven mientras caminaba detrás de sus padres.

Caminaron por el jardín y Chica pudo apreciar el tamaño de esa casa, era bastante grande, demasiado como para que solo tres personas vivieran en ella. Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y una mujer de cabello castaño fue a recibirlos.

—Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Lilia, soy la encargada de la venta de esta casa.

—Mucho gusto, venimos por el recorrido de la casa.

—Por supuesto, síganme por favor. —La mujer comenzó a caminar explicando las características de la casa, llevándolos a todas las habitaciones. Después de terminar fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a charlar.

—Tengo una duda respecto al precio de la casa, ¿Por qué su precio esta tan abajo del promedio?

—Bueno, la casa tiene un historial bastante fuera de lo común, pero lo que me veo obligada a contarles es que hace dos años un joven murió dentro de la casa.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto Chica.

—Por lo que dijo la policía fue apuñalado y murió en el pasillo principal.

—Usted dijo que había un historial fuera de lo común, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—Tranquila cariño, si quieres saberlo tendrás que investigarlo por ti misma.

La joven hizo una mueca y se retiró de la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escucho que su padre decidió comprar la propiedad.

Iban de camino a su casa, había comenzado a llover y el tráfico se había vuelto muy pesado.

—No tienes que estar tan molesta, No es tan malo tener que mudarse. —Comento el hombre.

No era que estuviese molesta por tener que mudarse, ni porque tendría que convivir con una persona a la que no conocía, más bien se sentía mal por tener que alejarse de sus padres, toda su vida había estado junto a ellos y ahora, tener que irse la hacía ponerse nostálgica.

—El chico que viene de intercambio llega en un par de horas, mañana por la mañana comenzaran la mudanza.

— ¿Bonnie ya lo sabe? —Preguntó

—Por supuesto, él está de acuerdo con que será muy conveniente vivir en esa zona.

Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con un joven pelimorado, unos centímetros más alto que Chica que guardaba sus cosas en una gran maleta. La rubia se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estas emocionado?

—Nervioso —Rio —He estado mudándome mucho últimamente.

La joven suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Oye, sé que es difícil para ti tener que separarte de tus padres, pero no estarás sola ¿de acuerdo? Yo y ese chico del intercambio estaremos contigo.

—Solo espero que sea lindo, o que por lo menos sea amable. —Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Bonnie sonrió y continúo en su tarea. Si bien no estaba muy contento por tener que mudarse se sentía aliviado de poder seguir con su mejor amiga. Se habían conocido desde muy pequeños, cuando eran vecinos, estuvieron juntos durante la primaria, la secundaria y el primer año de preparatoria, después sus padres se divorciaron y él se fue a vivir con su madre a la casa de sus abuelos a las afueras de la ciudad. Debido a que entraron a la misma universidad el padre de la joven le ofreció quedarse a vivir con ellos para que la escuela no le quedara tan lejos; ahora tendrían que mudarse debido a que llegaría un joven de Canadá a vivir con ellos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 de la noche los padres de la rubia los llamaron para que bajaran.

—Iremos al aeropuerto a recoger a su nuevo compañero.

— ¿Tenemos que ir? —Pregunto la joven.

—Sí, tienen que conocerlo, además estará con nosotros un inspector de la escuela. Vamos.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron su celular y audífonos y salieron de la casa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tuvieron que esperar al inspector, que llego 5 minutos después.

—Bueno, el joven llegara en un par de minutos, su nombre es Freddy Booth y tiene 20 años. Espero que puedan llevarse bien con él.

—Por supuesto.

Se dirigieron a la zona donde se encontrarían con el joven, transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que el inspector los llamó acercándose a un chico castaño, más alto que todos en el grupo, de ojos azules y arrastraba un par de grandes maletas, además de llevar una colgando en sus hombros.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Freddy, espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes. —Dijo sonriendo a los presentes.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es James Peterson, ella es mi esposa Evelyn, ellos son mi hija Chica y su amigo Bonnie. —Respondió el hombre señalando levemente a sus acompañantes.

Después de las presentaciones se dirigieron a la camioneta y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la casa, durante ese tiempo los tres jóvenes entablaron una conversación bastante animada. Al llegar al hogar de los Peterson bajaron las cosas de Freddy y entraron, el castaño tomó un baño mientras el resto preparaba la cena. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a comer y comenzaron a hablar.

—Bien Freddy queríamos hablar contigo sobre el lugar donde vas a quedarte. —Habló Evelyn

— ¿Cómo? ¿No voy a quedarme aquí? —Preguntó

—Ninguno de los tres. —Dijo Chica.

—Este lugar queda muy lejos de la universidad, aun si fueran en auto tardarían 45 minutos en llegar, por lo que decidimos conseguirles una casa para que puedan quedarse. Está ubicada más al centro y la escuela les quedaría a 15 minutos a pie. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Claro, no puedo quejarme, después de todo están tomándose muchas molestias por mí.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a las habitaciones, excepto Freddy, quien tuvo que dormir en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, comenzaron a subir las maletas a la camioneta y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa. Al llegar los recibió la mujer castaña de la mañana anterior, Lilia.

—Ya todo está listo, todos los detalles fueron arreglados. Bienvenidos.

El par de adultos sonrieron y se adentraron en la casa, observando como el plástico que cubría algunos muebles ya había sido retirado.

—Traigan sus cosas, pueden elegir la habitación que quieran más tarde, de todas formas va a quedarles una libre. Por ahora quiero que vengan a la sala de estar con nosotros

Los tres jóvenes siguieron a la mujer y se sentaron en el sofá más grande, frente a los adultos.

—Sinceramente esperamos que los tres se sientan cómodos aquí, claro que también pondremos reglas. No pueden poner música a volumen muy alto por la noche, pasadas las 8; tampoco pueden hacer fiestas sin nuestra autorización; dentro de unos días vendrán a instalar un sistema de seguridad con alarma, asegúrense de programarla cada que entren y salgan, cuando se vayan asegúrense de dejar puertas y ventanas cerradas y…

—Tranquilo papá, ya no somos unos niños, sabemos cómo cuidar una casa. No tienes que preocuparte, estaremos bien. —Interrumpió Chica.

—Claro, eso ya lo sé. Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, vendremos por ustedes para ir a cenar.

Cuando los padres de la rubia se fueron todo quedo sumido en silencio; silencio que fue roto por Chica cuando comenzó a correr subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡La habitación más grande es mía!

— ¡Oye! Eso no es justo…

Ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con la más baja recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación principal.

—La vida no es justa, cariño. —Sonrió —Aparte soy una chica, necesito mi espacio.

—Bien, pero a cambio de que te dejemos en paz tendrás que limpiar toda la planta de arriba hasta que entremos a la universidad. —Respondió Bonnie.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! —Se quejó la joven.

—La vida no es justa, cariño —Continuo Freddy sonriendo.

Chica se limitó a observar al castaño con diversión y después de suspirar aceptó.

Después de eso Freddy y Bonnie se dedicaron a escoger su habitación. El castaño escogió rápidamente la habitación que quedaba al extremo contrario a la de la rubia, debido a que estaba bastante iluminada y tenía una gran vista. Bonnie tardo más en decidir, ambas habitaciones le gustaban bastante, aunque al final se decidió por la menos iluminada, después de todo siempre le había gustado ese tipo de ambiente.

Cada uno se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas hasta que Freddy los llamo desde el pasillo.

—Hey, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a explorar la casa?

—Sí, quiero ver el sótano y el ático. —Respondió Chica.

—Entonces vamos, tenemos un par de horas antes de que tus padres lleguen. —Continúo Bonnie

Primero bajaron al sótano, no había luz por lo que tuvieron que usar una linterna que encontraron en la cocina. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente con Freddy al frente, cuando llegaron al fondo cada uno se fue por un lado distinto. Regresaron minutos después decepcionados por no haber encontrado nada.

—Que aburrido, creí que habría cosas interesantes. —Hablo Chica haciendo un puchero

—Tal vez en el ático haya algo interesante. —Sonrió Freddy

Salieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la entrada del ático, subieron la pequeña escalerilla y Bonnie encendió un foco que colgaba del techo para no tener que usar la linterna. Nuevamente se separaron y cada uno comenzó a buscar entre los antiguos muebles que estaban amontonados y llenos de polvo. El pelimorado comenzó a abrir cajones esperando encontrarse con algo interesante. Chica abrió un pequeño armario en donde aún había unas pocas prendas; y Freddy trataba de quitarle el polvo a un portarretratos que encontró en un rincón.

Después de buscar mucho Bonnie encontró un pequeño cofre de madera con detalles dorados, al abrirlo se encontró con unas cuantas fotografías acomodadas unas sobre otras.

—Encontré algo. —Dijo en voz alta.

—Yo igual —Siguió Freddy.

—No creo que podamos llevarnos toda esta ropa. —Contesto Chica.

—Escoge un vestido o algo, vamos. —Concluyó el pelimorado mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con el cofre en sus manos.

Se encontraban ahora en la cocina, discutiendo sobre lo que examinarían primero.

—Comencemos por lo que encontró Bonnie —Dijo Freddy

—Bien —Abrió el cofre y comenzó a sacar fotografías, muchas estaban en sepia, aunque había un par a color y en ellas aparecía una bonita joven, de no más de 17 años, con cabello rosado, ojos ocres y adorable sonrisa.

— ¿Creen que ella vivió aquí alguna vez? —Pregunto el castaño.

—Supongo que sí. Era muy bonita —Sonrió Chica —Revisa la parte de atrás, Bonnie.

El joven obedeció y se encontró con que algunas fotografías tenían escrita una fecha detrás. En una de las fotos a color ponía:

'' _24 de Marzo de 1974, meses antes de la tragedia''_

—La foto sí que es antigua. —Susurró Bonnie. — ¿A qué tragedia se referirá esto?

—Busca en otra foto —Dijo la rubia.

Revisando la parte trasera de todas las fotos se encontró con una en donde la joven pelirosa aparecía en un jardín.

'' _Mangle Ross, 17 años, Enero de 1974''_

—Se llamaba Mangle —Continuo Freddy. —Aun no entiendo lo de la tragedia.

— ¿Por qué no lo buscamos en internet? —Sugirió Bonnie, a lo que Chica asintió y corrió a traer su portátil. Cuando regreso rápidamente teclearon en el buscador el nombre de la joven, encontrándose con una noticia que les heló la sangre.

''El día 3 de Julio se reportó la desaparición de la única hija de la adinerada familia Ross, la _joven desapareció de su casa durante un viaje de sus padres, quienes al no encontrarla acudieron a la policía inmediatamente''_

'' _El día 18 de Julio la policía registro la propiedad nuevamente encontrándose con que faltaban un gran número de joyas pertenecientes a la familia. Al investigar en el jardín notaron que faltaba una sección de césped, al cavar se encontraron con el cuerpo de la joven Ross, lleno de moretones y en descomposición. Se llegó a la conclusión de que fue golpeada hasta la muerte por los ladrones que se llevaron las joyas''_

'' _Después de numerosas investigaciones los detectives catalogaron el caso como inconcluso y lo abandonaron. Los Ross decidieron dejar la ciudad y poner la casa en venta''_

—Ella… —Dijo Chica en un hilo de voz —Murió en la casa.

—Es tan… escalofriante. —Siguió Bonnie.

— ¿Qué hay del vestido, Chica? —Pregunto Freddy tratando de distraer a sus compañeros.

—Se ve muy antiguo, no creo que le haya pertenecido a ella.

—Cierto, tiene estilo como de los años 50's.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre el vestido, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, por lo que decidieron seguir con el portarretratos lleno de polvo que el castaño había encontrado. Lo limpiaron con mucho cuidado y cuando estuvo listo observaron la foto. En ella aparecía un hombre de cabello negro, que no aparentaba más de 25 años, junto a un niño de cabello marrón y ojos azules, el más joven aparentaba unos 13 o 14 años.

— ¿Ellos también vivieron aquí? —Pregunto Bonnie

—Supongo que sí. —Continuo Freddy —Aunque no se parecen como para decir que eran familia.

—Ahora que recuerdo, cuando vine con mis padres ayer la vendedora dijo que la casa tenía un historial fuera de lo común, tenemos que investigar más —Dijo la rubia con determinación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder se escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Los tres se apresuraron a esconder lo que habían encontrado y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Freddy observo por la mirilla y dijo:

—Son tus padres. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, ya son las 7:30.

Salieron de la casa luego de programar la alarma. Subieron a la camioneta y antes de perder de vista la casa acordaron con una mirada que descubrirían los secretos que guardaba aquella enorme casa.

* * *

 **Ah, no estaba segura de publicarla, pero bueh...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, agradecería mucho si alguien deja review para conocer su opinión.**

 **Bueno, hasta ahora solo tengo una pareja ''confirmada'' que es el Fonnie, pero estaré encantada de recibir sugerencias sobre las parejas de las que les gustaría que escribiera, no importa si es hetero o yuri (Aunque nunca he escrito nada de este género, así que no esperen mucho de mi) y puede incluir tanto a los animatronicos originales como a los toy.**

 **Para terminar quería decir que tengo planeado subir un capitulo cada viernes, ya saben, para tener tiempo y esas cosas, aunque si termino de escribir un capitulo antes de tiempo lo subiré.**

 **Creo que eso es todo.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo... ah espera, no hubo reviews OMG :'c Bueno, hubo uno :D**

 **A** **propósito, ¡Foxy aparece en este cap!**

 **Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon. - La vez pasada me olvide de ponerlo D:**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Regresaron tarde de la cena debido a que los padres de Chica insistieron en llevarlos a un restaurante bastante alejado, pero al fin y al cabo había valido la pena, la comida era deliciosa y el ambiente era muy bueno.

Eran aproximadamente las 12 am cuando por fin quedaron los tres en la casa, los antecedentes de la casa habían sido tema de discusión entre el grupo; la sensación de inquietud permanecía entre los jóvenes, pero procuraron no decir cosas inapropiadas. Ya después investigarían más a fondo.

—Por fin llegamos. Me iré a dormir—Suspiro Chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación, seguida por sus compañeros.

Cuando cada uno se retiró a dormir la enorme casa quedó en completa oscuridad y un silencio sepulcral envolvió el ambiente. Pasaron tan solo un par de horas hasta que se escuchó un fuerte sonido que causo que los tres jóvenes despertaran de golpe.

Rápidamente las luces de las habitaciones fueron encendidas, el primero en salir fue Freddy, seguido por Bonnie, quien encendió las luces del pasillo. Segundos después apareció Chica caminando rápidamente.

— ¿Q-que fue eso? —Pregunto mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban levemente.

—Se escuchó como si algo rodara escaleras abajo. —Susurro Bonnie.

—Venia del sótano —Añadió Freddy antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Oye! ¿No crees que es mejor que llamemos a la policía? Podría haber alguien dentro, no es seguro. —Chica lucia muy preocupada.

—Estaré bien, enserio.

—Freddy, piensa un poco lo que estás haciendo. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que leímos sobre Mangle Ross? —Intervino Bonnie.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder un fuerte golpe se escuchó ahora en la cocina, como si alguien golpeara la puerta para poder entrar. Los tres jóvenes retrocedieron y Chica sin perder tiempo regreso a su habitación, tomo su móvil y marco el número de emergencias.

— _911 ¿Cuál es su problema?_

—C-creo que hay alguien dentro de mi casa…

— _¿Se encuentra sola señorita?_

—No, dos amigos están conmigo —Decía con desesperación; después de haberle proporcionado su dirección a la operadora colgó y regreso con sus amigos, que permanecían quietos al borde de la escalera.

—La policía ya viene… —Susurró —Tenemos que escondernos o algo. Rápido.

Los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron poco a poco hasta volverse nulos, de pronto todo volvió a permanecer en silencio, silencio que fue roto por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido de golpeteo en el sótano. La rubia comenzó a alterarse aún más, lagrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos sin llegar a derramarse.

Comenzaron a escucharse pasos que hacían crujir la madera. Parecía que se acercaban a la escalera sin ninguna prisa. Ninguno podía moverse, estaban paralizados por el miedo. ¿Entonces correrían con el mismo destino que aquella joven de las fotografías?

Todo se vio interrumpido con un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal y el sonido de sirenas en la calle, la puerta fue abierta por la fuerza y un par de oficiales se adentraron apuntándole a la nada con sus armas. Fue entonces que los tres reaccionaron y dejaron escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

Los oficiales registraron tanto la casa como el jardín, pero no encontraron señales de que alguna persona hubiera forzado la puerta, de hecho esta estaba cerrada con seguro. Al igual sucedió con el sótano, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

— ¿Están seguros de que todo lo que dicen realmente sucedió? —Pregunto uno de los hombres.

— ¡Por supuesto que estamos seguros! ¿Cómo pudimos haberlo imaginado? —Exclamó la rubia.

—Mis compañeros no encontraron ninguna señal de que alguna persona haya estado aquí.

—Por favor, oficial, tiene que creernos, alguien estuvo aquí.

Un oficial se acercó al que estaba hablando con la rubia y después de susurrarle algo que los jóvenes no alcanzaron a entender habló:

— ¿Es cierto que se mudaron aquí hoy?

—Si.

— ¿Saben que es ilegal hacer llamadas falsas a la policía? Probablemente solo estén nerviosos por la mudanza.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, ¿en serio creían que había sido una broma?

—Los dejaremos con una advertencia, si vuelve a suceder no tendremos más remedio que arrestarlos.

Dicho esto salieron dando un fuerte portazo, los menores permanecieron en su lugar por algunos segundos hasta que Chica habló:

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido una broma?

—Pero ellos no encontraron nada raro ¿no? —Susurró Bonnie

—Tal vez solo estamos nerviosos por lo que encontramos en el ático —Agregó Freddy antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, seguido por Bonnie y Chica. Antes de separarse el pelimorado hizo una pregunta que desconcertó a los otros.

—Ustedes… ¿creen en fantasmas?

— ¿Eh? No seas tonto Bonnie, esas cosas no existen. —Respondió Chica antes de entrar en su habitación. Nadie devolvió el comentario, preferían dejar de lado el tema, aunque eso no significara que ninguno hubiese dejado de lado la idea propuesta por Bonnie.

Nuevamente la casa se sumió en silencio y oscuridad.

.

.

.

Se levantó cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar por cuarta vez, no había sido una buena noche, después del incidente no pudo conciliar el sueño completamente. Se preguntaba si así serian todas las noches de ahora en adelante. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, se vistió y bajo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde se encontró con Chica y Freddy.

—Buenos días, Bonnie —Saludo ella, debajo de sus ojos podía notar ligeras ojeras, señal de que ella tampoco pudo dormir bien.

—Buenos días —Se acercó lentamente, sentándose frente a la joven. — ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Aún no hemos acordado quien se encargara de eso.

—Cierto, tenemos que… —Freddy se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon un sonido parecido al de la noche anterior provenir del pasillo. Permanecieron en silencio y se asomaron por la puerta, listos para cualquier cosa.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro cuando se encontraron con un gato negro que los observaba fijamente. Chica se acercó para acariciarlo.

—Nos diste un buen susto. —Se dirigió al pequeño animal, como esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Entonces este amiguito fue el que nos causó tantos problemas anoche? —Preguntó Bonnie mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato.

—No puedo creer que nos haya asustado tanto, deberíamos arrojarlo del segundo piso —Dijo Freddy con burla, recibiendo casi inmediatamente una mirada de odio por parte de sus amigos.

—Hay que conservarlo —Sonrió Chica, a lo que los otros asintieron.

Mucho más relajados volvieron a la cocina.

—Supongo que tendremos que turnarnos para hacer los quehaceres ¿no creen? —Pregunto Freddy

—Sí, cada uno tiene que encargarse de una comida por día. —Respondió Chica mientras acariciaba al animal que tenía en sus brazos.

—Entonces yo me encargo del desayuno —Dijo rápidamente el castaño poniéndose de pie y comenzando a buscar los ingredientes que usaría.

— ¡Y yo de la cena! —Siguió Bonnie.

— ¿Qué? Oh, bien, yo me encargo de la comida, pero, ¿y la limpieza?

—Eso es tu responsabilidad, ¿recuerdas? —Contesto el pelimorado.

Después de que desayunaron y recogieron los platos cada uno se dirigió a un lugar distinto, hasta que fueron llamados por Freddy.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto la rubia.

—Iré al supermercado a comprar unas cosas ¿necesitan algo?

—Yo voy también, tengo que comprar los ingredientes para la comida.

—Bien, ¿seguro que no necesitas nada, Bonnie?

—Seguro.

Cuando sus amigos se marcharon todo se quedó en silencio, después de caminar durante mucho rato en la casa se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer así que se puso a buscar al gato, que quien sabe dónde andaba, no lo había visto desde el desayuno.

—No me extraña que se haya ido, es un gato callejero, no creo que le guste mucho estar encerrado. —Susurró mientras se agachaba para ver debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —Pregunto una voz totalmente desconocida, haciendo que el pelimorado se sobresaltara y se golpeara con la mesa. Cuando logro salir se olvidó del dolor, se levantó y enfocó su vista en la persona que estaba frente a él. Era un chico pelirrojo, notablemente más alto que él.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —Pregunto nervioso.

—Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Foxy Olsen, vivo en el vecindario. Escuche que se habían mudado y quise venir a saludar.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Volvió a preguntar.

—La puerta estaba abierta. Lo siento si te asuste. —Respondió sonriendo.

—N-no, no hay problema.

—Disculpa pero no pude evitar notar que durante la madrugada vino la policía, ¿sucedió algo?

—Para nada, mis amigos y yo escuchamos unos sonidos extraños y creímos que alguien había entrado. —El pelimorado se extrañó un poco por la actitud del más alto, no supo interpretar el por qué, solo sentía un aura extraña provenir de él.

—Bueno, no me extraña, por esta zona hay muchos animales a los que les gusta molestar durante la noche. —Respondió hablando con rapidez.

—Ya veo, ah, por cierto mi nombre es Bonnie. Mucho gusto —Dijo el pelimorado mientras ofrecía su mano a forma de saludo, siendo esta estrechada por la de Foxy.

—Mucho gusto Bonnie, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

—No vas a creerlo Bonnie, encontré un queso perfecto para ponerle a la pizza que voy a… —En ese momento apareció Chica acompañada por Freddy quien cargaba un par de bolsas. — ¿Quién es?

—Ah, chicos, él es Foxy, vive cerca de aquí —Comento dirigiéndose a sus amigos, después volteo a ver al pelirrojo —Ellos son Freddy y Chica, vivimos juntos.

—Es un gusto —Se acercó la más baja del grupo. Freddy se limitó a saludar con su mano. —Tengo que comenzar a preparar la comida, Foxy ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina. Antes de salir por completo habló —Por cierto, deberían tener cuidado con el tour que suele hacer una parada aquí, si los ven trataran de hablarles.

Bonnie quiso preguntarle a que se refería pero cuando salió al pasillo no se encontró con nadie, se extrañó mucho debido a que ni siquiera escucho cuando cerró la puerta. Regreso a la cocina desconcertado, pero volvió a sonreír al ver a la rubia regañar a Freddy por no acomodar bien los productos que habían comprado en la alacena.

.

.

.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? —Pregunto una joven de cabello rosa acercándose a Foxy

— ¿A qué te refieres, Mangle? —Pregunto el pelirrojo

— ¿Podremos pedirles ayuda a ellos? —Susurró.

—Sabes que no podremos ser liberados tan fácil, después de todo estamos condenados a quedarnos en esta casa.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma. —Dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Me pregunto si estará mal que un espíritu se relacione sentimentalmente con un humano —Susurró cuando la imagen de Bonnie llegó a su mente.

.

.

.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, cada uno de los habitantes de la casa hizo lo que tenía que hacer; habiendo terminado se sentaron en la sala a descansar, pronto dieron las 9:00 pm, minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que alguien tocó la puerta delicadamente.

— ¿Quién abre? —Preguntó Chica mientras daba un rápido vistazo a sus amigos.

—Deberíamos contratar a alguien para que haga ese tipo de cosas —Dijo Bonnie mientras bajaba el libro que estaba entre sus manos.

—Si —Respondieron al unísono Chica y Freddy, pero sin levantarse.

Nuevamente volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Freddy al ver que ninguno tenía intenciones de levantarse se dirigió a la puerta y sin asomarse por la mirilla abrió, Encontrándose con una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, probablemente más alta que Chica, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color amarillo con lunares blancos, muy al estilo de los años 50's.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Disculpe las molestias, pero me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a un doctor que puede ayudarme.

—Ah, lo siento, pero nos mudamos hace poco, ninguno aquí es doctor.

—Ya veo, ¿me permitiría pasar? Vendrán a recogerme en un rato más.

—Por supuesto —El castaño dudo un poco sobre si dejarla entrar, pero parecía inofensiva y lucia preocupada.

Regresó a la sala con la mujer siguiéndole, encontrándose con las miradas extrañadas de Bonnie y Chica.

—Chicos, ella va a quedarse un rato, le dieron una dirección equivocada pero en un rato vendrán por ella.

—Mucho gusto —Se apresuró a decir. —Mi nombre es Chiara Stewart. Disculpen las molestias.

—No te preocupes, ah, yo soy Chica, él es Bonnie —Dijo señalando al pelimorado, quien solo sonrió — y él es Freddy.

— ¿Que hacías por aquí tan tarde? —Preguntó Bonnie.

—Me dijeron que aquí vivía un doctor. Pensé que podría ayudarme.

—Ya veo —esta vez fue Chica quien comenzó — ¿Hace cuánto que te dijeron eso?

—Hace mucho —Respondió —Décadas, tal vez.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nada, ¿hace cuánto que viven aquí?

—Nos mudamos aquí ayer.

—Ya veo. —Después de que Chiara hablara por última vez todo quedo en silencio, transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar. —Ya debo irme.

—Te acompaño —Dijo Freddy.

—No hace falta, conozco la salida. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. —Por cierto, no me gusta dar malos augurios, pero si se quedan en esta casa uno de ustedes morirá.

Los tres habitantes de la casa permanecieron quietos, definitivamente ninguno se esperaba eso.

—Este día… —Dijo Bonnie — ¿No puede ponerse más raro?

.

.

.

Unos metros alejados, más precisamente en el sótano un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba reunido.

— ¿Qué haremos si se dan cuenta de quién soy? —Pregunto Chiara.

—No lo harán —Dijo Foxy —Y si lo hacen yo lo resolveré.

—En algún momento van a descubrirlo todo ¿Cómo evitaras que se vayan?

—Enserio, no tienen de que preocuparse, si no conocen los nombres no pueden hacer nada ¿no? Por ahora creen que Chiara y yo estamos vivos, así que no sospecharan, pero tú, Mangle deberás ocultarte hasta que todo pase.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Fue mi idea en primer lugar. —Respondió Mangle haciendo un puchero.

—Ellos leyeron tu historia, incluso vieron tus fotos, por eso.

La pelirosa no respondió y desapareció, seguida por el resto, que se habían mantenido callados; quedando solo Foxy. Habían estado mucho tiempo esperando para que apareciera alguien que pudiera ayudarlos a partir, pero ¿Por qué ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer irse?

—Tal vez, solo tal vez sea su culpa —Sonrió mientras veía al gato negro pasar frente a él.

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí quiero que sepas que te quiero :3 :D**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el capitulo, me ayudaría mucho si alguien se toma la molestia de dejar review, eso me ayudaría a saber si les gusta la historia.**

 **Si hubo alguna falta ortográfica pido disculpas.**

 **Por cierto, por si alguien no lo notó Chiara es Toy Chica xD**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Uff, pensé que no terminaría xD lamento subirlo tan tarde, pero de un momento a otro se me fue la inspiración. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron review, las quiero :3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **Espero que les guste el cap.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, cerrándolos casi de inmediato, sentía un extraño peso sobre él, no podía moverse con libertad y cuando quiso levantarse algo lo regresó a la cama. Quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Al abrir sus ojos lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra salir de su habitación a toda prisa. Se levantó y al asomarse por la puerta notó que todo estaba en perfecto orden, no había rastro de que alguien hubiese estado ahí. Suspiro revolviendo su cabello castaño y regreso a la cama.

—Tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la casa un joven de cabello rubio, casi dorado sonreía con malicia mientras planeaba como molestar al más alto de los habitantes de la casa.

— ¿Gabe? ¿Qué estabas haciendo arriba? —Preguntó Mangle mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Quería conocer a los chicos que viven aquí.

— ¿No fuiste a molestar a alguien?

—Para nada.

— ¿Y qué hay del castaño? —Dijo casi como un susurro.

—No lo negaré, me parece interesante. —Comentó antes de desaparecer, dejando sola a la pelirosa.

.

.

.

Despertó sin necesidad de que la alarma sonara, bastante inusual, de hecho. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo raro sucedería ese día. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Durante la madrugada no pudo evitar pensar en el pelirrojo, cuando lo conoció no pudo pensarlo demasiado debido al susto, pero era realmente agradable. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarle más cosas aparte de su nombre, pero esperaba volver a hablar con el pronto.

Cuando termino de usar el baño regreso a su habitación, encendió su celular y noto que era realmente temprano, apenas las 6:45 am, aún faltaba un rato para desayunar, por lo que decidió salir un rato a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, tal vez y si tenía suerte se encontraría con Foxy.

Dio un par de vueltas por la zona, pero no había visto al pelirrojo. Ligeramente decepcionado regreso con paso lento a la casa. Espera… ¿decepcionado? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando tomaba tanta importancia a una persona de la cual apenas y conocía su nombre? Al atravesar su jardín se encontró con la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Hola

—H-hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno… —El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca —La verdad no tengo un motivo, tenía ganas de venir.

—Ya veo, ¿tus padres no se preocupan?

—No lo creo. —Sonrió

— ¿Quieres pasar? Aún falta un rato para desayunar pero puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Claro.

Ambos entraron a la casa, Freddy y Chica aun no bajaban, por lo que Bonnie comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no entendió el porqué, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Quieres algo? —Pregunto el pelimorado mientras señalaba el refrigerador.

—No gracias. Ayer no pude hablar mucho contigo, tuve que irme.

—Cierto. ¿Querías hablar?

—Claro, me pareces una buena persona.

—Gracias.

Pasaron un rato hablando, al pelimorado le parecía extraño que Foxy evitara la mayoría de sus preguntas o las contestara a medias. De pronto el pelirrojo se acercó a Bonnie, invadiendo claramente su espacio personal, casi haciendo que sus narices chocaran.

— ¿Q-que? —Pregunto el más bajo nervioso.

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos ¿sabías?

Foxy soltó una leve risa al ver al otro sonrojarse. Notó que el menor quería alejarse; moviéndose rápido y sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó por el cuello de la playera, obligándolo a quedarse quieto.

Bonnie no tenía idea sobre lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Foxy solo quería ver sus ojos! ¿No?

—Nunca había conocido a alguien con ojos color rubí… Aunque supongo que te lo dicen bastante seguido ¿no? —Preguntó el más alto.

—Bueno… no en realidad.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más apareció Freddy, quien al verlos dio la vuelta rápidamente, regresando al pasillo.

— ¡E-espera! ¡No es lo que estás pensando! —El pelimorado se soltó del agarre que el contrario mantenía sobre él y salió tras el castaño. Foxy solo atinó a hacer una mueca de desagrado.

—Siento haberlos interrumpido —Dijo el castaño cuando escucho que Bonnie lo llamaba.

— ¡N-no estábamos haciendo nada! —Freddy rio ante la reacción del más bajo.

—Está bien, ¿tu amigo va a quedarse a desayunar?

—No lo sé, voy a preguntarle.

Regresó a la cocina donde el pelirrojo lo esperaba.

—Lo siento. Freddy quiere saber si vas a quedarte a desayunar.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Después de eso el castaño llamó a Chica y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando la rubia apareció el ambiente se volvió menos tenso y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, a excepción de Foxy, que se mantenía callado, y si hablaba era cortante.

— ¿Estas molesto? —Preguntó Bonnie en un susurro cuando Chica fue a ayudar a Freddy a servir.

—Para nada —Contestó apenas separando sus labios.

—Ya veo, por un momento creí que sí. Me alegro de que este todo bien. —Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Foxy también sonriera.

Comenzaron a desayunar, hablando sobre trivialidades, hasta que Freddy decidió hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido durante la madrugada.

— ¿Saben? Tuve un sueño muy raro.

— ¿Raro? —Pregunto la rubia.

—Sí, no recuerdo mucho, pero había un chico rubio en mi habitación haciendo quien sabe qué.

Chica rio muy fuerte, Bonnie comenzó a ahogarse con el jugo que estaba bebiendo por el susto y Foxy solo pudo pensar en una persona.

— ¡Soñaste que un chico rubio te violaba! —Gritó la única mujer del grupo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —Freddy se sonrojó haciendo que la joven riera aún más fuerte.

—Tienes sueños muy vividos ¿no es así?

— ¡Que no! —Gritó antes de salir de la cocina a toda prisa.

— ¡No puedo perderme esto! —Exclamó Chica antes de levantarse e ir tras el castaño.

Nuevamente Foxy y Bonnie se quedaron solos.

—Tus amigos son bastante extraños.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, pero no dejan de ser divertidos, mis amigos no son así.

El pelimorado notó que de pronto el aura del más alto se había ensombrecido, por lo que, sacando fuerzas de un lugar que no conocía, se acercó a él de una forma bastante parecida a la que el más alto había usado antes, solo que respetando el espacio personal y habló:

—Antes no te lo dije, pero yo tambien creo que tus ojos son bonitos, el dorado también es bastante inusual.

Foxy sonrió comenzando a acercarse al más bajo, quien solo permaneció quieto, atento a sus movimientos. Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos al sentir sus labios rozarse, pero fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Bonnie! Freddy me cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara —Gritó Chica desde el pasillo, haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran rápidamente, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. La rubia entró a la cocina bastante decepcionada.

—Fue porque estabas molestándolo. —Dijo Bonnie como respuesta a lo anteriormente dicho por la joven.

—No fue para tanto —Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

.

.

.

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación, aun sentía sus mejillas arder un poco ¿Cómo pudieron haber pensado que había soñado algo de esa índole? La situación había sido muy vergonzosa, sobre todo porque el chico pelirrojo lo había escuchado todo.

Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en su extraño sueño, ¿Por qué un hombre? Él no era gay, definitivamente no, entonces ¿Por qué? Aunque no había visto mucho más que una sombra salir del lugar, apenas y había podido distinguir su cabello rubio, nada le aseguraba que en realidad hubiese pasado algo más que eso ¿no?

—Esto es demasiado confuso —Dijo cerrando sus ojos y relajándose, al punto de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso —Dijo Chica dirigiéndose a Foxy.

—En realidad no importa. —Respondió sonriendo.

La joven había entablado una conversación muy animada con el más alto, bromeaban, se lamentaban por cosas sin sentido e incluso descubrieron que tenían cosas en común. Adentrados en su plática ninguno notó que estaban haciendo a un lado al pelimorado.

—Chica —Interrumpió Bonnie en la conversación. — ¿Dónde está el gato? Desde ayer que no lo veo. Deberías buscarlo.

—Uh… tienes razón, iré a buscarlo, tal vez tenga hambre. Vuelvo en un rato —Dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

La habitación quedo en silencio, el pelimorado no entendía por que había hecho que la rubia se fuera, simplemente le molesto que el pelirrojo hablara más con ella que con él, espera… ¿Era por eso? ¿Realmente estaba celoso?

—''Esto no puede estar pasándome. Apenas y lo conozco'' —Pensó dándose la vuelta para ir tras Chica, acción que no pudo ser completada. Foxy haba sujetado su muñeca con fuerza, regresándolo a donde estaba.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera? —Bonnie giró su cabeza para evitar toparse con la mirada del más alto. — ¿Estabas celoso? —Pregunto de repente el pelirrojo. Haciendo que Bonnie se sonrojara completamente y tratara de liberarse de su agarre.

— ¡N-no! Ahora suéltame —Respondió molesto forcejeando, cosa completamente inútil, Foxy era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Eres adorable —Susurró el pelirrojo aflojando su agarre en uno de los brazos del contrario, Bonnie cubrió su rostro con su mano libre en un inútil intento por evitar la mirada del otro.

—N-no estaba celoso… —Murmuró tan bajo que creyó que el otro no lo había escuchado, para su desgracia no fue así. Nuevamente su brazo fue jalado hacia abajo para dejar a la vista su rostro. Levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la del más alto, desviándola casi de inmediato. El más alto sonrió acercándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla del menor, después lo soltó y sin despedirse comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Dejando atrás a Bonnie totalmente sonrojado. Estando en el pasillo suspiro y desapareció, no sin antes revisar que nadie estuviera viéndolo.

.

.

.

Despertó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho durante la madrugada, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora podía moverse con libertad, ¿otra vez ese sueño? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que se topó con un joven rubio, probablemente más alto que el, de ojos azules, parado frente a la puerta y que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se sobresaltó y levantándose rápidamente se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con cautela. No recibió respuesta. — ¡Responde!

El rubio comenzó a acercarse con total calma hacia Freddy, quien retrocedía por cada paso que el otro daba. Desgraciadamente no fue mucha distancia la que el castaño recorrió, término pegado a la pared, acorralado por el más alto.

—Me llamo Gabe. —Dijo como si estuviera en una situación común y corriente. —Mucho gusto.

—Lárgate. —Respondió secamente Freddy.

—Eres muy grosero. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que a los invitados hay que tratarlos bien?

—No eres un invitado. Vete.

—Bien, ¿sabes? Creí que serias más amable, supongo que tampoco te agrado mi visita de anoche.

Freddy permaneció quieto ¿entonces no había sido un sueño? ¿Ese tipo realmente había entrado a la casa durante la madrugada?

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó.

—Si te lo dijera ya no sería divertido ¿no lo crees? —Respondió alejándose sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Juguemos, ¿Te parece? Si encuentras como evitar que vuelva a entrar en tu habitación ganas y te dejare en paz, hasta entonces estaré molestándote.

— ¿Estás loco? No aceptaré, es una completa idiotez.

—Tienes que… o puede que alguno de tus amigos salga herido. No quieres eso ¿verdad?

—Maldición —Susurró frustrado, ¿Enserio ese tipo se atrevería a hacerle daño a Bonnie o Chica? —Bien, hagamos ese estúpido juego.

—Hasta la noche. —Respondió Gabe mientras abría la puerta, se despidió del castaño antes de comenzar a caminar.

Freddy corrió hacia la puerta y cuando se asomó al pasillo no encontró rastro del rubio. Parecía que hubiese desaparecido.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Foxy se había ido, Chica regresó con el gato en sus brazos, bastante feliz por haberlo encontrado.

— ¿Y Foxy?

—Se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer —Mintió, pero sabía que era la única forma de evitar el interrogatorio de la rubia.

—Ya veo. Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a comer, es bastante agradable.

—Supongo.

La joven revisó la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, apenas eran las 11:00, tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que prepararía para la comida. Estaba deseando entrar a la universidad, no había mucho que hacer en la casa, por lo que las tardes terminaban volviéndose aburridas.

Bonnie se fue a su habitación confundido, el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que estaba celoso ¿tan obvio era? Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso, aunque solo hubiese sido en la mejilla cada que lo recordaba sentía su corazón acelerarse. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por Freddy la primera vez o por Chica la segunda. El sonrojo volvió a aparecer.

.

.

.

Foxy estaba en el sótano, esperando a que Gabe apareciera. Cuando finalmente pudo sentir el aura del rubio lo llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Si vas a molestar al tipo ese te recomiendo que hagas que se mantenga callado, si llega a contárselo a los demás van a comenzar a preocuparse.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control, el no hablará.

—Bien. —El pelirrojo suspiró sintiendo como Mangle y Chiara se acercaban.

—Genial, ustedes se divierten allá arriba mientras nosotras tenemos que quedarnos aquí escuchando todo lo que hacen. —Dijo Chiara haciendo un puchero.

—No es nuestra culpa —Respondió Gabe —Cada uno eligió la forma en que se aparecería, tú la desperdiciaste.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Intervino la pelirosa.

—Te descuidaste —Esta vez fue Foxy quien habló —Si hubieras ocultado bien tus fotos ellos no habrían encontrado nada.

— ¡Yo no tenía idea de que irían al ático a curiosear!

—Espera… ¿pueden escuchar todo lo que hacemos allá arriba? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Claro que podemos —Sonrió Chiara. —De hecho todos lo hacen.

—Lo que ambos hicieron hoy fue bastante interesante —Continuo Mangle mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba. —Me gustaría haberlo visto.

—Mierda… —Susurro el pelirrojo.

—Exacto Foxy, ¡Pobre chico! Lo dejaste bastante confundido cuando te fuiste. —Mangle lucia bastante divertida por la expresión de su compañero. —Aunque debo admitir que es bastante lindo, elegiste bien.

—Lo mismo para ti, querido Gabe, Freddy es muy lindo —Siguió la rubia aguantando la risa al ver la cara del más alto —Quiero ver que tan listo es para evitar que entres a su habitación.

— ¿Hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que lastimarías a sus amigos? —Pregunto la pelirosa con un aire de inocencia.

— ¡Claro que no! Solo quería que aceptara el juego. —Dijo girando su cabeza —Si no tienen nada más que decir me largo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el más alto desapareció. Dejando a Foxy solo con ambas jóvenes.

— ¿Nos dejaras ver cuando te lo tires? —Comenzó Chiara

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

— ¡¿Entonces si planeas acostarte con él?! —Siguió Mangle

—Jódanse, par de locas, váyanse a molestar a alguien más —Gruñó molesto antes de desaparecer.

—Será interesante. —Susurró la rubia sonriendo

—Lo sé.

* * *

 **Bueno, antes de continuar quiero contestar un par de reviews en anónimo:**

 **LocaPandaFujoshi: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y por supuesto que lo continuaré, poco a poco se me ocurren muchas cosas que me gustaría implementar, aunque para eso hay que esperar e.e Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Summer Chin: Gracias por dejar review, siempre olvido cual es la diferencia entre ''Por que'' y ''porque'' xD desde ahora tendré mas cuidado y revisare que los verbos en pasado estén escritos correctamente. Gracias por el consejo :3 Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

* * *

 **Bueno, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, dieron follow o favorite, eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Tal vez notaron que la relación de Bonnie y Foxy se volvió mas cercana de pronto, bueno, necesitaba hacer eso por que se nos viene el porno (? okno. La verdad es que no quería dejar de lado el Fonnie y encontré el momento para desarrollarlo más.**

 **Una disculpa si por ahí hay algún error ortográfico, siempre trato de revisar mientras escribo, pero por ahí pude haber pasado por alto una palabra o dos :v**

 **También quería aclarar que Gabe es Golden Freddy (Lo sé, escogí nombres extraños xD) En los siguientes capítulos irán apareciendo los toy :D**

 **Me tomé la libertad de incluir el GoldenFreddyxFreddy, ya que no hubieron muchas sugerencias y es una de mis parejas favoritas de fnaf.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n** **Eso es todo.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Hoy si tuve el cap mas temprano :'D**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz n.n**

 **Este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores, aproximadamente 1000 palabras más. Tengo planeado hacerlos así de ahora en adelante :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **Sin más, disfruten del cap.**

* * *

No había pasado mucho desde que Freddy y Bonnie se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones. Chica estaba en la cocina pensando en que preparar para la comida, se había distraído con el gato y ya eran casi las 3:00 pm. No había mucho ruido, a excepción de algunos autos que pasaban en la calle y uno que otro maullido del gato, que parecía querer llamar la atención de la rubia. Decidió salir al jardín que estaba en la parte frontal de la casa, después de todo no había puesto mucha atención en los alrededores del lugar. Camino con el gato en sus brazos deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y observando con atención la calle.

—No puede ser… —Susurró para después gritar haciendo que el gato se asustara y saliera corriendo. — ¡Bonnie, Freddy tienen que ver esto!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el par de jóvenes bajo las escaleras corriendo.

—No tienes que gritar así ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? —Preguntó el pelimorado.

— ¡Miren! —Exclamó señalando hacia afuera.

Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia una camioneta negra, con un montón de personas en ella, en un costado decía ''Winter's Tour'' Obviamente se trataba del tour que Foxy había mencionado antes.

— ¿Están hablando de nuestra casa? —Preguntó Freddy.

—Vamos a preguntar —Respondió Chica mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por los otros.

— ¡Aquí tenemos a los nuevos propietarios de la casa! —Exclamó el hombre que los jóvenes interpretaron como el que daba las explicaciones a los turistas, todos voltearon a verlos — ¿Qué planean hacer con la casa?

— ¿Se refiere a esta casa? —Preguntó Bonnie señalando la propiedad.

— ¡Pues claro!

—Nada ¿Podría explicarnos porque no teníamos idea de que había un tour que habla sobre nuestra casa? —Siguió la rubia

— ¿Es cierto que los espíritus de los que murieron en la casa se manifiestan dentro? ¿Qué se siente vivir en ''La casa maldita''?—Continúo el hombre ignorando abismalmente a la joven, acercando el micrófono a la cara de Freddy.

—No tiene nada especial, es una casa común y corriente ¡Responde la pregunta que te hice! —Dijo Chica alzando el volumen de su voz para que le prestaran atención.

—Por lo visto no están conscientes de todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta casa ¿no? Bueno, tal vez deberían quedarse a escuchar mi explicación, niños. —Respondió el hombre con evidente burla en su voz.

Chica estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Freddy, quien comenzó a empujarla para regresar a la casa y Bonnie, quien respondió de forma bastante tolerante al tipo.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero nosotros no disfrutamos de este tipo de… —Vio al hombre de arriba abajo —entretenimiento.

Dicho esto los tres se retiraron de nuevo al interior de la casa irritados, Chica más que sus amigos.

— ¡Me ignoro! Maldito… —Murmuró con frustración.

.

.

.

En el sótano Chiara y Mangle hablaban de cómo podían hacer para que la pelirosa conociera a los jóvenes habitantes de la casa.

— ¡Quiero conocerlos! Parecen ser buenas personas

—Tranquila —Suspiró la rubia —Encontraremos la manera de que puedas subir.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que Chiara sonrió.

— ¡Ya se! Entre mis cosas tengo una peluca que podríamos usar, tomaremos prestado el maquillaje que hay en la habitación de la chica rubia y te prestaré algo de ropa.

— ¡Gracias! Eres genial —Exclamó la pelirosa dando saltitos de alegría.

—Pero tenemos que esperar a que todos se distraigan, en especial Gabe y Foxy, si ellos se dan cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo todo se irá por el retrete.

—Bien —Respondió la más baja son borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ambas esperaron el momento oportuno para correr al ático sin ser vistas. Ya en el lugar Chiara abría y cerraba cajones buscando su peluca mientras Mangle buscaba ropa de su medida.

— ¡La encontré!

— ¿Por qué castaña? —Pregunto la pelirosa.

—Cuando la compre quería que mi cabello fuera castaño, por eso. ¿Encontraste algo de ropa?

—Claro, mira —Dijo mientras extendía una blusa rosa y una falda blanca.

—Creo que te quedara muy bien.

Después de haberle colocado la peluca Chiara se dedicó a maquillar a la joven, no era tarea fácil debido a que la más baja se movía mucho y tenía que empezar todo de nuevo una y otra vez. Después de un rato la rubia terminó y Mangle corrió por todos lados hasta encontrar un espejo.

— ¡Genial! Ahora tienes que ayudarme a pensar en que pretexto usar para que me dejen entrar a la casa.

—Bien.

.

.

.

Freddy había regresado a su habitación apenas la camioneta del tour se había ido, aún tenía mucho que pensar sobre el ''juego'' que Gabe había propuesto, no iba a ser muy difícil evitar que entrara, pero ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar desde un principio? La alarma siempre estaba activada, y era muy difícil que alguien entrara por las ventanas del segundo piso debido al diseño exterior de la casa.

—''Supongo que por ahora lo que importa es hacer que ese tipo se vaya'' —Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

El plan del castaño era a prueba de tontos, siempre colocaba seguro a su puerta, así que sabía que eso no serviría, optó por colocar un par de muebles para impedir que la puerta fuese abierta, su habitación carecía de ventanas, así que tenía que concentrarse totalmente en la puerta. Colocaría también algún objeto que hiciera ruido con cualquier movimiento, por más leve que fuese, tal vez una campana pequeña serviría.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en el pasillo principal de la casa, había vuelto a disculparse con Chica por haberse ido sin avisar, bueno, en realidad esperaba encontrarse con Bonnie, pero ese pretexto había sido muy bueno, la rubia lo había invitado a quedarse a comer, cosa que al pelirrojo le vino de maravilla.

—Me alegra que te quedes. —Dijo la joven sonriendo.

—Claro, me alegra que me hayas invitado.

— ¿Quieres que llame a los demás? Aún falta un rato para que la comida este lista, podemos hacer algo mientras esperamos.

—Por supuesto.

— ¡Bonnie, Freddy! ¡Bajen! —Gritó Chica. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que el castaño se asomó por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tus gritos siempre nos asustan.

—Ya casi esta la comida, ven a ayudarme. Y trae a Bonnie.

Freddy se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelimorado, tocando levemente la puerta. Pronto esta se abrió dejando ver al más bajo, quien tenía cara de recién estar despertando.

—Chica quiere que la ayudemos —Sonrió el más alto.

—Claro —Devolvió la sonrisa.

Bajaron juntos, Bonnie aun estaba medio dormido, pero todo rastro de sueño fue borrado al entrar a la cocina y ver a Foxy, quien le sonrió al verlo.

—Hey, hola. —Saludó a ambos jóvenes.

Freddy respondió al saludo y fue a sentarse, Bonnie solo se dio la vuelta y fue con Chica. Ambos comenzaron a llevar los platos a la mesa, cuando estaban por sentarse el timbre sonó llamando la atención de los cuatro.

—Voy a ver quién es —Dijo la rubia para después correr hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

—Recuerda, tu nombre es Margaret Collins, vives en la zona, el cartero dejó por equivocación su correo en tu buzón y viniste a traerlo ¿Bien?

—Si Chiara, entiendo, no te preocupes, seré cuidadosa.

—Bien… no te olvides de esquivar las preguntas personales que te ha… —La joven tuvo que desaparecer al escuchar como el seguro de la puerta era removido.

—Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó Chica.

—Ah, vine a traerles el correo, el cartero lo dejo en mi casa —Respondió la pelirosa sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable al tomarte la molestia. —La rubia espero unos momentos a que la chica se fuera, pero al ver que permanecía quieta continuo — ¿Quieres pasar?

— ¡Claro!

Mangle entró y Chica cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Ahora mismo estábamos por empezar a comer, ¿gustas?

—Me encantaría.

La rubia condujo a la pelirosa hasta el comedor, donde rápidamente recibió una mirada de desconcierto de Foxy, un claro ''Estas jodida'' podía leerse en sus ojos.

—Chicos, ella vino a traernos el correo, por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre

—Ah, me llamo Margaret Collins, vivo en el vecindario.

—Mucho gusto —Comenzó el pelimorado —Me llamo Bonnie, él es Freddy, y bueno… —Dijo volteando a ver a Foxy. — ¿Se conocen?

—Claro que si —Respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente —Es mi vecina, no se confíen, jode mucho.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, eso no importa por ahora —Apareció la rubia con un plato humeante que coloco en uno de los lugares vacíos, junto a Bonnie. —Siéntate.

Comenzaron a comer con ''Margaret'' hablando mucho y jodiendo bastante al pelirrojo, sabía perfectamente con cuál de los integrantes de la casa estaba más involucrado y no había dudado en gastarle algunas bromas.

—Oye Bonnie, —Dijo la pelirosa acercándose bastante a la cara del mencionado. — ¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son muy bonitos?

—Bueno… —Dio una fugaz mirada a Foxy, quien también estaba viéndolo. —De hecho si, aunque muy pocas personas.

—Ya veo, bueno, ¿Estudian?

—Apenas entraremos a la universidad.

— ¿Qué estudiaran?

—Bonnie y yo entramos a medicina, y Chica a psicología.

— ¡Genial! Yo nunca pude entrar a la universidad, se supone que entraría a los 18, pero no pude. —Dijo, su voz rápidamente bajo de volumen y comenzó a escucharse triste. —También quería estudiar medicina.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó esta vez Bonnie tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—19, aunque faltan unos meses para que cumpla los 20.

—Luces mucho más joven, creí que tendrías como 17.

—Bueno, me lo dicen mucho. ¿Ustedes qué edad tienen?

—Los tres tenemos 19 —Sonrió el castaño.

—Es genial que vivan solos, pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Bueno, no tanto, hay muchas reglas que debemos seguir, aparte no hay mucho que hacer.

—Supongo, pero cuando entren a la universidad estarán muy ocupados ¿no? He escuchado que sus carreras requieren de mucho tiempo.

—Sí, de hecho por eso nos mudamos aquí. —Contestó esta vez Chica.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y pronto se convirtieron en horas, ya eran casi las 6:00 pm y ambos invitados debían retirarse. Se despidieron y salieron.

—Es gracioso ¿no? —Dijo Mangle.

— ¿Qué?

—En una sola noche averigüe más de ellos que tú y Gabe juntos.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? Solo estas jodiendo. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con ese nido de pájaros que traes en la cabeza?

—Es una peluca, Chiara me la prestó.

—Es horrible —Río —Debiste peinarla un poco antes de salir así a la calle. ¿Se te acabaron los pretextos?

—Por ahora, ¿a ti?

—También, tendré que pensar en algo más.

—Gabe fue muy inteligente, podrá seguir entrando sin problemas.

—Ese maldito…

.

.

.

Después de que Foxy y Margaret se fueran tuvieron que recoger todo y luego Bonnie propuso que salieran a cenar, claro, para librarse de cocinar esa noche, acordaron irse a las 9:00 pm.

Cada uno fue a ducharse y en el caso de Chica, escoger que ropa se pondría y maquillarse. Cuando la hora señalada llegó todos salieron, dejando la casa en total penumbra.

.

.

.

Regresaron apenas dos horas después, el restaurante al que habían ido no estaba tan lejos, pero habían gastado bastante dinero.

—Tendremos que buscar un trabajo —Dijo Bonnie.

—Bueno, a mí me dan dinero cada mes —Freddy recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de sus compañeros. —Uno de los privilegios de ser estudiante de intercambio. —

—Suertudo, a mi mis padres me dan algunos dólares, pero es muy poco como para sobrevivir un mes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… mis padres dijeron que se encargarían de las facturas de luz y agua, solo hay que preocuparnos por comer. —Comentó la rubia

—Mejor así.

Entraron y cada uno fue a su habitación. El castaño poco a poco comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho. Ese sería el primer día del ''juego'', estaba confiado en que ganaría, pero nada le aseguraba que Gabe dejaría de entrar a la casa. Acomodó un par de muebles bloqueando la puerta y coloco la campana.

Se acostó y con una extraña fuerza apretando en su pecho se quedó dormido.

Sentía que alguien lo observaba, pero no era un sueño, abrió los ojos y levantó su cuerpo apoyándose en sus codos, ahí pudo distinguir una figura de pie frente a su cama. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado encontrándose con Gabe.

—Bueno intento, pero no es suficiente —Entre sus dedos movía con suavidad la pequeña campana, que producía un sonido que poco a poco había que el castaño se desesperase.

— ¡Para ya! —Exclamó, cuidando de no decirlo tan fuerte, no quería que Chica o Bonnie lo escucharan.

El rubio dejó de mover la campana, dejándola caer.

— ¿Parar qué? —Murmuró acercándose

— ¡Deja de entrar así! —Por cada paso que el otro daba sus nervios aumentaban. ¿Iba a atracarlo?

—Aunque no lo creas no tengo malas intenciones, —Se encogió de hombros —es solo que no tengo mucho que hacer.

Freddy permanecía en su cama sin poder moverse totalmente, el rubio lo mantenía acorralado. Trató de golpearlo, pero su puño fue detenido con un rápido movimiento por parte del más alto.

—No puedes tocarme —Susurró contra la oreja del contrario. —Pero yo sí puedo tocarte, divertido ¿no?

— ¿E-es enserio, bastardo? — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No podía serlo!

El rubio río para después separarse completamente del castaño.

—No, por lo menos no por ahora —Sonrió —Pero seguiré divirtiéndome contigo un rato.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir volteo a ver a Freddy, sonriendo y con voz grave agregó

—Hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que habían regresado del restaurante, ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Bonnie estaba sentado en su cama, debatiéndose entre levantarse o no, de pronto tenía mucha hambre, tal vez no había cenado lo suficiente.

—''Con unas galletas sea suficiente''— Pensó antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación, caminó por el pasillo sin encender ninguna luz.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió la alacena hasta encontrarse con una caja que contenía galletas; antes de poder hacer algo más un sonido proveniente de la habitación de al lado llamó su atención, no había mucha probabilidad de que fueran Chica o Freddy, por lo que sin dudarlo mucho tomo unas tijeras de uno de los cajones, las guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó lentamente.

Se asomó con lentitud cuidando no hacer ningún ruido, entre la oscuridad logró distinguir tres figuras que guardaban con rapidez algunos objetos en sus mochilas. Su sangre se heló y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—''Mierda… Tengo que llamar a la policía…'' —Retrocedió lentamente con la intención de irse, pero su intento falló cuando al chocarse con una vitrina causó un estruendo que llamó la atención de los ladrones.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, apenas intentó correr fue atrapado por dos de los hombres.

—Traigan a los otros rápido, y no hagan ruido —Ordenó el tipo que tenía sujetado al pelimorado.

Los dos hombres obedecieron. Bonnie trató de liberarse forcejeando pero la diferencia de fuerza era mucha. Lo obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas y ató sus manos con cinta para aislar detrás del respaldo, hecho esto se retiró escaleras arriba. El joven sabía lo que seguía, se llevarían todo y probablemente los asesinarían, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

No tardaron mucho en volver, uno llevaba a Chica empujándola, sabía que con lo impulsiva que era la joven de seguro trataría de defenderse y haría que los hombres se enfadaran. El otro par llevaba a Freddy, quien forcejeaba para que lo soltaran. Ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Bonnie.

Al final los tres terminaron atados a las sillas con las manos atadas. La rubia no dejaba de insultar a los tres tipos y exigirles que los soltaran.

—Chica, cállate, harás que nos maten —Susurró Bonnie casi sin fuerzas. Como respuesta la joven dejo de moverse y se quedó callada.

Los hombres rieron y continuaron buscando entre los cajones y vitrinas que había en la habitación; el pelimorado trataba de alcanzar las tijeras en su bolsillo, tarea bastante complicada debido a que no podía moverse mucho. Cuando por fin logró sacarlas comenzó a cortar la cinta lentamente, cuidando no llamar la atención de los ladrones, quienes terminaron de revisar toda la habitación y decidieron ir a otra, dejando a uno cuidando a los jóvenes.

—No queríamos tener que matar a nadie, pero al parecer a alguien se le dio la gana echarnos a perder la noche —Habló el más alto de todos antes de salir. —Pero no se preocupen, no sufrirán mucho, les daremos una muerte rápida.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Bonnie tuvo la suficiente confianza como para seguir cortando la cinta, sus manos temblaban y sudaban.

Cuando por fin pudo cortarla por completo y liberó sus manos dirigió su mirada a Chica y luego a Freddy, que estaban a su lado; sabía que ambos comprendían la situación, probablemente pudieran ayudarlo a tomar una decisión. Al parecer la joven entendió la pregunta que el pelimorado había hecho con su mirada. Abrió la boca y sin producir ningún sonido movió sus labios.

—''Corre''.

Bonnie entendió y casi inmediatamente se levantó de la silla sin soltar las tijeras, corriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero cuando intentó abrirla notó que estaba totalmente asegurada, si quería abrirla necesitaría mucho tiempo, del cual desgraciadamente, carecía.

Se sintió acorralado, tenía que pensar en otra cosa mientras corría, no sabía a donde se habían ido los otros dos hombres, cosa que disminuía sus probabilidades de escapar. Antes de que el tipo que había estado vigilándolos lo atrapara se movió y corrió escaleras arriba, tratando de perderlo. De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás, lo arrinconaba contra la pared y cubría su boca con una de sus manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y sentía como algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Bonnie… —Susurró una voz bastante conocida, abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Foxy? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado? Dejó de forcejear. —Voy a ayudarlos, tienes que llevarlos al sótano, ¿entendiste?

Bonnie asintió sin dejar de temblar y el pelirrojo lo soltó enseguida para que pudiera seguir corriendo, en ese momento ya no podía cuestionar nada, él iba a ayudarlos, era lo que importaba. Escuchó como el hombre que había estado persiguiéndolo llamaba a sus cómplices, se quedó quieto a mitad de la escalera y cuando los tres aparecieron siguió corriendo. Podía escuchar a Chica llamándole, por lo quebrantada que se escuchaba su voz supo que estaba llorando. Quiso responderle, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

Al dar la vuelta bajando las escaleras alcanzó a ver a sus amigos. Abrió rápidamente la puerta que lo llevaría a la parte inferior, sentía las pisadas de sus perseguidores detrás de él. Al pie de la escalera se encontraba Foxy, pasó a su lado y siguió corriendo, pero alcanzó a escuchar un murmuro del más alto.

—Cierra los ojos y cubre tus oídos.

El menor obedeció quedándose quieto en un rincón, aun teniendo sus manos cubriendo sus oídos logró escuchar un golpe sordo provenir del otro lado de la pared. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, hasta que sintió una mano jalar uno de sus brazos con brusquedad.

* * *

 **Respuesta a un review en anónimo:**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te encante :D Gracias por leer y por dejar review.**

* * *

 **Antes de irme quiero decirles algunas cosillas :3**

 **Elias Uzumaki123 me pidió que incluyera ChicaxMangle, así que lo verán en los próximos capítulos, aunque eso si, no sera tan explicito como el Fonnie (?**

 **Las cosas se ponen tensas (? Es que ahora empieza lo jarcor :'D sahdalsudh amé escribir la parte donde Golden acosa a Freddy xD**

 **Pronto la relación entre Foxy y Bonnie se volverá mas cercana, solo tengan paciencia.**

 **¿Review? xD**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey! :) Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 :3 ¡Aparece Toy Bonnie! :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, suspirando y relajándose casi al instante.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué pasó con esos tipos?

—Están inconscientes, será mejor que llames a la policía antes de que despierten, ve con tus amigos. De seguro están asustados. —Dijo con seriedad sin soltar los hombros del pelimorado.

—F-Foxy… —Abrazó con fuerza al más alto, recibiendo calidez por parte del contrario; por un momento se tranquilizó. —G-gracias, de verdad… no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado aquí.

El aludido correspondió el abrazo con suavidad.

—Me alegra que estés bien pero tienes que irte, puede que despierten —Bonnie se separó con lentitud y asintió para después comenzar a caminar. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar como Chica gritaba su nombre —Por cierto, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, eso puede traer problemas ¿bien?

—E-entiendo —Susurró mientras rodeaba lentamente los cuerpos inconscientes de sus agresores, a un lado había una pala.

Al estar a la mitad de las escaleras miró hacia atrás pero Foxy ya no estaba, continuo subiendo mientras entre sus temblorosas manos sostenía las tijeras.

Llegó con sus amigos, no podía dejar de temblar e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban en la misma situación. Cortó con torpeza la cinta que envolvía las muñecas de Freddy.

—Llama a la policía. —El castaño obedeció sin chistar.

A continuación libero a la rubia, quien se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

—La policía ya viene —Dijo Freddy acercándose. Separó un poco a la rubia que lloraba y no dejaba de temblar.

—Tal vez deberías llamar a tus padres. —Comenzó en voz baja Bonnie.

.

.

.

— ¿Están vivos, verdad? —Preguntó Gabe.

—Claro que sí, no podía matarlos o los culparían a ellos.

—Entiendo. ¿No crees que te causará problemas el haber aparecido así?

—Supongo, pero no podía dejar que les hicieran algo.

—Solo te recomiendo que no te encariñes mucho con ninguno de ellos, en especial con Bonnie.

—Lo mismo digo. Parece que Freddy te interesa mucho.

—Conmigo es diferente, solo estoy divirtiéndome.

—Ah, —Interrumpió Mangle sentándose en el suelo. —El amor es hermoso.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron miradas de desconcierto.

— ¿Amor? ¿Entre nosotros? Que idiotez. —Dijo Gabe ladeando su cabeza.

— ¡Entre ustedes no, idiota! —Siguió Chiara, que apareció de pronto al lado de la pelirosa —Ella se refiere a Bonnie y Freddy.

— ¿Ellos se quieren?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron sin entender si sus amigos estaban bromeando o iban en serio, no podían ser tan tontos ¿no?

— ¿Ustedes son tontos o es que cuando murieron les dañaron el cerebro?

—No somos tontos, Chiara —Suspiró Foxy —Entendemos a lo que se refieren.

—Habla por ti —Mangle señaló al rubio —Parece que Gabe no lo entiende.

Dicho esto ambas jóvenes desaparecieron.

—Solo recuerda no involucrarte mucho, él está vivo, no puede estar contigo. —Susurró Gabe. Foxy no respondió, solamente desapareció.

.

.

.

Cuando la policía llegó y Bonnie los condujo hasta el sótano comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas, que solo hacían que el pelimorado se pusiera más y más nervioso. No sabía cómo contestarles sin mencionar a Foxy; aun no terminaba de entender como era que el pelirrojo había entrado a la casa, se suponía que todos los accesos estaban bloqueados ¿no?

—Entonces… dices que tu solo pudiste dejar inconscientes a tres hombres mucho más altos y fornidos que tú ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Respondió tratando de mantenerse calmado.

— ¿Cómo?

—N-no lo sé, solo lo hice…

Los hombres se miraron entre si y dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a Freddy.

— ¿Puedes contarnos que es lo que pasó?

El castaño comenzó a hablar, no dio mucha información debido a que no había estado presente en lo más importante, eso sí, dio algunos datos que favorecieron a Bonnie. Tanto el cómo Chica creían en la historia del pelimorado, después de todo no habían visto a nadie más en la casa.

Pasados un par de minutos llegaron los padres de Chica preocupados; uno de los oficiales intentó calmarlos y después los dejaron pasar a hablar con los tres jóvenes, que ya estaban un poco más calmados. Transcurrió casi una hora hasta que la policía se retiró, algunos vecinos habían llegado para saber lo que pasaba y terminaron armando un alboroto.

De nuevo en el silencio de la casa se podían ver las figuras de Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, y los señores Peterson, quienes habían decidido quedarse por esa noche.

Era aproximadamente la 1:00 am, todos habían ido a sus habitaciones pero no podían dormir, Freddy, Chica y sus padres debido a la intromisión; Bonnie porque tenía un revoltijo en su cabeza, habían demasiadas dudas aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera un poco preocupado; por alguna razón cuando había abrazado a Foxy después de que lo salvara sintió una enorme tranquilidad, era como si estando con él se sintiera seguro, quería verlo, lo necesitaba.

—''Tal vez mañana venga, y si no, tendré un pretexto para ir a su casa'' —Pensó, pero casi al instante otra duda llegó a su cabeza, ¿Dónde vivía el pelirrojo? Había mencionado que era del vecindario pero jamás dijo cuál era su casa.

Después de agotarse mentalmente logró quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

La mañana era fresca, parecía como si una tormenta se acercara. Ese día la madre de Chica preparó el desayuno para todos, que lucían agotados.

—Vamos. Hay que tranquilizarnos, no nos pasó nada. —Dijo Chica sonriendo, una sonrisa bastante forzada, por cierto.

—Tienes razón, —Bonnie lucía una sonrisa más auténtica, pero que al final de cuentas, no dejaba de ser falsa —Todos estamos bien, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos.

Nadie respondió al comentario, pero el ambiente se aligeró un poco.

Así transcurrieron un par de horas, los padres de la rubia se habían marchado antes del mediodía, poco después había comenzado a llover. Bonnie se había pasado la mañana entera pensando en ir a buscar a Foxy, pero claro, no sabía cuál de todas era su casa. Al final decidió quedarse en casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Freddy lucia despreocupado, pero por dentro estaba sumamente ansioso, la aparición de Gabe más la intromisión habían hecho que su ansiedad se disparara. Silenciosamente se había otorgado la responsabilidad de proteger a sus amigos, por lo que tenía que permanecer tranquilo, aunque sabía que esa mascara no duraría mucho; tarde o temprano se quebraría.

Chica, por su parte, había regresado a su modo de ser de siempre, su personalidad siempre había sido fuerte y alegre, cosa que no cambiaría nunca. Estaba junto al castaño en la cocina cuando escucharon el timbre sonar, ambos se levantaron y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Foxy, quien sonrió nervioso.

—Hola… ¿Esta Bonnie?

—Está en su habitación, puedes pasar si quieres —Respondió Chica rápidamente y con amabilidad —Su habitación está subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda.

—Claro, gracias. —El pelirrojo entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y camino hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido por las atentas miradas de Freddy y Chica, quien después de que el pelirrojo subiera completamente, soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja.

—Nada —Respondió simplemente para después entrar a la cocina.

.

.

.

Bonnie estaba en su cama, no podía concentrarse en nada, a cada momento se preguntaba algo diferente. Un leve sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención.

— ¿Bonnie? —El mencionado se levantó rápidamente, esa definitivamente no era la voz de Freddy; ¿Foxy? Sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta encontrándose con los orbes dorados del pelirrojo.

— ¿F-Foxy? —De pronto olvido todo lo que había estado pensando, sintió su estómago revolverse un poco y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. — ¿A qué has venido?

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. ¿Puedo pasar?

El pelimorado no respondió, solo se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que el más alto entrara.

—Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme… en verdad no tengo idea de lo que habría pasado si no hubieras aparecido.

—Oye… —El menor dirigió su vista hacia Foxy, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, lo había acorralado contra la puerta y colocó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole que escapara. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero cuando abrió la boca sintió unos labios presionar contra los suyos. ¡Estaba besándolo! ¿Qué debía hacer? Nuevamente sintió su estómago retorcerse y su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza.

Por inercia llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del pelirrojo para separarlo. Pero en lugar de empujarlo se aferró tímidamente a su camisa, comenzando a corresponder lentamente. Era un contacto suave y delicado; sentía sus mejillas arder y sus manos sudar. Se separaron luego de algunos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Foxy sonrió levemente haciendo que el más bajo se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba y escondiera su rostro en su pecho sin soltar su camisa.

El pelirrojo abrazó al contrario acercándolo más a su cuerpo y acariciando levemente su cabello habló:

—Me alegra que estés bien.

.

.

.

—Esta vez sí arreglaré la peluca para verme mejor que ayer. —Sonrió Mangle acercándose a Chiara con la peluca en las manos.

—Mangle, Ben dice que quiere subir, ¿Dónde está Foxy?

—No lo se, se fue hace rato, tal vez… —Ambas jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

—Dime que fue a buscar a Bonnie.

— ¿Vamos a ver?

Dicho esto ambas desaparecieron.

.

.

.

Bonnie permanecía con su rostro oculto en el cuello de Foxy, sabía que aún estaba sonrojado y no quería que el mayor lo viera así, además de que a esa distancia podía sentir su aroma.

— ¿Bonnie? —Preguntó suavemente el pelirrojo sujetando los hombros del mencionado y separándolo.

— ¡E-estoy bien! Solo… —No continuo debido a que el contrario ya lo había alejado de él, trató inútilmente de cubrirse con sus manos, pero no dio resultado puesto que Foxy sujetó sus muñecas.

—Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Eres adorable. —Susurró rozando sus labios con los del más bajo. Volviendo a besarlo con la misma delicadeza y ternura. El contacto esta vez fue más largo, Bonnie correspondía totalmente. En el silencio de la habitación solo podía escucharse como la lluvia se intensificaba.

.

.

.

En la cocina Freddy y Chica permanecían en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, normalmente Bonnie era quien aligeraba el ambiente. La rubia suspiró y se asomó por la ventana.

—Creo que seguirá lloviendo por mucho.

—Supongo.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre y fue el castaño quien se dirigió a abrir.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó ''Margaret''

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

—De hecho si, ¿Foxy está aquí? Su madre estaba buscándolo.

—Pues, hace rato llegó, esta con Bonnie en su habitación, pasa.

La joven entró sonriendo, encontrándose con Chica, quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Busca a Foxy? Vamos, te acompañaré —Dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de la contraria para que comenzara a subir las escaleras.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del pelimorado, Margaret río levemente e hizo una señal a Chica para que no hiciera ruido.

Con extremo cuidado y lentitud abrieron la puerta, que para su suerte solo estaba entrecerrada. Ambas se asomaron y lo que vieron casi les hizo gritar de emoción. Bonnie permanecía de pie abrazando a Foxy, después este lo besó, siendo correspondido por el más bajo.

— ¡No me lo creo! —Exclamó la rubia en voz baja, volteando a ver a la ''castaña'' quedándose quieta al notar que sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

—Ya debemos irnos —Sonrió la contraria sin darse cuenta de la cercanía.

—Sí —Devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Freddy se encontraba solo en la cocina pensando en cómo hacer para que Gabe detuviera su estúpido juego y lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, la situación era desquiciante.

Escuchó a las jóvenes acercarse a la cocina bastante animadas, reían y se susurraban.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Foxy? —Preguntó

—Ah, estaba ocupado así que decidí no molestarlo, bueno, ya debo irme. Hasta luego. —Se despidió Margaret.

—Oye… —Llamó Chica — ¿No quieres esperar un poco a que la lluvia se calme?

—Tienes razón. Supongo que no estaría mal quedarme un rato. —Sonrió.

—Prepararé algunas cosas para cuando Bonnie y Foxy bajen.

—Te ayudo.

.

.

.

—T-tal vez ya deberíamos bajar. —Dijo Bonnie en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del más bajo.

El pelimorado no respondió, había dicho eso de forma automática, en realidad no quería que el más alto se separara de él. Se sentía seguro con él, todas sus dudas se habían ido, siendo reemplazadas por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Sintió como acariciaba su mejilla, llevando casi inmediatamente su mano a cubrir a la contraria para que no se alejara. Foxy sonrió levemente antes de darle un corto beso en la frente.

—Tienes razón, hay que bajar, la lluvia está empeorando.

Se separaron y se dirigieron a la planta baja para encontrarse con el resto. Al entrar a la cocina recibieron un par de miradas extrañas por parte de Chica y Margaret.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Tu madre me envió a buscarte, pero creo que estabas demasiado ocupado con Bonnie ¿no? —Respondió la joven con calma, Chica soltó una carcajada, Freddy intentó reprimir una risa, Bonnie se sonrojó completamente y Foxy gruñó.

En ese momento el timbre retumbó en el pasillo, salvando así a Foxy y Bonnie de un momento muy incómodo.

Fue Chica quien se movió primero para ir a abrir la puerta, dejando al grupo detrás. Tras observar por la mirilla y retirar el seguro se encontró con un chico de cabello azul y ojos esmeralda que le sonrió al verla.

—Hola, disculpa, ¿me dejarías usar tu teléfono? Estoy perdido y no tengo paraguas.

—Claro, pasa —Devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó para que el chico entrara. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh cierto, me llamo Ben Aldrich.

— ¿Aldrich? No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

—Soy de Inglaterra.

—Ya veo, bueno, pasa. Te prestaré mi celular. —Dijo guiándolo hasta la cocina.

— ¡Ben! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó Mangle.

—Vine de visita.

— ¿Justo ahora? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —Preguntó Foxy ignorando la presencia de los demás.

—A mí también me da gusto verte. —Respondió el peliazul con sarcasmo.

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Bonnie.

—Somos primos lejanos —Respondió el mayor volteando a ver al pelimorado, relajando su postura al instante.

—Ah ya veo —Sonrió. —Me llamó Bonnie, él es Freddy y ella es Chica. —Comentó señalando levemente a los mencionados.

—Mucho gusto.

—Como sea, ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa? —Preguntó el pelirrojo

—Me perdí —Susurró.

—Debí suponerlo, eres muy idiota.

—Ben, supongo que ya no necesitas el teléfono. —Dijo Chica

—No, pero te lo agradezco.

Pasaron un rato hablando, Chica y Margaret habían aprovechado algunas situaciones para molestar a Foxy y Bonnie; Freddy se había animado un poco. Pronto la lluvia se volvió más fuerte y los tres invitados llegaron a la conclusión de que debían irse. En el camino a la puerta el pelimorado llamó al pelirrojo.

—Disculpa… ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu casa? —Foxy permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando te lleve, ¿bien? —Sin esperar respuesta salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Mangle lo observaba con seriedad.

— ¿Qué harás cuando se dé cuenta de que has estado mintiéndole? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Todo está bien, el aún no tiene por qué saberlo. —Respondió tratando de verse despreocupado, ocultando su ansiedad por imaginar cómo explicaría todo lo que estaba haciendo.

La joven desapareció, dejando solos a Ben y Foxy, el más alto observó con enojo al menor.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así?!

—Chiara envió a Mangle a buscarte, pero me aburrí de esperar, primo. —Respondió con burla para después desaparecer.

Foxy bufó molesto, dio una rápida mirada a la puerta detrás de él y desapareció.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido y la tormenta no se había detenido, el agua caía cada vez más fuerte y con más abundancia. Los tres habitantes de la casa se encontraban en la cocina. Después de que sus invitados se marcharon el ambiente se había mantenido ligero y agradable. —

—Si esto continua así probablemente se vaya la luz. —Suspiró Chica.

—Tal vez deberíamos buscar algunas velas o algo, recuerdo haber visto algunas en el ático —Sugirió Freddy.

— ¿Quién va por ellas? —Preguntó Bonnie.

Pronto los tres se colocaron frente a frente con el semblante serio, como si fueran a tomar la decisión más importante de sus vidas.

—Resolvamos esto como los adultos que somos. —Comentó Freddy.

—Bien —Respondieron Bonnie y Chica al unísono.

Un par de minutos más tarde el pelimorado se encontraba acomodando la escalera del ático, había perdido en el estúpido juego de ''Piedra, papel o tijeras'' Claro, había que ser tonto para perder tres partidas de tres que se jugaron.

—''Que se jodan, solo llevaré una vela para mi habitación'' —Pensó Bonnie molesto mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. Al estar arriba buscó el foco que colgaba del techo, pero cuando lo encontró notó que no encendía. ¡Genial! Mala suerte no le faltaba, ahora tendría que buscar las dichosas velas a oscuras.

Abrió algunos cajones sin encontrar nada, pensó en ir a buscar una linterna, pero eso significaba bajar, ir a la cocina, volver a subir y no… no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer eso. Continúo su búsqueda hasta que un leve sonido resonó entre las paredes de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente hasta que algo chocó contra su pie, llevó su vista hasta el objeto, encontrándose con una vela grande, se agachó para recogerla pero al momento de tocarla sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, alzó la mirada para lograr ver una sombra blanca y negra moverse rápidamente hacia él. Bonnie reaccionó cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Sintió un empujón y después la presencia desapareció, llevándose consigo la sensación de frio en el aire.

—Pero que… —El pelimorado se levantó de golpe, todo estaba en perfecto orden, parecía como si nadie hubiese estado ahí. Apretó la vela entre sus manos y salió rápidamente del lugar.

.

.

.

Al fin había amanecido, durante la madrugada la lluvia había disminuido hasta detenerse completamente. A final de cuentas no tuvieron la necesidad de usar la vela que a Bonnie tanto le había costado conseguir. El pelimorado se encontraba en la calle sacando la basura.

—''Que se jodan, a mí me toca hacer todo'' —Pensó mientras vaciaba la basura en el contenedor.

—Buenos días —Saludó una voz a sus espaldas, se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, más alto que el —No nos hemos presentado, soy Mike Schmidt, vivo al lado.

—Oh, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bonnie Winston. —Dijo estrechando la mano del contrario.

— ¿Hace cuánto se mudaron?

—Hace un par de días, ¿no lo notó?

—Estaba de viaje, regrese ayer. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Dijo Mike bajando la voz.

—Claro.

— ¿Has sentido presencias extrañas en la casa?

— ¿Presencias?

—Sí, algo así como espíritus, la mujer que vivía aquí siempre decía eso. Que había personas en su casa, que entraban aunque cerrara la puerta con seguro y que se divertían molestándola.

Por un momento la escena del día anterior en el ático llegó a la mente del más joven.

—No, no lo creo. —Mintió

—Bueno, pero si llegas a notar algo extraño ven a buscarme, conozco a un médium bastante bueno.

— ¿Medium? ¿No son esas personas que dicen escuchar a los espíritus?

—Así es. Como sea, si tienes algún problema avísame. Cabe decirte que la mujer que estuvo antes que ustedes se fue diciendo que los espíritus quisieron matarla —Dicho esto el castaño se retiró, antes de entrar a su jardín se despidió de Bonnie con un gesto.

El pelimorado solo regresó a la casa, bastante confundido e intrigado.

* * *

 **Hi! (? Bueno, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejar review, me hacen el día :D y espero que el cap les haya gustado.**

 **Amé la parte donde Foxy besa a Bonnie... yo sola me emocionaba mientras escribía (?** **Gabe no apareció en el cap; pero en el que sigue... 7u7**

 **Poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes que faltan.**

 **Ah, y quería decirles que AnyGro me pidió que incluyera Toy Freddy x Toy Bonnie, así que esta en camino :D**

 **Sin mas, espero que les haya gustado, todos los reviews, favoritos y follows se agradecen infinitamente. Y una disculpa por si encontraron algún error ortográfico.**

 **Ahora si, ¡Hasta luego! Y gracias :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin termine el capitulo! Bueno, en este cap Gabe nos ukeó a Freddy pero solo poquito xD**

 **Disclaimer: Las personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Se encontró con Freddy y Chica discutiendo en la cocina; suspiró, no podía ausentarse ni por un minuto porque estaba seguro de que empezarían a pelear.

— ¿Y ahora qué les pasa? —Preguntó

—Freddy no quiere prepararle comida al gato.

— ¡No es mi responsabilidad! Tú lo adoptaste, encárgate de él.

— ¿Acaso son idiotas? No puedo creer que estén peleando por algo así, solo denle leche. —Dijo mientras se sentaba. Sus acompañantes se miraron entre si extrañados.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Pasarme de qué?

—Estas de bastante buen humor desde ayer, incluso accediste a sacar la basura. —Respondió la joven. Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ya se lo que pasa. Ayer estuviste mucho rato a solas con Foxy ¿no? —Sonrió Chica.

— ¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Ya, ya. Entonces supongo que lo que Margaret y yo vimos fue nuestra imaginación.

— ¿V-ver qué? —Preguntó llevando sus manos a su pecho.

—No hace falta que te lo diga. Aunque… —Volteó a ver al castaño. — ¿Freddy?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te gustaría saber qué hacía Bonnie con Foxy encerrados en la habitación?

— ¡N-no estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Déjame ya!

Freddy no habló, solo observaba divertido la discusión que mantenían sus amigos. Él también había notado el repentino cambio de humor en el pelimorado; por ejemplo, accedió a ir por las velas al ático la noche anterior y a sacar la basura, no había sido por las buenas, pero había aceptado. Cuando Margaret, Ben y Foxy se fueron el día anterior estuvo bastante animado y activo, tanto que había preparado mucha comida para la cena.

Él también estaba de buen humor, Gabe no había aparecido para molestarlo durante la noche, pero no confiaba en que no volvería. Y Chica, bueno, ella se mantenía igual que siempre.

— ¡Freddy! —Bonnie lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡Nada de ''Freddy ayúdame'' Dime de una vez lo que pasó, de todas formas ya lo sé todo! —Gritó Chica jaloneando al pelimorado.

— ¡¿Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas?! Lo viste ¿no?—Bonnie finalmente habló. No se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que después de un segundo de silencio, sonrojándose al instante.

— ¡Claro que lo vi! ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

—N-no estamos saliendo —Respondió tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¿No? —Preguntó la joven decepcionada.

—No, y ahora déjame en paz. —Dijo fingiendo molestia y saliendo de la habitación para evitar que sus amigos vieran su sonrojo.

.

.

.

—Es extraño que no hayas ido a ver a Freddy anoche. —Sonrió Mangle.

—En realidad no importa, iré hoy. —Respondió el rubio fingiendo desinterés.

—No lo eches a perder —Dijo esta vez Chiara.

— ¡Como Foxy con Bonnie! —Exclamó la pelirosa asegurándose de que el pelirrojo la escuchara. Logrando su cometido.

— ¡Yo no eche a perder nada! —Apareció de repente.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Preguntó Gabe.

— ¡Nada!

— ¡Lo besó! ¡Besó a Bonnie! —Mangle parecía disfrutar de joder al pelirrojo.

Chiara gritó levantándose del suelo y corrió hasta el pelirrojo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Iras hoy? ¡Maldición! Yo quería ver pero Mangle no me dejo subir —Preguntó dando pequeños saltitos.

—No sé, supongo que esperaré unos días para ir de nuevo—Respondió resignado el más alto.

—Creí que serias más lento que yo — Dijo Gabe levantándose —Pero eso se puede solucionar.

Chiara y Mangle sonrieron.

.

.

.

Bonnie se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que Mike le había dicho. No había pensado mucho en el incidente del ático, creía que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando el castaño lo menciono comenzó a reflexionarlo más. Eso explicaría los ruidos que podían escucharse a veces durante la noche. Él no era escéptico, realmente creía que en el mundo hay mucho más de lo que podemos ver y sentía la extraña necesidad de comprobarlo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio decidió ir a ver a Mike, tal vez él pudiera responder sus preguntas. Después de avisarle a sus amigos que saldría se dirigió a la casa del castaño; al estar frente a la puerta lo dudó un poco, pero finalmente tocó el timbre y esperó.

—Bonnie, hola. —Saludó

—Hola, disculpa las molestias pero quería hablar contigo sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana.

—Claro, pasa.

El mayor lo condujo hasta la sala, en donde le pidió que se sentara y comenzaron a hablar.

—En realidad no tienes idea de todo lo que ha ocurrido en esa casa ¿no?

—Bueno, mis amigos y yo dijimos que investigaríamos, pero al final lo dejamos de lado.

—Entiendo, no sé mucho, pero supongo que lo que te diré puede ayudarte. —El pelimorado asintió. —La casa fue construida por la familia Besler, que venía de Alemania. Adam Besler era un famoso doctor que vino al país buscando cambiar su estilo de vida, fundó la casa alrededor de 1933, un par de años antes de que su hijo naciera. Los años pasaron y el hijo de la familia Besler siguió los pasos de su padre; el heredó la casa tras la misteriosa muerte de sus padres.

Bonnie permanecía atento a todo lo que Mike le decía.

—Para el año de 1955 se notificó que el joven estaba desaparecido y cuando la policía fue a la casa lo encontraron muerto en su habitación.

— ¿Lo asesinaron? —Preguntó el pelimorado.

—No, él se suicidó. —Mike aclaró su garganta antes de continuar hablando —Al revisar la casa encontraron el cuerpo de una chica en el sótano, llegaron a la conclusión de que el joven Besler la había asesinado. La casa se puso en venta y siete años después fue adquirida por un joven. El también murió.

Bonnie hizo una mueca.

—Eso no es todo, casi todas las personas que han vivido ahí han muerto, por eso es que la llaman ''La casa maldita''

—Casi cuando nos mudamos encontramos la historia de una chica llamada Mangle Ross ¿sabes qué pasó con ella?

—Oh, la historia de esa chica es realmente popular ¿sabes? Es extraño ver que a pesar de la influencia de su familia nunca pudieron encontrar a los responsables. Es una lástima. Ella fue la tercera víctima de un total de ocho.

El pelimorado permaneció en silencio unos momentos ¿Ocho? ¿Tantas personas habían muerto ahí?

— ¿Qué hay sobre el médium que mencionaste? —Susurró

— ¿Te interesa hablar con él?

—Eso creo. Anoche vi algo en el ático pero al principio creí que era mi imaginación.

—Bueno, puedo llamarlo y te avisaré cuando puede venir, ¿bien?

—Por supuesto.

Dicho esto ambos se despidieron y el pelimorado regresó a la casa.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente y cuando la noche llegó todos se fueron a dormir. Freddy no se preocupó por tratar de bloquear la puerta, cosa que unas horas más adelante le traería un serio problema.

Abrió los ojos sin saber si había dormido o solo había parpadeado. Una mirada estaba posada sobre él, podía sentirla con facilidad. Se levantó con lentitud, no había prisa, sabía perfectamente quien era el que estaba en su habitación.

—Creí que ya me había librado de ti. —Comenzó a hablar obteniendo una leve risa del rubio.

—Te dije que no te dejaría en paz hasta que pudieras evitar que entrara, pero veo que hoy no te esforzaste mucho. —Dijo acercándose lentamente hasta el castaño.

Freddy no retrocedió, ya no tenía miedo de Gabe. Por alguna razón que desconocía sentía que el más alto no podría hacerle daño. Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció se permitió observar las facciones del otro.

Su cabello rubio brillaba a pesar de estar en una habitación completamente oscura, sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente y su sonrisa no se había borrado. Sintió como su cabello era acariciado con suavidad y rápidamente usó su mano para hacer que el rubio retirara la suya, haciéndolo reír con suavidad.

Sin decir nada Gabe acercó lentamente su rostro hasta hacer que su nariz chocara contra la de Freddy, podía sentir la esencia del más bajo colarse entre sus fosas nasales. Rozó sus labios con los del contrario haciendo que el más bajo se sobresaltara y tratara de alejarse de él.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Preguntó el castaño.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Suavizó un poco su voz.

Sin esperar respuesta tomó los labios contrarios con fuerza. Freddy no opuso resistencia al principio. ¿De verdad lo estaba besando? ¡Oh mierda, sí que estaba haciéndolo!

Empujó con fuerza al otro para que se separara, logrando hacer que soltara sus labios y estableciera un poco de espacio entre ellos.

— ¿Estás loco o q-que te pasa? —Preguntó mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían debido a la sonrisa de satisfacción de Gabe.

—Solo estoy divirtiéndome —Su respuesta hizo que el castaño se enfadara un poco.

— ¿Esto también es parte de tu juego?

—No, pero ya que parece que no te interesa el primero decidí comenzar otro. —Se acercó hasta poder susurrarle al oído —Uno más divertido

Sintió la mano del rubio deslizarse por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, donde se detuvo completamente. No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía, sabía que Gabe no dejaría de molestarlo, pero no imaginó que llegaría tan lejos.

—No estoy dispuesto a seguirte el juego esta vez.

—No hace falta, yo me encargare de que aceptes.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación a paso lento, tratando de no hacer ruido.

.

.

.

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde el encuentro de Bonnie con Mike. Estaban a fines de Agosto, más precisamente en el día 28, entrarían a la universidad el día 31, el ultimo lunes del mes. Ese sería su último viernes libre hasta el final del semestre, por lo que habían acordado salir por la noche.

Durante esos días Foxy y Ben habían no habían visitado la casa. Margaret lo hacia todos los días, ganándose así el aprecio de Chica y Bonnie; en cuanto a Freddy, bueno, él no había dejado de recibir las visitas de Gabe todas las noches, ahora ya no era como el primer juego, era bastante más diferente, el rubio disfrutaba acosándolo, los primeros días el más bajo se había mostrado indiferente pero al cuarto día llegó a la conclusión de que la situación no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

—Nos iremos a las 10 en punto ¿Entendiste Chica? —Preguntó el pelimorado observando a la rubia.

—Claro que entendí.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó, Bonnie fue a abrir encontrándose con Mike.

—Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Quería decirte que el médium vendrá el miércoles para hablar contigo.

— ¿Enserio? —El mayor asintió — ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Enserio tengo mucha curiosidad por saber lo que él piensa.

—Solo una cosa, ¿podrías verlo en mi casa? Dice que así es más seguro.

—Claro. —Respondió Bonnie mientras observaba como el castaño se despedía de él.

.

.

.

Finalmente dieron las ocho treinta de la noche y Margaret apareció por que Chica le había pedido ayuda quien sabe para qué. Bonnie fue quien recibió a la castaña que iba acompañada por Foxy.

—Ven por mí en una hora ¿sí? —Dijo alegre la joven.

—Como sea —Dijo el pelirrojo desinteresado. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el pelimorado estaba viéndolo con una ceja arqueada. —Su madre me pidió que la acompañara ¿sí?

El más bajo solo rio y lo invito a pasar. Cuando por fin cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que Margaret ya no estaba y se encontraba completamente solo con el pelirrojo.

—Uh… ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Preguntó mirando el suelo.

—No gracias, estoy bien —Respondió mientras observaba como el pelimorado ignoraba lo que le había dicho y seguía caminando hasta entrar a la cocina. Unos segundos después Bonnie asomó su cabeza.

— ¿No vienes?

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y fue donde el pelimorado. Al entrar a la habitación sintió como era empujado contra la pared y segundos después sintió los labios de Bonnie posarse sobre los suyos. Llevó sus brazos hasta la cintura del más bajo y lo acercó más a sí, sonriendo entre el beso. El contacto fue suave y efímero; se separaron segundos después sonriendo.

—Lo siento —Dijo el pelimorado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Foxy —No pude evitarlo, hace días que no te veía.

—Está bien, —Susurró — Puedo venir a verte todos los días si quieres.

Bonnie sintió su corazón acelerarse y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

Margaret se encontraba en la habitación de la rubia ayudándola con su cabello. En realidad no era necesario que la castaña estuviera presente, pero Chica había insistido para que fuera, y es que durante los últimos días se había sentido extraña junto a Margaret; era una sensación de comodidad e incomodidad al mismo tiempo, la rubia sabía lo que era, pero se negaba a aceptarlo totalmente.

—Creo que ya está —Sonrió Margaret mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Chica sonrió, pero no por la razón que la castaña creía, no, la rubia sonreía debido a que el estar cerca de ella la hacía querer gritar; no se molestó en ocultarlo y tomando como excusa su cabello abrazó a la otra con fuerza.

—O-oye, tranquila —Correspondió el abrazo la más alta. Chica no respondió y lentamente se separó.

— ¿Foxy vino contigo? —Preguntó.

—Claro, creo que esta abajo con Bonnie. ¿Vamos? —Respondió ensanchando su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Freddy se encontraba en su habitación, se suponía que se irían en unas horas, así que tenía tiempo para divagar. En el silencio del lugar retumbó de pronto el celular del castaño, sin mucha energía tomó el aparato y descolgó la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

—Freddy, cariño —Habló una voz femenina, la madre del joven. — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Estoy bien mamá, el lunes es el primer día.

—Me alegro mucho, ¿Has podido adaptarte allá?

—Claro que sí, en realidad no es mucha diferencia, espero que puedan venir algún día. —Se escuchó como la puerta era abierta y Freddy se giró para encontrarse con Gabe, que sonreía mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Claro, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, ¿no estas ocupado?

—Para nada, pásamelo. —Respondió dándose la vuelta, ignorando al rubio, quien borró su sonrisa para después mostrar una mueca de enfado.

El castaño comenzó a hablar con su padre mientras el más alto se dejaba caer en la cama. De pronto una idea surcó su mente, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Freddy por atrás.

—Bueno, en realidad los señores Peterson consiguieron una casa para que estemos más cerca de la universidad. —Iba a continuar hablando pero sintió las manos de Gabe acariciar levemente su cintura. —E-espera un momento…

Alejó el dispositivo de su rostro y volteó a ver al más alto con rabia contenida.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí, sigue hablando, anda — Dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba.

— ¡Detente! No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces ahora.

— ¿Freddy? — Escuchó la voz de su padre

—Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? —Respondió mientras alejaba al rubio con uno de sus brazos.

Gabe no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para divertirse, sin perder tiempo rodeó con sus brazos al contrario y acercó su rostro a su cuello. Freddy trató de alejarlo nuevamente pero tenía que mantenerse calmado o su padre podría escucharlo.

—Que tus hermanos quieren escucharte, así que pondré el altavoz; espera. —En ese momento el castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa más que hacer una mueca y lanzar un leve insulto al aire.

— ¡Freddy! —Escuchó como un par de voces infantiles lo llamaban.

Los pequeños comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre el viaje y las cosas interesantes que podría haber en Los Ángeles. Freddy trataba de responderles con normalidad pero Gabe no se había separado ni un poco y había comenzado a levantar levemente su camisa, colando sus manos debajo de esta, además de dejar suaves besos en la nuca del contrario.

Pronto las amables y animadas respuestas del más bajo se volvieron cortas y sin emoción. Aunque esto no desanimó a los niños del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Escuchó a su madre.

—N-no, pero ya tengo que irme… —Respondió escuchando una leve risa del rubio.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Preguntó esta vez su padre.

—Es que… tengo q-que salir. —Se relajó cuando sintió a Gabe separarse completamente.

— ¿Freddy? —Comenzó el más alto asegurándose de que su voz se escuchara al otro lado de la línea — ¿Con quién estás hablando?

—Oh, ¿estabas con tu amigo? —Preguntó su madre.

—No, no es mi amigo, mamá. —Respondió mientras observaba al otro ordenándole que no hablara.

— ¿Es tu madre? —Se acercó ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el otro. — ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Gabe.

— ¡Hola! Freddy dice que no eres su amigo pero estoy segura de que le agradas —Contestó alegre la mujer.

—Bueno, en realidad no soy su amigo —Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y lanzó una mirada de satisfacción hacia el castaño. —Soy su pareja.

Fue entonces cuando la habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Freddy permaneció quieto observando como el rubio sonreía sin poder creerse lo que el otro acababa de decir.

—Ah, ya veo… bueno, esperamos poder conocerte pronto Gabe, creo que será mejor que dejemos de molestar. ¡Hasta luego!

— ¡Mamá! E-espera… él no es- —Antes de que el castaño pudiera dar explicación alguna la llamada fue cortada. Molesto, dirigió su mirada hasta el más alto, que le sonreía con soberbia —Maldito hijo de p-

—Tranquilo —Lo cortó Gabe colocando su dedo índice en los labios del contrario. —Tómalo como un castigo por ignorarme. ¿Si?

Dicho esto retiró su dedo para casi inmediatamente besar al más bajo con brusquedad. Esperaba que Freddy tratara de separarlo pero lo único que recibió fue un leve empujón que de nada sirvió. Poco a poco el castaño comenzó a corresponderle intentando seguirle el ritmo.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, el más bajo no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en la cama cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

.

.

.

Bonnie y Foxy se encontraban en la cocina hablando tranquilamente.

— ¿Entonces el lunes entrarás a la universidad? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, tendré que estar casi todo el día fuera. —Respondió haciendo una mueca.

— Eso podría ser molesto ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué? —Sonrió mientras el otro se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

—Porque solo podré verte por las tardes —Rozó sus labios con los del más bajo sin llegar a besarlo. En ese momento aparecieron Chica y Margaret, la rubia carraspeó con fuerza.

—Lamentamos la interrupción, pero ya son casi las diez, ¿Dónde está Freddy? —Preguntó fingiendo desinterés en la escena que había interrumpido.

—N-no lo sé —Respondió Bonnie —En su habitación supongo.

— ¡Freddy, baja de una vez! —Gritó la más baja del grupo. Después se dirigió a Foxy y Margaret —A propósito, ¿no les gustaría acompañarnos?

—Gracias, pero ya tenemos que volver, la madre de Margaret debe estar buscándola. —Respondió el pelirrojo

—Ya veo, bueno. —Respondió Chica sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —Dijo esta vez la joven. Después de despedirse de la rubia Bonnie los acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿Te veo mañana? —Preguntó el pelimorado.

—Claro. —Sonrió.

— ¡¿Puedo venir yo también?! —Preguntó la castaña empujando al más alto para que la dejara ver a Bonnie.

—Por supuesto, puedes venir cuando quieras —Respondió divertido.

— ¡Gracias! Bueno, ahora sí pueden despedirse. —Dijo mientras sonreía y lanzaba un par de besos al aire, para después darse la vuelta.

Bonnie se sonrojó levemente y rió, Foxy solo rodó los ojos y dio un corto beso en los labios del más bajo.

—Hasta mañana.

* * *

 **Hey :) Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer la historia o dejar review :D**

 **En un review me preguntaron que si va a haber lemmon... la respuesta es ¡Claro! pero hay que esperar un poco a que Bonnie y Foxy se conozcan mas. c: Y respecto a la relación de Mangle y Chica... bueno, como nunca ha escrito yuri no se muy bien como desarrollarla por lo que tal vez tarde un poco en hacer que se acerquen más.**

 **PD: ¿Ya vieron la nueva imagen que Scott puso en su pagina? Foxy ahora es un dinosaurio ;-; (?**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que sin mas me despido.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y en la conocida ''casa maldita'' podía escucharse un ajetreo causado por sus habitantes, quienes habían olvidado que ese día tendrían su primera clase en la universidad y por lo tanto iban tarde.

— ¡Muévete Freddy! No quiero irme sin antes haber desayunado —Decía Chica mientras llenaba su mochila con montones de cuadernos, marcadores y algunos libros.

—Joder, deja de presionarme ¿Quieres? —Respondió el castaño mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno a sus amigos.

—No es mi culpa, tú escogiste preparar el desayuno ¿no? —Volteó a verlo la rubia con molestia.

—Tendremos que tomar un taxi… —Dijo Bonnie entrando a la cocina ignorando por completo la discusión que la rubia y el castaño estaban teniendo. —Vamos casi diez minutos tarde.

Los otros dos asintieron y comieron con prisa, salieron corriendo de la casa, no sin antes cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

.

.

.

—Ya se van —Murmuró Chiara mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas del segundo piso viendo como los tres jóvenes se alejaban. En el silencio que siguió al comentario de la rubia pudo escucharse un suspiro proveniente del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Mangle acercándose a él con una ceja arqueada.

—No lo sé… de cierta forma me molesta que tenga que irse.

Chiara y Mangle compartieron una fugaz mirada llegando a la rápida conclusión de que Foxy estaba preocupado porque alguien más podría fijarse en Bonnie.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —Comenzó la rubia — ¡La universidad debe ser genial! He escuchado que es ahí donde normalmente las personas conocen al amor de su vida.

— ¡Cierto! Mis padres se conocieron en el primer día de universidad y terminaron casándose —Siguió la pelirosa reprimiendo una sonrisa de burla que quiso colarse entre sus labios al ver la expresión del pelirrojo.

— ¡¿E-es enserio?!

— ¡Claro! Es una lástima que ninguno de nosotros pueda salir de la casa, supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta que regresen. —Dijo por última vez Chiara mientras salía de la habitación.

Foxy gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar por toda la casa mientras era seguido por Mangle.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el castaño luego de haber recorrido la casa entera con la pelirosa a sus espaldas.

— ¿Tanto te gusta? No recuerdo haberte visto así antes.

— ¿Así como?

—Luces… —Llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla, como si reflexionara lo que iba a decir — angustiado, ¿Te preocupa tanto que alguien más se fije en él?

El mayor se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

—Bueno, te ayudaré, pero tendrás que ayudarme en algo. ¿Bien?

—No necesito tu ayuda, Mangle. Puedo manejar esto solo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás si Bonnie encuentra a alguien más?

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la joven. Quien de pronto se sonrojó levemente.

—Oh… —Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. —Lo siento, no me gustas…

En ese momento la cara de la pelirosa pudo compararse con un tomate por lo roja que estaba, mantenía el ceño fruncido y se alejó bruscamente del más alto, que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡¿Eres idiota acaso?! ¡Deja de actuar así o le diré a Bonnie cosas vergonzosas sobre ti! —De pronto el pelirrojo se detuvo, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Entonces dímelo ya, ¿quieres?

—B-bueno… tu, uh, ¿c-como te diste cuenta de que te gusta Bonnie?

— ¿Te gusta alguien? Solo espero que no sea Freddy porque si Gabe se entera volverá a matarte, y si es Bonnie yo lo haré —Dijo como broma.

— ¡N-no es ninguno de ellos! Y… bueno, aun no sé si me gusta, por eso quería preguntarte.

—Joder, ya dime quien es.

—C-Chica.

Foxy permaneció en silencio, por una vez había decidido tomar en serio lo que Mangle le decía puesto que parecía realmente importante para su amiga.

—Bueno… veamos, antes de que diga algo, promete que no vas a reírte.

—Lo prometo —Dijo sonriente la chica. Foxy suspiró audiblemente.

—Al principio no le tome importancia, pero después me di cuenta de que cuando hablaba con él, o el simple hecho de que se sentara junto a mí me hacía feliz, también pensaba mucho en él, cualquier detalle era importante. Termine por aceptarlo cuando fui a salvarlo el día que entraron esos tipos a la casa.

— ¿Qué te convenció de aceptarlo? —Preguntó con total seriedad.

—Me arriesgue a que se lo contara a alguien y terminara por descubrirlo todo, pero de verdad quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada.

Mangle sonrió mientras seguía caminando.

.

.

.

El día había pasado extremadamente lento para Bonnie, la mayoría de sus clases habían consistido en presentaciones y organización por parte de los profesores. Regresó a la casa casi a las 7:30 pm. Muchas de sus clases estaban separadas por horas, y aunque había tenido la intención de regresar a la casa durante un lapso concluyó que no le sería muy fiable. Por suerte Freddy estaba con él en las seis materias que tomaban por día, de aproximadamente hora y media cada una.

Chica tampoco lo tenía muy fácil, ella tomaba cinco materias por día, pero sus clases estaban muy separadas unas de otras, por lo que terminaba sus clases diez minutos antes que sus amigos.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a hablar ruidosamente, la rubia más que los otros dos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon el timbre sonar, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Margaret, que les sonreía con amabilidad. Chica la invitó a pasar; cuando la castaña cruzó el umbral pudo notar que Bonnie observaba hacia afuera.

—Foxy vendrá en un rato —Susurró al oído del pelimorado, haciéndolo sonreír.

Comenzaron una animada plática en la sala. Margaret estaba de muy buen humor y eso podía notarse claramente en su actitud con los demás. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar Bonnie se levantó antes que nadie y fue a abrir, encontrándose con la persona a quien estaba ansiando ver.

—Hola. —Sonrió el más alto.

—Hola —El pelimorado lo invito a pasar, dándose cuenta de que Ben estaba detrás del pelirrojo.

—Espero que no te importe que haya venido. Es muy insistente —Explicó Foxy dándole una rápida mirada al más bajo.

—Para nada, ¿Quién es él? —Bonnie dirigió su mirada hacia atrás del peliazul. Los dos restantes voltearon.

—Soy Fred. —Se presentó un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, ligeramente más alto que Bonnie. —Soy amigo de Ben.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el más alto notablemente enfadado.

— ¿No puedo acompañar a Ben? —Respondió el castaño sin inmutarse. Tanto Bonnie como Ben intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad, mientras el otro par se miraba fijamente sin ceder.

—E-está bien, Foxy, no hay problema con que este aquí. —El pelimorado se acercó sonriendo y tratando de llamar la atención. En ese momento Margaret apareció corriendo junto a Chica.

— ¡Hola Ben! —Saludó la rubia. — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Ah, él es Fred, es mi amigo en la escuela a la que voy en Inglaterra.

—Oh, ya veo —Chica se dirigió esta vez a Fred — ¿También eres inglés?

—No, soy de Alemania, pero mis padres querían enviarme a otro país. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. Mucho gusto.

Después de que el ambiente se relajara un poco todos pasaron a la sala a seguir con su conversación. Casi inmediatamente Chica le pidió –obligó- a Bonnie que fuera a preparar la cena para todos. El joven obedeció algo molesto, retirándose de la habitación.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que los cuatro invitados se retiraron, la cena había sido bastante entretenida debido a que Foxy y Fred habían estado peleando mientras Ben trataba inútilmente de impedirlo, Margaret y Chica se habían encargado de molestar un poco a Bonnie y finalmente terminaron hablando sobre la universidad.

Los tres se encargaron de limpiar todo y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Freddy estaba en la cocina buscando en el refrigerador algo que pudiera comer sin tener que encender la estufa o el horno de microondas. Entre las peleas de Foxy con Fred y las bromas de Margaret y Chica a Bonnie no había podido terminar de cenar y eso le trajo consecuencias horas más tarde.

Debía admitir que tuvo un poco de miedo al bajar, puesto que la última vez que uno de ellos había ido a la cocina durante la noche terminaron atados a unas sillas, con unos tipos inconscientes en el sótano y la policía en la casa hasta la madrugada. Afortunadamente este no había sido el caso y ahora estaba moviendo entre las cosas para encontrar algo que se le antojara.

Murmuró algo inentendible mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

— ¿Ocupado? —Preguntó una voz más que conocida por el castaño.

— ¿Qué quieres Gabe? —Freddy volteó a ver al otro.

—Estaba aburrido, ¿jugamos? —Una extraña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del más alto.

—No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, deja de molestar. —El contrario rio levemente mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente al castaño

—Vamos, ¿tan amargado eres? — Acarició el cabello del más bajo con cuidado para después deslizar su mano hasta el cuello del contrario. Sintiendo la piel bajo la suya erizarse.

— ¡D-dije que no! —Freddy se separó del agarre del rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. —Me voy a dormir.

El más alto sonrió nuevamente antes de irse.

.

.

.

El martes y parte del miércoles habían transcurrido con total calma. Las clases en la universidad eran tranquilas, cosa que todos agradecían. Bonnie se encontraba en la casa de Mike esperando a que el médium apareciera, ya había pasado media hora y nada. Para Bonnie había sido difícil entablar una conversación con el castaño, por eso cuando escucho el timbre se molestó un poco.

Por la puerta apareció una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro, alta y con una sonrisa, junto a ella estaba un hombre mucho más alto, de cabello castaño, igual al de Mike; ojos pardos y entre sus labios sostenía un cigarrillo.

—Bonnie —Llamó su atención Mike —Ella es Madison Farrow, la médium y él es Vincent.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó la mujer acercándose al pelimorado. —Mucho gusto. Espero poder ayudarte.

—Gracias. —Sonrió el más bajo.

— ¡Vincent! —La mujer dirigió su mirada hasta el mencionado. — ¡Saluda!

El hombre sacó el cigarrillo de su boca para después hacer una mueca de disconformidad.

—Hola, mocoso.

Bonnie frunció el ceño levemente, pero fue llamado por Madison desde la cocina.

—Siéntate cariño, en un momento regreso. —Dicho esto la rubia salió al jardín. El pelimorado dirigió una mirada de desconcierto hacia Mike, quien le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Transcurridos un par de minutos la mujer regresó un poco más seria que antes.

—Comencemos.

Bonnie asintió.

.

.

.

En la casa Margaret y Chica se encontraban haciendo desorden en la cocina puesto que querían preparar un pastel. Foxy observaba con interés todos los movimientos que hacia su amiga para rozar ''de manera accidental'' las manos de la rubia. Sonrió al notar que Chica hacia lo mismo algunas veces.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Bonnie? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No. Salió casi cuando llegamos de la escuela y no dijo a donde iba. —Recibió un leve codazo de Margaret al ver la mueca del pelirrojo, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambas jóvenes.

.

.

.

—Cuando salí al jardín me acerque a la cerca que divide tu jardín del de esta casa, aun estando a unos metros de la casa pude sentirlo, la casa emana una energía espiritual muy fuerte. Dentro de esas paredes han ocurrido muchas tragedias; personas que no tenían por qué haber muerto, pero que a causa de la horrible naturaleza humana encontraron su final en el lugar donde se supone debían estar más seguros. Lamento decirte que no están completamente solos en esa casa, cariño.

—E-entonces… ¿Cuántos espíritus hay en la casa? —Preguntó el pelimorado algo nervioso.

—En total son ocho. —Respondió Madison calmada.

— ¿Ocho? ¿Y c-como puedo hacer para… que se vayan?

—Bueno, eso dependerá de si ellos quieren hacerles daño. Aunque no lo creo, si quisieran lastimarlos ya lo habrían hecho.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó con impaciencia.

—Antes que nada tienes que encontrarlos; hacer que se muestren frente a ti. Con que uno lo haga será suficiente para saber qué es lo que quieren, cuando te tenga confianza podrás preguntarle porque está aquí y si quiere que lo ayudes.

—Entiendo, pero ¿Qué pasa si no quiere irse?

—Será momento para que te preocupes. —Este último comentario vino de parte de Vincent e hizo que la piel de Bonnie se erizara. —Normalmente aparecen en el lugar en el que murieron, por ejemplo, el ático o el sótano. Como si estuvieran atados a esa zona; aunque pueden moverse libremente por la casa.

—Debes tener cuidado de no hacer que se molesten, o podrían herirte. Antes dijiste que viste algo en el ático, ¿Por qué no empiezas a buscar por ahí?

—Bien. ¿Después de que me hable que tengo que hacer?

—Él te dirá la razón de su muerte, y probablemente lo que necesita para irse. Aunque si quiere quedarse tendremos que buscar la manera de obligarlo. Eso es todo lo que podemos decirte por ahora, pero…—La mujer extendió una tarjeta hacia el pelimorado. —Si necesitas ayuda llámanos ¿de acuerdo?

El más bajo asintió. Mientras seguía a Madison y Vincent hacia la puerta principal. Cuando se despidieron de Mike salieron y antes de que Bonnie pudiera avanzar fue detenido por Vincent.

—Recuerda no decir nada, ¿bien? Si se lo cuentas a alguien creerán que estás loco.

El pelimorado susurró un ligero ''Sí'' antes de ver a la pareja alejarse.

.

.

.

Chica estaba terminando de decorar el pastel con crema mientras Margaret cortaba algunas frutas para colocarlas en el centro. En el silencio pudo escucharse como la puerta era abierta y segundos después volvió a cerrarse. Ambas jóvenes se asomaron, acompañadas por Foxy.

— ¡Bonnie! ¡No me dijiste a donde ibas, estaba preocupada! —Exclamó Chica mientras movía la cuchara que sostenía entre sus manos de arriba abajo.

—L-lo siento — Se rascó la nuca sintiéndose extraño al tener las miradas de todos sobre él. —Solo fui a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Una vuelta? ¡Tardaste casi dos horas! —La rubia le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

— ¡Estábamos preocupados! —Dijo Margaret acercándose a el — ¡Creímos que tal vez te habías topado con un asesino serial!

El pelimorado no supo identificar si lo que le decía la castaña era una broma o estaba diciendo la verdad, por lo que solo suspiró cerrando sus ojos; casi al instante sintió a alguien jalando su muñeca para que comenzara a caminar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Foxy, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Volteó a ver hacia las chicas, que le sonreían.

Entraron a la sala con Foxy aun sin decir nada, no parecía molesto, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Bonnie. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un leve jalón y los labios del mayor contra los suyos. Se sonrojó al instante, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse; el pelimorado no entendía por qué, pero aunque ya se hubiesen besado varias veces seguía sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez.

Se aferró a la camisa del más alto comenzando a corresponder el beso que de pronto había comenzado a subir de tono, las manos de Foxy sujetaban sus cintura acercándolo aún más a él; sintió como el pelirrojo tomaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes para después morderlo hasta hacerlo soltar un jadeo quedo, aumentando su sonrojo. Cuando el mayor notó que Bonnie estaba totalmente concentrado en el beso se separó completamente.

— ¿Q-que? —Preguntó el más bajo frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Foxy sonrió.

—No vuelvas a irte sin avisar. —Respondió el más alto antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cocina. Dejando a Bonnie atrás con la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado y el ceño fruncido.

—Maldito…

.

.

.

Mientras la escena entre Foxy y Bonnie era llevada a cabo, Chica y Margaret espiaban por la puerta por donde momentos antes ambos chicos habían entrado.

En el momento en que escucharon el jadeo de Bonnie, Chica deseó con toda su alma haber tenido su celular con ella para poder grabar ese momento y Margaret… bueno, ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que Foxy estaba haciendo, más bien pensaba en lo que le había dicho horas antes respecto a la persona que le atraía.

—''Creo que después de todo si me gusta… me pregunto qué pensarían mis padres de mi si supieran que me gusta una mujer'' —Pensó mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

.

.

.

Después de que Margaret y Foxy se fueron Chica terminó con lo que había quedado del pastel. Era casi media noche cuando ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Bonnie se sentía inquieto desde que había regresado de la casa de Mike, y es que claro… ¿Quién no se sentiría extraño luego de saber que hay espíritus atrapados dentro de su casa? Decidió ir al ático para ver si podía hablar con lo que sea que hubiese allá arriba.

Trató de hacer el menos ruido posible, no quería que Freddy o Chica lo encontraran; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicaría lo que estaba haciendo en caso de ser descubierto. Tomó una linterna y subió con cuidado la escalerilla; cuando estuvo dentro comenzó a caminar por la habitación susurrando.

— ¿H-hola?... ¿Hay alguien?

Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que le había dicho Madison era verdad o solo se trataba de una broma muy bien elaborada. Siguió dando vueltas con la linterna apagada hasta que sintió como algo chocaba contra su pie; al dirigir su vista hacia el objeto se encontró con una vela muy parecida a la que había encontrado el día de la tormenta.

Se agachó para recogerla, pero antes de tocarla tuvo una mejor idea; se incorporó nuevamente y la pateó suavemente haciéndola rodar, regresando está a la oscuridad.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que un ligero golpe sonó contra la madera del piso y después la vela regresó rodando hasta toparse nuevamente con el pie de Bonnie.

En ese momento Bonnie sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responder.

* * *

 **Heey! :D ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusta?**

 **No se por que pero se me hizo difícil escribir este capitulo (? De verdad espero que les haya gustado, quería avisarles que muy posiblemente en el próximo capitulo haya lime o lemon de Gabe con Freddy 7u7 (Aunque no les garantizo nada)**

 **Una disculpa por si hay algún error ortográfico.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, dejan review o dan follow/favorite.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Enserio lamento mucho publicar el capitulo tan tarde, pero estuve ocupada durante el día D: Pido disculpas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

No tardó mucho en reaccionar nuevamente, encendió la linterna y buscó entre los empolvados muebles algún indicio de que alguien hubiese estado ahí; pero no había nada. Apagó de nuevo la linterna y repitió la acción con la vela, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Esta vez permaneció quieto y luego susurró

— ¿Hola?

No recibió respuesta, por lo que intentó hablar un poco más fuerte.

—Puedes salir. No voy a hacerte daño.

Todo permaneció quieto hasta que pudo escuchar un leve golpeteo. Se tensó un poco, pero al ver que no había respuesta del otro lado suspiró con cansancio para volver a hablar.

—Quiero ayudarte.

Esta vez obtuvo una respuesta mucho más clara, pasos; comenzó a inquietarse, ¿No se suponía que los fantasmas flotaban? La situación carecía de sentido. Bueno, en realidad nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido, así que no podía quejarse.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Pudo escuchar una voz masculina provenir de la oscuridad, quiso correr, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos, no podía retractarse ahora, ¿no?

—S-sí, pero tienes que… salir.

Sintió como un cuerpo se aproximaba a él, apretó la linterna entre sus manos pero no retrocedió. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez mucho más cerca.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Preguntó con amabilidad, el pelimorado abrió lentamente sus ojos, una vez acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación pudo distinguir a un chico más alto que el, de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos marrones, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Darme c-cuenta de qué?

—De que estamos aquí.

—Hablé con una m-médium.

—Ya veo. ¿De verdad quieres ayudarnos?

—Liberarlos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno… ¿No quieren?

El más alto sonrió y se alejó un poco para después extender su mano a forma de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Payton Murdock, ¿Tú eres…?

—Bonnie Winston —Respondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa.

—Dime Bonnie, ¿Con quienes más has hablado?

—Solo contigo.

—Bien. —Payton se dejó caer en el suelo para después sonreír y pedirle a Bonnie que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Me dirás que debo hacer?

—Antes tienes que ganarte la confianza de todos, por lo pronto la mía, después te contaré lo que quieras ¿Te parece?

— ¡Claro!

.

.

.

Freddy salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina, ultimadamente durante la madrugada sentía mucha hambre, lo atribuía a su cambio de horario para cada comida, por lo que no le preocupaba.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y abrió la alacena, encontrándose con un par de cajas de galletas que no dudó en tomar, en el silencio del lugar escucho una leve risa; con fastidio dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Que maleducado —Sonrió Gabe — ¿Ahora comes mientras te escondes de los demás?

—No te importa. Déjame comer tranquilo —Respondió molesto llevándose una galleta a la boca, gesto que al rubio le pareció adorable. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más, en algunos momentos volteando a verlo, notando que el castaño estaba nervioso, o tal vez incómodo.

Sin decir nada se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el más bajo se levantara rápidamente y volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Deja de molestar! Me voy a dormir, y más te vale que no vayas a mi habitación.

El castaño se fue sin esperar respuesta, Gabe sonrió; la prohibición del más bajo podía ser considerada un reto ¿no?

.

.

.

Entre la conversación que estaba teniendo con Payton, Bonnie pudo darse cuenta de que actuaba como una persona normal, no mencionaba nada acerca de su muerte o lo que lo llevó a esta.

— ¿El chico pelirrojo que viene todos los días es tu pareja? —El pelimorado se sonrojó de golpe y empezó a balbucear.

—Uh… bueno, el… no, es decir… yo no…

—Entiendo. —Payton habló al notar la incomodidad del más bajo. —Creo que deberías aclararte eso. Nunca sabes que puede pasar.

Bonnie asintió y agradeció al pelinegro, después de todo era un gran consejo, mas viniendo de alguien que posiblemente no había podido hacer cosas tan simples como esa antes de morir.

— ¿Puedes hablarme de los espíritus que están en la casa?

—Bueno, supongo que sí… Hay dos chicas y seis chicos, todos tenemos personalidades distintas, pero lo que más deseamos es poder descansar. Las chicas son bastante educadas y lindas, aunque pueden llegar a ser un poco fastidiosas.

—Cuando nos mudamos leímos la historia de Mangle Ross, ella… ¿Esta en la casa?

—Tienes que descubrirlo tú solo, eres listo, saca tus propias conclusiones.

—Bien, ¿Qué me dices de los chicos?

—Entre nosotros varía mucho la personalidad, infantil, serio, molesto, impulsivo, alegre, etcétera.

— ¡No estas ayudándome! Dame más datos. —El de cabello azabache sonrió y pensó en que más podría decirle.

—Solemos aparecer más en el lugar donde morimos, pero podemos andar por toda la casa.

— ¿Tu…?

— ¿Morí aquí? Sí, pero eso no importa ahora. Te lo contaré después.

—Claro, lo siento.

—No importa, por ahora esfuérzate en tratar de encontrar a los otros; aunque no creo que sea muy fácil.

—Entiendo. De verdad muchas gracias, vendré mañana.

—Hasta luego.

.

.

.

En cuanto Freddy regresó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama esperando que Gabe lo dejara dormir; aunque internamente deseaba que fuera por lo menos un rato. Dejó salir una leve risa al recodar cuando tuvo que llamar a sus padres para explicarles lo que había dicho el rubio. Su madre había dicho que no tenía por qué negarlo, que comprendían perfectamente y que nada cambiaria entre ellos; al final decidió dejarlo así, después de todo sus padres no cambiarían su opinión.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse su corazón dio un vuelco y rápidamente se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama y tratando de disimular su alegría.

—Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras a molestarme. —Posó su mirada sobre el rubio, que siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a frente.

—No deberías retarme, Freddy.

— ¿Retarte? ¿De que estas hablando?

—No puedes simplemente decirme que no haga algo. Si quiero hacerlo lo hare, ¿entiendes? —Colocó sus manos en los hombros del más bajo y lo empujó hasta hacerlo recostarse en la cama, todo tan rápido que para cuando el castaño se dio cuenta tenia a Gabe sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y sin borrar su característica sonrisa.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Freddy forcejeó un poco pero la diferencia de fuerza entre él y el rubio era notoria.

Gabe no respondió, en lugar de esto dirigió sus labios hasta los del menor, tomándolos con brusquedad. Se separó luego de unos segundos, riendo al escuchar las quejas de Freddy.

—Tranquilízate, ¿sí? —Habló con calma.

—E-es enserio Gabe.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres virgen?

El más bajo no dijo nada y la fuerza de sus forcejeos disminuyo. Ante la obvia respuesta el mayor rio y se acercó hasta el oído del otro para susurrarle:

—No te preocupes, seré amable. —Descendió hasta llegar al cuello del castaño y comenzó a depositar suaves besos que pronto pasaron a ser leves mordidas.

Freddy no pudo contenerse mucho y a los pocos minutos comenzó a soltar jadeos quedos que no hicieron más que incitar al rubio. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor acariciando su piel, y sintiendo como es estremecía ante su toque. Poco a poco el agarre en las muñecas del contrario disminuyo hasta volverse nulo, después de todo Freddy había dejado de forcejear.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gabe, acercándolo más a sí. Volvieron a besarse; el más alto mordió el labio inferior del más joven hasta provocar que un poco de sangre brotara. Lamió con cuidado la parte dañada y unió nuevamente sus labios. Se separó y con rapidez despojó al menor de la prenda que cubría su torso.

—No estás tan molesto como antes… ¿Te hice cambiar de opinión tan rápido?

—D-deja de molestar.

Gabe rio y volvió a posicionarse sobre el castaño, esta vez un poco más abajo. Comenzó a lamer su abdomen con extrema lentitud, haciendo que el contrario gimiera. No se detuvo hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, donde le dedicó una mirada lasciva para después comenzar a desabrocharlos. Se deshizo de la prenda junto con los boxers del menor y llevó su mano hasta su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo con cuidado.

—Ngh… G-Gabe —Freddy no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; hasta antes de conocer al rubio nunca había pensado en que llegaría a acostarse con un hombre, pero ahí estaba, totalmente sumiso ante un tipo que entraba misteriosamente a su casa por las noches.

Aunque que Gabe entrara a su casa no era el problema; no, más bien el problema era que estaba solo dejándose hacer y eso no iba para nada con su personalidad.

Se incorporó empujando levemente al otro para después depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios y comenzar a quitarle la camiseta, el rubio cooperó y cuando el castaño terminó volvió a besarlo, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad.

El más alto tomó la mano del más joven y la llevó hasta el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

—Supongo que ya sabes que hacer.

Freddy sonrió y comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo presión ligeramente. Transcurridos algunos minutos comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del otro y esté, junto con los boxers del más alto pasaron a ser parte del desorden de la habitación. Empujó al mayor hasta hacerlo acostarse y a continuación sin desviar su vista de la del contrario descendió hasta su entrepierna.

Tomó la extensión entre sus manos y después de acariciarla con delicadeza dio una ligera lamida que hizo que el otro jadeara audiblemente. Un par de segundos después lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó un lento vaivén hacia arriba y abajo. Bastó poco tiempo para que Gabe enredara sus dedos en el cabello del castaño y comenzara a halarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse separó completamente al menor, quien lo miraba con una expresión confundida.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Lo siento… pero ya no puedo.

Acto seguido invirtió las posiciones, quedando el sobre Freddy. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y colocó su miembro en la entrada del menor, sin esperar más, entró de una sola estocada arrancando de la garganta del castaño un grito que por suerte logró acallar colocando su antebrazo sobre su boca. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por la comisura de sus ojos y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar nuevamente.

El rubio permaneció quieto y después entrelazó sus dedos con los del más bajo, dándole algo a lo que aferrarse. Transcurridos unos minutos en los cuales Freddy se concentró en ignorar el dolor, movió lentamente su cadera, dándole así la autorización a Gabe para que siguiera.

Apretó el agarre que mantenía con el otro y comenzó a moverse lentamente, esta vez teniendo más cuidado, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el menor aun no podía ignorar el dolor completamente por lo que se acercó para unir sus labios con delicadeza, tratando de distraerlo. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y dio lugar a jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos jóvenes.

La temperatura subió considerablemente y el rubio comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas en el cuello de Freddy.

Ambos se habían olvidado completamente de que Chica o Bonnie podían escucharlos, estaban completamente encerrados en su burbuja. Entre las embestidas que, por cierto, ya habían aumentado de velocidad y fuerza, Gabe buscaba el punto que haría que el castaño quedara a su completa merced, un par de estocadas al azar lo llevaron hasta el punto, que inmediatamente hizo al más bajo gemir con su voz más aguda de lo normal.

—G-Gabe… —Se aferró a la espalda del rubio, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran y resbalaran a causa del sudor.

—A partir de ahora… me perteneces… —Dijo aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas mientras observaba como el castaño asentía intentando reprimir sus jadeos. Admiró por un par de segundos su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, su cabello castaño moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus orbes azules nublados por la lujuria, para después volver a concentrarse en sus delgados labios.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello del más bajo al sentir que estaba por terminar. Un par de estocadas bastaron para que Freddy terminara entre los pechos de ambos y Gabe dentro del más bajo.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama con sus respiraciones agitadas. El rubio pasó su brazo por la espalda del menor, quien volteó a verlo con enojo.

—Dijiste que serías amable, idiota…

—Fue tu culpa. Yo se controlarme, pero al parecer tu no.

El castaño se zafó del agarre del mayor haciendo un puchero y se dio la vuelta.

—Si mañana no puedo caminar será tu culpa.

—Si no puedes caminar significa que no iras a la escuela y podremos jugar todo el día.

Freddy se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para patear al rubio hasta hacerlo caer de la cama.

— ¡Deja de molestar! Si vas a irte, hazlo ya… —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—En realidad voy a quedarme. —Sonrió. El corazón de Freddy dio un vuelco y decidió no decir nada más. Se recorrió hacia la orilla de la cama, dejando espacio suficiente para que Gabe se acostara a su lado.

En silencio el mayor se colocó al lado del más bajo, atrayéndolo hacia si para poder abrazarlo. Freddy se sintió avergonzado pero no hizo nada para apartarlo. Luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido, siendo observado con atención por Gabe, quien sonrió al notar que hasta estando dormido Freddy era realmente atractivo.

Sin lugar a dudas había elegido bien.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó rápido y Freddy había despertado de muy buen humor aunque se había decepcionado un poco por no encontrar a Gabe cuando despertó. Ocultó muy bien el hecho de que no podía sentarse sin sentir dolor.

Regresaron a la casa, como siempre, a las 7:30

Después de una cena rápida Bonnie se aseguró de que sus amigos estuvieran en sus habitaciones para después subir al ático y encontrarse con Payton. Hablaron por un rato sobre trivialidades, pasados unos minutos pudo escucharse como una voz femenina llamaba al pelimorado.

— ¿Bonnie? —Se asomó Chica. — ¡Así que aquí estabas! Hemos estado buscándote.

El joven volteó levemente para comprobar si el pelinegro se había ido, para su buena suerte, así era.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— ¡N-nada!

La rubia arqueó una ceja e hizo una extraña mueca.

—Como sea. Baja, tenemos visitas

— ¿Quién?

—Mangle, Ben, Fred y Foxy —Dijo comenzando a bajar y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Bonnie no perdió tiempo y corrió tras su amiga, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja se encontraron con Freddy al pie de la escalera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Chica.

—No dejaban de pelear.

Bonnie sonrió y habló

—No puede ser tan malo.

Al entrar a la cocina pudieron ver a Foxy sujetando la camisa de Fred y levantando el puño, el castaño también lucia dispuesto a golpear al pelirrojo. Ben trataba de detenerlos y Margaret reía y gritaba mientras daba vueltas.

— ¡Oigan! —Gritó Bonnie haciendo que tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño se separaran.

— ¡Hola Bonnie! —Saludó la pelirosa, recibiendo una sonrisa del mencionado.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Preguntó esta vez Chica.

—Fred no dejaba de molestar. —Comenzó Foxy lanzando una fugaz mirada al pelimorado. Quien rodó los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Cruzaron miradas y el más bajo hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Salió de la habitación siendo seguido por el pelirrojo. Pudieron escuchar unas leves risas provenientes de Chica y Margaret. El menor se detuvo al pie de la escalera, en donde se dio la vuelta y sonrió con ternura, para después abrazar al más alto, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

—Creí que estabas molesto. —Susurró contra su cabello. Bonnie se separó y dio un puñetazo en el brazo del contrario, recibiendo una queja como respuesta.

—Solo un poco. —Dicho esto unió sus labios.

.

.

.

Cuando Foxy y Bonnie se fueron el ambiente se relajó un poco, Chica comenzó a hablar animadamente con Margaret y Ben, mientras los castaños permanecían en silencio. Freddy llevó sus manos a su cuello recordando la sensación de los labios de Gabe sobre su piel y se preocupó al darse cuenta de que había una marca sobresaliente. Se preguntó si alguien durante el día la había visto.

Se levantó cubriéndose y tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

— ¿Freddy? ¿A dónde vas?

—Ah… tengo que revisar unos apuntes.

—Está bien, pero cuando termines baja.

—Claro.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al baño y desabrochó los botones de su camiseta para poder revisar las marcas. Pudo contar cinco; la más notable era la que había en la base de su cuello, estaba seguro de que tardaría bastante tiempo en desaparecer.

.

.

.

—Creo que está molesto… —Dijo Bonnie al ver pasar a Freddy a su lado con una expresión seria.

—Bueno, lo importante aquí es que tu no lo estas. —Susurró Foxy mientras abrazaba al otro con fuerza.

—Claro, ¿Qué fue tan importante para que quisieras golpear a Fred?

—En realidad no iba a hacerlo, pero es demasiado molesto.

—Entiendo, o eso creo. —En ese momento pensó en preguntarle sobre su relación, pero sabía que si lo hacia el ambiente se volvería incómodo y no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, principalmente porque estaba muy cómodo con la posición en la que se encontraban.

Levantó el rostro y permitió que el otro lo besara; llevó sus manos hasta su nuca y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones rojizos, acercándolo aún más. Pudo sentir como Foxy lo sujetaba por la cintura.

—Si van a tener sexo váyanse a la habitación —Escucharon la voz de Chica, haciendo que se separaran casi de inmediato. La rubia sonrió al ver como ambos chicos se sonrojaban.

—N-no íbamos a hacer nada…

—Aja… ¿Van a venir a probar mis pastelillos o se quedaran ahí? —Arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya vamos.

La joven regresó a la cocina y detrás de ella caminaban Foxy y Bonnie. El pelimorado, en un momento de valentía tomó la mano del más alto; sintiéndose levemente nervioso por la reacción del otro. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir como Foxy entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Bueno, como vieron... ¡apareció Puppet! o bueno... Payton xD Tengo planeado que en los próximos capítulos tome mas importancia.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda... (aunque no lo prometí xD) Espero que les haya gustado el Gabe x Freddy, es el segundo lemon que escribo, así que una disculpa si no fue lo que esperaban.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, dejan review, etc. También gracias por tener paciencia y esperar los capítulos.**

 **Por mi parte es todo.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber publicado el capitulo ayer. Pero bueno, no quiero hacerlo muy largo, así que lo explicare abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Después de que todos se fueran Bonnie decidió irse a dormir; después de todo ya había hablado con Payton un buen rato. Antes de poder quedarse dormido estuvo pensando en cómo haría para hablar con los fantasmas restantes.

Despertó e inmediatamente fijó su atención en el reloj que había en su mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las 3:47 am. En el pasillo podía oír ruidos, eran… ¿pisadas? Pero estas eran mucho más ligeras, como de un niño. Trató de ignorarlo, pero una sensación de inquietud lo había invadido.

—''¿Podría ser uno de los fantasmas''? —Pensó.

Con el pulso acelerado se levantó y camino en dirección a la puerta, la abrió con extremo cuidado y se asomó para encontrarse con el pasillo en total penumbra. Al escuchar de nuevo las pisadas se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían con más confianza que antes.

Aun en la oscuridad pudo sentir una presencia subiendo las escaleras; al tratar de encararle se topó con Freddy, quien, al igual que el pelimorado, soltó un grito ahogado mientras lo veía entre asustado y sorprendido. Pudo notar que sostenía entre sus manos un tazón.

— ¡¿Freddy?! ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Eso es… cereal?

—Tenía hambre… —Respondió el castaño desviando la mirada.

—Me asustaste… creí que había alguien en la casa.

—Lo siento, siempre trato de no hacer ruido para no preocuparlos.

— ¿Haces esto todas las noches?

—No… Bueno, sí… normalmente solo como un par de galletas.

—Bueno, no importa, solo no dejes que Chica se entere de que eres tú el que se termina las galletas y el cereal. ¿Bien?

—Si.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero a pesar del encuentro que tuvo con el castaño su inquietud no se desvanecía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica se marcharan, todos subieron para distraerse un rato.

Mangle y Chiara jugaban en la cocina, Fred y Ben estaban en la sala, Gabe hurgaba entre las cosas de Freddy y Foxy simplemente daba vueltas por la casa.

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta si intentamos hornear algunas galletas? —Preguntó la pelirosa.

—No, pero… ¿galletas para qué? Nosotros no necesitamos comer.

—Lo sé, solo quería ver que tan buena soy —Se dio la vuelta —Mis padres no me dejaban hacer cosas como esta…

Chiara se dio cuenta de los tintes de tristeza que de pronto habían aparecido en la voz de Mangle, por lo que decidió alentarla a preparar las galletas.

.

.

.

Foxy estaba ligeramente molesto por la cercanía que tenía Bonnie con Payton; si, lo sabía desde el primer día, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo la intención del pelimorado era buena. Subió lentamente la escalerilla que lo llevaría hasta Payton.

Cuando estuvo arriba llamó un par de veces al pelinegro, quien apareció frente a él.

—Es raro que vengas a visitarme. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Claro —Sonrió el pelirrojo —Quería hablar contigo sobre Bonnie.

— ¿Celoso? —El pelinegro sabía perfectamente la relación que mantenían Foxy y Bonnie, solo que se mostraba indiferente ante el pelimorado para evitar levantar sospechas.

— ¿De ti? Para nada —Respondió Foxy cruzándose de brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El de cabello azabache rio levemente.

—De verdad quiere ayudarnos

—Eso es bueno, pero… ¿le contaste todo?

—No… es que estoy un poco preocupado, si lo sabe probablemente se rinda.

—Está bien, puedes decírselo, él va a seguir.

Después de esto continuaron hablando sobre como explicarían a los demás todo. Decidieron hacerlo ese mismo día, aprovechando que estaban casi todos en la casa dando vueltas.

.

.

.

Mangle sonrió frente a su logro. Había logrado que las galletas quedaran perfectas usando la receta que Chica le había enseñado, sonrió para sus adentros al recordar a la rubia.

— ¿Mangle, estas bien? —Habló Chiara despertándola de su ensoñación.

—Lo siento, estaba recordando unas cosas.

—No importa, ¿quieres ir con Fred y Ben un rato?

—Primero voy a guardar las galletas, voy a regalárselas a los chicos.

—Bien, pero apresúrate.

La pelirosa asintió y la rubia se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sale de estar. Suspiró audiblemente mientras buscaba alguna bolsa para poner las galletas; le parecía un poco irónico el hecho de tomar cosas de la casa para después regalarles lo que había preparado con eso, pero esa era la única forma que ella tenía para poder obsequiarles algo.

— ¡Mangle! —Susurró Chiara mientras se acercaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Tienes que ver esto! —Dicho esto la tomó del brazo y la jaló para hacerla caminar hacia el pasillo, ambas se asomaron levemente y ahí Mangle entendió porque la rubia estaba tan emocionada.

Fred estaba de pie abrazando a Ben por la cintura mientras acariciaba su cabello. Desde la distancia podía notarse el sonrojo del peliazul.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Habló Fred dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambas jóvenes, quienes se crisparon al darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertas.

— ¡N-nada! Solo veníamos a hacerles compañía, pero creo que están mejor así, ¡Nos vamos! —Respondió Mangle mientras observaba como la rubia retrocedía y bajaba la cabeza.

En ese momento apareció Foxy acompañado de Gabe.

— ¿Pueden esperar un rato? Hay algo importante que quiero decirles

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Después de que todos se sentaran y callaran el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar.

—No sé si alguno se haya dado cuenta, pero Bonnie sabe que estamos aquí…

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Por lo visto todos ignoraban ese hecho.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? —Preguntó Chiara tratando de disimular su incomodidad al estar sentada casi al lado del castaño.

—No tenemos de que preocuparnos… por lo que Payton me dijo él tiene la intención de ayudarnos.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó Mangle —Significa que ahora podemos decirle todo ¿no?

Foxy hizo una mueca.

—No… tenemos que dejar que pasen unos días para que él se… eh…

—Prepare mentalmente —Continuó Gabe.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Preguntó esta vez Ben

El rubio solo señaló a Foxy con la mirada.

Oh… —Enseguida todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Creo que ellos dos tienen razón… —La pelirosa se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Foxy —Bonnie cree que nosotros estamos vivos y podría afectarle. Dejemos que pase un tiempo.

Los demás asintieron.

.

.

.

— ¡Payton! —Gritó un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras se movía entre los empolvados muebles.

— ¿Becker? —Lo llamó el pelinegro.

— ¡Hola! Quería hablar contigo —Respondió animado el más pequeño.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Estoy aburrido de esconderme todos los días ¿aún no puedo salir?

—Ya falta poco, uno de los chicos que viven aquí va a ayudarnos.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, pero tienes que ser cuidadoso, ¿bien?

— ¡Claro!

Después de esto el castaño se fue.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la misma hora de siempre algo cansados pero hablando animadamente, como siempre. Cenaron solo ellos tres en silencio debido a la ausencia de sus vecinos.

—Creo que hace falta algo… —Comenzó Chica mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato.

— ¿Foxy y Fred peleando? —Respondió Bonnie.

—Tal vez. ¡Ah! Estoy acostumbrándome mucho a que ellos estén aquí.

—Sí, yo también… —Suspiró el pelimorado.

—Freddy, estas muy callado ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Eh? No, nada —Bueno, en realidad sí que le pasaba algo, pero no podía contárselos. Desde que había pasado ''eso'' con Gabe no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Al principio quiso creer que era un sentimiento pasajero nacido del contacto, pero después se convenció de que realmente estaba empezando a gustarle el rubio, y se odiaba a si mismo por eso.

—Ya casi son las nueve, no creo que vengan a esta hora.

—Entonces hay que recoger todo —Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba.

Después de que terminaran de lavar los platos fueron a la sala.

— ¿Alguien vino aquí antes de cenar? —Preguntó la rubia.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Esta todo desordenado —Respondió mientras recogía un par de cojines que estaban en el suelo y acomodaba la mesa de centro.

Bonnie se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había pasado. Seguramente mientras no estaban los fantasmas habían ido a recorrer la casa, según Payton, eso era de las cosas que más les gustaba hacer.

—De seguro fue el gato—Dijo intentando hace que Chica olvidara el tema —Por cierto, ¿ya le has dado de comer?

—Oh, tienes razón, voy a buscarlo.

Luego de que la joven se fuera sonó el timbre y Bonnie se dirigió a abrir.

— ¡Hola Bonnie! —Saludó Margaret.

—Hola, creíamos que no vendrían.

—Se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero esperamos que no les moleste que hayamos venido a esta hora.

—Para nada, pasen. Chica está en la cocina —Sonrió — ¿Y Fred y Ben?

—Decidieron quedarse en casa —Respondió esta vez Foxy.

—Ya, bueno, por lo menos hoy no van a estar peleando.

Comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la sala, pero antes de entrar el pelimorado fue jalado hacia atrás y segundos después sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo apegarse a él.

— ¿Foxy? ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó sintiendo el aliento del otro contra la piel de su nuca.

—Quédate así un momento —Susurró.

Bonnie relajó su cuerpo y colocó sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo, que yacían en su cintura.

—Te quiero, Bonnie.

El más bajo se sorprendió por lo que el mayor había dicho, sonrió mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco.

—También te quiero.

.

.

.

Como siempre la conversación con Margaret y Foxy fue muy animada. La castaña les había regalado una bolsa de galletas que ella misma había hecho. Solo estuvieron una hora, puesto que debían irse a dormir.

Bonnie fue quien los acompaño hasta la entrada y se despidió de ellos. Después regresó a su habitación para terminar con algunos trabajos que había dejado incompletos.

Cuando termino, y después de asegurarse de que Chica y Freddy estuvieran dormidos se encamino había el ático. Subió la escalerilla y llamó a Payton.

—Hola Bonnie. —Dijo sentándose en el suelo. —Me alegra que hayas venido.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Quería decirte que los demás ya saben que quieres ayudarnos. Lo que pase ahora depende de ti.

— ¿Eso significa que ya confías en mí?

—No completamente, pero sí. —Bonnie hizo una mueca causada por la honestidad del otro.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Encuentra a los demás, gánate su confianza y haz que te digan lo que quieren.

—Bien. Supongo que todo va a complicarse a partir de ahora ¿no?

—Probablemente, pero no te preocupes, te ayudare en lo que pueda.

—Hoy estuvieron en la sala ¿no?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Dejaron algunas cosas fuera de su lugar

—Bueno, eso también será un problema; debes cuidar que tus amigos no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Entiendo.

.

.

.

En el sótano se encontraban Fred y Ben hablando tranquilamente. El castaño estaba recargado de la pared y el peliazul sentado en el suelo, a su lado.

—Al fin alguien va a ayudarnos —Sonrió el menor.

—Si es que no muere antes…

— ¡No digas eso! Nosotros tenemos que cuidarlos para que todo salga bien.

— ¿De verdad quieres irte? —Pregunto el castaño en un suspiro.

— ¡Claro que sí! He esperado esto por diecisiete años. Me alegra saber que ya no vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no podemos irnos?

—Tiene que haber una forma. ¡No seas tan pesimista!

—No es eso, es solo que he estado aquí mucho más tiempo que tú. No sirve de nada emocionarse por algo como esto.

—Sí, bueno, en sesenta años debiste haber visto muchas cosas.

El más alto hizo una mueca para después dejarse caer al lado de Ben.

—Estaremos bien, Fred. —Susurró con calma.

.

.

.

Cuando Bonnie regresaba a su habitación pudo sentir de nuevo la sensación de inquietud que lo había despertado la noche anterior; como si alguien estuviera observándolo. Entró al lugar sin cerrar la puerta y fue a acostarse. Trató de concentrarse en los ruidos externos y al sentir de nuevo las pisadas se levantó de golpe, saliendo al pasillo y moviéndose con rapidez entre los muebles hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde pudo ver una sombra cruzar con rapidez hacia la sala.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar forma a la silueta; parecía un niño por su altura.

Bajó la escalera con cuidado y fue hasta la sala, donde escucho una risa que era infantil e infundía miedo al mismo tiempo. Sintió su piel erizarse.

— ¿H-hola?

Luego de su pregunta escuchó un sonido proveniente del sótano. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que tenía que superarlo si quería que confiaran en él. Empujó la puerta levemente y comenzó a bajar la escalera sin encender la luz; cuando estuvo abajo suspiro audiblemente y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Hola?

La risa resonó entre las paredes y después una voz infantil proveniente de la escalera lo hizo voltear.

—Creí que serias más cobarde, me alegra que hayas venido.

— ¿Querías asustarme?

—Quería ver si te atrevías a bajar tu solo —Comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente al pelimorado; a continuación sonrió con dulzura y extendió su mano. —Soy Becker.

—Bonnie. Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿no eres muy joven?

—Lo soy, tenía diez años cuando morí.

—Oh… l-lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Payton me habló de ti. Eres muy amable.

—Gracias. Supongo que tú tampoco me dirás lo que te pasó ¿cierto?

—No. Pero no te enojes, es solo que nunca sabemos si puedes ir y contarle a todos lo que pasa aquí.

— ¿Cómo podría? Con una palabra que diga ya estaría en un psiquiátrico.

Becker rio.

—Tienes razón. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

—Creo que mientras estén aquí es como estar en prisión por un crimen que no cometieron. Payton me dijo que todos los que están aquí murieron a causa de otras personas. Es tan injusto.

—Me agradas. Payton era como tu antes de que… bueno, tu sabes.

— ¿Enserio?

—Bueno, en realidad tienes muchas de las cualidades de los que están aquí, es raro. Tal vez por eso les caes tan bien.

— ¿Les caigo bien? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras observaba la cara del menor al haber dicho algo que no debería.

—Creo que ya no debería decir más…

—Entiendo. Bueno, ya tengo que irme a dormir, pero si quieres hablar conmigo puedes ir a mi habitación cuando quieras. No dejes que los demás te vean, ¿bien?

—Claro. ¡Adiós!

.

.

.

Las calles estaban mojadas a causa de la lluvia que se había desatado durante la madrugada. Bonnie caminaba detrás de Freddy y Chica, quienes, extrañamente, hablaban con tranquilidad.

Se moría de ganas por saber todo lo que había acontecido en la casa, pero tenía que esperar, tal vez debería llamar a Madison, podría darle algunos consejos. Al fin era sábado, pero habían decidido salir a desayunar en algún restaurante.

Cuando llegaron al lugar una suave lluvia comenzó a caer. Desayunaron con tranquilidad, hablando sobre cualquier cosa; decidieron que era tiempo de irse cuando la lluvia comenzó a aumentar.

—No trajimos paraguas. ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Chica

—Hay que correr. —Sonrió Freddy —Estamos a unas cuadras de casa. Si nos damos prisa llegaremos.

—Que sea una carrera —Dijo esta vez Bonnie. —El que llegue al último se encargara de la comida y la cena hoy.

Chica y Freddy asintieron sonriendo.

Cruzaron la calle y se prepararon para correr.

— ¡Vamos! — El pelimorado aprovechó un momento de distracción por parte de sus amigos para dar inicio a su improvisada carrera y echó a correr.

— ¡Bonnie, no es justo! —Gritó la rubia mientras comenzaba a correr al mismo tiempo que el castaño.

Por supuesto, la ventaja que Bonnie había tomado fue lo suficiente para llegar a la casa antes que sus amigos, quienes llegaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Gané! Les toca la comida hoy.

— ¡Tramposo! —Sonrió la joven mientras daba un golpe al brazo del pelimorado.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Ustedes tenían que estar listos. Se distrajeron. —Hizo un puchero.

—Y yo que creía que me había salvado de cocinar hoy —Suspiró Freddy mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la puerta. Entraron aun tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

—Voy a secarme. Me mojé mucho por su culpa. —Dijo Chica comenzando a subir la escalera.

—Yo iré a dormir un rato. —Siguió el castaño.

—Descansa. Yo estaré aquí.

Fue a la cocina y tomó una de las galletas que Margaret había hecho para ellos. La joven había dicho que era su primera vez cocinando, pero de verdad era buena.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Margaret y Foxy dijeron que vendrían más temprano. Ojala que no tarden mucho. —Dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala. Se dejó caer y encendió la televisión. La verdad no le interesaba nada de lo que había, pero no le gustaba mucho estar en silencio.

Unos minutos después el timbre sonó y se levantó con rapidez para ir a abrir. Se encontró con Margaret diciéndole a Foxy algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, tratando de ignorar su curiosidad los saludo y después los invito a pasar.

Minutos después apareció Chica, quien tuvo la idea de preparar un pastel para comer mientras pasaban el rato.

— ¿Podemos ayudarlas? —Preguntó Bonnie, ambas jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¡No! Si se acercan seguramente echen todo a perder —Comenzó Chica.

—Mejor vayan a la sala a hablar, anden —Continuó Margaret mientras empujaba a ambos chicos hacia el pasillo.

—P-pero… ¡Margaret!

—Sin ''peros''… ¡Ya se! Vayan a tu habitación, Bonnie. —Dijo la rubia ayudando a la castaña.

El pelimorado se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga y la débil risa que escuchó de Foxy.

—Dejen de molestar, no nos acercaremos ¿bien? —Suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se zafaba del agarre de Margaret.

—Gracias… diviértanse —Fue lo último que escucharon de Chica.

Permanecieron quietos hasta que el más bajo rompió el silencio.

—Realmente están obsesionadas.

—Hagamos caso a lo que nos dijeron. —Dijo Foxy con calma mientras rodeaba la cintura del más bajo y acercaba su rostro a su cuello. —Y vayamos a tu habitación.

— ¿Eh? —Al escuchar la propuesta del más alto se sonrojó y se separó un poco.

Foxy lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona que lo relajó al instante.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Tal vez. —Dijo acercándose para abrazarlo de nuevo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

* * *

 **Review anónimo:**

 **One piece fan: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad si tengo considerada la idea de un ManglexChica un poco mas explicito, pero no se si en verdad pueda hacerlo xD. De nuevo, gracias y ¡Que viva One Piece! *-***

* * *

 **Ahora si, la verdad es que esta semana estuve corta de inspiración, abría word, ponía música y ni aun así se me ocurría que escribir. El viernes durante una clase aburridísima se me ocurrieron algunas cosas que podía poner y bueno, me puse a escribir apenas llegué a mi casa, pero a pesar de eso no pude terminar :c Les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas. De igual manera agradezco a las personas que me tienen paciencia xD**

 **Me esforzaré para tener el capitulo diez listo el viernes.**

 **Y bueno, pasando al capitulo... ¡Ballon Boy! No pude encontrar un nombre que encajara con BB mejor que Becker xD aunque creo que ese esta bastante bien.**

 **Poco a poco las cosas se ponen mas serias :D No se si alguien lo haya notado, (? pero Freddy tiene un habito por levantarse a comer durante la madrugada, bueno, eso lo puse por que es algo que me ha estado pasando últimamente. (aunque yo guardo las galletas en mi habitación, mi casa durante la noche da miedo D:)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, dejar review, etc!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 10, la verdad cuando lo empecé no creí que llegaría tan lejos xD**

 **Una sorpresa para el cap: ¡Hay lemon Fonnie! Estuvieron preguntándome algunas veces y decidí incluirlo en este cap porque si no la espera se haría muy larga xD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Pasaron el rato en la sala esperando a que Margaret y Chica terminaran el dichoso pastel. Sentados uno al lado del otro, con Bonnie apoyado en el pecho del mas alto, no necesitaron hablar mucho, de vez en cuando volteaban para verse unos segundos y sonreír.

—Foxy… —Escucharon la voz de la castaña — ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El pelirrojo se levantó y fue con la joven, después de un par de minutos regresó solo para despedirse de Bonnie.

El pelimorado ni siquiera alcanzó a levantarse cuando la puerta ya había sido cerrada. Segundos después apareció Chica.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Margaret dijo que tenía que revisar si su madre ya está en su casa. —Suspiró —Y yo que quería que me acompañara al supermercado.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a Freddy? Así cuando Margaret regrese tendrás el pastel listo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vienes tú?

—No quiero salir.

La más baja suspiró y después de decir un suave ''Bien'' salió del lugar en dirección a la habitación de Freddy.

Minutos más tarde la rubia regreso llevando casi a rastras al castaño, se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

— ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —Suspiró mientras se levantaba del cómodo sofá.

Fue hasta la cocina y movió un poco las cosas que había en la mesa, tomando algunas fresas que había en un tazón. Escuchó la puerta ser llamada y maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué Freddy y Chica tenían que olvidar sus llaves cada vez que salían?

—Podrían por fav… —Se detuvo al ver que quienes estaban frente a él. — ¡Ah, lo siento! Creí que eran Freddy y Chica.

— ¿No están? —Preguntó Margaret.

—Chica dijo que necesitaba algunas cosas y se llevó a Freddy para que la ayudara.

—Uh, bueno, creo que regresaré a casa. —Empujó a Foxy hasta que estuvo dentro de la casa — ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Dicho esto cerró la puerta sin dar tiempo a los otros para quejarse. Ambos suspiraron y el pelirrojo siguió a Bonnie hasta la cocina.

— ¿Quieres? —Preguntó mientras extendía el tazón que contenía las fresas.

—Claro —Sonrió mientras tomaba una. Después de esto el pelimorado se dio la vuelta y fingió hacer algunas cosas que carecían totalmente de sentido, desde kilómetros de distancia podía notarse que estaba nervioso por tener que estar solo junto a Foxy.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste con tus amigos?

—No tenía ganas de salir.

—Ya. Bueno, supongo que es más divertido estar solos ¿no? —Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Bonnie arqueó una ceja y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el mayor solo estaba jugando.

—Claro que sí. Así no tenemos que callarnos nada.

Escuchó al más alto reír suavemente.

—En ese caso…

Casi inmediatamente sintió los brazos del pelirrojo rodear su cintura y poco después sus labios contra su cuello.

— ¿Foxy? ¿Qué haces?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del más alto. El pelimorado dio la vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a frente con él, acercando sus labios hasta rozarlos contra los del contrario, sintiendo como al mismo tiempo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Sin romper el beso el pelirrojo deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor, sintiendo su piel estremecerse ante su tacto.

— ¿Cuánto tardaran tus amigos? —Dijo tras separarse del más bajo, aun rozando sus labios.

—No lo sé… pero creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Perfecto. —Dicho esto lo tomó por la cintura y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta hacer que se sentara en la barra que había en el centro del lugar. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y esta vez dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello, comenzando a repartir suaves besos por la extensión. Con cada jadeo que escapaba de la boca de Bonnie el ambiente iba subiendo de temperatura.

—Ah, Foxy… —Dijo entrecortado —N-no podemos… no a-aquí

—Está bien. Estamos solos, ¿recuerdas? —Respondió sin separarse; a continuación volvió a dirigirse a sus labios mientras sacaba con desesperación la camiseta del pelimorado. Cuando termino con eso llevó sus manos de vuelta a la cintura del más bajo para acercarlo más a si, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran levemente. El gemido que obtuvo del menor solo hizo que comenzara a moverse con más fuerza, generando así más fricción. Sintió las manos del contrario aferrarse a su camisa mientras trataba de silenciar los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de su garganta.

Bonnie no estaba para disgustado con la situación en la que se encontraba, pero aún se sentía levemente avergonzado por tener que dejar que alguien más lo viera así. Aunque todo eso quedo en el olvido al escuchar un jadeo provenir de Foxy ante un movimiento que, sin darse cuenta, había hecho con su cadera. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y aferrándose a los hombros del mayor volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento un par de veces más.

—Eres todo un pervertido —Dijo Foxy riendo suavemente.

—No más que tú… —Nuevamente buscó los labios del mayor, topándose con ellos casi inmediatamente. Unos segundos después el pelirrojo se separó para comenzar a descender con lentitud por su cuello, succionando con cuidado hasta dejar una marca rojiza que tardaría al menos una semana en sanar.

En la habitación no podía escucharse más que las respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos por parte de ambos jóvenes, o por lo menos así era hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia, seguido de un par de gritos de Chica.

Se separaron rápidamente, siendo Bonnie el primero en reaccionar; se levantó y recogió su camiseta, que estaba al otro lado del lugar, se la coloco con torpeza y acomodó su cabello, siendo ayudado por el pelirrojo. Acto seguido corrió hasta la puerta aun tratando de regular su respiración.

— ¡Bonnie tardaste mucho!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Además no puedes quejarte, olvidaste la llave otra vez!

—Oye, ¿Por qué estas todo agitado? Incluso estas sonrojado. —Preguntó Freddy.

— ¿Ah? Pues… estaba arriba, tuve q-que correr.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó que sus amigos entraran. Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta recordó que Foxy seguía en la casa, se dio un golpe mental y rogó que ni Chica ni Freddy le hicieran preguntas incomodas, porque claro, ahora estaba seguro de que se darían cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Entró a la cocina detrás de ambos y se sintió infinitamente aliviado al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba. Retrocedió un poco y pudo verlo sentado en la escalera, casi hasta arriba, fue saludado con un signo de paz, sonrió y volvió a entrar en la cocina.

—Creo que iré a mi habitación.

—Bueno —Respondió la rubia. Salió fingiendo tranquilidad y después comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta llegar a su habitación, encontrándose con Foxy sentado en su cama sonriéndole.

— ¡Hey!

—De verdad estaba preocupado, creí que te verían —Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. —Se hizo a un lado para que el pelimorado se sentara a su lado. —No se darán cuenta.

—Eso espero —Suspiró mientras abrazaba con ternura al mayor, siendo correspondido.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo Bonnie? —Preguntó Chica recargándose contra la pared. El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros

—Ah, eres tan aburrido. —Suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta

—Como sea… —Freddy se dejó caer en una de las sillas. — ¿Qué pasó con Margaret?

—No lo sé, supongo que vendrá en un rato —Dijo sonriendo.

El castaño siguió hablando sobre cualquier tontería mientras Chica respondía animadamente.

.

.

.

—Continuemos con lo que dejamos allá abajo, ¿quieres? —Susurró el pelirrojo contra el cabello del menor, que permanecía recostado a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasará si nos oyen? —Dijo, no muy seguro de si lo que le proponía el otro era una buena idea.

—Estarán distraídos, además Margaret y Ben vendrán en un rato; los mantendrán ocupados. —Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del menor se colocó sobre él y después de un delicado roce de labios finalmente unió los suyos con los del más bajo.

Bonnie no tardó mucho en corresponder, tratando de seguir el ritmo impuesto por Foxy. Segundos después el mayor se separó para quitarle la camiseta, esta vez con más lentitud. Suspiró al sentir como el aliento del pelirrojo chocaba contra su piel, pero después se dio cuenta de algo; el pelirrojo había dejado su camiseta prácticamente atando sus manos, no podía librarse y cuando se quejó con el mayor este solo susurró un leve ''Así es más divertido''.

Las manos del más alto no se detuvieron en ningún momento y en un movimiento el pelimorado pudo sentir la dureza del mayor contra su pierna. Se sintió nervioso al darse cuenta de que de verdad llegarían hasta el final aunque esa preocupación no duró mucho, pues la voz de Foxy llamándolo lo regreso a la realidad.

— ¿Ansioso? —Preguntó riendo.

—Parece que el ansioso es otro —Respondió comenzando a frotar su pierna contra la entrepierna del contrario, a continuación sonrió con lasciva y dirigió su mirada hasta el — ¿Tan pronto?

—Deja de burlarte o más adelante quien va a reírse seré yo. —Dijo tratando de parecer serio, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se coló en su rostro. Se inclinó para alcanzar de nuevo los labios de Bonnie.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura del menor, deslizándola con delicadeza hasta llegar a rozar su entrepierna, arrancando un jadeo de la garganta del contrario.

—Date prisa, ¿quieres? —Exigió el menor mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones rojizos del más alto tras separarse. Acto seguido sintió como su pantalón era desabrochado y segundos después se convirtió en parte de la decoración de la habitación.

Escuchó una risita provenir del pelirrojo para después tener que contener un gemido que escapó de su garganta al sentir la mano del más alto rodear su miembro. El contraste de temperaturas hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, pues a pesar de encontrarse en una situación tan _encendida_ las manos de Foxy estaban muy frías.

La mano del mayor comenzó a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo totalmente tortuoso para el más bajo, quien no hacía más que gemir tratando de contenerse.

—F-Foxy… por favor —Rogó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. El más alto sonrió levemente para después hablar.

—Todavía no. Aún falta lo mejor.

Con su mano libre acarició el borde del rostro del más bajo, pasando después a su cuello y finalmente detenerse en su pecho, donde se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de sus pezones, para comenzar a moverlo con su pulgar en círculos. Continuo con esto con el restante, Foxy en ningún momento detuvo el movimiento de su mano en la intimidad del menor.

Pronto la habitación estaba llena de gemidos reprimidos de Bonnie y jadeos quedos del pelirrojo.

—Ngh… Foxy —Dijo entrecortado con el pulso acelerado. Sin necesidad de más palabras el más alto pudo entender perfectamente lo que el otro le pedía. Llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca del más bajo.

—Lámelos bien —Dijo con su voz más ronca de lo normal, cosa que al pelimorado le pareció infinitamente atractiva. Siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a hacer lo que Foxy le había pedido, preocupándose por hacerlo correctamente.

Unos momentos más tarde los dedos fueron retirados de su boca y después de un corto beso sintió uno de los dígitos presionar contra su entrada; su piel se erizó y tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor cuando el pelirrojo lo introdujo en su cuerpo.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se vieron a los ojos unos segundos para después besarse con desesperación mientras el mayor movía levemente su dedo. Segundos después introdujo el segundo dedo, esta vez el menor no se quejó tanto y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo marcado por el otro. Se separaron del beso en cuanto Foxy introdujo el tercer dedo y el menor tuvo que aspirar aire por la boca.

Esperó pacientemente a que el dolor se dispersara y cuando creyó que estuvo listo comenzó a simular embestidas que no hacían más que arrancar gemidos por parte de Bonnie.

—Foxy… te necesito… —Dijo con su voz más aguda de lo normal mientras trataba de deshacerse de su camiseta, que aún le impedía moverse con tranquilidad— ahora, p-por favor.

—Como digas —Susurró en su oído al mismo tiempo que retiraba los dedos de su interior. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y bajo la atenta mirada del menor desabrochó su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus labios al ver como el menor mordía su labio inferior al ver su miembro. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— ¿Cómo no podría gustarme? —Respondió con diversión —Ahora date prisa.

—Se nota que estas ansioso —No obtuvo más que un gruñido por parte del otro como respuesta. Sin llegar a deshacerse de sus prendas frotó su virilidad contra Bonnie para después posicionarse mejor entre sus piernas y comenzar a ejercer presión en su cadera.

El menor apretó los puños tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sabía que dolería, pero había creído que con la preparación de antes el dolor disminuiría considerablemente, cosa en la que estuvo terriblemente equivocado. Sintió algunas lágrimas aglomerarse en las comisuras de sus ojos y suspiró al sentir que el mayor estaba totalmente dentro.

— ¿Estas bien? —Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo dirigirse a él con preocupación.

—S-si… solo tengo que acostumbrarme. —Murmuró tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como el más alto tomaba sus manos, que, por cierto, aún permanecían inmovilizadas por la camiseta; sonrió levemente al sentir como sus dedos se entrelazaban y segundos después unieron sus labios en un beso lento.

El dolor había desaparecido para cuando rompieron el contacto de sus labios. Bonnie comenzó a mover su cadera contra el más alto para indicarle que podía continuar. Foxy comenzó a moverse casi inmediatamente, pues lo único que esperaba era la señal aprobativa para poder seguir.

Comenzó con embestidas suaves que poco a poco subieron de intensidad. En ningún momento soltó la mano del menor. Transcurridos un par de minutos el cuerpo del menor estaba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor que había que su piel brillara levemente, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas. Gemía cada vez que el pelirrojo entraba en él luego de haber retrocedido.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la profunda mirada del más alto; sus ojos dorados parecían tener brillo propio y su sonrisa no se había borrado.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho antes… —Susurró Foxy posando ambas manos en la cadera del contrario —Pero de verdad me gustan tus ojos.

Bonnie sonrió y se acercó para unir sus labios nuevamente, comenzó a considerar la opción de volverse adicto a la sensación del cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo. De un momento a otro las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, haciendo que se separaran y el pelimorado encajara sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras que Foxy tomaba con fuerza su cadera para poder entrar más profundo.

Los gemidos subieron considerablemente de volumen mientras un hilo de saliva escurría desde la comisura de los labios del más joven.

Cuando el pelimorado dio un grito de placer y arqueo su espalda considerablemente Foxy se dio cuenta de que había encontrado el punto que tanto había estado buscando. Siguió golpeando hasta sentir que el cuerpo debajo de él se estremecía completamente. Unas embestidas más y Bonnie terminó, gimiendo el nombre del pelirrojo, seguido segundos después por el más alto.

Se dejó caer en la cama al lado del menor, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Se incorporó levemente para deshacerse de la camiseta que había mantenido sus muñecas atrapadas y dio un suave beso en los labios del otro.

—Es tan injusto —Susurró el más bajo mientras daba una mirada un tanto molesta al mayor —No pude tocarte… además ni siquiera te quitaste la camisa.

—Lo siento —Dijo con seriedad. —Será para la próxima.

—Bien. ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato?

El rostro del pelirrojo abandono su semblante serio y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

—Claro.

.

.

.

Margaret esperaba pacientemente después de haber tocado el timbre. Se preguntaba si Chica y Freddy ya habían llegado, cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a la rubia su pregunta quedó resuelta.

— ¡Hola! Siento mucho haberme ido, pero necesitaba comprar unas cosas. —Sonrió la más baja.

—Oh, no importa. ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?

—Eh… hace una hora, creo.

— ¿Y que estaban haciendo Foxy y Bonnie? —Preguntó adentrándose en la casa.

— ¿Foxy estaba aquí?

—Sí, vino hace una hora y media, tal vez más.

—Pero cuando llegamos no había nadie… aunque Bonnie bajó muy agitado y con la cara roja…

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron y se dirigieron a la escalera.

Cuando estuvieron al lado de la puerta del pelimorado se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada con seguro, por lo que solamente se quedaron paradas tratando de escuchar lo que ambos jóvenes hablaban.

.

.

.

Freddy se había quedado solo en la cocina cuando Margaret y chica habían corrido a la planta de arriba, ni siquiera habían respondido cuando las llamó.

Suspiró levemente mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con Gabe, ya casi no aparecía y cuando lo hacía solo eran momentos extremadamente cortos. Fastidiado llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza para después bufar con cansancio; esa situación estaba molestándolo mucho.

— ¿Aburrido? —Escuchó la voz de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Se giró inmediatamente para después lanzarle una mirada de molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado, aunque pronto otras dudas llegaron a su mente. — ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué pasa si alguien te vio? ¿Sabes el riesgo que implica que entres por el día? ¡No puedes estar aquí!

El rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio y antes de que el castaño pudiera seguir hablando empujó sus labios contra los del menor, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, aunque segundos después se relajó completamente, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y comenzó a corresponderle.

—Se nota que me extrañaste. —Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras lo obligaba a recargarse en la barra que estaba detrás de él.

—Para nada, ahora quítate de encima —Respondió colocando sus manos en el pecho del contrario.

—No tienes que fingir… hoy tengo mucho tiempo, así que podre quedarme contigo hasta la madrugada —Siguió hablando con calma, pero en su voz había un tono sugerente.

—No gracias, estaré ocupado y… —Dejo de hablar al sentir como el mayor presionaba su cuerpo contra él.

—Te veo en la noche —Dijo separándose y saliendo de la habitación con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Freddy no lo siguió, solamente se quedó sentado, contando mentalmente y con emoción las horas que faltaban para que anocheciera.

* * *

 **Review anónimo:**

 **One piece fan: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente. Bueno tengo planeado que cuando Bonnie se relacione mas con cada fantasma este le cuente su historia :D ya tengo la idea de como murió cada quien, (Que por cierto me dolio tener que matarlos ;-; (?) por ahora solo faltan unos pocos caps para empezar con los flashbacks y así. No quiero dar spoiler así que mejor ya no escribo nada xD ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta luego!**

* * *

 **¿Que tal?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, traté de que fuera un poco mas extenso que el de Gabe x Freddy puesto que el Fonnie es la pareja principal, aunque al final ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuanto escribí xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review, me alegro mucho cuando los leo :D**

 **Quería** **avisarles que para el próximo capitulo habrá un salto en el tiempo, aunque igual lo avisare en las notas. En la fecha en la que la historia esta ocurriendo es en los últimos días de Agosto; y pues para el próximo se encontraran en los primeros días de Octubre.**

 **Esto lo hago por que para empezar a desarrollar las historias de los muertos (Uy, que mal sonó eso) tengo que adelantar un poco el tiempo y no quiero aburrirlas poniendo puro relleno (? Espero que esto no moleste a nadie.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero no tuve mucho tiempo la semana pasada y solo pude ponerme a escribir a partir del martes. A modo de disculpa alargué el capitulo :D ¡Son 6500 palabras! D: solo espero que no se les haga muy pesado.**

 **No quiero entretenerlas mucho, así que dejaré lo demás para la parte de abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 ***El texto _-_** _Escrito así-_ **es flashback.**

 ***La historia de Payton y Becker la escribí desde mi punto de vista por que no soy buena narrando en primera persona.**

 ***Quería recordarles que transcurrió un mes desde que Foxy y Bonnie hicieron sus cositas (?**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado en calma y poco a poco el clima frío se había ido incrementando, así como el trabajo en la universidad; aunque a Bonnie no le afectaba mucho, por las tardes solía estar con Foxy, algunas noches iba con Payton y algunas otras con Becker. Durante el mes no había podido encontrar a nadie más por mucho que se esforzara, pero Payton lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos los demás se atrevieran a manifestarse frente a él.

Era casi media noche cuando termino todos los trabajos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente; suspiró cansado para después levantarse y salir de su habitación en camino al ático. Al llegar a la escalera se topó con Freddy, no se sorprendió, ya era normal encontrarse con el comiendo a mitad de la noche, sonrió pensando en que haría Chica cuando se enterara de que era el castaño quien se comía los dulces y cupcakes que preparaba junto a Margaret.

—Chica va a matarte cuando sepa que te comiste su pastel —Dijo sonriendo señalando la rebanada del postre que el más alto sostenía.

—Solo es una rebanada —Le devolvió la sonrisa —No vas a decirle, ¿cierto?

—Para nada.

Después de esto Bonnie esperó a que Freddy entrara en su habitación para dirigirse al pasillo que lo conduciría al ático. Subió la escalerilla tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando estuvo arriba la entrecerró.

Encendió la luz y sonrió al ver a Payton de pie frente a él, sonriéndole.

—Hola.

— ¡Hola! —Escuchó de pronto la voz de Becker que corrió hasta estar frente a él.

—Es raro verte aquí, Becker.

— ¡Payton me llamó!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que estaría bien si te contamos como fue nuestra muerte —Respondió el pelinegro.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Eso significa que ya confías en mí? —Pregunto Bonnie emocionado y preocupado a la vez. ¿Podría mantenerse como siempre sabiendo como murieron los antiguos habitantes de la casa? ¿Enserio iba a tomar ese riesgo?

—Claro, además ya te he hecho esperar mucho, pero antes tienes que prometerme que no le dirás esto a nadie.

— ¡Claro!

El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo seguido por los otros, que lo miraban expectantes.

—Bueno… —Suspiró —Mi padre era profesor en un prestigioso internado de la ciudad, a donde llegaban niños de todas partes del mundo, mi madre no trabajaba, pero dedicaba parte de su tiempo en pintar; tengo que decir que era bastante buena. Me mudé a esta casa en el 2003, ya había cumplido los veintidós años, y había vivido con mis padres hasta ese entonces. Meses después hubo un incendio en el internado, nada grave, pero parte de los dormitorios quedaron fuera de servicio. Entonces el director decidió que durante el tiempo que tardara la reconstrucción los niños se quedarían con algunos profesores.

Bonnie permaneció totalmente concentrado en lo que Payton le decía, no quería perderse nada.

—A mi padre le asignaron seis niños, pero en esa casa no había mucho espacio, así que me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de dos de ellos. Al principio no estaba muy contento por tener que encargarme de una par de niños, pero tenía que ayudar a mis padres. Como no querían obligar a ninguno a quedarse conmigo los trajeron a la casa y dejaron que decidieran. Casi todos se sintieron intimidados por el aspecto de la casa, excepto uno. —Dirigió su vista a Becker, quien le regaló una sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Payton se encontraba de pie en la puerta esperando a sus padres, que traerían a los niños, no estaba para nada contento, pero no tenía otra opción._

 _La camioneta apareció y aparcó frente a la casa, casi de inmediato un grupo de niños bajó corriendo, el pelinegro dedujo que ninguno de ellos pasaba de los once años. Saludó a su padre poniendo una sonrisa falsa y esperó a que el hombre calmara a los niños._

— _Escuchen —Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos le pusieran atención —Él es mi hijo Payton, vive aquí y le he pedido que se encargue de dos de ustedes porque en casa no tenemos mucho espacio. Les dejaré elegir si quieren quedarse ¿Bien?_

 _El grupo asintió._

 _Entraron a la casa y el escándalo de los niños se detuvo cuando notaron el aspecto oscuro de la casa. La madre del pelinegro comenzó a hablar._

— _Adelante, pueden ir a donde quieran, pero no rompan nada._

 _Los menores comenzaron a moverse en grupo, hablando en voz baja. Recorrieron la casa entera lentamente, Joshua, el padre de Payton le pidió que fuera con los niños y les hablara acerca de la casa, cosa a la cual el joven aceptó, pero de mala gana._

 _Siguió a los niños y hablo muy poco durante el recorrido. Cuando terminaron el pelinegro los llevó a la sala y les ordeno quedarse quietos y en silencio._

 _Los niños permanecían sentados en el sofá más grande, mientras los señores Murdock hablaban en la cocina y Payton los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Lucia molesto; mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, definitivamente no quería a los niños ahí, y esto no fue pasado por alto por ninguno de ellos._

 _La madre de Payton; Olivia, apareció sonriente con una bandeja de galletas._

— _¿Y bien chicos? ¿Les ha gustado? —Preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _Ninguno respondió._

— _Bueno, piénsenlo bien. ¿Quién quiere quedarse? —Preguntó esta vez Joshua._

 _Todo permaneció en silencio y ninguno de los pequeños se movió. Payton esbozó una sonrisa. Eso significaba que no tendría que cuidar a un par de niños molestos y ruidosos; tenía muy claro que su padre no obligaría a ninguno a quedarse._

— _¡Yo! —Exclamo con entusiasmo un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos zafiro, mientras sonreía. Payton no pudo evitar notar que el acento con el que hablaba era algo extraño._

— _¡Becker! —Exclamó uno de los niños a su lado — ¿Enserio?_

— _¡Claro! —La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó aún más. — ¿Te quedaras conmigo, Luke?_

 _El niño rubio permaneció callado para después negar con la cabeza._

— _No quiero quedarme._

 _La sonrisa de Becker se borró casi inmediatamente._

— _¿Qué hay de ustedes? —Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los demás. Todos se negaron._

— _Este lugar da miedo —Continuo otro de los niños mientras se ponía de pie. El castaño hizo una mueca de disconformidad y se volteó para poder ver a los señores Murdock._

— _Tranquilo cariño —Sonrió Olivia —Payton siempre estará haciéndote compañía._

— _¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte? —Preguntó esta vez Joshua. Becker asintió. —Bueno, tenemos que ir por tus cosas, pero como aún es temprano podrás mudarte hoy mismo._

 _El grupo se despidió de Payton y partieron. El pelinegro regreso a la casa algo molesto; tenía la esperanza de que los niños se asustaran y se negaran a quedarse, ahora no le quedaba otra más que cuidar a Becker._

 _Tan solo pasaron un par de horas para que su padre regresara, esta vez acompañado solamente por Becker._

 _Bajaron las maletas y se despidió para después irse tranquilamente; dejando a Payton completamente solo junto al pequeño castaño._

— _¡Tengo hambre! —Exclamó el menor una vez que el pelinegro acomodo las maletas junto a la escalera. El más alto le dirigió una mirada de molestia para después ir a la cocina, siendo seguido por Becker de cerca._

 _Tomó una manzana del montón que estaban en la isleta del centro de la cocina y se la entregó._

— _¿Solo esto? —Preguntó con un deje de decepción en su voz._

— _No tengo nada más. —Respondió cortante mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los taburetes. Becker lo imitó._

— _¿Por qué no querías que viniera contigo?_

— _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

— _Todos se dieron cuenta —Dijo mientras jugaba con la manzana entre sus manos —Hasta tus papás._

— _¿Entonces por qué quisiste quedarte?_

— _No podían cuidarnos a todos… creo que mis amigos no lo notaron._

 _Payton notó rápidamente que Becker no se comportaba como los otros niños; era más tranquilo y obviamente, más maduro._

— _Tu acento es raro —Continuó sin cambiar su tono de voz aburrido. — ¿De dónde eres?_

— _De Alemania. Mi padre dice que la educación aquí es mejor._

 _El pelinegro bufó. Cuando era más pequeño él quería irse de ese lugar a Alemania o Inglaterra. Tenía entendido que el nivel educativo era mejor. Tal vez el hombre solo quería deshacerse del niño._

— _¿Y tu madre que opina?_

 _El menor bajó la mirada._

— _Ella murió._

 _Payton sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Becker era muy pequeño y ya había tenido que pasar por una situación verdaderamente difícil. A él la sola idea de perder a sus padres le causaba un hueco en el estómago._

— _Lo siento._

— _Está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo._

— _¿Quieres irte a tu habitación?_

 _El castaño asintió._

 _Payton lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones que estaban disponibles y salió para dejar que hiciera lo que sea que tuviese que hacer._

— _Voy a preparar la cena._

 _Solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta._

 _Una hora más tarde el pelinegro lo llamó para que bajara a cenar._

— _No me dijiste porque no querías que me quedara._

— _Me gusta estar solo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Solo me gusta — Payton seguía portándose frio con Becker._

— _Eres muy raro._

 _Después de eso ambos permanecieron en silencio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los días pasaron y poco a poco Payton y Becker lograron desenvolverse más el uno con el otro; ahora hablaban más y cuando el menor preguntaba algo las respuestas del contrario no eran tan frías y cortantes como al principio._

 _En algunas ocasiones Payton tenía que llevar a Becker al colegio puesto que para Joshua era un poco difícil pasar por el por las mañanas. Por las tardes, al salir del trabajo, pasaba por el a la casa de sus padres._

 _Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses._

 _Para cuando habían transcurrido dos meses y medio, la relación de ambos podía confundirse fácilmente con la de un par de hermanos. Se llevaban muy bien y hablaban con naturalidad._

 _La reparación de los dormitorios en el colegio se había retrasado bastante debido al cambiante clima de la ciudad, para Diciembre apenas y se había comenzado a reconstruir._

— _¿Iras a Alemania durante navidad?_

— _Mi padre no me ha llamado. Seguramente ni siquiera esté en casa._

— _¿Por qué crees eso?_

— _Su novia vive a las afueras de la ciudad, así que probablemente este con ella._

— _Ah, ya… —El pelinegro dudó un poco antes de hablar. Aun le resultaba difícil responder a cuando Becker hablaba de su familia. —También será tu cumpleaños, ¿no?_

 _El menor sonrió._

— _¡Si! Es la próxima semana. Es el primer cumpleaños que paso lejos de mi familia, pero me alegra poder pasarlo contigo._

 _Esta vez fue Payton quien sonrió ampliamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La semana transcurrió normalmente y el día en que Becker cumplía años pasaron toda la tarde en un parque de diversiones. Al regresar a la casa Payton esperó a que el menor se duchara para poder comer el pastel que habían comprado._

— _¿Qué pasa Becker? —Preguntó el pelinegro al ver al menor entrar con el teléfono en la mano._

— _Es mi padre —Respondió con alegría sentándose en un taburete. Payton no respondió y comenzó a buscar un par de platos._

 _Pasaron tan solo unos minutos hasta que Becker lo llamó._

— _Payton… mi padre quiere hablar contigo._

— _Claro —Tomó el teléfono —No toques el pastel hasta que vuelva._

— _Ája… —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir al pasillo._

— _¿Hola?_

— _Hola… uh, quería darte las gracias por cuidar de Becker. Llamé al colegio para saber cuánto tardaran en terminar, pero parece que aún falta. Espero que mi hijo no te cause muchas molestias._

— _No tiene de que preocuparse, Becker no es ninguna molestia._

— _Enserio lamento tener que pedirte esto pero… ¿podrías cuidarlo durante las fiestas? Ahora mismo no estaré en la ciudad —Payton recordó lo que el castaño le había dicho; de seguro estaría con su pareja._

— _Claro._

— _¿Podrías pasarme de nuevo con Becker?_

 _El pelinegro regresó a la cocina y le entregó el aparato al menor._

— _¿Papá?_

— _Te quedaras con él durante la navidad. No puedo recibirte aquí._

— _Bien… —Respondió secamente. — ¿Fuiste a visitar a mamá?_

— _Estoy ocupado para eso…_

— _Entiendo. Tengo que colgar… adiós. —Sin esperar respuesta colgó y se volteó hasta ver a Payton, quien estaba distraído jugando con los cubiertos._

— _Gracias por aceptar cuidarme._

— _Está bien —Alzó la mirada para ver al menor, que de pronto parecía querer llorar. — ¿Qué te pasa?_

— _No entiendo porque no le importo… —Comenzó a llorar. Payton se preocupó. Nunca había llorado frente a él. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó a él y lo abrazó._

— _No digas eso. Es tu padre, claro que le importas._

— _No… s-sé que él me envió aquí para deshacerse de mí…_

 _El pelinegro reforzó su abrazo._

— _C-cuando era pequeño… siempre decía que era mi c-culpa que mamá hubiese muerto_

— _Déjalo ya, Becker. Es mentira. —No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería puesto que el castaño no hablaba mucho de su madre._

— _Murió dándome a luz… —Su voz parecía romperse cada vez más. El mayor no respondió, solamente se dedicó a acariciar el cabello del menor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando Becker se calmó pudo contarle bien todo._

 _Su madre, Alicia, se había embarazado meses después de casarse, pero su salud era delicada y tenía que visitar constantemente al médico para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Ella sabía que no tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir si daba a luz pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar que algo le pasará a su bebé. Siguió con el embarazo a pesar de las negativas que su esposo, Derek Furrer, le ponía._

 _Ella murió durante el parto._

 _Después de esto el padre de Becker lo llevó con los padres de Alicia y lo dejó con ellos hasta que cumplió cinco años. Durante ese tiempo casi no se veían y cuando lo hacían Derek se portaba muy cortante y desinteresado con el pequeño; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él. Vivieron en un departamento hasta que Becker tuvo nueve años; pasaba la mayor parte del día con sus abuelos e incluso le contaban cosas sobre su madre._

 _Cuando iba con sus abuelos ellos le explicaban lo que había pasado con su madre y por qué su padre se portaba tan distante con él. Aunque habían tratado de explicárselo con calma para así evitar resentimientos en el pequeño, Becker lo entendió perfectamente._

 _Su padre lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su esposa._

 _No entendía completamente la situación, pero tuvo que aprender a no molestar a Derek, en especial cuando estaba con su novia. Unos meses después de cumplir nueve años lo enviaron a Los Ángeles a estudiar._

— _Está bien, Becker. —Suspiró Payton —No soy bueno consolando a las personas pero estoy aquí para ti._

— _Gracias —Susurró —De verdad eres muy malo para estas cosas…_

 _Una leve risa se produjo entre ambos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de ese día no volvieron a mencionar el tema, ambos actuaban normalmente y Payton ahora entendía perfectamente porque Becker actuaba tan diferente a los otros niños._

 _Se encontraban caminando por la calle, en dirección al centro de la ciudad._

— _Mis padres dijeron que van a venir en navidad._

— _¡Qué bien! ¿Y mis amigos?_

 _Payton hizo una mueca._

— _Con sus familias._

— _Ah… claro, bueno…_

— _Mi madre me pidió que te preguntara que te gustaría para la cena._

— _¿Me dejarán escoger?_

— _Claro, ella dice que no tiene idea de que hacer, así que tu opinión le vendrá de maravilla._

— _¡Cuando era pequeño mi abuela siempre preparaba muchas cosas! Pero no sé qué escoger._

— _Tienes tiempo. Piénsalo bien._

— _Oye… ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto el castaño al darse cuenta de que no estaban dirigiéndose a la casa de los señores Murdock._

— _Al centro comercial. Necesitas ropa nueva._

— _¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! ¡No traje mi dinero!_

— _Está bien. Será uno de mis regalos —Le sonrió con calidez._

— _¡¿Van a ser muchos?!_

— _Ya deja de hablar, ¿quieres? —Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

 _Entraron al centro comercial y anduvieron por algunas tiendas hasta decidirse por que comprar. Después de eso Becker quiso ir a la juguetería._

 _Payton se quedó atrás mientras el castaño jugaba con cualquier cosa que encontrara._

— _¿Payton?_

— _Hola, Molly. —Saludó el pelinegro cortésmente. Molly era una chica muy linda de cabello rubio que era hija de un compañero de trabajo de su padre, la había conocido en la escuela, siempre estaba cerca de Payton. El pelinegro descubrió que ella estaba, prácticamente encaprichada con él._

 _Se le había declarado en varias ocasiones, pero el simplemente no estaba interesado en ella. Era muy bonita, tenía muchos pretendientes, pero por alguna razón solo le prestaba atención a él._

— _¿Cómo has estado?_

— _Bien, ¿y tú? —El más alto no recordaba bien porque se había alejado de la chica._

— _¡Excelente! Escuché que después del incendio en el colegio a tu padre le pidieron que cuidara niños._

— _Sí._

— _¿Es cierto que tienes que cuidar a uno de ellos?_

— _Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

— _Mi padre me lo dijo, cariño. —Se echó a reír._

— _Ya. Entiendo. —Dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a Becker, quien se acercaba hacia el sonriendo. — ¿Terminaste?_

— _¡Si! ¿Ya nos vamos?_

— _¡Hola! Soy Molly —Interfirió sonriendo._

— _¡Hola, soy Becker!_

— _En realidad lucen como hermanos… ¿Son muy cercanos?_

— _Algo así —Respondió el pelinegro. —Tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego._

— _¡Payton, espera! —La chica lo tomó del hombro e hizo que se diera la vuelta. —Quería saber si te gustaría salir a algún lado esta noche._

— _Ah, lo siento, pero Becker y yo decoraremos la casa para navidad._

— _¿Por eso no quieres ir?_

— _Lo siento._

— _Ese niño ni siquiera es de tu familia —Masculló. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja._

— _¿Perdona?_

— _¿Por qué no lo envías con sus padres? ¿O acaso no les importa su hijo? —Comenzó a elevar el tono de su voz mientras le lanzaba a Becker una mirada cargada de odio._

— _Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Molly._

— _¡Oh! Seguro que al pequeño Becker no le importará quedarse solo un rato, ¿verdad? —Dijo acercándose al menor._

— _De hecho sí. Payton y yo ya tenemos planes. —Estaba claro que el castaño no dejaría que esa tipa le pasara por encima. Trató de ocultar la punzada de dolor que sintió ante el comentario anterior de la rubia._

 _La chica se volvió hacia el pelinegro._

— _¿Enserio lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?_

 _Payton se encogió de hombros._

— _Deberías largarte con tu madre, niño. Pídele algo de atención y deja de hacer que los demás pierdan su tiempo contigo —Siseó volteándose de nuevo hacia el menor._

— _Hasta luego, Molly —Payton comenzó a caminar llevándose a Becker consigo sin esperar respuesta de la chica. Ahora recordaba perfectamente porque se había alejado de ella, era odiosa._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El pelinegro por temor a decir algo inapropiado y Becker porque creía que el mayor estaba molesto. Fue hasta que llegaron a la casa que Payton habló._

— _No pongas atención a lo que te dijo._

— _No importa, de verdad._

 _Faltaban solo un par de días para navidad y tenían mucho que hacer, así que cada uno comenzó a buscar los adornos en el ático._

— _Debiste haber ido con ella un rato._

— _No… la verdad es que no quería ir. Es insoportable._

— _¿De dónde la conoces?_

— _Es la hija de un amigo de mi padre. Pero sinceramente no me agrada._

— _Ya sé porque, no es muy amable que digamos._

— _Deja de hablar de eso y ponte a buscar las esferas. Flojo._

— _Amargado._

 _Tardaron unas horas en tener todo listo, pero al final quedaron felices._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En noche buena sus padres aparecieron para cenar y en navidad organizaron una cena más grande, repartieron regalos y se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde. Lo mismo ocurrió en año nuevo. Becker se sentía realmente cómodo con los Murdock._

 _Los meses pasaron y una tarde, cuando Becker regresó del colegio le dijo a Payton que los dormitorios estarían listos en un mes; ambos estaban un poco tristes pero fingían estar alegres para no molestar al otro. Acordaron ir al parque de diversiones antes de que el castaño se marchara._

 _Fue entonces que un día, cuando Payton llegó a la casa que todo se vino abajo._

— _¡Becker, estoy de vuelta!_

 _Normalmente la casa estaba inundada de ruido gracias al castaño, que siempre mantenía la televisión encendida, pero ese día todo estaba completamente en silencio, sin contar, además, con la extraña tensión que se sentía en el ambiente._

 _Payton no le tomó mucha importancia, tal vez solo estaba dormido. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo para calmar su hambre, después encendió la televisión y se quedó dormido._

 _Despertó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Chasqueó la lengua antes de levantarse e ir a buscar a Becker a su habitación._

— _¡Oye, enano! ¡No es hora de dormir!_

 _Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el castaño no estaba ahí._

— _¡Becker!_

 _Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba su desesperación. Comenzó a buscarlo en todas las habitaciones, pero no había rastro alguno. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho subió al ático, esperando encontrarlo, pero nada; su última opción fue el sótano; no lo había considerado antes puesto que a Becker le daba miedo bajar, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba no podía pensar con más claridad._

 _Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Al pie de la escalera yacía el cuerpo del menor en un charco de sangre que se esparcía por el suelo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y su voz se quebró. Sin pensárselo mucho bajo los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a Becker. Lo levantó levemente para darle la vuelta, encontrándose con que su piel estaba fría y sin color. En su cuello había una herida de aproximadamente quince centímetros y obviamente, muy profunda. Entró en pánico y comenzó a moverlo y a gritarle._

— _¡B-Becker! ¡Por favor…!_

 _Con sus manos sin dejar de temblar se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba. Llegó a la cocina y tomó el teléfono, observando sus manos cubiertas de la sangre del menor. Marcó el número de la casa de sus padres, equivocándose un par de veces al marcar debido al temblor en su cuerpo._

— _¿Hola?_

— _¡Mamá! ¡Tienen que venir enseguida! Becker esta… —So voz se quebraba y hablaba atropelladamente. —Por favor…_

— _Tranquilo cariño, iremos en cuanto podamos…_

— _¡No! ¡Tienen que venir ahora! Llama a la policía, o al hospital, o lo que sea, pero por favor… ayúdame._

 _Esa última palabra salió en un susurro lastimero, haciendo que Olivia se preocupara y obedeciera sin preguntar más._

 _Payton arrojó el teléfono y se quedó quieto. No sabía qué hacer. No quería regresar al sótano, pero la esperanza de que el castaño estuviera vivo lo impulsó de nuevo hasta la escalera._

 _Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo, sentía un hueco en el estómago y unas extrañas ganas de vomitar. Al no poder estar más en ese lugar regresó arriba. Moviéndose de un lado para otro, esperando a que sus padres aparecieran mientras sollozaba y mantenía las manos en su cabeza, presionando con fuerza. No pasó mucho hasta que el timbre sonó por toda la casa, corrió a abrir, encontrándose con sus padres acompañados de un par de oficiales._

 _Tomó a sus padres y los jaló hacia adentro._

— _¡Becker está en el sótano! ¡Por favor, ayúdenlo!_

 _Los cuatro mayores se asomaron a la habitación que el pelinegro había señalado. Los señores Murdock retrocedieron y los oficiales bajaron rápidamente sin decir nada. Se arrodillaron junto a Becker y uno de ellos pidió ayuda por su radio._

 _No pasó mucho para que la casa se llenara de policías, un par de forenses y algunos profesores del colegio. En la calle había muchas personas esperando enterarse sobre lo que había pasado. Un oficial se encargó de hablar con Payton; quien aún estaba nervioso y más pálido que de costumbre._

 _Sacaron el cuerpo cubierto por un par de sábanas._

 _Los padres del pelinegro permanecieron en todo momento junto a él tratando de calmarlo._

— _Tenemos que ir con un doctor para que te revise. —Dijo su padre tratado de parecer calmado._

— _No quiero ir._

— _Son órdenes de la policía. Levántate y vamos._

 _Payton obedeció de mala gana bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, los oficiales y el montón de gente que había afuera de la casa._

 _El doctor le dijo que había tenido una crisis nerviosa y que debía descansar hasta el siguiente día._

 _Un par de policías se quedaron en la casa durante la noche para ''cuidar'' al pelinegro._

 _Al día siguiente lo llevaron a la estación de policía para que explicara como había pasado todo._

— _¿A qué hora dices que llegaste a la casa?_

— _A las tres y media._

 _Ambos policías intercambiaron miradas, poniendo aún más nervioso a Payton._

— _Escucha, el reporte que los forenses entregaron dice que el niño murió entre las tres y media y cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en llamar a tus padres?— No respondió. Se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿pudo haberlo salvado?_

— _Los llamé a las cinco cuarenta._

— _Son dos horas con diez minutos. —Comenzó uno de ellos —Y no tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido, ¿verdad?_

— _No._

— _Preguntamos en los alrededores, nadie vio a alguien acercarse a tu casa durante el día. Los vecinos también dicen que el niño ni siquiera salió de la casa ayer._

— _Lo hizo. Llamen a la escuela._

— _Ya lo hicimos. No hay registro que indique que el haya asistido._

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que haya muerto? —La paciencia de Payton se reducía cada vez más. Solo quería que todo eso se terminara para poder encerrarse en su habitación y sumergirse en su miseria._

— _En sus muñecas se encontraron marcas de ataduras que se originaron horas antes de la muerte. El niño fue golpeado un par de veces antes de morir y todo indica que luchó para defenderse, por eso le cortaron el cuello y lo arrojaron al ático._

— _¿A que quiere llegar con esto?_

— _Revisamos tu expediente médico. Padeces síndrome de estrés postraumático. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_

— _No sabía que eso era importante._

— _Cuéntanos como se originó tu enfermedad._

— _Cuando era pequeño mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente cuando viajábamos en coche. ¿Qué con esto?_

— _¿Has tomado todos tus medicamentos?_

— _Si._

— _No fuiste a trabajar ayer. ¿Dónde estuviste?_

— _Fui al centro comercial._

— _¿Peleaste con Becker antes de que el muriera?_

 _Fue entonces cuando Payton lo entendió todo. Ellos estaban haciéndose una idea equivocada sobre lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que aclararlo y rápido._

— _Yo no lo asesiné._

— _No dijimos que lo hubieras hecho._

— _¡Es a lo que usted quería llegar! ¡¿Enserio creen que yo lo maté?!_

— _Toda la evidencia apunta a ti, Payton. Dilo de una vez._

— _¡Yo no lo hice! —Se levantó de golpe y acercó su rostro al del policía._

— _Pon atención, muchacho, hasta ahora eres el principal sospechoso, ten cuidado con la forma como te comportas. Fuera._

 _Salió a paso lento, sintiendo el hueco en su estómago agrandándose más y más. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso? Cuando llegó a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres y los otros profesores todos le dirigieron miradas que no supo descifrar. De pronto un dolor agudo se esparció por su rostro, impulsándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer. Jadeo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Derek, el padre de Becker._

— _¡Hijo de perra! —Siseó mientras era sujetado por una mujer— ¡Asesinaste a mi hijo!_

 _Un montón de personas se acercaron para evitar que Furrer volviera a golpear al pelinegro, que solo permanecía en el suelo, sintiendo la sangre que brotaba de su nariz caer en su camisa._

 _No pudo decir nada. Antes de que algo más sucediera sus padres lo sacaron del lugar rápidamente y lo llevaron a la casa._

— _La policía dice que tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que te llamen al juicio. Ya te hemos buscado un abogado._

— _¿Ustedes también creen que yo lo maté?_

 _No respondieron._

— _Un par de oficiales estarán cuidando la casa. No hagas nada estúpido, Payton. —Su padre le hablaba con dureza, el pelinegro no recordaba que se hubiera dirigido a él de esa forma antes._

 _Se quedó completamente en silencio cuando sus padres desaparecieron. Fue al baño para revisar su aspecto. No había comido nada desde el día anterior y estaba seguro de que eso había repercutido en su apariencia._

 _Se observó en el espejo un rato. Su piel se veía más pálida que nunca, bajo sus ojos se habían formado unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, sin mencionar lo irritados que se veían, y su labio inferior temblaba con cada respiración._

 _Suspiró y fue a su habitación, quería llorar y gritar. Su pecho se sentía oprimido y le dolía la cabeza._

 _Azotó la puerta con fuerza y cerró las persianas para quedar en la máxima oscuridad posible. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasaron los días y Payton empeoraba cada vez más. No había podido asistir al funeral que se había organizado para Becker porque la policía se lo prohibió. Apenas comía y no hacía nada más que dormir y dar vueltas por la casa._

 _De vez en cuando sus padres iban a verlo, pero se portaban distantes con él, también fue visitado por el abogado que sus padres habían contratado. Al pelinegro no le agradaba en absoluto. El hombre estaba convencido de que Payton había asesinado a Becker y había planeado una historia que desde el punto de vista de Payton, carecía totalmente de sentido._

 _En las noticias seguía apareciendo la historia de Becker y lo que al pelinegro más le molestaba es que hacían entrevistas a personas que nunca se habían interesado por el castaño; Derek, por ejemplo, había llorado incluso, diciendo que había confiado en el sistema educativo del país y que como resultado su ''queridísimo'' hijo estaba muerto. Pidió justicia e incluso lanzó insultos hacia los Murdock en televisión nacional._

 _¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_

 _Tan solo una semana antes había estado hablando con Becker acerca del parque de diversiones al que irían, y ahora su familia estaba cayendo al abismo; y si; sabía que esa situación no solo lo afectaba a él. Sus padres también se verían involucrados y posiblemente Joshua perdería su empleo, su prestigio y su dinero._

 _Poco después se enteró que Derek lo había demandado y que estaba buscando que se adelantara su juicio. Tanto sus padres como el abogado buscaron una solución, pero a Payton simplemente no le importaba; dentro o fuera, todo iba a seguir siendo igual, ¿no?_

 _Entonces tomó la decisión más estúpida que pudo encontrar, y muy posiblemente, la última de su vida._

 _Diez días después de la muerte de Becker, durante la madrugada subió al ático, llevando en su mano derecha un cuchillo, y en la izquierda la única foto que tenía con Becker; sonrió levemente al contemplarla, esa foto la habían tomado sus padres en navidad, cuando creía que su vida era perfecta._

 _Sin encender la luz se dejó caer en el suelo. Suspiró desde lo más profundo de su alma, tratando de recordar como era su vida antes de hundirse en esa agonía, que ahora terminaría con su vida._

 _Deslizó el cuchillo rápidamente y con fuerza desde su muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo, en vertical. Sin pensar mucho en el agudo dolor que sentía hizo lo mismo en su otro brazo._

 _Para cuando fue capaz de procesarlo todo ya era muy tarde. Y antes de que su vista se apagara totalmente pudo ver a Becker a su lado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, sus padres fueron a buscarlo, se preocuparon cuando nadie abrió la puerta por más fuerte que llamaran._

 _Llamaron a la policía y después de forzar la puerta entraron con cuidado. Buscaron a Payton por todas las habitaciones sin encontrar rastro alguno; buscaron incluso en el sótano._

— _¿Están seguros de que revisaron toda la casa? —Preguntó Olivia angustiada. — ¿Hasta en el ático?_

— _Estamos haciéndolo lo más rápido que podemos, señora. Sea paciente, por favor._

— _¡Señor! Lo encontramos, está en el ático. —Se acercó un joven uniformado._

 _El oficial se dirigió al lugar señalado seguido por los Murdock, que no imaginaban en que situación encontrarían a su hijo._

 _La vista era obstruida por un par de oficiales. Joshua les pidió que se movieran; los hombres obedecieron y les dirigieron miradas afligidas._

 _Olivia comenzó a llorar y Joshua se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Ninguno habría imaginado que Payton tendría el valor para hacer algo así, pero ahí estaba la prueba. Su hijo yacía el suelo de madera, con el cabello, más desordenado que de costumbre, cubriéndole el rostro, con los labios entreabiertos, e incluso podían apreciarse rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas._

— _¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué… P-Payton? —Preguntó la mujer mientras se arrodillaba junto al cadáver de su hijo._

— _Lo sentimos mucho, señores, pero tenemos que sacarlo._

 _Después de que hicieran que Olivia se separara lo llevaron con cuidado hasta el vehículo que los esperaba en la calle. Los vecinos se habían reunido para averiguar que estaba pasando. Un silencio incómodo y sepulcral se hizo presente cuando los oficiales aparecieron llevando en una camilla en inerte cuerpo del joven Murdock cubierto por sábanas. Desde luego la prensa no se hizo esperar._

 _En el informe de los forenses se marcó como hora de muerte las 3:00 am el día 5 de Febrero del año 2004._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Después de eso, un día desperté en el ático, me dolía horrible la cabeza y mis antebrazos ardían. Al principio no entendía que estaba sucediendo, yo creía que estaba vivo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que podía materializarme y desmaterializarme lo entendí todo. —Suspiró — Morí, pero quedé atrapado en la casa. Tardé mucho en asimilarlo, pero cuando pude controlarme busqué a Becker.

Bonnie escuchó con cuidado todo lo que Payton y Becker decían. Nunca se había imaginado como habían sucedido las cosas. Miró al castaño cuando este siguió hablando.

—Yo desperté un par de días después de morir. Tardé en aprender a controlarme y estuve pensándolo mucho. Me dolía mucho ver a Payton en esa situación, pero no tenía como ayudarlo. Cuando supe lo que había hecho me molestó mucho, pero por lo menos el dejo de sufrir de esa manera tan horrible.

—Lo siento mucho, pero… ¿Cómo moriste? Casi todo fue desde el punto de vista de Payton, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Becker sonrió.

—Bueno… ese día no fui a la escuela. Payton se había ido antes y pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para dormir hasta tarde. Probablemente si no hubiera tomado esa decisión ambos estaríamos vivos…

.

.

.

 _Becker se encontraba dando vueltas por la casa. Tal vez, después de todo, quedarse en casa había sido una mala decisión. Estaba en la sala cuando escuchó un ruido provenir de la cocina, donde estaba la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero; se levantó de golpe y antes de poder hacer algo fue jalado hacia atrás. Intentó escapar pero eso solo ayudo a que lo sujetaran con más fuerza, cuando intentó gritar recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y seguido a eso un dolor extremadamente agudo se plantó en su cuello, sintió mucho calor en la zona y entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Su vista se nubló y después fue arrojado por las escaleras del sótano. Aún estaba consiente, pero poco a poco dejó de sentir sus extremidades._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Días después se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes, su cuello le dolía, al igual que la cabeza, pero decidió ignorar todo eso. Se puso de pie y sonrió._

 _¡Todo había sido una pesadilla!_

 _Intentó correr pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó contra un montón de cajas sin antes poder poner los brazos para amortiguar el golpe. Al no sentir golpe alguno volvió al rincón donde momentos antes había estado._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Se levantó de nuevo y se acercó hasta un estante donde había herramientas y tomó una de ellas entre sus manos. La sostuvo un par de segundos y sin estar del todo consciente se desmaterializo al punto de dejar caer el objeto. Retrocedió preocupado mientras poco a poco colocaba cada pieza en su lugar._

 _Llevó su mano hasta su cuello y sintió la herida, hubo un ligero dolor, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Cayó en cuenta de su situación._

 _Estaba muerto, pero atrapado en ese lugar._

 _Practicó mucho hasta poder materializarse a voluntad y con cuidado salió del sótano._

 _Buscó en las habitaciones a Payton, hasta encontrarlo en su habitación, en completa oscuridad y cubierto en sábanas y cobijas. Una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente._

 _Encontró raro el hecho de poder sentir a pesar de estar muerto._

 _¿Payton estaba sufriendo por su culpa? Quería ayudarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien como antes, pero no podía tomar ese riesgo._

 _Durante los siguientes días Becker se dedicó a observar de cerca la situación del pelinegro. Al tercer día aparecieron los Murdock acompañados de un hombre que se presentó como Allan Jones, un abogado._

 _Escuchó con atención la conversación que el hombre tuvo con Payton._

— _Podemos crear una historia buena, así podremos convencerlos de que fue todo un accidente._

— _Yo no lo maté, ya se lo dije._

— _Claro._

 _Becker se molestó. ¿Enserio creían que Payton lo había asesinado? ¿Es que eran ciegos o qué? Tenía la vaga esperanza de que por lo menos Olivia y Joshua estuvieran del lado del pelinegro, pero no fue así. Entendía que la evidencia apuntaba a él, pero tenía que haber algo que demostrara que estaban equivocados._

 _Pasaron los días y Becker se acostumbró totalmente a su nueva forma. A veces se sentaba junto a Payton cuando este veía la televisión para enterarse de las noticias. Supo que su padre, Derek lo había demandado y además pedía que se adelantara el juicio._

 _Era consciente de que el suceso había afectado enormemente la vida de los Murdock. Pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible cerca de Payton para asegurarse de que estaba bien. El pelinegro había cuidado de él mucho tiempo y ahora era su turno; le molestaba mucho el hecho de no poder salir de la casa, pero no había mucho que hacer._

 _Fue testigo de todo el sufrimiento del pelinegro._

 _Una noche permaneció en el sótano pensando en cómo aparecerse ante él, pero la situación era extremadamente complicada. Cuando por fin se decidió a salir eran casi las 3:00 am. Buscó en las habitaciones sin encontrar rastro del pelinegro, hasta que se le ocurrió revisar el ático._

 _Subió con cuidado tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Se encontró a Payton deslizando un cuchillo sobre la piel de su antebrazo; su pecho se oprimió, pero no pudo moverse. Cuando pudo procesar todo se acercó con rapidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Los ojos marrones de Payton se iban opacando más y más. No pudo más que quedarse a su lado, repitiendo su nombre y sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Cuando nos encontramos hablamos por mucho tiempo y poco después nos fuimos encontrando con los otros, en ese entonces había cinco sin contarnos a nosotros.

—Entiendo. —El pelimorado permaneció en silencio intentando procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, suspiró con pesadez; en verdad sentía pena por ambos.

—Escucha, Bonnie —Comenzó Payton —Entiendo si has cambiado de opinión, si quieres dejarlo solamente tienes que prometer que…

— ¡No! Quiero ayudarlos. —Sonrió. — ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Bueno… supongo que tendrás que comenzar a buscar que es lo que necesitamos para poder irnos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes no lo saben?

—No.

Bonnie hizo una mueca que los otros no supieron descifrar y después sonrió.

—Supongo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante, pero no se preocupen, ¿Bien?

Becker y Payton asintieron.

—Tengo que irme a dormir o mañana no podré levantarme. —Dijo mientras se levantaba —Hasta mañana.

Luego de despedirse regresó a su habitación sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado, mas especialmente en lo que cada uno podría querer.

* * *

 **Review anónimo:**

 **One piece fan: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar :D También gracias por ser paciente, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Hasta luego!**

* * *

 **Bueno, de verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé mucho para que la historia fuera coherente.**

 **Quería** **decirles que a partir de ahora no tendré un día exacto para actualizar, esto es porque comenzaré a escribir las historias de todos y necesitaré mas tiempo para escribir, y es que no quiero cortarles el rollo, por ejemplo, si este cap hubiera sido normal se habría quedado cuando Payton encuentra a Becker en el sótano QnQ.**

 **Aunque según mis cálculos lo mas que tardaría en traerles el capitulo serian dos semanas y media.**

 **Dejando esto de lado, ¿Que tal les pareció la historia? A Bonnie le queda mucho trabajo por delante xD**

 **Agradecería mucho si dejan sus reviews para conocer su opinión. :D**

 **Ah, y no piensen que dejaré las parejas de lado xD una vez que empieza lo hard nada lo detendrá (?**

 **Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!**

 **¡Aquí les traigo el capitulo 12!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Bonnie se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que Freddy y Chica despertaran; se había despertado más temprano de lo usual debido a que su mente estaba completamente dominada por la historia que le habían contado la noche anterior.

Durante la madrugada había repasado cada detalle de lo que Payton y Becker habían dicho, pero lo único que se le había ocurrido era llamar a Madison para ver si ella podía ayudarlo. Resopló y tomó un sorbo de su café, en ese momento apareció Chica con el cabello arreglado y vestida, pero con unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus bonitos ojos violetas, que la hacían ver como si estuviera enferma.

—Joder, estas horrible, ¿Qué te pasó? —Dijo ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la taza.

—Fue una noche muy incómoda… —Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, claro, el trabajo en la universidad se había vuelto muy pesado y los tres tenían que encargarse de un montón de tareas; incluso a veces tenían que quedarse despiertos hasta tarde para poder terminarlas. —Tengo hambre, ¿Dónde está Freddy?

—Aun no baja.

—Ese idiota… ¡debería ser el primero en estar listo! —Exclamó mientras se dejaba caer al lado del pelimorado; este se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba molesta, era mejor no hacerla enojar. No pasó mucho hasta que el castaño entró en la habitación, completamente despierto.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Pregunto la rubia.

—No pude dormir bien —Respondió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—Parece que ninguno pudo —Murmuró Bonnie mientras se estiraba.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— Preguntó Freddy sonriendo.

— ¿Eres idiota? Te toca el desayuno, anda. —Le dijo la joven ligeramente molesta.

—Comete algo de lo que hay por ahí. Estoy cansado.

La rubia se levantó a regañadientes y abrió el refrigerador, buscando inmediatamente el pastel que había dejado la noche anterior, encontrándose con un trozo que no llegaba a ser ni una cuarta parte de lo que había guardado.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Se dio la vuelta con el plato en sus manos y dirigió una mirada de molestia a sus amigos, que la observaban con interés.

Se acercó y dejo el plato con fuerza sobre la barra. Para después hablar con voz baja.

— ¿Quién se comió mi pastel?

—No lo sé. No hemos sido nosotros —Comenzó Bonnie, antes de que el castaño dijera algo y lo arruinara.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó con todo lo que había dejado?

— ¿Y porque crees que nosotros sabemos algo? —Preguntó Freddy.

— ¡¿Quien más?! —Chica comenzó a elevar el tono de su voz, mientras se sentaba donde había estado antes.

— ¡Te dije que no fuimos nosotros! —Exclamó Bonnie hartándose de la tonta discusión que estaban comenzando.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a buscar a tu jodido gato en vez de estar molestando? —El castaño también había comenzado a elevar el volumen de su voz.

— ¿Y tú por qué mejor no te pones a hacerme el desayuno? —Replicó la joven levantándose y empujando el taburete hacia atrás.

— ¡Si tanta hambre tienes entonces prepáralo tú! —El más alto imitó la acción de la rubia.

— ¡Es tu jodida responsabilidad, ese fue el trato! —A comparación con Freddy, Chica se veía muy bajita pero si se enfadaba estarían en problemas.

— ¡No soy tu criada!

Bonnie, quien ya había quedado fuera del asunto observaba divertido la discusión. No diría nada, quería ver hasta donde llegaba esa tonta situación. Se levantó sin llamar la atención de sus amigos y se dirigió a la tostadora mientras tomaba un par de platos.

— ¡Solo admite que te comiste mi pastel!

— ¡Que yo no fui!

— ¡La comida no desaparece así como así!

— ¡No me importa; es tu problema, no el mío!

— ¡Admítelo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso crees que vengo aquí por la noche a comer lo que sea que hayas guardado?!

Bonnie sonrió. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que hacía.

— ¡Yo que sé! ¡No voy a estar vigilándote día y noche!

— ¡Entonces deja de estar jodiendome!

El pelimorado se aburrió de la situación después de unos minutos, se acercó a la barra y dejó caer unos platos, que contenían un par de tostadas, frente al castaño y la rubia, haciendo que ambos se callaran; después de unos segundos observando los platos le dirigieron miradas de desconcierto.

—Dejen de estar peleando por tonterías —Colocó un frasco con mermelada en medio de ellos. —Compórtense como los adultos que se supone que son.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque Chica y Freddy se quedaron viendo como Bonnie se daba la vuelta y tomaba otro plato, después sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ninguno dio señales de querer ceder, entrando así en una pelea por ver quien tenía la voluntad más fuerte. Violeta contra celeste, en un duelo que el pelimorado seguía encontrando divertido.

Bonnie se sentó en la cabecera de la barra y cuando volvió a poner el frasco de la mermelada sobre la superficie de mármol las miradas de sus amigos se desconectaron y cada uno se dedicó a terminar lo que había en su plato.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después los tres se encontraban caminando por el campus esperando que su primera clase comenzara. Freddy y Chica no se hablaban para nada y cuando querían decirse algo utilizaban a Bonnie como mensajero. Al principio la situación le era divertida, pero cuando comenzaron a lanzarse indirectas usándolo a él como ejemplo todo se fue por el drenaje.

El pelimorado se sintió aliviado cuando se separaron para entrar a clase. Las horas pasaron casi en total silencio debido a todo el trabajo que los profesores les asignaban. Cuando terminaron su tercera clase del día apareció un profesor que les dijo que tendrían la siguiente clase libre debido a que el profesor había faltado por problemas de salud.

Eso significaba que tendrían desde la una de la tarde hasta las cuatro libre. Pasaron el rato terminando algunas tareas; Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las dos se encontraron con Chica que tenía su siguiente clase hasta las dos y treinta.

La tortura volvió a comenzar para Bonnie. Buscó la forma de zafarse de la situación, porque sabía perfectamente que pedirles que se calmaran solo empeoraría todo.

—Iré a la biblioteca y de paso haré una llamada —Dijo bajito tomando su mochila cuando la rubia y el castaño habían comenzado a decirse las cosas frente a frente. Trató de pasar desapercibido y cuando considero estar lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Solo se sintió a salvo al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Ahora podría ir con calma; sacó su móvil y busco entre sus contactos el número de Madison. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de tonos antes de oír la voz de la mujer.

—Hola Madison, soy Bonnie… el vecino de Mike, ¿me recuerdas?

— ¡Claro que te recuerdo cariño! He estado esperando tu llamada. Has tardado bastante.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Solo quería contarte un par de cosas.

—Dime. —Dijo la mujer poniéndose más seria de un momento a otro.

—Bueno, la primera es que un par de… eh, espíritus ya han hablado conmigo —Escuchó a Madison hacer un ruidito de sorpresa. — y bueno… me contaron como ocurrió todo.

— ¡Impresionante! Espera… —El pelimorado pudo escuchar como la mujer llamaba a Vincent y le contaba lo que acababa de decirle. —Ahora estas en altavoz, Bonnie.

—Bueno, eh… la segunda cosa es que ellos no saben que es lo que necesitan, esperaba que pudieras darme una idea o tal vez una forma para entender todo.

—Entiendo. Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos ellos quieren terminar algo que dejaron pendiente antes de morir, aunque todo depende de cómo haya muerto cada quien y bajo que circunstancias. Tendrás que poner mucha atención a los detalles.

—Muchas gracias. Te llamaré para contarte lo que pase. —Dijo mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego. —Luego de eso cortó la llamada y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el edificio, poniendo atención a la categoría que cada estantería marcaba hasta encontrarse con la que buscaba:

''Terror y sobrenatural''

Buscó entre las estanterías, encontrándose con libros que contaban desde historias de terror hasta algunos que hablaban sobre posesiones y magia antigua. De entre todos los que tomó solo uno le llamó la atención.

Lo sacó de entre los otros y leyó el título:

''Infestaciones''

Lo abrió y ojeo algunas páginas hasta dar con un capitulo que hablaba sobre lo que estaba pasando en la casa.

Fue hasta una mesa aun con el libro entre sus manos. Se sentó en la última silla y volvió a abrir el libro.

'' _El hecho de que una casa esté tomada por espíritus se denomina "infestación". Con esta palabra se designa también una forma muy concreta de posesión, sólo que en este caso los espíritus no intentan poseer a una persona determinada, sino que están presentes en toda la casa. En algunos casos se ha sabido que ciertos espíritus sí intentan poseer a alguna persona de la casa infestada, pero habitualmente se trata de espíritus que intentan dar un mensaje o que dejaron algo pendiente en su vida anterior, y que de alguna forma 'protegen' y 'cuidan' a los habitantes del lugar._

 _Hay espíritus que se comportan de forma pacífica con las personas vivas que se encuentran a su alrededor e incluso pueden llegar a relacionarse con ellos. En contadas ocasiones también llegan a pedir ayuda para poder terminar lo que dejaron pendiente''._

Lo siguiente de lo que hablaba el libro se refería a infestaciones por espíritus malignos, por lo cual el pelimorado se adelantó en la lectura.

'' _La infestación puede darse no sólo en los seres humanos, sino también en animales y cosas inanimadas; por ejemplo, en las casas en donde frecuentemente se ven movimientos de cosas y objetos y se perciben otros fenómenos sobrenaturales muy variados, o también se sienten presencias desagradables, puede haber claramente una infestación de espíritus, o de bajos astrales o de energías negativas. Para que se detenga o termine cualquiera de estas manifestaciones (en caso de que sean malignas), es más fácil que en el caso de un ser humano, pues basta con realizar un ritual de bendición seguido de un exorcismo, con una oración específica de liberación del lugar, para que todo termine y en el hogar o lugar infestado vuelva a reinar la paz y toda perturbación o molestia desaparezca._

 _Tratándose de un espíritu benigno la situación puede tornarse más complicada si es que la persona ha decidido ayudarlo a descansar. Se tiene que buscar alguna situación que el espíritu haya dejado pendiente, como ya se ha mencionado. Normalmente ellos no saben con exactitud lo que buscan, pero con el tiempo pueden ir recordando o teniendo ideas que pueden ayudar a descifrar la situación._

 _Lo que es más común que estos espíritus requieran para desaparecer son terminar acciones o resolviendo un problema que les angustiaba antes de morir, contactando con sus familiares y hacer que se reencuentren, darles una noticia o decirles una frase que han esperado oír, o incluso recuperar un bien material que les fue arrebatado antes de morir; en los casos más extremos pueden llegar a pedir a quien les está ayudando encontrar a los responsables de su muerte y asesinarlos''._

Al terminar de leer Bonnie tragó saliva.

—Solo espero que ninguno me pida hacer eso… —Suspiró y pasó las páginas esperando encontrarse con algo más, pero dejo de buscar al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de temas hablaban sobre cómo lidiar con espíritus malignos que han tomado posesión de cuerpos humanos y cosas así. Tomó uno de sus cuadernos, transcribió el último párrafo, cerró el libro y fue a dejarlo donde estaba antes.

Regresó a donde estaban sus amigos, esperando que ambos estuvieran con el cuerpo completo. Suspiró al verlos ahí, sentados juntos y diciéndose cosas, pero ninguno hacia ademanes de querer irse. El pelimorado sonrió, aunque ninguno lo admitiera sabía que ambos se habían tomado cariño. Se acercó en silencio.

— ¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a la biblioteca, se los dije antes de irme, pero estaban muy ocupados peleando.

— ¡Tuve que hablarle a este tipo! —Exclamó Chica ignorando su respuesta.

— ¡Debiste haberme llevado contigo! —Dijo Freddy recorriéndose hacia la derecha y dejando un lugar para el pelimorado en medio de ambos.

Bonnie suspiró y se sentó en el espacio que el castaño le había hecho. Los tres estuvieron en silencio, dedicándose cada uno a sus asuntos hasta que Freddy habló, desatando la discusión de nuevo.

—Tengo hambre.

—Bonnie, dile a Freddy que si hubiera preparado el desayuno no diría eso.

—Déjalo ya, Chica. —Suspiró el pelimorado sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues no lo preparé, dime Bonnie ¿Qué va a hacer Chica al respecto? —Respondió el castaño en tono burlón, ignorando totalmente lo que su amigo había dicho.

—Déjalo, Freddy —Esta vez el comentario calmado de Bonnie se dirigió al más alto del grupo.

— Bonnie, ¿por qué no te largas y dejas de molestar? —Chica, al igual que Freddy ignoró por completo el comentario y siguió hablando.

— ¿Y porque mejor no te largas a ver si te consigues amigos de tu grupo, eh, Bonnie?

—Freddy, ya… —Bonnie dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, gracias al volumen de voz no tan bajo de sus amigos algunas miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, la mayoría viéndolos con diversión.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no regresas a Canadá si tanto te molesto?

— ¡Chica! —Bien, ahora si tenía que detener esa idiotez antes de que alguno dijera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Desde hacía rato que eso había dejado de ser divertido.

— ¡Anda ve a llorar con tus padres y pídeles que te compren una casa para ti sola!

— ¡Pídele a tus padres que te consigan un bonito departamento para que dejes de joderme!

— ¡Ya cállense! —Bonnie se aseguró de que el volumen de su voz fuera más alto que el de los otros dos, pero tuvo cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención. — ¡Joder, llevan todo el día discutiendo! ¡Se supone que son adultos, no niños malcriados! ¡Y la gente nos ve!

Tanto Chica como Freddy dieron un vistazo a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que de hecho habían atraído la atención de los que pasaban por ahí. Ninguno dijo nada y volvieron a sus tareas. El pelimorado suspiró, por lo menos había podido detener la jodida discusión.

El resto de tiempo estuvieron callados y cuando llegó la hora de separarse la rubia se despidió con un corto ''Los veo luego''.

El pelimorado se preocupó un poco, tal vez pudo haberse contenido, pero ya estaba hecho.

—Lo siento… —Escuchó la voz del castaño, que le hablaba sin levantar la cabeza. —No me di cuenta de que de verdad estábamos portándonos como idiotas.

—Está bien —Bonnie notó una marca rojiza en la nuca del más alto. Era visible gracias a la posición en la que estaba. No se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y habló. —Oye, Freddy.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quién te hizo ese chupetón?

El castaño llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, como si de esa forma evitara que el pelimorado siguiera con sus preguntas. Dirigió una rápida mirada al otro y al ver que estaba siendo observado con una media sonrisa se sonrojó. Mierda, cuando viera a Gabe iba a golpearlo. Bonnie cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y de inmediato trató de retractarse.

—Ah, lo siento. No me detuve a pensar, olvídalo.

Dicho esto volvió a sus apuntes, seguido por el castaño, que agradecía internamente que su amigo hubiera dejado el tema. ¡Puto Gabe! ¡Le había prometido que no le haría marcas!

Durante esos días el rubio había pasado con el mucho tiempo y aunque no hablaba mucho, Freddy sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de molestarlo: lo dejaría en abstinencia por un mes… bueno, tal vez solo una semana.

El resto del día pasó en tranquilidad; para suerte de Bonnie sus amigos no pelearon en el camino de regreso a casa, no se dirigían la palabra, pero no estaban usándolo como mensajero.

Llegaron y como era usual, cada uno se centró en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿Qué harás para cenar, Bonnie? —Preguntó Chica.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué les apetece? —Al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado y rogó internamente que por lo menos no lo involucraran en la discusión.

—Pasta.

—Ensalada.

Bien, debía prepararse para lo que venía.

— ¿No pudiste pensar en algo menos ligero? —Dijo la rubia sin voltear a ver al castaño.

— ¿Quieres que muera de hambre? ¡La ensalada va a dejar un hueco gigante! —Claro. A Freddy lo que le preocupaba era quedarse con hambre.

— ¡Pues comes doble!

— ¡Tu sal a correr cuando termines de comer!

El pelimorado rodó los ojos. Era normal que esos dos discutieran por cosas insignificantes, pero ese día se estaban pasando un poco. ¡Por favor que Margaret y Foxy llegaran pronto!

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el timbre sonara y sin perder tiempo corrió a abrir. Sonrió con amabilidad a los recién llegados y los invitó a pasar.

—Me alegra que hayan llegado. Freddy y Chica no han dejado de pelear en todo el día.

—No es que eso sea muy extraño. —Comentó la joven.

—Todo el día… literal. —Suspiró —Oye, Margaret, tu cabello se ve distinto, ¿te hiciste algo?

— ¿Eh? No, ah… ¿Tienes un espejo o algo? —Preguntó ligeramente nerviosa.

—Puedes ir al baño si quieres.

— ¡Claro! Gracias. —La castaña subió corriendo la escalera sin decir algo más.

—Entonces… —Comenzó Foxy, quien se había mantenido callado — ¿Día difícil?

—Más bien frustrante… ¡Ni siquiera pelean por cosas con sentido!

—Oye, tranquilo. No creo que sea tan malo.

—Ahora mismo están peleando por que Chica quiere cenar ensalada y Freddy pidió pasta con pollo.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

—Bueno, tal vez si sea malo.

—Lo sé… —Bonnie de verdad se sentía aliviado por tener a Foxy con él. Así por lo menos podía ignorar a sus amigos un rato. Sintió sus mejillas arder con anticipación por lo que estaba por hacer, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor y lo atrajo hacía sí para posar sus labios con suavidad sobre los de él. Casi inmediatamente sintió como el más alto lo tomaba por la cintura y correspondía al beso.

Mangle bajaba la escalera después de haberse arreglado la jodida peluca cuando se topó con Foxy y Bonnie al pie de la escalera, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían a solas. Se rio internamente y siguió bajando.

—Joder, búsquense una habitación ¿quieren?

El primero en moverse fue el pelimorado. Empujó suavemente al más alto y volteo a verla. El pelirrojo solo bufó y le envió a la joven una mirada de enfado.

— ¡No es lo que piensas!

—No… ¡yo ya me iba! —Apuntó en dirección a la cocina —Sé el camino, no te preocupes.

—Nadie se preocupa —Masculló el pelirrojo.

—Ya, entiendo. Los dejo solos, no hagan mucho ruido, ¿quieren?

Ninguno respondió, Foxy estaba muy ocupado lanzándole miradas de enfado a la castaña y Bonnie trataba de hacer que el sonrojo en sus mejillas disminuyera.

Segundos después de que la joven se fuera el pelimorado alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada dorada del otro, sonrió.

—Me encantan tus ojos. —Dijo en voz baja Foxy.

—Ya me lo has dicho antes.

—Lo sé… —Le sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó para tomar sus labios de nuevo.

.

.

.

— ¡Hola chicos!

Margaret entró en la cocina sonriendo alegremente interrumpiendo la discusión que Chica y Freddy estaban teniendo. La rubia se relajó casi al instante y le devolvió la sonrisa a la castaña.

— ¡Margaret! ¡Me alegra que hayas llegado!

— ¿No es un poco temprano? —Preguntó el más alto.

— ¡Freddy! ¡Que grosero eres! —La joven frunció el ceño.

—Ah, Foxy quería venir más temprano.

— ¡Entiendo! —Soltó una risita. — ¿Dónde están?

—En el pasillo, aunque no creo que tarden mucho en ir arriba, ya sabes…

Ambas rieron y Freddy solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes dos dan miedo. Me largo.

Margaret se despidió moviendo su mano alegremente mientras que Chica solo chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿No te agrada?

—No es eso… es solo que es un idiota.

—Ya. Bueno ¿Qué tal el día?

.

.

.

Foxy y Bonnie no se habían movido de la escalera cuando el castaño pasó a su lado y sin detenerse habló.

—Si yo fuera alguno de ustedes me mantendría alejado de esas dos. Están locas y seguro van a espiarlos.

Dirigió su mirada hasta ambos jóvenes y sonrió.

—Tal vez deberían buscar cámaras ocultas —Añadió con tono sarcástico y divertido al mismo tiempo. Pudo escuchar un par de risas provenir de ellos antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo.

Entró a su habitación y suspiró. Tenía algunas cosas que terminar así que tomó su mochila y buscó sus libros.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tal sándwiches para la cena? —Preguntó Bonnie mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes, al lado de Foxy.

—No es mala idea. —Respondió Chica. — ¿Pero sándwiches de que, exactamente?

— ¿Jamón?

—No, gracias.

El pelimorado suspiró.

— Ya sé por qué Freddy y tú discuten tanto…

— ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?

—Yo no dije nada. —Farfulló girando la cabeza y evitando el contacto visual. Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería. Demasiado sencillo.

— ¡Deja de hablar así!

— Además de agresiva, loca. —Tanto Foxy como Margaret observaban divertidos la escena que se estaba desarrollándose frente a ellos.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vayan arriba y hagan lo que se les dé la gana! Yo me haré cargo de la cena por hoy.

Listo.

Sin esperar otro comentario por parte de Chica, el pelimorado se levantó y salió del lugar, llevándose al pelirrojo con él. Sonrió. Se había propuesto librarse de tener que cocinar esa noche, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable por cargarle la responsabilidad a su amiga no se arrepentía de nada. Por lo menos podría estar un rato con Foxy.

—Creo que entiendo lo que hiciste. —Río, observando como Bonnie le llevaba hacia el piso de arriba — ¿Tienes un plan interesante para hoy?

—Claro. —Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

.

.

.

Margaret veía con diversión todo lo que hacía Chica desde que Bonnie y Foxy se habían ido. Hacia pucheros, fruncía el ceño y murmuraba frases inentendibles. Sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta que aunque estuviera enfadada se veía linda.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que había muerto, cuarenta y uno, para ser exactos y al contrario de lo que muchos creían, tener siempre diecisiete años no era muy divertido que digamos. Suspiró imaginando cómo habría sido su vida si _el incidente_ no hubiese ocurrido; probablemente se hubiese casado con un hombre de dinero y buena familia, tal vez habría tenido hijos y vivido feliz en una gran mansión junto a un lago donde pasaría las tardes de domingo con su familia, como su madre le había dicho… pero Mangle no quería nada de eso. Dio un nuevo vistazo a la joven rubia que se movía de un lado a otro; había estado evitando el asunto con ella misma, pero ya no podía negárselo. Chica le gustaba. Aunque claro, era imposible que fuera correspondida. Definitivamente no podría decírselo nunca.

— ¡Oye Margaret! —La voz de Chica la regresó a la realidad.

—Ah, lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué crees que debería preparar para cenar?

—Uh… ¿Qué tal ensalada con pollo?

— ¡Perfecto! —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaría. Esta vez inició una animada conversación con Margaret, quería saber más de ella, aunque no entendía bien el porqué. Hizo algunas preguntas intentando no parecer muy interesada en su vida, pero la castaña siempre le daba respuestas cortas y confusas, incluso había evitado responderle cuando le preguntó cuál era su casa.

Se dio por vencida con sus preguntas y cambió el tema.

.

.

.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación Foxy no perdió el tiempo. Sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo, empujó al pelimorado contra la puerta y tomó sus labios con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo que el menor soltara un jadeo de sorpresa.

Amaba sentir a Bonnie de esa forma, tan expuesto e inocente; incluso después de su anterior encuentro el pelimorado se ponía nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaban con la cercanía por parte del pelirrojo, aunque esto no se refería a que el menor no intentara ponerse en plan ''dominante''.

—Alguien está impaciente… —Dijo con tono divertido el más bajo mientras veía como el pelirrojo luchaba contra los botones de su camisa. Lo empujó suavemente para poder quitársela con más facilidad, después desabrochó su pantalón y con las mejillas aún encendidas le dirigió una mirada lasciva. —Foxy…

Joder, su mente no daba para más en ese momento; ver de esa forma al menor no había hecho más sino aumentar la presión en sus pantalones. Volvió a tomar sus labios de forma demandante, siendo totalmente correspondido e hizo que retrocediera hasta dejar que su espalda estuviera contra la pared; sería un problema si alguien pasaba por afuera y notaba los golpeteos en la puerta causados por sus movimientos. Con ambas manos tomó las muñecas del pelimorado y las puso sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole bajar los brazos. Llevó su boca hasta su cuello comenzando a dejar besos y lametones que hicieron que el volumen de los jadeos del más bajo aumentara.

Cuando Bonnie arqueó la espalda el pelirrojo deslizó su mano libre por su cadera, y fue aplicando presión con su pulgar en el hueco que se formaba gracias a la posición; a continuación metió su mano bajo su ropa interior y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo.

Sintió las manos del pelimorado tratar de librarse de su agarre mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido que hizo a Foxy sonreír.

Poco a poco redujo sus movimientos hasta casi volverlos nulos, río cuando el menor movió su cadera en busca de más contacto. No dijo nada y prosiguió a deshacerse de los molestos pantalones y la ropa interior, después desabrochó el suyo y lo bajó junto a su bóxer.

Alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de Bonnie, que lo miraban impacientes.

—H-hazlo ya.

—Pero va a dolerte.

Bonnie hizo un puchero y después frunció levemente en ceño. —Por favor… —Dirigió sus labios hacia los del mayor, siendo correspondido al instante, la mano del mayor descendió por su pierna y después la alzó para que rodeara su cintura con ella. Soltó un respingo al sentir la dureza del pelirrojo presionar contra su entrada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una punzada de dolor que lo hizo jadear en el beso. Foxy liberó sus brazos y enseguida los usó para rodearle el cuello; cuando sintió que el más alto estaba totalmente dentro se separó, intentando ignorar el dolor.

—Lo siento… —Susurró el pelirrojo mientras limpiaba con cuidado un par de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, puedo soportarlo. —Le sonrió con ternura mientras se acomodaba, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del mayor.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, procurando no lastimarlo; sintió las manos de Bonnie apretar con fuerza sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, por un momento se sintió culpable por estarle causando ese dolor, pero en uno de sus erráticos movimientos arrancó un gemido de la garganta del más joven, dándose cuenta de que en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

No pasó mucho hasta que todo rastro de dolor desapareció y el pelirrojo pudo moverse con total libertad contra el cuerpo del pelimorado, aumentando la fuerza de las embestidas.

—Ah… F-Foxy… —No tenía idea de lo que quería decir, pero las palabras salían de forma inconsciente de su boca. Sentía las manos del mayor aferrarse con fuerza a su cadera para moverlo hacia delante y atrás. Usó sus manos para acercar su rostro al del contrario y poder besarlo, jadeó en el beso al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo introducirse en su boca. Cuando se separaron Foxy se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a succionar con cuidado su piel, dejando numerosas marcas regadas a lo largo del lugar. Los leves jadeos que salían de la boca del contrario le dieron una enorme satisfacción al menor.

Sin avisar el mayor aumento la fuerza y rapidez de sus movimientos, haciendo que la voz de Bonnie saliera cada vez más aguda de su garganta. Amaba escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios, y más si lo decía con su voz cargada de lujuria.

Cuando el más bajo sintió que estaba a punto de terminar unió nuevamente sus labios con los del contrario.

Gracias a las fuertes embestidas del más alto ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo sin romper el beso; sin darse cuenta Bonnie había mordido el labio inferior del pelirrojo, causando que un poco de sangre brotara del lugar, lo soltó al sentir como este gruñía levemente.

Se quedaron quietos; sin salir del interior del pelimorado, Foxy escondió su rostro en su cuello. Bonnie, por su parte, acariciaba con cuidado las hebras rojizas del contrario y sonrió al sentir su respiración errática contra la piel de su cuello.

—Te quiero.

Foxy sonrió ante la tierna declaración del menor, no estaba viéndolo, pero sin duda estaba sonrojado. Por un momento pensó en lo que pasaría cuando el pelimorado se diera cuenta de todo; tenía miedo de que lo rechazara, pero a esas alturas ya no podía hacer nada; se tranquilizó y respondió con todo el cariño que pudo acumular en su voz:

—También te quiero, Bonnie.

.

.

.

— ¿Sabes algo que odio de esta casa? —Preguntó la rubia a la joven que la acompañaba.

— ¿Qué?

—Las paredes son muy gruesas, así que aunque estemos al otro lado de la puerta no podremos escuchar nada. —Respondió con un puchero.

Margaret río.

—Que lastima, me hubiera gustado escucharlos.

Chica asintió con pesar.

— ¿Crees que ya hayan terminado?

—No lo sé, ¿Quieres ir a ver?

— ¡Claro!

La rubia tomó su mano y la jaló para que comenzara a caminar. Bajó la cabeza al sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, joder, solo estaba tomándole la mano, no había por que ponerse así, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Después de haber terminado Bonnie se cambió de ropa mientras Foxy daba vueltas por la habitación.

Pensó en lo que acababan de hacer, igual que la vez pasada el pelirrojo no se había quitado siquiera la camiseta, suspiró pensando en alguna razón que pudiera tener el más alto para hacer eso, pero su voz le impidió seguir divagando.

—Oye Bonnie, ¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó señalando un escrito que había en uno de sus cuadernos. El mencionado se acercó y leyó lo que estaba escrito ahí. Era lo que había copiado del libro que tomó de la biblioteca en la mañana.

— ¡Ah… nada! Deja de revisar mis cosas, ¿quieres?

—No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas…

—Me parecen interesantes —Murmuró como respuesta.

—Entiendo. Entonces ¿tú crees en esas cosas? Ya sabes, fantasmas y esas cosas.

—Sí, ¿te parece extraño?

—Para nada, Eh… escucha, yo… —Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza, después escucharon un grito proveniente de Margaret.

— ¡¿Ya terminaron?!

Bonnie se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir, seguido del mayor, quien soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

—No interrumpimos nada, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Chica alzando una ceja sugerentemente.

—Nada de nada —Les sonrió el pelimorado abriendo la puerta completamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

—La cena esta lista — Habló de nuevo la rubia haciendo un puchero, ligeramente decepcionada por no haber llegado en la mejor parte.

—Genial, llama a Freddy —Dijo finalmente mientras caminaba en dirección a la escalera, llevando al más alto de la mano.

.

.

.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos para cenar Margaret comenzó su animada plática de costumbre y Bonnie agradeció internamente que Freddy y Chica no pelearan.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo y Foxy y Margaret se fueron los tres permanecieron hablando un rato.

—Iré a tomar una ducha —Dijo el castaño mientras salía de la habitación.

— ¡Yo sigo después de ti! —Exclamó Chica. Después se volteó para poder ver al pelimorado. — ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Qué tanto gritaste hoy? ¿Te dolió mucho?

— ¡Chica! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —De repente sintió el calor en su rostro aumentar; sabía que su amiga era directa, pero no imagino que llegara a tanto. —Es vergonzoso…

— ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Eres tan tierno! Ya entiendo por qué Foxy no puede resistirse.

No supo que responder, así que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo.

Minutos más tarde Freddy llamó a la joven para que ocupara el cuarto de baño.

Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, le dolía un poco la espalda baja, pero podía soportarlo. Suspiró. De verdad le gustaba estar con el pelirrojo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué, en ninguno de sus dos encuentros, le había dejado desvestirlo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

.

.

.

Freddy salió de la ducha solo con un pantalón puesto y una toalla sobre su cabello, cuando entró a su habitación se encontró a Gabe recostado en su cama, viéndolo con su típica sonrisa burlona y su mirada altanera.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Habló con hostilidad, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Oh, vamos —Se levantó y se acercó al más bajo. —No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de ayer.

—Pues sí, sigo molesto, lárgate. —Gruñó dándose la vuelta. Gran error.

Gabe no desaprovechó la oportunidad y deslizó ambas manos por debajo de la ropa que el castaño llevaba puesta, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Anda, te prometo no dejarte _a_ _medias_ otra vez… —Susurró contra su nuca, bajando el volumen de su voz y haciéndola sonar más grave.

—D-dije que no… —Se removió incomodo en su lugar. —Además dejaste marcas y… Bonnie las vio.

—Bueno, eso fue para marcar mi propiedad, estoy seguro que lo entiendes.

—Gabe…

El rubio no respondió, solo retiró sus manos y se dejó caer en la cama.

.

.

.

Bonnie sabía que no debía dejar que Chica entrara a la ducha antes que él. Siempre tardaba un montón de tiempo en salir y ahora eran casi las once.

Suspiró bajo el agua caliente que golpeaba su espalda. Llevó su vista hacia su cadera, donde había algunos moretones, probablemente causados por la fuerza con la que Foxy lo había sujetado, sonrió levemente y continúo en lo suyo.

Al terminar de vestirse fue a su habitación, dándose cuenta de que todas las luces ya estaban apagadas. Abrió la puerta y al encender la luz pudo ver una silueta femenina de pie frente a su cama, que le sonrió apenas lo vio.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero era esa chica rubia que había aparecido una noche buscando a un doctor cuando recién se habían mudado, ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Hola, Bonnie. —La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó unos pocos centímetros. El pelimorado entrecerró los ojos levemente. La respuesta llegó a su mente segundos después, ella también estaba muerta, ¿no?

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Guest: ¡Ay, muchas gracias! :') Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que este cap. también te haya gustado :3 ¡Cuídate mucho!**

 **Littlefox0u0: Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review, me alegra mucho que creas que soy buena escribiendo :') Ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado. De nuevo gracias y ¡hasta luego!**

* * *

 **Hey c:**

 **Bueno... ¿que puedo decir? Se que tarde bastante en traerles la** **actualización pero a pesar de que ya tenia el capitulo listo desde el jueves no estaba convencida de subirlo así, así que me la pasé haciéndole retoques y creo que quedó un poco mas decente que antes xd**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en un inicio no había lemon en este cap, pero la perversión de una fujoshi no puede ser contenida (?**

 **Cada vez estamos mas cerca de que Bonnie se de cuenta de que Foxy esta muerto ;-; ay, no sé si podré con eso.**

 **Me di cuenta de que había dejado un poco de lado el ManglexChica, pero de ahora en adelante trataré de darle mas importancia :3**

 **Por cierto, no he podido contestar los reviews desde el capitulo 10, pero trataré de comenzar a responderles, después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento 3**

 **Otra cosa... ¿ya jugaron FNaF4? Yo no puedo pasar de la noche 3 ;-; D':**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias por leer y dejar review, cuando los leo me suben el animo un montón c:**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 13.**

 **Enserio lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero el lunes entré al bachillerato y como estoy en el turno vespertino (O sea, entro a la 1:45 de la tarde y salgo a las 8:10 pm) y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir :c**

 **Como sea, no las entretengo más. :p**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

—Lamento haber aparecido así, pero creo que ya es hora de presentarme —La joven sonrió mientras se acercaba al pelimorado, acto seguido extendió su mano hacia él. —Me llamo Chiara Stewart y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, estoy muerta.

Bonnie correspondió el gesto de la mujer, no quería verse descortés, aunque en la situación en la que estaba no importaba realmente.

—Ah… lo siento, es algo extraño —Murmuró haciendo una mueca de confusión.

—Lo entiendo. —Río levemente. —No te preocupes, tómate tú tiempo.

El joven le sonrió y bajó la mirada para poder pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Esa chica, que se había aparecido meses atrás pidiendo ayuda ahora estaba en su habitación diciéndole que estaba muerta y todo el tiempo estuvo en la casa.

''Sencillo de comprender, claro'' Pensó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y porque decidiste venir? —Pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Bueno, vas a ayudar a Payton y Becker, ¿no? —Sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando. —Yo quería saber si… tu podrías… eh, ya sabes…

—Claro —Sonrió. —Pero ¿enserio confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. Payton lo hace. Becker habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes?

—Ya veo. —De pronto sintió mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre los otros espíritus. — ¿Y estás sola?

—Sí, de hecho no le avisé a nadie que iba a subir.

— ¿Subir?

—La mayoría estamos siempre en el sótano.

—Entiendo… ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en el sótano?

—Bueno… espero que no te moleste, pero a veces, cuando ustedes se van a la escuela nosotros subimos y andamos por la casa, aunque procuramos no mover nada algunas veces nos despistamos un poco.

El pelimorado asintió, antes no lo notaba, pero desde que entendió lo que pasaba en la casa le era más fácil darse cuenta de si alguien había movido algo. Lo más común eran los cojines de los sofás que había en la planta baja o los adornos de la chimenea.

— ¿Te molestaría hablarme de ellos? No tienes que decirme sus nombres.

— ¡Claro! —La rubia parecía entusiasmada con la idea. —Bueno… ya conoces a Payton y a Becker, así que te hablaré de los demás, ¿Esta bien si los nombro con el abecedario?

Bonnie asintió sonriendo.

—Todos tienen personalidades muy diferentes unas de otras, pero nos llevamos bien. Hay un chico muy tierno, ''A'' que sinceramente parece una chica —río. —Es muy amable pero cuando se enoja se pone muy cortante, se preocupa mucho por todos nosotros y siempre nos lo deja muy en claro. Después está el chico que siempre está con él, ''B'' es muy serio y no habla mucho pero se nota que le tiene mucho cariño a ''A'' algunas veces, si alguien se le acerca mucho a su querido amigo puede llegar a ser agresivo. ¿Quién más? ¡Ah! Hay un chico, ''C'' que es muy extraño, es amable la mayoría del tiempo pero sus comentarios pueden ser hirientes y a veces hace que los demás se molesten con él, aunque es muy guapo puede llegar a ser muy pesado si eres el objetivo de sus bromas. Solo somos dos mujeres, y la chica, ''D'', es amable y cariñosa, es muy apegada conmigo y la considero como mi hermana, puesto que hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo. Algunas veces le gusta hacerle travesuras a ''C'' por molestar a Becker. Yo sería ''E'' bueno, no quiero sonar engreída, pero me considero una persona amable. Trato de llevarme bien con todos pero la mayoría del tiempo no me acerco a ''B'', problemas personales, ya sabes. A veces me preocupa tener que quedarme en esta casa para siempre pero trato de ser positiva. Al final está ''F'' el que lleva menos tiempo en la casa. Yo he estado aquí desde el principio y todos pudieron asimilar su muerte rápido, pero él se negaba a aceptarlo, intentaba salir de la casa y comunicarse con alguien de fuera. Al final terminó por acostumbrarse. El punto es que él sabe por cuánto ha tenido que pasar cada uno de nosotros y se preocupa por todos; nos cuida y suele animarnos cuando estamos mal, aunque algunas veces puede ser un poco inmaduro.

Bonnie no pudo evitar pensar en Foxy cuando Chiara mencionó al último chico, después recordó algo importante: Mangle Ross.

—Esa chica de la que hablas, ¿es Mangle?

La joven se tensó levemente y después regresó a su postura anterior.

—Si… ya había olvidado que encontraron sus fotografías. Es ella.

— ¿Por qué no ha aparecido?

—Ella… aun no cree estar lista para dejar que la veas.

— ¿Por qué?

—… No lo sé —La rubia titubeó un poco antes de contestar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bonnie.

—Entiendo… ¿Y quieres hablarme sobre como acabaste aquí?

—Claro pero, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?

El pelimorado tomó su móvil y lo encendió para ver la hora. Las 11:50 pm. El tiempo sí que había pasado rápido.

—Tienes razón. Espero que no te moleste, pero tengo que irme a dormir.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Fue un placer conocerte, Bonnie.

Después de despedirse Chiara desapareció, dejando al pelimorado en completo silencio. Suspiró y fue a acostarse, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la joven. Sin duda eran demasiadas cosas para un día.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos estaban de buen humor, cosa que Bonnie agradeció infinitamente; estaba seguro de que no aguantaría otra discusión por parte de sus amigos.

Fueron a la universidad, con Bonnie más pensativo de lo habitual. Recién acababa de recordar una pregunta importante que había olvidado hacerle a la rubia la noche anterior.

No pasó nada relevante durante las clases. Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la casa el pelimorado subió a su habitación y se encerró sin decir mucho. Para Chica y Freddy no fue extraño; a veces hacia esas cosas si tenía tareas atrasadas y cosas así.

En su habitación Bonnie apuntó algunas cosas que él consideraba podrían ser lo que Payton y Becker buscaban. Hizo una larga lista, pero al final ninguna de sus teorías le pareció lo suficientemente convincente, por lo que cerró el cuaderno y lo arrojó a un rincón.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Se sentía frustrado por no poder encontrar algo para ayudar al pelinegro y al menor, pero no se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido como ayuda.

Después de estar divagando un rato escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó y al abrirla se encontró con Chica, quien le sonrió al verlo.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó al ver a la joven cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me tiene pensando desde hace un par de días.

—Dime. —Sonrió.

—Eh… bueno, tu… ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Foxy?

— ¿Ah? —Se puso levemente nervioso al escuchar la pregunta. A decir verdad, no había pensado mucho en eso, solo lo había asumido. —Bueno… supongo que fue algo a primera vista, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí pensé ''Joder, ese chico sí que esta bueno''

— ¡Claro, lo dijiste muchas veces! Pero yo me refería a cómo te diste cuanta de que lo querías, no que te gustaba.

—No lo sé. Es extraño, para cuando me di cuenta ya me pasaba el día pensando en si lo vería más tarde o si él se sentía igual con respecto a mí. Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Ah… bueno, pues es que… creo que me gusta alguien.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quién es?

—Es… —Suspiró antes de llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza. — ¡Es muy vergonzoso! ¡No puedo!

El pelimorado río y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la joven.

—Creo que puedo decirte más. Pero tendrás que decirme quien te gusta —Al ver que Chica asentía decidió continuar. —Uh… ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Foxy? Ese día ustedes se pusieron a hablar y me dejaron solo. Espero que no te molestes, pero me molestó bastante que hablara contigo más que conmigo y por eso te dije que te fueras a buscar al gato.

La rubia río y después comenzó a hablar.

—Entiendo. Bonnie, cariño, ya lo sabía. Estaba claro que estabas celoso, por eso decidí no decir nada y dejarlos solos. A lo que tú quieres llegar es que si yo me siento así es una señal, ¿no?

—Si. Joder, al final vas a terminar dándome consejos en vez de que yo lo haga.

—No lo creo —Sonrió. —Anda, sigue.

—Bien. Me gusta mucho estar con él y cuando me toma de la mano o simplemente roce su mano con la mía me hace ponerme nervioso. ¿Te pasa?

Chica asintió.

—También me gusta mucho ver las expresiones que hace cuando habla o hace alguna otra cosa. Me es muy entretenido.

— ¡Entiendo! Oye, desde hace unos días quería preguntarte esto, ¿Foxy es tu novio?

—Eh… bueno… —No sabía cómo responder. Nunca había aclarado eso con el pelirrojo. —Yo… no lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Ya hasta te acostaste con él! —Exclamó haciendo que el más alto se sonrojara.

—No lo digas así…

—Joder, Bonnie, si fueras una mujer ya estarías sola y amargada.

— ¡No soy una mujer! Y es solo que no hemos llegado a ''formalizarlo'' —Dijo haciendo comillas en la última palabra. —Pero deja eso, ¿Ya me dirás quién te gusta?

— ¿Prometes no reírte?

—Lo prometo.

La joven suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Bueno, es…. M-Margaret…

— ¿Enserio? —Chica asintió. — ¡Eso es genial! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Vas a decirle, cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ósea… no es que sea muy normal que dos mujeres, ya sabes…

El pelimorado suspiró un poco molesto y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada que decía ''¿Enserio?''

—Si te das cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros tiene una relación común, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué tal si no le gusto?

—Bueno, puedes pensártelo un poco. Dime cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro! Gracias Bon.

La joven salió de su habitación, dejando a Bonnie solo. Se sentía muy feliz de que Chica le hubiese hablado sobre sus sentimientos.

—''Tal vez debería subir al ático hoy''

Un rato después bajó para comenzar a preparar la cena y hacerle compañía a Chica, que estaba en la cocina jugando con el gato.

— ¿Ya pensaste en que nombre ponerle?

—No. Probablemente luego se vaya y no quiero encariñarme mucho con él.

El pelimorado no respondió y siguió en lo suyo, hasta que un rato después la joven volvió a hablar.

— ¿Crees que Margaret venga hoy?

—Claro, Foxy me dijo que vendría cada que pudiera y supongo que ella querrá acompañarlo, ¿no?

—Eso espero. —Después de esta última frase ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos. —Oye, no sé si lo has notado pero, ¿no crees que ellos dos son muy distantes con sus familias?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, ellos nunca hablan sobre sus padres o sus hermanos, incluso vienen todos los días y a veces se quedan el fin de semana pero no he visto que sus padres se preocupen por lo que están haciendo, bien podrían irse a otro lugar y nadie se daría cuenta.

—No lo pienses así. Tal vez sus padres si están seguros de que vienen con nosotros. —Respondió mientras se lo pensaba mejor. Chica tenía toda la razón, ¿por qué ninguno de ellos mencionaba a sus padres?

—Aun así es raro que no los conozcamos. A estas alturas ya deberíamos saber por lo menos donde viven. No te lo había dicho, pero Margaret siempre evita mis preguntas.

— ¿Preguntas de qué?

—Pues las típicas que le haces a alguien que quieres conocer más a fondo. Donde vives, a que escuela vas, que te gusta hacer, como son tus familiares, que lugares visitas frecuentemente… esas cosas. Nunca responde y cambia el tema a cualquier cosa. Al principio no le tome mucha importancia, pero ahora me di cuenta de que no sé nada de ella. ¿Está bien que te guste una persona aun cuando no la conoces para nada?

—Tranquila, tal vez no le guste mucho hablar de eso. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron no hablaba de eso con nadie; evitaba el tema por completo. —Dijo refiriéndose al tema de sus padres.

— ¿Crees que sus padres…?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Ah, yo no sé… ¿Qué tal si se molesta conmigo?

—Bueno, puedes esperar un poco, ¿no crees?

La rubia asintió y Bonnie no dijo nada más. Por alguna razón los comentarios de su amiga lo habían hecho sentirse extraño. Como si tuviera una sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Nunca lo había pensado pero Foxy siempre actuaba de una forma bastante inusual. ¿Por qué nunca mencionaba a sus padres? ¿Por qué evitaba hablarle sobre su vida privada? No es que quisiera meterse por completo en su vida, pero es normal por lo menos saber qué hace durante el día ¿no? Quería saber porque esa forma de actuar, pero sabía que no podía preguntárselo a él. Tal vez con Margaret si podría obtener un poco de información.

No pudo seguir mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, porque la voz de Freddy inundó la habitación.

— ¿Ya está lista la cena?

—Casi.

— ¿Y los demás?

—No creo que vengan hoy. Como sea, hay que estudiar cuando terminemos, ¿bien?

Los otros asintieron, cenaron y después dieron un par de repasos a sus apuntes. Cuando creyeron haber estudiado lo suficiente cada uno fue a ocuparse de sus cosas.

El pelimorado estaba incómodo, desde la conversación que había tenido con Chica en la cocina no podía dejar de pensar en su relación con el pelirrojo, a simple vista parecía normal, pero no lo conocía para nada y se sentía mal por ello.

Esa noche en lugar de dormir temprano, fue al ático.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces dices que no tienes ni idea de que podría ser?

—Lo siento, pero no. —Suspiró el pelinegro. —Cambiando de tema, supe que Chiara fue a verte.

—Sí, ella dijo que me hablaría sobre cómo murió.

—Quería mostrarte algo. No creí que tuviera mucha importancia, pero supongo que puede ayudar en algo.

El pelinegro levantó las mangas de su suéter, dejando que Bonnie viera las heridas que permanecían en sus antebrazos. Lucían un poco cicatrizadas pero aun había rastros de sangre en ellas.

—No importa lo que haga, siempre hay sangre ahí.

—Marcas de tu muerte… ¿Cierto?

—Exacto, todos las tenemos, aunque varían dependiendo de cómo hayamos muerto. Siempre tratamos de ocultarlas; es una forma de olvidar por un rato lo que nos pasó.

El pelimorado hizo una mueca al no saber que decir. Segundos después Payton volvió a hablar.

—Oye Bonnie, ¿Qué harás cuando nos conozcas a todos?

—Ayudarlos, ¿Qué más?

—Me refiero a que si planeas relacionarte con nosotros de otra forma.

—Supongo que podría llegar a considerarlos mis amigos, pero nada más.

— ¿Y si hay un caso especial?

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser especial? Mejor… olvida eso, ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

—Solo curiosidad.

—Entiendo. Ya tengo que irme, espero que Chiara aparezca hoy.

—Claro que lo hará, ella es muy impaciente.

El pelimorado sonrió y regreso a su habitación, donde arregló sus cosas para el día siguiente y minutos después apareció la joven rubia que había estado esperando.

— ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Claro, no podía ignorar esto, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

—No te preocupes.

—Veamos. —La joven se sentó en la cama, frente a Bonnie y llevó un dedo a sus labios. — ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? Bueno… Yo nací en el año 1937 en Oregón, mi padre era periodista y mi madre ama de casa, ellos siempre fueron lo más importante para mí. Ellos se llevaban muy bien y siempre trataron de darme todo. Desde niña mi madre me llevaba a clases de actuación y así crecí queriendo ser actriz. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años conseguí una audición en una empresa que buscaba nuevos talentos. Es ese tiempo mis padres no tenían mucho dinero, así que tuve que viajar sola hasta aquí; me hospede junto a una chica que también iría a la audición y ella me dijo que había un doctor que ayudaba a las jóvenes aspirantes a actrices para verse mejor; es decir; una operación y a bajo precio. Ella me programó una cita, le pedí la dirección y llegué a esta casa, en ese entonces solo había una persona aquí, el único hijo de la familia Besler. El chico, a pesar de ser joven era muy reconocido por su talento. Me presenté en la noche, ya que no quería que nadie me viera.

.

.

.

'' _La noche era lluviosa y había muy poca visibilidad debido a la poca iluminación. Chiara llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran._

 _Unos momentos después se escuchó un golpeteo y un joven de cabello castaño se asomó hacia afuera. Era muy apuesto. Apretó con disimulo el paraguas entre sus manos._

— _H-hola, soy Chiara Stewart, una chica llamada Sharon Woods programó una cita para mí._

— _Claro pasa, estaba esperándote. —El chico se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. —Siéntate._

 _La joven obedeció y aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció el castaño._

— _Antes que nada, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Fred Besler, un gusto, Chiara—El joven habló con voz suave mientras depositaba un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. —Dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

— _Ah, bueno, quiero ser actriz y me he enterado que para pasar las audiciones muchas chicas optan por hacerse una cirugía._

— _Entiendo. ¿Qué clase de cirugía te gustaría?_

— _Quisiera arreglar mi nariz. Desde pequeña he estado convencida de que podría verse mejor._

— _Entiendo, bueno, ¿Cuándo es tu audición?_

— _En dos semanas._

— _¿Qué te parece si programamos tu cirugía para mañana? Así tendrás tiempo para recuperarte._

— _Ah… yo solo quería comprobar el precio, no tengo mucho dinero en este momento._

— _No te preocupes por eso. —Fred se levantó y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. —Será completamente gratis. Como pago solo deberás recomendarme con tus amigas, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _La rubia asintió emocionada y después de un rato conversando con el castaño escuchó el auto de Sharon estacionarse en la calle. Se despidió y corrió hacía el vehículo''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Hasta hoy sigo pensando que fui muy ingenua al creer que él no me pediría nada a cambio, ¿sabes? Si tan solo hubiese sido más precavida…

—Lo siento mucho; no tienes que continuar si no quieres.

—Estoy bien. Solo estoy divagando. —Suspiró. —Es ese tiempo lo único que yo quería era ser noticia entre las personas. Que tonto, ¿no? Bueno…

.

.

.

'' _Había quedado con Fred a las 8:30 pm. Tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo. Sharon no estaba y ella tenía que tomar el transporte público y caminar._

 _Después de casi media hora de andar por las desconocidas calles de Los Ángeles llegó a la casa y el castaño salió a recibirla, pero esta vez estaba comportándose extraño._

— _Pasa, Chiara. Ve arriba, cámbiate de ropa y recuéstate, en un minuto subiré._

— _Claro. —La joven obedeció y buscó la habitación para cambiarse. Al entrar lo primero que llamó su atención fue un gran armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Cuando estuvo lista se quedó en silencio y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación. Era muy grande, pero la iluminación no era muy buena; podía sentir un aura extraña provenir del lugar, de pronto comenzó a sentirse incomoda, así que buscó con que distraerse. Movió cosas en algunos estantes y al final decidió abrir ese armario que tanta curiosidad le causaba. Jaló la puerta pero estaba cerrado con llave._

 _Decepcionada se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Fred._

— _¿Te diviertes?_

— _L-lo siento…_

— _Solo date prisa, quiero terminar esto rápido. Recuéstate._

 _Chiara obedeció inmediatamente al darse cuenta del enfado del más alto. Este acomodó algunas cosas y después fue al armario, lo abrió y sacó un artefacto extraño. Parecían pinzas, pero más grandes de lo normal y además estaban muy gastadas._

 _Sin decir nada se acercó a ella y colocó un paño frente a ella._

— _Es cloroformo, servirá para dormirte un rato y no sientas nada._

— _¿Es seguro?_

— _Sí, ahora póntelo sobre la boca y nariz. —Sonrió de forma ligeramente retorcida. La rubia sintió como su sensación de incomodidad aumentaba. Quería irse._

— _¿Sabes? No estoy muy segura de sí quiero continuar con esto…_

 _El castaño no le respondió, se dio la vuelta y tomó un par de guantes de látex, mientras se los colocaba se giró para encarar a la joven, quien ya estaba de pie, buscando su ropa._

— _No tienes de que preocuparte._

— _Es que enserio, cambie de opinión._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes, Chiara?_

— _Dieciocho._

— _Entonces ya tienes la edad suficiente como para pensar las cosas que haces. Recuéstate. —Frunció el ceño al ver que la joven le ignoraba._

— _Exacto. —Respondió después de unos segundos. El ambiente se sentía tenso y su sentido común le decía que tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. —Lo pensé mejor. Quiero irme._

— _No vas a irte, niña. Obedece. —Lo dijo de una forma tan macabra que la desesperación aumento. ¿Iba a secuestrarla? Sin voltear a verlo corrió hasta la puerta, pero cuando intentó abrirla se dio cuenta de que había sido cerrada con llave._

— _Déjame salir._

— _¿Por qué debería? Creo que podemos divertirnos aquí, ¿no crees? —Tomó de entre sus cosas un cuchillo que definitivamente no debía ser usado en una operación._

— _¿Q-que?_

— _Vamos, si te quedas serás de gran ayuda para el progreso de la medicina. ¿Qué dices?_

— _¿A-ayuda en q-que? —Ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero quería comprobarlo._

— _Podre diseñar nuevas formas de operar, claro._

 _¡Joder! ¿Ese tipo iba a experimentar con ella? Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras veía como Fred se le acercaba sin bajar el cuchillo._

— _¡P-por favor! ¡Déjame ir! —Intentó correr hacia el otro lado, pero el castaño fue más rápido y alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo, haciéndola retroceder. — ¡No se lo diré a nadie!_

— _Ya no hay salida, Chiara. —Le sonrió para después enterrar con fuerza el cuchillo en su brazo haciéndola soltar un alarido de dolor._

— _¡Suéltame! —Chiara comenzó a gritar y a moverse intentando zafarse del agarre pero solo logro que la herida en su brazo se hiciera más profunda._

— _Es una lástima… si estás herida entonces ya no me sirves. —Habló con total calma mientras soltaba a la rubia. —Supongo que no hay marcha atrás._

 _Chiara tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, ¡iba a matarla! Intentó levantarse para alargar por lo menos unos segundos su vida, pero el castaño la sujeto del cabello y colocó el cuchillo en su abdomen._

— _Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaras en desangrarte si hago un corte aquí… —Al tiempo que decía eso clavó la punta del arma en el cuerpo de la joven, causando que esta comenzara a gritar más fuerte e intentara zafarse. Fred sacó el cuchillo lentamente, asegurándose de causar el mayor daño posible._

 _La rubia se dejó caer en el suelo y llevó sus manos hasta la herida, de donde brotaba tanta sangre que llegó a preguntarse si toda pertenecía a ella. Al inclinarse se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo? En ese corto momento llegó a la conclusión de que el dolor y el aturdimiento le habían impedido darse cuenta de todo._

— _No… no p-puedo terminar de esta f-forma… ¡No así! —Comenzó a lamentarse y a pensar en todo lo que le faltaba por vivir. Que ironía, la razón por la que había vivido era la misma por la que iba a morir. Todo eso sonaba como una obra de teatro dramática, y hubiera dado lo que fuera para que fuese así, pero no, todo era real, el dolor era real, la sangre desparramada por el suelo era real, sus lágrimas eran reales e iba a morir._

 _Cubrió la profunda herida con sus manos e intentó moverse de nuevo pero una patada la hizo caer de nuevo. Giró levemente su cabeza y pudo ver a Fred acercándosele y manteniendo en su rostro una tranquilidad que la hizo asustarse aún más de lo que ya estaba._

 _El castaño no esperó más y con fuerza volvió a dejar caer el arma contra la espalda de la chica; pero esta vez no retiró el arma. La dejó ahí y se levantó, observando con calma la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Chiara estaba tratando inútilmente de detener el sangrado mientras no dejaba de moverse, como buscando una salida; una esperanza inexistente._

— _Fue un placer, Chiara. —Dijo finalmente antes de salir de la habitación en completo silencio, dejando en el lugar a la rubia, desangrándose lentamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Supongo que ya puedes imaginarte lo que pasó después… estuve ahí por un rato, tal vez horas y de repente, un día desperté en el sótano, no entendía que estaba pasando y creí que estaba viva, aunque después me di cuenta de que podía aparecer y desaparecer cuando quisiera. Pocos días después él se suicidó en la misma habitación donde me asesinó. —Suspiró audiblemente.

—Vaya… yo lo siento mucho

—Está bien, si yo hubiera sido más lista me habría dado cuenta de que estaba metiéndome en algo peligroso. Aunque supongo que hay muertes peores que la mía.

— ¿Tú crees? Por lo que dijiste parece que hubieras sufrido mucho.

—Tienes razón, pero lo mío fue corto, solo el ataque y el dolor por las heridas, en otros casos ellos sufrieron mucho antes de su muerte, aunque supongo que eso no me corresponde a mí.

El pelimorado asintió y después de unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar.

—Tú también tienes marcas de muerte, ¿cierto?

—Si. —La joven se levantó y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba encima, para mostrar la herida en su brazo izquierdo. —Esta es la que me cuesta más ocultar; casi siempre llevo abrigos o cosas así.

—Entonces las otras las cubre tu vestido.

—Así es. Si no mal recuerdo cuando ustedes llegaron y buscaron cosas en el ático encontraron un vestido mío, es el que llevaba puesto cuando morí. —Bonnie asintió recordando el vestido amarillo que habían llevado a la cocina cuando recién se mudaron. — Es extraño que esas cosas hayan permanecido intactas durante tantos años. Supongo que Fred se encargó de ocultarlas bien.

— ¿Sabes por qué se suicidó?

—Tal vez por la culpa, o quizá tuvo miedo de que la policía encontrara algo. No lo sé y tampoco me interesa mucho saberlo.

— ¿Él está aquí?

—Si… es muy difícil tener que vivir junto al tipo que te asesinó, pero supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tienes idea de lo que necesitas para poder irte?

—No, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Y por qué te apareciste esa noche?

—Quería conocerlos, todos tenemos la opción de venir y hablarles. Cada uno escoge la forma en la que va a presentarse.

Bonnie asintió como respuesta.

—Está bien, estoy seguro de que cuando pueda entender más sobre esto será más fácil ayudarlos a todos.

—Eres una gran persona Bonnie. Me alegra mucho que hayas aparecido. —Le sonrió con dulzura para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. —Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿bien?

—Claro Chiara. —Dijo y segundos después la rubia desapareció.

Decidió no quedarse despierto y se fue a la cama.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bonnie no pudo concentrarse por completo en sus clases. Quería conocer las historias de todos, pero tenía que ser paciente.

— ¡Hey Bonnie! —Chica pasó su mano frente a su rostro para que reaccionara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Enserio? —La rubia le dirigió una mirada de preocupación al castaño. — ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado algo ausente hoy.

—Ah… lo siento, estaba pensado en los exámenes.

—Para eso todavía falta un mes y medio, Bon. No tienes de que preocuparte. —Respondió Freddy mientras entraba a la casa.

—Lo sé. —Apenas cerraron la puerta Chica corrió a buscar al gato mientras que Freddy y Bonnie fueron a sus habitaciones. El pelimorado decidió subir al ático a buscar algunas cosas que pudieran ayudarle; tenía la extraña sensación de que las respuestas estaban cerca.

Cuando estuvo arriba comenzó a buscar entre los muebles que estaban en el lugar, aquellos donde habían encontrado las fotos de Mangle Ross y el vestido de Chiara.

—Hola Bonnie.

—Hola Payton. Lamento molestarte, solo vengo a buscar unas cosas. —Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando. —Ayer Chiara me contó cómo fue su muerte.

—Muy triste ¿no crees? Aunque ella siempre dice que hay peores no creo que sea muy agradable desangrarse durante horas. —El pelimorado hizo una mueca.

—Tú dijiste que no pueden salir de la casa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cuando llegamos a la mitad del jardín aparecemos de nuevo en la casa.

— ¿Y no hay ninguna forma para que puedan salir?

—En Halloween. Como es la víspera del día de todos los Santos podemos salir.

—Entiendo, ¿salen todos los años?

—No todos quieren salir. Algunos se quedan aquí porque temen que alguien pueda reconocerlos. Los que tienen más tiempo aquí son los que salen, pero por lo que dicen no van a lugares donde haya muchas personas.

— ¿Tú has salido? —Preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el cofre que contenía las fotos de Mangle.

—No, no hay ningún lugar a que quiera ir.

— ¿Y qué hay de Becker?

—Yo… no lo sé. Él nunca ha mencionado nada.

—Ya veo. Bueno, tengo que irme, solo venia por esto. Nos vemos luego.

—Hasta luego.

.

.

.

Bonnie regresó a su habitación y sacó todas las fotos. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la chica, pero sabía que había que esperar.

Se pasó un rato observando con cuidado las fotografías; se dio cuenta de que Mangle tenía un gran parecido a Margaret; tal vez demasiado. Alguien llamó a la puerta, creyendo que era Chica murmuró un ''pase''

— ¡Hola Bonnie!

—Hola Margaret, creí que eras Chica.

—Lamento molestarte, pero Chica quiere que bajes.

—Entiendo. Ya voy.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —La castaña se acercó para después tomar una de las fotografías entre sus dedos.

—Las saqué del ático. Se parece a ti, ¿no crees? —Dijo volteando a ver a la joven.

—Eh, si… no tanto… pero supongo que sí. —Le respondió desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, vayamos abajo. ¿Foxy vino contigo?

—Sí, está abajo.

Cuando llegaron abajo se encontraron a Chica hablando con el pelirrojo, pero cuando entraron ambos se quedaron callados; Bonnie tenía una idea de lo que estaban hablando.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Nada importante.

—Bien, como sea, ¡Hoy Margaret y yo prepararemos un montón de galletas!

— ¡Y serán las mejores galletas que hayan comido en su vida! —Continuó la castaña mientras se acercaba a Chica.

Bonnie sonrió como respuesta y se sentó al lado de Foxy, entrelazando inmediatamente sus dedos con los de él.

* * *

 **Reviews anonimos:**

 **Littlefox13: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :). Me muero de ganas de escribir la parte donde Bonnie se de cuenta de todo xD, no sé, soy mala :p Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Cuídate mucho!**

 **Nahax: ¡Wao! Nunca me imagine que alguien que no sepa mucho español leería el fic. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer c: Y no te preocupes por lo que escribes, es fácil de entender ;) Pd: Bueno, por lo menos en México las personas usan el ''Tú'' para hablar con alguien que tiene la misma edad (o es menor). xD**

 **Guest: Holiis c: Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. ¡Espero que este cap. te haya gustado! Cuídate y hasta luego.**

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **Si, se que de seguro me odian por estar dándoles tantas excusas D: pero de verdad que a veces es un poco difícil ponerme a escribir. Siempre trato de terminar rápido, pero no siempre puedo hacerlo, como ya les dije arriba, entré al bachillerato (que en donde vivo se le dice colegio de bachilleres xD) y pues entre las tareas y el tener que adaptarme se me hace difícil tener un rato para escribir.**

 **Es muy difícil ser de nuevo ingreso, ¿no creen? Yo aun no tengo amigos xD D':**

 **Como sea, regresando al fic, estamos muy cerca de que a Bonnie se le rompa su kokorito :c bueno, no solo a él D: Ah... creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decirles xd así que sin más, me despido.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey. ¿Que tal?**

 **Oh... espero que la espera no les haya parecido tan larga, -le tiran piedras por tardarse tanto-.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo :D es un poco extenso, así que espero que no se les haga pesada la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Durante la cena la plática fue amena; con Margaret y Chica hablando animadamente salió a la luz el tema de Halloween, que estaba solo a diez días.

—Ya falta poco para Halloween, ¿Qué se suele hacer por aquí? —Preguntó Bonnie a la castaña.

—Los niños salen a pedir dulces, nada más.

—Supongo que mis padres harán su fiesta como cada año. —Comentó Chica. —Posiblemente continúen peleando con los vecinos para ver quien decora mejor su casa.

— ¿Iras? —Habló de nuevo el pelimorado.

— ¡Claro! Espero que sea como el año pasado.

—Ese día hasta yo terminé involucrado. —Siguió Bonnie sonriendo mientras volteaba hacia los demás. — Su padre se tomó muy enserio lo de ser el mejor de la cuadra y organizó una fiesta para los mayores de edad y mientras todos se divertían yo tuve que llevar a quince niños a pedir dulces.

— ¡Debieron haberlo visto! Las niñas hicieron que se vistiera de conejo.

— ¡No lo digas! ¡Es vergonzoso!—Las mejillas del pelimorado adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia a la rubia.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te veías adorable! —Sonrió ignorando la molestia de su amigo. —. Esperen, creo que tengo una foto.

— ¡Dijiste que no habías tomado fotos! —Dijo aún más avergonzado mientras Chica buscaba en su celular la foto.

—Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Si! Aquí está. —Mostró la pantalla del dispositivo a los otros mientras alejaba a Bonnie. —Estoy segura de que Foxy también creerá que te ves bien.

Margaret soltó una risita mientras observaba la imagen. En ella aparecía Bonnie con un par de orejas de conejo del mismo color que su cabello, con una especie de uniforme de mesero y algo de maquillaje mal colocado en su cara, llevando un par de bolsas en sus manos y rodeado de un montón de niñas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó Freddy.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! Yo era el único que no estaba haciendo nada importante y los niños se emocionaron un poco; no pude decirles que no —Dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

— ¡Te veías adorable! —Exclamó Margaret mientras sonreía.

— ¡No! ¡Es vergonzoso!

— ¿Tu qué crees, Foxy? —Preguntó Chica al pelirrojo.

—Ah… yo creo que le queda bien.

— ¡Foxy! —Exclamó de vuelta el pelimorado al ver que el último apoyo que tenía lo había abandonado.

— ¡Deberías disfrazarte de nuevo este año! —Opinó Margaret con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No!

—Lo siento Bonnie, somos mayoría. —Dijo Chica como si lamentara lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡No van a hacer que me disfrace!

—Eso es lo que tú crees. —La rubia le guiñó un ojo mientras llevaba una galleta a su boca.

Bonnie decidió no responder y se encogió de hombros; después dirigió su mirada hasta Foxy, quien había estado muy callado. Se preguntó si debía preguntarle qué le sucedía, aunque claro, debía esperar a que estuvieran solos.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que Freddy dijo que tenía tareas pendientes y se encerró en su habitación. Chica y Margaret se fueron diciendo que iban a la habitación de la rubia; dejándolos solos.

—Oye Foxy… —Comenzó con voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Respondió mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro; una sonrisa demasiado falsa, por cierto.

— ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando.

—Claro. —Le sonrió de vuelta sin creerse lo que el más alto le decía, pero no podía hacer nada para que le contara lo que sucedía. Si quería decírselo el estaría ahí para escucharlo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal la universidad?

—Algo aburrida, en realidad no hay mucho que hacer por allá más que estudiar. —Decidió dejar pasar el tema y respondió con naturalidad. Iba a seguir hablando, pero el pelirrojo se acercó a él sin previo aviso y unió sus labios en un contacto suave.

—Te quiero, Bonnie. —Le dijo con su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello.

—También te quiero. —Pasó su mano con delicadeza entre las hebras rojizas del otro. — ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

—Si. —Murmuró sin separarse. —Solo déjame estar así un rato.

Bonnie se dedicó a seguir acariciando el cabello del mayor con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. —Dijo con suavidad.

—'' _Estoy muerto, ¿puedes vivir con eso?_ '' —Pensó con amargura, para después abrir sus labios y responder. —Lo sé.

El pelimorado depositó un beso en la cabeza de Foxy y se quedó callado.

.

.

.

Margaret y Chica estaban en la habitación de esta última. Hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

—Oye Chica, ¿Tú crees en esas cosas de fantasmas?

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Oh, solo es un tema de conversación.

—Bueno, supongo que puede ser, ¿no crees? Nadie ha probado que no existan esas cosas y desde mi punto de vista es posible.

—Entiendo. —Sonrió sin decir nada más.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a molestar a Foxy y Bonnie?

— ¡Claro!

Ambas bajaron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se asomaron a la habitación en donde ellas creían estarían los chicos.

Se encontraron con Bonnie acariciando el cabello de Foxy, quien parecía estar dormido; aunque no podían asegurar nada.

— ¡Son tan lindos! —Exclamó Chica en voz baja mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca.

Entraron al lugar y antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo escucharon la voz del pelirrojo.

—Váyanse.

— ¿Por qué? Solo venimos a verlos.

Foxy gruñó levemente y se separó del pelimorado, quien sonreía tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—Gracias por la interrupción.

—Oh, vamos Foxy, no seas tan grosero. —Regañó Margaret mientras se sentaba al lado de Bonnie. —Venimos a aligerar el ambiente.

El más alto no respondió.

—Anda, callado te ves mejor. —Sonrió levemente la castaña. A leguas se notaba que quería hacerlo enfadar. Tomó del brazo a Bonnie y lo acercó a ella para después abrazarlo; el pelimorado no lo tomó a mal y no hizo nada para zafarse. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y dirigió una mirada altanera al mayor. — ¡Eres adorable Bon! ¡Me dan ganas de abrazarte todo el día!

Foxy rodó los ojos y trató de ignorar la escena que se desarrollaba a su lado. Aunque no pudo aguantar mucho.

— ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? —Comentó molesto.

— ¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo. ¿Verdad Bonnie? —Preguntó mientras veía al mencionado.

—Está bien Foxy, Margaret no está haciendo nada malo. —Respondió Bonnie inocentemente mientras sonreía suavemente.

— ¡Ves! —Sonrió de nuevo. —A Bonnie no le molesta.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a la joven.

—Deja de molestarlo, Margaret. —Intervino Chica. —Estaban en su momento pre-sexo, ¿verdad, Bonnie?

— ¡No! —Esta vez fue Bonnie quien se sintió incomodo por el comentario. — ¡Deja de decir tus perversidades!

—No es mi culpa, es inevitable molestarlos.

— ¡¿Verdad que si?! —Fue Margaret la que habló esta vez. —Amo ver como Foxy se pone celoso y como Bonnie se avergüenza de todo lo que decimos.

—Bien, ya nos molestaron un rato, pueden irse. —Dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Que cruel! —Margaret hizo una mueca para después suspirar y hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez con seriedad. —Bien, nos vamos; Foxy… deja de ser un idiota cobarde.

Dicho esto ambas se fueron. Bonnie no entendió muy bien lo que la castaña había querido decir con esta última frase, así que decidió preguntar.

—No es nada, a veces esa idiota dice cosas sin sentido y luego no recuerda que lo dijo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, confía en mí. No te mentiría. —Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente a lo que la joven se refería; Foxy se había propuesto decirle la verdad a Bonnie antes de que alguna otra cosa pasara y él se diera cuenta de todo, pero las cosas estaban complicándose, no tenía muchos ánimos de hacerlo y tampoco quería hablar de ello, porque, ¿Cómo contarle a alguien que es la víspera de tu muerte?

Agradeció internamente que Bonnie no insistiera más en el tema y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo que se preocupara no encontraba el valor para hablar. Así que lo dejó pasar.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Preguntó Chica para después dar una mordida al cupcake que tenía en sus manos.

—Porque es un idiota, no sé si Bonnie te lo ha dicho, pero aunque actúan como una pareja no lo son, ¡Foxy es un cobarde por no pedírselo! —Mintió tratando de actuar lo más convincentemente posible para que la rubia no sospechara.

—Ya, entiendo. —Respondió Chica mientras le extendía a la castaña un cupcake. —Oye… ¿harás algo en Halloween? —Volvió a hablar después de un largo rato en silencio.

—No lo creo, ¿por qué?

—Es que… se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías venir conmigo a la fiesta de mis padres… aunque solo si tú quieres…

— ¡Claro! —Respondió emocionada. Sería su primera vez en salir después de cuarenta y un años. Trató de controlar su alegría y continuó hablando. — ¿Qué debería llevar?

—Cualquier disfraz que te guste —Respondió Chica sonriendo; estaba feliz de que Margaret aceptara. —Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

— ¡Claro! —Sonrió de vuelta.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. La rubia no sabía que decir y la más alta porque estaba pensando en lo que podría ponerse para la fiesta.

—Lo siento, pero ¿sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó de pronto la castaña.

—Son casi las diez.

—Uh… supongo que ya deberíamos irnos. Mi madre se molestará si llega a casa y no estoy.

—Claro. —Chica se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la más alta hacia la sala de estar.

— ¡Foxy, nos vamos! —Se acercó sonriendo y después de despedirse ambos salieron de la casa.

Dieron un par de pasos y al bajar la pequeña escalera del recibidor el pelirrojo se detuvo y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—No puedo, Mangle… no quiero que me odie…

—Oh, vamos. Él te quiere un montón… estoy segura de que sorprendería un poco, pero no puede odiarte.

—Sabes que día es mañana, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé… —La joven bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa triste. —Puedo cubrirte si quieres… sé que esta fecha es difícil para ti.

—Gracias. —Murmuró como respuesta y después de dar una corta revisión a su alrededor, desapareció.

.

.

.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿De qué hablabas con Foxy cuando llegué junto a Margaret? No tienes que decirme, lo sé…

Chica frunció el ceño levemente sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estaba tratando de sacarle información sobre Margaret, pero creo que no entiende indirectas…

Bonnie río levemente mientras jugaba con una manzana que había tomado de la cocina.

—Algo te preocupa, ¿Qué es? —Preguntó poniéndose seria.

—No sé… tengo la sensación de que algo malo está por suceder, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?

—Para nada… Tranquilo, Bon; estas cosas te pasaban cuando estábamos en secundaria, ¿recuerdas? Al final todo seguía normal y solo te estresabas.

—Si… tienes razón. —Murmuró. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero su intuición era realmente buena. Cuando era más joven siempre ocultaba las cosas malas que le pasaban para no preocupar a la rubia. Un par de días antes de que sus padres le dijeran que iban a divorciarse él ya lo sentía; y no por el ambiente que se sentía en la casa gracias a las continuas peleas de sus padres –eso siempre había sido así, frío y tenso- sino porqué algo en su mente le decía que debía prepararse para la tormenta.

Fue a su habitación tras darle las buenas noches a Chica y aun con ese sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho trató de dormir; consiguiéndolo minutos más tarde.

.

.

.

Freddy estaba en su habitación terminando un montón de tareas que había ido aplazando gracias a Gabe.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar en su situación, llevaba casi tres meses recibiendo visitas nocturnas de un tipo que entraba a la casa quien sabe cómo y para colmo, ¡se había relacionado sexualmente con él! Su salud mental tenía que estar severamente dañada...

Gruñó regresando a su tarea. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, el rubio no le desagradaba del todo; tal vez si lo hubiera conocido bajo otras circunstancias podrían haber llegado a entablar una relación, pero no. No quería seguir relacionándose con él porque sabía que terminaría herido de alguna forma, el problema aquí era que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma completamente opuesta a lo que su mente indicaba; un simple roce del rubio y ya no podía negarse a nada.

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio, se quejó levemente y pidió mentalmente que Gabe no se apareciera esa noche; tenía mucho trabajo por terminar y si el tipo aparecía estaba seguro de que seguiría dejando su responsabilidad de lado.

.

.

.

Bonnie abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir entre sueños la mirada de alguien sobre su cuerpo. Dio una mirada alrededor de su habitación y al no encontrarse con nada fuera de lo usual tomó su celular y lo encendió para ver la hora. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la luz que provenía del dispositivo; cuando se acostumbró observó durante unos segundos la hora.

Las 12:38 am.

Se sintió un poco desconcertado; su sueño había sido realmente profundo y creyó haber dormido por más tiempo. Se levantó con pereza y sin encender ninguna luz se dirigió al baño.

Lavó sus dientes y su cara. Suspiró mientras se miraba al espejo y transcurridos unos minutos regresó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y pudo distinguir una silueta moverse en la oscuridad; encendió la luz en un rápido movimiento y después de adaptar su vista a la iluminación pudo ver a un chico de cabello rubio, claramente más alto que el, sentado en su cama, hojeando uno de los libros que el pelimorado siempre dejaba tirados por la habitación.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Bonnie no se alteró ni nada por el estilo; se estaba volviendo normal encontrarse con personas dentro de su casa sin previo aviso, aunque eso no evitaba que se preocupara un poco. Sonrió levemente nervioso.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte porqué estas en mi habitación?

El rubio se levantó dejando el libro sobre la cama.

—Por lo visto a nadie se le da la gana aparecerse, así que pensé que podría ser un buen momento para venir.

—Claro… entonces tú eres…

—Me llamo Gabe Evans, vivo en este lugar desde hace cincuenta y tres años, cuando morí tenia veinte años.

El pelimorado hizo una mueca antes de seguir hablando.

—Supongo que tú ya sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?

—Claro, ha sido muy interesante verlos durante estos meses; nunca había venido alguien tan interesante.

—Y… ¿vas a hablarme sobre ti?

—Tal vez en otro momento, por ahora solo quiero decirte un par de cosas.

—Entiendo, dímelo.

—Supongo que ya tienes muy claro lo que harás cuando nos conozcas a todos, pero, ¿realmente podrás con eso? Tener ocho espíritus pendientes de lo que haces día y noche no suena muy agradable. Aparte de eso, ¿no tienes miedo? Hay algo en esta casa que no es normal; sé que te diste cuenta desde que llegaste, el ambiente siempre es algo oscuro. ¿Por qué crees que todas las personas que han vivido aquí murieron? ¿Son todas coincidencias o de verdad hay algo mal con esta casa? ¿Habías pensado en eso alguna vez?

—Espera… no todos han muerto, ¿te olvidas de la mujer que estuvo antes que nosotros?

— ¿Esa tipa? —Gabe rio. — Honestamente no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella no reacciono bien a nosotros. Se asustaba con cualquier sonido y lloraba mucho. Por esa razón nunca pudimos acercarnos a ella y desde luego, nunca nos aparecimos; aunque pasó algo raro, ella sabía que estamos aquí, llámalo intuición, paranoia o como quieras, pero creía que íbamos a matarla… empezó a hablar de lo que le pasaba con cualquier persona que viniera y poco a poco las visitas que recibía se volvieron nulas. Todos comenzaron a creer que estaba loca.

— ¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?

—Si siguió hablando de nosotros, probablemente encerrada en algún psiquiátrico. Pero como te dije, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo. Se pasaba días sin dormir solo por miedo a que nosotros le hiciéramos daño, dejó de comer y empezó a ponerse mal, adelgazó y su piel se volvió pálida, después de dos semanas casi ni podía mantenerse en pie. Vendió la casa y se fue. Probablemente aun tenga miedo de nosotros.

Bonnie hizo una mueca y decidió ir con Mike al siguiente día para preguntarle sobre la mujer.

—No quiero asustarte, pero hay algo aquí que nos causó la muerte a ocho personas y si no te andas con cuidado podrías terminar como nosotros… y no solo tú, también tus amigos.

—Por lo que dices pareciera que quieres que nos vayamos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿no?

El rubio sonrió.

—Tienes razón, se queden o se vayan, las cosas no cambiaran mucho. Termina lo que empezaste y tal vez puedas vivir.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

—Hay una cosa más; las cosas están por cambiar completamente, lo que viene será muy difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerte daño, ni a tus amigos. Tratamos de cuidarlos para que no les pase nada dentro de la casa, pero como ya sabes, no podemos salir. Tomate con calma lo que sucederá y piénsalo dos veces antes de tomar una decisión, ¿bien?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. —Bonnie lucia muy confundido por las palabras del rubio.

—Está bien, no es necesario que lo entiendas ahora, pero recuérdalo cuando las cosas se pongan raras.

—Bien… —Asintió pensativo.

—Te veré otro día, niño. Cuídate y deja de romperte tanto la cabeza. —Se despidió y desapareció antes de que el pelimorado pudiera decir algo.

Con las últimas palabras de Gabe resonando en su cabeza fue a acostarse y trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

.

.

.

La mañana era fría a causa de la lluvia que había caído durante la madrugada y tal parecía que el cielo permanecería gris por el resto del día.

Bonnie no había podido quitarse esa molesta sensación que podría jurar se había vuelto más fuerte durante la noche.

— ¡Genial! Hoy vamos más temprano que de costumbre, no tendremos que correr como siempre. —Comenzó Chica con voz animada.

—Por suerte si pude terminar todas mis tareas… —Comentó Freddy mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa detrás de sí.

—Es que siempre las aplazas… deberías ser más cuidadoso con eso. —Regañó la rubia.

—Ya lo sé.

Durante el camino a la universidad el pelimorado no hablo mucho, dejando a Freddy y Chica solos en la conversación.

— ¿Estás bien, Bonnie? Has estado muy callado.

—Ah… lo siento, es solo que no dormí muy bien.

Chica le sonrió y palmeó su cabeza con cuidado para después seguir caminando.

Al llegar se separaron de la rubia y fueron a su primera clase. Por más que el pelimorado trató de concentrarse no pudo, y no terminó el trabajo de esa clase.

Pasaron un par de clases más y durante una hora libre se encontraron con Chica, quien también estaba libre.

—Oigan chicos, iré a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesito para unas cosas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Freddy. —Yo podría ayudarte si quieres.

—No, gracias. Iré por el libro. —Sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

En realidad no era del todo necesario que fuera a buscar el libro, pero quería estar un rato solo para poder pensar en lo que le preocupaba, aunque sería más fácil si supiera que era lo que le preocupaba.

Suspiró y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo; parecía como si fuese a llover pronto.

Al regresar la mirada al frente y reflexionar hacia donde iba se dio cuenta de que había tomado el camino más largo y ahora tenía que rodear el edificio de la facultad de ingeniería; volvió a suspirar y al desviar su mirada hacia la entrada del edificio pudo ver una especie de altar colocado en un espacio que había en el centro de la escalera; una especie de jardinera.

Se acercó sin percatarse de ello y al ver la fotografía de la persona a quien estaban dejándole flores sintió un enorme vacío formarse en su pecho.

Tal vez solo era un error… ¡sí! Eso debía ser. Eso simplemente no podía estar pasando.

Un chico se acercó a dejar un ramo de flores y Bonnie, tratando de evitar que su voz se rompiera, habló.

—Uh… disculpa, ¿Q-quien es este chico?

—Ah, su nombre era Foxy Olsen, era estudiante de la facultad. Murió hace dos años, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.

— ¿Lo… conocías?

—Si. —El chico le sonrió con tristeza. —Era uno de mis mejores amigos. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños.

—Yo… lo siento mucho. —Dijo sintiéndose más vacío con esas palabras.

—Está bien. Estoy seguro que ese idiota se reiría de mí sí me viera ahora. A él no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes. Soy Isaac, por cierto.

—Soy Bonnie, disculpa, pero tengo que irme. —Trató de parecer normal pero su voz se quebró al final.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si… solo recordé que tengo que hacer algo. —Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido. Salió de la universidad sintiendo la humedad que se formaba en sus ojos. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar por ese jodido lugar? ¿Eso quería decir que Foxy solo lo usaba para no aburrirse? Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante su último pensamiento.

Tomó el camino hacia la casa y sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Freddy.

'' _Tuve que irme''_

Realmente deseó que el castaño no le respondiera.

Durante el camino a la casa había comenzado a lloviznar y para cuando estuvo en el jardín la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza. Por un momento creyó que el clima estaba conectado a su estado emocional, después rio para sus adentros con sarcasmo y entró azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¡FOXY! —Gritó con fuerza, haciendo que su voz resonara entre las paredes. — ¡Maldita sea, sal de una vez! ¡Ya no tiene caso que lo ocultes, lo sé todo!

Al terminar de hablar pudo sentir una presencia detrás de él.

—Bonnie, yo…

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y alzó la mirada.

—Bon… —El más alto se acercó con la intención de abrazarlo. Bonnie retrocedió al darse cuenta de esto.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Elevó la voz y segundos después volvió al tono apagado de antes. —Dime… ¿P-por qué?

— No quería hacerte daño.

—Pues lo hiciste.

—Déjame explicártelo…

— ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué me utilizaste para pasar el rato o que nunca te importó lo que yo sintiera?

—No… Bon, eso no es-

—Ellos también están muertos, ¿no? —Algo había hecho clic en su cabeza. Todas las piezas se acomodaron y por fin entendió porque Margaret se parecía tanto a Mangle Ross, el por qué ninguno hablaba de su vida o de sus padres, porque nunca les decían cuál era su casa; estaban muertos. —Margaret… o más bien Mangle, Ben y Fred, ¿cierto?

—Si.

Siguió derramando lágrimas sin control y buscó su voz para poder hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Por eso estabas tan extraño ayer! ¡Es el aniversario de tu muerte! ¡En la facultad de ingeniería hicieron un altar para ti!

—Bonnie, por favor…

—Espero haberte divertido bastante, siento haberte arruinado la diversión. — Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la escalera, pero Foxy lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo retroceder.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Yo no te utilice para no aburrirme!

—Suéltame… —Murmuró sin alzar la vista.

—Bien, es suficiente. —La voz del pelirrojo se volvió ligeramente más ronca y por unos segundos Bonnie temió que fuera a herirlo. — ¿Eres idiota o qué?

— ¿Por qué otra razón me lo ocultarías? ¡Sabias que si yo me daba cuenta de esto el juego terminaría para ti!

— ¡Bonnie! ¡¿Quieres escucharme?! —Lo obligo a darse la vuelta y lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza. —No quería herirte, eso es lo que menos quiero. Intenté decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que reaccionaras de la forma en que estás haciéndolo justo ahora.

— ¿Por eso nunca te quitabas la camisa, verdad? —Bonnie ignoró el comentario y siguió en lo suyo. —Tienes marcas de tu muerte.

El mayor suspiró y asintió con pesar.

— ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

—No tengo nada que escuchar, al menos no de tu parte.

—Por favor, Bonnie…

— ¡Deja de hablarme como si lo lamentaras! ¡Dijiste que nunca me mentirías! Siempre me decías que me querías… También eso fue una mentira, ¿cierto?

— ¡No saques conclusiones por tu cuenta! Te quiero, eso no ha cambiado, ni lo hará.

— ¡Si me quisieras no me hubieras hecho esto! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me duele esto?

Bajó la mirada sin poder soportar la forma en la que el más alto lo observaba. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Cuando sintió que el agarre que el pelirrojo ejercía sobre él se aflojaba, lo empujó y subió la escalera corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Sabía que de nada serviría correr dentro de la casa, pero en ese momento no pudo pensar en algo mejor. Entró a su habitación y empujó la puerta. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta sabía que Foxy estaba detrás de él.

—Dijiste que me querías. ¿Por qué ahora es distinto?

— ¡Estás muerto! —Gritó sin poder contenerse más, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. — ¡¿Qué tanto podré hacer si me quedo contigo?! ¿Estar encerrado siempre en esta jodida casa todo el año? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡No tengo por qué estar con alguien que solo puede salir un día por año!

Se dio la vuelta y al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho esas cosas. Foxy había bajado la mirada y pudo jurar que por un momento vio sus ojos ámbar humedecerse.

—No estás hablando en serio…

— ¿Tu que sabes? Estas muerto. No puedes entender como me siento. —Estaba comenzando a odiarse a sí mismo por seguir hablando de esa forma, pero no podía detenerse. —Lárgate. No quiero verte más.

—Bonnie…

— ¡Lárgate! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya no quiero verte nunca más! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte enfrente de mí! ¡No me importa si estoy en problemas, no quiero volver a verte o recibir nada de ti nunca más!

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Preguntó el más alto dolido.

—Lo sé perfectamente, ahora, si tú lo entiendes, lárgate. —Dijo lo más frío que le fue posible.

Esperó un par de segundos y al notar que Foxy no hacía amagos de moverse volvió a gritar.

— ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer! ¡No te acerques a Chica o a Freddy! ¡Olvídate de que todo esto ocurrió y sigue fingiendo que estás vivo aunque te hayas podrido hace años en la tierra!

El pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el pecho. Eso no era común. Al estar muerto no podía sentir muchas cosas, ese tipo de dolor era una de ellas. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndolo en ese momento? Decidió irse para evitar otro comentario del pelimorado. Todo lo que le había dicho de verdad lo había herido, y de alguna forma se culpaba a si mismo de esa situación; por no haber sido capaz de hablar antes.

Se dio la vuelta para no ver el rostro de Bonnie; se sentía extremadamente mal por haber hecho que el pelimorado se pusiera de esa forma, nunca había deseado hacerlo llorar de esa forma.

Se rio mentalmente de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no había otra forma en la que Bonnie podría haber reaccionado. Era una idea muy estúpida el creer que el chico lo dejaría pasar y seguirían juntos como si nada.

Desapareció aun con la mirada baja gracias a los comentarios del más bajo.

Al verse solo Bonnie se dejó caer frente a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos; sollozando en silencio. Rogando estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

Pero no.

Lo que estaba pasando era real. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era real, lo que había dicho era real, que Foxy estaba muerto… era real.

Pudo sentir un par de pasos acercarse a él después de unos cuantos minutos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una joven de cabello corto y de color rosa que lo observaba con una expresión preocupada y triste.

—Él no quería hacerte daño, Bonnie.

—No vengas a defenderlo ahora, Mangle. —Habló lo más claro y frio que pudo. —Nada puede cambiar lo que hizo… lo que hicieron.

—Creo que entiendo cómo te sientes… No lo hicimos con mala intención Bonnie, ninguno de nosotros quiso hacerles daño. No lo pensamos bien.

—Vete, por favor. Ya no quiero oír más de esto.

—Claro… pero quiero recordarte que deberás enfrentarte a esto como un adulto tarde o temprano.

—Tú también deberás enfrentarte a Chica.

—Lo sé… Payton cree que estaría bien que les hablaras a tus amigos sobre nosotros. —Sonrió con tristeza y desapareció sin esperar respuesta del pelimorado.

Bonnie se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta; después de apagar la luz se dirigió a su cama y cubriéndose lo más que pudo trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada, para después cerrar sus ojos esperando poder dormir y olvidarse de todo ese lío.

.

.

.

Lo despertó un grito proveniente de la planta baja. Era Chica. Seguramente estaba preocupada porque se había ido sin avisarles.

Al levantarse y parpadear sintió un ligero ardor; sin necesidad de verse al espejo sabía que sus ojos estaban hinchados gracias al llanto que lo acompaño hasta que pudo dormirse.

Un par de golpes acompañados de la voz de la rubia lo hicieron sobresaltarse en su lugar. No quería que lo vieran; no se sentía listo para contarles lo que había pasado, aun con la aprobación de Payton.

— ¿Bonnie? ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó la voz preocupada de su amiga.

Al intentar hablar para responderle sintió su garganta rasposa y reseca.

— ¿Bon? Estas preocupándonos…

El pelimorado decidió levantarse y abrirles la puerta, pero sin mostrar su rostro completamente.

—Hola chicos. —Asomó solo una parte de su cuerpo. Lo suficiente como para poder ver a Freddy y Chica.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¿Vas a decirnos por qué te fuiste así?

—Me sentí mal de repente… lo siento. — El pelimorado esbozo una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

—Oh, entiendo. —Sonrió la rubia. —En ese caso te dejaremos descansar. Baja cuando te sientas mejor.

Dicho esto Bonnie cerró la puerta y Chica y Freddy fueron a la cocina.

—Si sabes que estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad? —Comenzó el castaño.

—Claro que sí. No soy tonta. Ha sido mi amigo desde hace años, sé perfectamente cuando le ocurre algo. —Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café que recién había preparado. — Pero el aun no quiere hablarnos de eso; será mejor que no lo presionemos.

El más alto asintió y tomó la taza que la rubia le ofrecía.

—Luces preocupada.

—Si… lo sé.

El día se volvió lento para los tres cuando Freddy no tuvo tareas que terminar, Chica no recibió la visita de Margaret y Bonnie estuvo encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde.

No dejó de llover durante la madrugada.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews en anónimo:**

 **Guest: Hola! La verdad no tengo pensado en poner a Springtrap en la historia por que, bueno, no se me ocurrió un papel bueno para el y ademas creo que ya serian muchos personajes :p Gracias por leer :D Cuídate :D**

 **Nahax: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer :D Bueno, acertaste con lo de las marcas de Foxy :D Ya viste la reacción de Bonnie con lo de Foxy, ¿que te pareció? Creo que fue un poco cruel al echarlo de su habitación :p De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. Cuídate :D**

* * *

 **¿Alguien necesita pegamento para su kokoro? Por que yo creo que Bonnie si, y mucho. (ok... comentario cruel y muuuy malo)**

 **Ah, no sé... ¿les gusto? A mi parecer Bonnie se pasó de cruel con Foczo ;-; D':**

 **¿Ustedes como habrían reaccionado?**

 **Como sea, dejando eso de lado. Creo que esto las tomó por sorpresa, es decir, fue repentino que Bonnie se enterara de todo así, pero para mi fue la mejor manera en la que pudo haberse dado cuenta xD ademas de que no quise tardar mucho en hacer que esto pasara.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme su review, significa mucho para mi que les guste :D**

 **En verdad no tengo mucho que decirles por hoy... así que mejor lo dejo aquí xD.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, creo que esta vez tardé un poco menos en traerles el capitulo, aunque es mas corto que los anteriores.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de que Bonnie se encerrara en su habitación, Chica y Freddy fueron a buscarlo para irse a la universidad, pero el pelimorado les dijo que no iría ese día.

Insistieron un rato y al darse cuenta de que era inútil decidieron irse, no sin antes decirle a Bonnie que si necesitaba algo los llamara.

La rubia y el castaño se fueron y por el resto del día la casa se quedó en completo silencio.

Por supuesto que tanto la rubia como el castaño estaban preocupados, pero cada vez que intentaban hablar con el pelimorado este les decía que no le pasaba nada importante y se encerraba de nuevo.

Al regresar a la casa, Chica y Freddy ya habían decidido que harían que el pelimorado hablara.

— ¡Joder, ya no voy a tolerar esto más tiempo!

—Tranquilízate, si te ve así va a volver a cerrarnos la puerta en la cara. —Le habló Freddy a la rubia que se encontraba subiendo la escalera.

—Ya lo sé. Solo… intentemos sonar tranquilos.

—Eso era el plan desde el principio… pero tú estás loca y no puedes quedarte quieta un rato.

— ¡Es que me preocupa! El no suele comportarse así.

—Lo entiendo, pero si quieres que nos diga que le pasa tienes que estarte tranquila.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Lo siento.

Ambos subieron la escalera tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelimorado, Chica tocó suavemente la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —Escucharon la voz ahogada de Bonnie a través de la madera de la que estaba hecha la puerta.

—Bon, queremos hablar contigo, ¿podrías dejarnos entrar? —Preguntó Chica tratando de sonar calmada.

—Estoy bien. No hace falta.

—Vamos Bonnie. Nos preocupa que estés portándote así. —Siguió Freddy. —Solo queremos hablar.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que volvieron a escuchar la voz del pelimorado, esta vez más cerca.

—Los escucho.

— ¡No tiene sentido si no nos dejas verte! Abre la puerta, Bonnie. —La preocupación de la rubia no había logrado cambiar para nada su personalidad impaciente.

—Si solo quieren hablar entonces no tengo que abrir la puerta para nada.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bonnie! ¿Qué no ves que estamos preocupados por ti?

—Ya les dije que no pasa nada importante. —Respondió Bonnie recargándose en la puerta. No sabía si sus ojos ardían por haber dormido tanto tiempo o porque había llorado durante la noche.

— ¿Vas a abrir o no?

—No.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—No es necesario.

A continuación pudo escuchar como Freddy intentaba calmar a Chica. Sabía que ella no era muy paciente, y menos si lo que pasaba de verdad le importaba, pero en ese momento no quería que alguien lo viera. Sin necesidad de verse al espejo, sabía que su apariencia era muy deprimente; podía sentir las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su cabello hecho un lío.

—Escucha Bonnie, —Comenzó el castaño. —No tenemos ni idea de lo que te está pasando y no podemos obligarte a que nos lo digas, pero cuando quieras decírnoslo estaremos aquí. Solo piensa en que no puedes quedarte encerrado toda tu vida.

Acto seguido escuchó las pisadas de sus amigos alejarse. Suspiró y regresó a su cama. Se dejó caer sin delicadeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Se sentía muy tonto por dejar que algo así le afectara tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Le había tomado mucho cariño al pelirrojo y enterarse de algo así y de esa forma no sería agradable para nadie.

Pensó un poco en lo que acababa de escuchar de Freddy, era cierto, tenía que superar todo eso y salir, no quería que sus estudios se vieran afectados por algo como eso, ni que su madre tuviera que pagar aún más de lo que ya había hecho para que el pudiera estudiar lo que quería.

Sonrió levemente y pensó en su madre. Siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte; incluso cuando ella y su padre se habían divorciado, ella nunca permitió que Bonnie la viera llorar, aunque no consiguió ocultar todo el dolor que eso le causó. El pelimorado no entendía de quien había heredado un carácter tan débil. Decidió que al día siguiente iría a visitar a su madre.

Suspiró nuevamente y se levantó. Tenía hambre, así que tenía que salir. Arregló su cabello desaliñado y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara; el agua no ayudó mucho a ocultar sus ojeras, pero por lo menos ya no se veía tan mal.

Bajó la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido y fue a la cocina, encontrándose con Chica y Freddy, que estaban sentados frente a frente, pero sin decir nada. Se sintió mal al saber que él era, en mayor parte, causante de ese estado tan triste.

Al entrar a la habitación, ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a él.

— ¡Bonnie!

—Hola, chicos. —Hizo una pausa y después de pensar bien lo que iba a decir, siguió hablando. —Siento mucho haberlos preocupado así. En realidad no me pasa nada importante.

—Deja de decir eso. —La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, para después abrazarlo. —Te conozco desde que teníamos seis años, no puedes ocultarme nada.

—Chica…

—Es por Foxy, ¿no?

Bonnie no respondió y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. Pero no, no podía permitirse eso frente a sus amigos. Como respuesta, abrazó a la rubia con fuerza, esperando que ninguno insistiera en el tema.

—No tienes que decírnoslo ahora. Podemos esperar. —La joven sonrió y se alejó de él lentamente. — ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir una pizza y comer algunos dulces mientras vemos una película, eso siempre te anima.

—Me encantaría. —Le sonrió de vuelta.

.

.

.

Después de haber terminado la película los tres se fueron a dormir. En realidad no había mucho problema si se quedaban hasta tarde, después de todo al día siguiente era sábado.

A pesar de que Bonnie se había animado un poco aún seguía manteniéndose distante y no hablaba mucho, tampoco se reía en serio de las tonterías que hacia Chica para que ya no se mantuviera tan callado.

Se sentía mal por no ser capaz de comportarse normalmente y dejar de preocupar a sus amigos, pero por más que intentaba dejar de lado el tema siempre había algo que hacía que lo recordara. La simple mención de la universidad lo hacia recordar el día anterior y eso, además de ponerlo triste, estaba comenzando a irritarlo. Trató de ignorar el sentimiento de vacío y cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir pronto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Chica fue a despertarlo diciéndole que el desayuno estaba listo y que ella misma lo había preparado. Le pareció un poco extraño tener que ser despertado por alguien más, puesto que siempre despertaba antes que Freddy y Chica; suspiró y atribuyó su profundo sueño al cansancio mental.

Bajó, esta vez mas dispuesto a comportarse normalmente. Tenía que admitir que el comer algo que la rubia hubiese preparado siempre lo animaba, más si era algo dulce.

—Sé cuánto te gustan las crepas, así que decidí hacer algunas, ya que alguien no sabe, ¿cierto, Freddy?

—Ya cállate. —Refunfuño el castaño mientras se sentaba. Bonnie sonrió levemente y fue a sentarse.

—Solo por hoy te dejare ponerles toda la miel que quieras. —Afirmó Chica sonriendo.

—Que gran detalle. —Murmuró Freddy antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—Calla y déjanos comer. —Respondió la rubia tratando de ignorarlo.

—Gracias. —Bonnie sonrió un poco forzado. —Hoy iré a visitar a mi madre. Así que no estaré en unas horas.

— ¿Enserio? Puedo llamar a mi padre para que te lleve. —Sugirió Chica.

—No, gracias. Creo que me hará bien estar afuera un rato, además tengo ganas de caminar.

—Bien. Solo intenta no preocupar a tu madre.

—Claro.

.

.

.

Pasadas un par de horas Bonnie llamó a su madre para avisarle que iría a visitarla y poco después salió de la casa a paso lento. Tenía que caminar hasta una calle más transitada y ahí tomar un taxi.

No se dio mucha prisa en llegar. Después de todo quería un poco de tiempo para pensar en su situación actual.

Se puso sus audífonos y subió el volumen de la música hasta el máximo. Suspiró y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado dos días antes.

Foxy había estado actuando extraño. No estaba tan animado como siempre y no participó en las conversaciones como lo hacía habitualmente. También pensó en Mangle, claro, la chica se merecía un premio por su actuación, ¿de dónde habría sacado la peluca y la ropa? Y después de pensarlo un poco recordó lo que la joven le había dicho al pelirrojo la noche antes de que todo eso pasara.

'' _Foxy… deja de ser un idiota cobarde''_

'' _No es nada, a veces esa idiota dice cosas sin sentido y luego no recuerda lo que dijo''_

Claro, ella se refería a que Foxy tenía que decírselo antes de que él se diera cuenta de todo por otro lado. Se sintió un poco mal al pensar en lo que le había dicho al mayor, pero después recordó una frase que Foxy le había dicho la última noche.

'' _Confía en mí. No te mentiría''_

Frunció el ceño levemente y se regañó a sí mismo por pensar que quien estaba mal era él.

Después de casi diez minutos caminando decidió que era hora de tomar el taxi. Cuando por fin un auto se detuvo a su lado subió y le indico la dirección al hombre.

Siguió pensando sobre lo que había bloqueado estando en la casa. Fred y Ben también estaban muertos. Eso quería decir… ¿Fred había asesinado a Chiara? ¿Cómo había muerto Ben? ¿Alguna vez alguno de ellos le había hecho daño a alguien? Se sintió molesto al caer en cuenta de que Chiara, Payton, Becker y Gabe sabían lo de Foxy y ninguno le dio pistas sobre la situación, aunque claro, tenían que cuidarse unos a otros.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que podía confiar en ellos? ¿Podía rehusarse a ayudarlos después de esto? ¿Estaría bien hablarle de eso a alguien además de Freddy y Chica? ¿Podía irse de la casa como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Podría seguir viviendo normalmente si los ignoraba?

Todas esas ideas sonaban realmente tentadoras.

Se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. ¡Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él! ¡Todos confiaban en el! No podía dejarlos como si se tratara de objetos, pensó en que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo y se prometió a sí mismo no olvidar eso y ayudarlos tal como lo había dicho.

Cuando faltaban un par de calles para llegar a la casa de sus abuelos le pidió al taxista que se detuviera, pagó el servicio y bajó del vehículo. Caminó el resto mientras en su mente seguía tratando de entender esas cosas que hasta ese momento no le dejaban en paz.

Sin poderlo evitar llegó a su mente el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Foxy; debió haber sospechado en ese entonces, pero ese no era e punto, le hacía feliz recordar eso e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que Foxy en realidad le había tomado cariño y se preocupaba por él, pero simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza el molesto pensamiento que le decía que había sido utilizado como una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Suspiró por enésima vez y al encontrarse frente a la casa fingió una sonrisa y tocó el timbre.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su madre le abriera la puerta. Sonriendo como siempre. Llevaba puesto un mandil que tenía algunas manchas de harina y chocolate.

—Pasa, cariño.

—Gracias mamá. —El joven obedeció y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Estoy preparando algunas galletas. Pasa, puedes ayudarme si quieres.

—Claro. — Le sonrió. —¿Dónde estan los abuelos?

—Salieron hace rato. Dijeron algo de ir a comprar algunas cosas para decorar.

—Ya veo. —Se detuvo al lado de su madre y esperó indicaciones.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves algo triste.

Bonnie alzó su mirada hasta toparse con la de su madre. Ella era realmente una mujer hermosa, no podía entender como su padre la dejó ir. Su cabello era similar al suyo, solo que un par de tonos más claro, su piel era pálida, como si fuera de porcelana y sus ojos eran color miel, siempre cálidos y mostrando apoyo incondicional, como solo la mirada de una madre puede transmitir. Eran casi de la misma estatura, por lo que al joven se le dificultaba esconder su rostro.

—Es solo que la universidad me mantiene muy ocupado. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien cariño. En el hospital el trabajo no disminuye, pero me alegra poder ser de ayuda. —Bonnie sonrió. Su madre había dedicado su vida únicamente a dos cosas. Él y su trabajo de enfermera. Le encantaba ayudar a las personas y ese trabajo le había venido de maravilla. — Pero no quiero aburrirte, mejor cuéntame de ti. ¿Cómo has estado en tu nueva casa?

—Bastante bien. El vecindario es tranquilo y los vecinos son muy amables.

—Me alegra oír eso. La verdad al principio estaba preocupada de que tuvieras que estar sin mí, pero ahora veo que estas bien.

—Mamá, ya soy un adulto. Sé cuidarme solo.

—Lo sé. —La mujer sonrió con calidez. — ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos a que las galletas estén listas te preparo un poco de té?

—Yo lo prepararé, mamá. —Bonnie se levantó y se acercó hasta la alacena, de donde sacó un par de tazas. Colocó la tetera en la estufa y regresó a la mesa.

—Deberías dejarme consentirte un poco más. —La mujer suspiró. —Siempre fuiste tan independiente.

El pelimorado alzó una ceja, sin entender muy bien a lo que su madre se refería. Ella pareció entender su confusión, puesto que segundos después procedió a explicarle.

—Desde que eras pequeño siempre fuiste capaz de hacerte cargo de tus asuntos sin problema. Debo admitir que al principio no le tome importancia, pero después del divorcio pude ver que eres bastante bueno estando solo.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro, por un lado me alegra que seas así, pero por otro me molesta. Cuando pasó lo del divorcio creí que te vería triste y no tendrías ganas de hacer nada; me sorprendió ver que no fue así. Desde siempre has tenido un carácter fuerte, cariño.

—Vamos, mamá, no es para tanto.

—Es verdad… yo de verdad creí que llorarías y te alejarías de nosotros cuando te dimos la noticia, pero actuaste de una forma muy madura. Sé perfectamente que te dolió todo eso, pero supiste manejarlo muy bien.

Bonnie no supo que responder a los que su madre acababa de decir. El siempre había pensado que su carácter era débil y sencillo de comprender, pero lo que estaba escuchando era totalmente lo contrario.

Desde siempre y a sus ojos cualquier cosa que pasara le afectaba en gran manera para bien o para mal; aunque siendo más común esta última. Volvió su vista a su madre, que le sonrió.

—Probablemente no creas lo que te digo, pero es enserio. —Se levantó de su asiento y fue por la tetera, para después servir el líquido caliente en las tazas. — ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te preocupa?

El pelimorado alzó la vista y observó incrédulo a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo lo supe? —Siguió ella. —Te conozco a la perfección, cariño.

Bonnie suspiró y decidió contarle a su madre lo que le pasaba, aunque omitiendo unos ''pequeños'' detalles.

—Es que… conocí a un chico… vive cerca de nosotros y tuvimos una pelea.

La mayor sonrió y sin necesidad de escuchar más comprendió la situación; o por lo menos una pequeña parte de ella. Se sentó al lado de su hijo.

—Oh, vamos. No creo que haya sido tan malo. —La mujer estaba al tanto de la sexualidad de su hijo, y no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con eso. — ¿Ya te disculpaste?

— ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! Todo fue su culpa.

—Ay, Bonnie… —Su madre tiró de su oreja hacia arriba, haciendo que el menor se quejara. —De seguro ni siquiera le diste tiempo de explicarte, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es que yo-

— ¡Bonnie! ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que pasó si no dejar que él te cuente su punto de vista? —La mujer frunció sus delgadas cejas y dirigió su vista a su hijo. —Por lo menos déjalo explicarte.

—No es tan fácil, mamá. De verdad…

—Sé que tú no dejarías que algo así te afecte tanto. Estoy segura de que podrás resolverlo si lo piensas bien.

.

.

.

Pasaron un rato más hablando hasta que los abuelos del pelimorado llegaron. Decidió quedarse el resto de la tarde.

Comieron y hablaron un poco de algunas cosas que les habían pasado recientemente. Para cuando Bonnie se dio cuenta ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

—Tengo que irme, aún tengo tarea.

Su madre asintió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Cariño, asegúrate de arreglar ese problema tuyo. Llamaré a tu padre para decirle que estas bien.

—No hace falta mamá. No tienes que hablar con él si no quieres.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

—Creí que por haberte divorciado de él lo odiarías.

—Seré sincera contigo… al principio sí, no quería volver a verlo en mi vida, pero después entendí que no puedes vivir molesto con una persona y que tarde o temprano tendrás que superarlo y seguir.

Bonnie no supo si su madre había dicho esas palabras tratando de afectar su situación actual, pero sintió que era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Se despidió de su madre y caminó un par de calles antes de tomar un taxi; subió y le dio las indicaciones al hombre.

Pensó en lo que Gabe le había dicho hace un par de noches.

'' _Las cosas están por cambiar completamente, lo que viene será muy difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerte daño, ni a tus amigos. Tratamos de cuidarlos para que no les pase nada dentro de la casa, pero como ya sabes, no podemos salir. Tómate con calma lo que sucederá y piénsalo dos veces antes de tomar una decisión, ¿bien?''_

¿Él se refería a lo que había pasado con Foxy?

Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que lo que el rubio le había dicho era muy cierto. Todo eso estaba volviéndose un problema.

Si lo pensaba un poco mejor habían cosas que debió haber tomado como una señal. El hecho de que el pelirrojo nunca se quitaba la camisa o que no hablaba sobre su familia incluso que nunca lo viera en la calle al salir de la casa.

Tal vez quien estaba actuando mal era él. No quería decir que Foxy no tenía nada de culpa, pero él pudo haber reaccionado de otra forma ¿no? Por lo que recordaba, sus palabras habían sido demasiado fuertes como para ser tomadas a la ligera; posiblemente Foxy no quisiera volver a verlo.

Se entristeció ante su último pensamiento. Sabía que cuando estaba molesto podía llegar a decir cosas hirientes, pero al pensar bien en todo se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. No se había detenido a pensar en lo que el pelirrojo quería decirle y no pensó bien antes de hacer que se fuera.

Regresó a la realidad cuando el taxista le dijo que habían llegado a la casa. Pagó y bajó del auto. Entró y se extrañó un poco de que todo estuviera en orden. Caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró a Chica jugando con el gato.

Ah, sí. Ya ni siquiera recordaba al gato.

—Hola. —Saludo la joven. — ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, gracias. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Creo que está bien que salgas un rato.

Después de esto Bonnie fue a su habitación, sin ser capaz de apartar de su mente el peso de las horribles palabras que le había dicho a Foxy.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Gfg: ¡Ese era el punto, cariño! okno. Lo sé, aunque ya no falta mucho para que toque romper los kokoros de todos D:**

 **Nahax: Cierto, todas sabemos que Bonnie solo esta sorprendido y que al final volverá a estar con Foxy 7u7**

 **Littlefox130u0: Honestamente no creí que de verdad les llegaría xD al principio tenia planeada mas crueldad, pero después me dije: ''No, no puedes ser tan mala'' y le baje un poquito xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los hermosos anónimos por dejarme su opinión respecto al capitulo :D**

* * *

 **:D me siento feliz por que esta vez pude tenerles el capitulo un poco antes. Tal vez les parezca muy corto a comparación de los anteriores, pero si seguía del punto en donde lo deje tendría que dejar a la mitad algo mas interesante xD y no quiero cortarles el rollo.**

 **También** **tal vez les haya parecido un poco aburrido y tedioso, pero es importante que todo esto suceda, por que así podemos entender que pasa con la forma en que se siente Bonnie :D les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios sobre el capitulo; ¡de verdad me hace muy feliz leerlos!**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido (?**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey :)**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo :'O pero ustedes saben, la escuela no deja mucho tiempo ;(.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Ya era domingo y Bonnie aun no hallaba el valor para contarle a Chica y Freddy todo el asunto de la casa. Durante la noche se había quedado hasta tarde pensando ¿Estaría bien que él les contara algo tan importante? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Chica al saber lo de Mangle? ¿Se molestarían con él? ¿Tendrían miedo? ¿Se reirían de él?

Todas esas preguntas fueron las que lo hacían retroceder cada que sacaba valor de quien sabe dónde.

—Bonnie… —Chica lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Iré con Freddy a la librería. ¿Quieres ir?

—No tengo muchos ánimos, lo siento.

La más baja le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Probablemente nos tardemos, pero hay mucho que comer.

—Claro.

Después de que la rubia le indicara donde estaba cada comida y de que Bonnie se quejara, Freddy la sacó casi a rastras de la casa y se alejaron caminando.

El pelimorado permaneció sentado en la escalera del recibidor, afuera de la casa. Pensaba en cómo podía amortiguar el golpe de la noticia. Tal vez debía ir con Payton y preguntarle si estaba bien que hablara. Probablemente sería una mala idea contarles todo y arriesgarse a que lo creyeran loco. Suspiró y mientras se levantaba la camioneta del tour turístico que usaba la casa como atracción se detuvo frente al jardín.

Frunció el ceño y permaneció con la vista fija en el hombre. Quería ir y decirle un par de cosas, pero no creyó que fuera muy conveniente. Después de unos segundos las personas voltearon en su dirección y recibió un saludo del hombre que dirigía el tour. Esbozó la sonrisa más falsa que pudo y alzo la mano en forma de saludo, se levantó y entró a la casa con calma, sintiendo varias miradas sobre él.

Se recargó de la puerta y suspiró. No sabía si era legal que usaran la casa como atracción, pero no tenía ánimos para averiguarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se encontró con dos figuras sentadas en la escalera.

—Hey, hola Bonnie. Ha pasado un tiempo. —Comenzó Ben.

El pelimorado frunció el ceño nuevamente y respondió con algo de desconfianza.

—Hola.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no vamos a hablarte sobre lo que pasó. Solo queremos saber si vas a decirles a tus amigos sobre nosotros.

— ¿Crees que este bien?

El peliazul se encogió de hombros y tardó en responder unos cuantos segundos.

—No lo sé. Pero si quieres hacerlo puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte.

—Gracias. —Respondió bajito y alzó la vista hasta Fred, quien permanecía indiferente a la conversación. Le era difícil asimilar que ese chico hubiese asesinado a alguien.

—Fred, —Continuó Ben. — ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento? Hay algo importante que quiero decirle a Bonnie.

El castaño gruño levemente para después desaparecer. Bonnie llevó su mirada hasta el más bajo y esperó a que continuara.

— ¿Vas a permitir que las cosas terminen así? —No hacía falta que fuera tan especifico, el pelimorado entendía perfectamente a que se refería. Foxy.

— ¿De qué otra forma podrían terminar?

—Escucha, estamos preocupados por él. No ha aparecido en días.

El más alto no respondió y bajó la mirada. En parte se sentía culpable, pero sabía que lo que había pasado no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

Decidió cambiar el tema para evitar problemas con el peliazul.

— ¿Esta bien si voy con Payton?

Ben suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

—Seguro le alegrará verte, también a Becker.

Sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras con dirección al ático. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y encendió la luz.

— ¿Payton?

—Hola Bonnie. —Escuchó la voz del pelinegro detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

— ¿Esta bien si habló contigo un rato?

—Claro. Becker estaba por ir a buscarte. Tardaste mucho en venir.

—Lo sé… es solo que no me sentía muy bien.

Payton sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Lo entiendo.

Se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que harían en Halloween. Bonnie sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades para salir y tenía que apresurarse a encontrar la forma de liberarlos pronto.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, vagando desde las distintas ideas que llegaban a su mente hasta la situación en la que se encontraba ahora con el pelirrojo.

Reaccionó cuando una vela golpeó contra su pierna. Esa era una de las maneras en las que se distraía cuando iba al ático. Payton y el rodaban una vela por el suelo hasta aburrirse.

El azabache le había explicado que esa era la única cosa que podía hacer para no aburrirse, lo que explicaba los extraños ruidos que escuchaba las primeras noches después de mudarse.

—Este distraído, ¿seguro que estas bien?

—Sí, solo estoy pensando.

—Como te decía, creo que puede ayudarte mucho si le cuentas a tus amigos sobre nosotros. Podemos ayudarte si quieres.

—Tienes razón. Ellos se merecen saberlo, aunque me preocupa un poco la reacción que vayan a tener.

El azabache hizo una ligera mueca y continuó hablando.

—No sé si este bien contarte esto, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas. Chica y tú no son los únicos que se relacionaron emocionalmente con alguno de nosotros…

Bonnie arqueó una ceja sin entender muy bien.

—Freddy también…

—Si vas a hablar sobre mi lo menos que podrías hacer es pedirme permiso, ¿no crees? —Irrumpió una voz detrás de Bonnie. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el recién llegado, quien se sentó junto a ellos en el suelo.

—No parecía que tuvieras intención de contarle a Bonnie todo, así que creí conveniente hacerlo.

Gabe esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—Gracias, Payton, yo seguiré desde aquí. —Dirigió su mirada hacia el pelimorado y continúo hablando. —Escucha, he estado teniendo sexo con Freddy.

Bonnie comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva y se sonrojó ante las palabras del rubio. Nunca se había imaginado algo así. Y la forma en la que Gabe se lo había dicho no había ayudado en nada.

Payton comenzó a reírse por la reacción del pelimorado y tras unos segundos decidió detenerse al recibir una mirada fulminante de parte del rubio, quien permanecía tranquilo.

Cuando Bonnie pudo calmarse dirigió su mirada hasta Gabe y frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a ser cuidadoso con lo que dices?! Joder, casi muero. —Dijo llevando una mano a su pecho, dramatizando la situación.

— ¿Quieres otra noticia? Él es el de abajo. —Después de sonrojarse nuevamente escuchó la risa de Payton, diciéndole a Gabe que era terrible dando noticias.

Cuando pudo hacer que el sonrojo bajara, dirigió su mirada hasta el más alto y comenzó a hablar.

—No era necesaria tanta información, gracias. —Gabe se encogió de hombros. —Como sea, ¿Qué tiene esto de importan…?

Se detuvo antes de terminar la pregunta cuando la respuesta llegó por si sola. Claro, si Freddy de verdad se había relacionado con el rubio la noticia le afectaría bastante, pero bueno, eso dependía de si solo era sexo o al castaño de verdad le importaba.

Llevó su mirada nuevamente hasta Gabe y comprendió que el tipo no le seria de mucha ayuda si trataba de sacarle información.

Sabía que con lo que iba a hacer iba a traer muchos problemas a sus amigos, pero ellos se merecían saber todo lo que estaba pasando en esa casa. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que se volviera aún más difícil.

—Bien, trataré de amortiguar un poco el golpe. —Suspiró. —Me gustaría decírselos primero y ver su reacción, y si se preocupan o comienzan a asustarse entonces tendrán que ayudarme.

— ¿Qué pasa si salen corriendo? —Preguntó Gabe fingiendo desinterés.

—No hay muchas probabilidades de que lo hagan, así que no te preocupes por eso. —Aseguró.

—Cuenta con nosotros, Bonnie —Se acercó Payton. —Becker seguramente también querrá venir.

El pelimorado sonrió y asintió levemente; sabía que el azabache se encargaría de todo, el solo tenía que pensar como comenzar con la noticia.

—Bien, me largo. —Gabe agitó una de sus manos en el aire y desapareció.

Por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, el cual fue roto por Payton, quien se acercó al menor y lo sujetó por el hombro.

—Sé que esto va a molestarte, pero quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Bonnie fijó sus ojos en los del más alto y esperó a que continuara, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿Vas a dejar que todo se vaya así? A él de verdad le importas.

Ante eso no supo que responder así que bajó la mirada.

—Es difícil… ¿sabes dónde está?

—No, no se ha aparecido desde el día que discutieron.

El pelimorado hizo una mueca extraña y se soltó del agarre del mayor, para después salir del ático.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después de que Bonnie se fuera, Payton llamó a Becker, quien apareció casi al instante.

— ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Ahora si podré jugar en la casa sin miedo a que alguien me escuche. —Exclamó el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El azabache le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras le sonreía.

Aun después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte del menor. Si tan solo no hubiera salido solo, o si hubiera estado en la casa el pequeño podría haber crecido y seguir con la vida que se suponía tenía que llevar; pero no.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Payton, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Anda, ve a buscar a Chiara.

El castaño asintió y acto seguido desapareció.

.

.

.

Casi media hora después de haber salido corriendo del ático Bonnie se encontraba en la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa, llamando al gato para poder acariciarlo.

Cuando por fin el pequeño animal se acercó, lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a pasar su mano con cuidado sobre el suave pelaje negro.

Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto, se sentía tentado a llamar a Foxy, disculparse y regresar a lo que eran antes, pero después de unos segundos desistía al darse cuenta de que ya nada podría ser igual.

De verdad se arrepentía por haber dicho cosas tan horribles, en especial lo de: '' _¡Olvídate de que todo esto ocurrió y sigue fingiendo que estás vivo aunque te hayas podrido hace años en la tierra!''_

Foxy no se merecía nada de eso; desde el principio sabía que el pelirrojo no lo había utilizado, pero estaba tan molesto que buscó la primera excusa para poder gritarle y hacer que se fuera.

Era miserable.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía al gato moverse. Lo dejó ir y segundos después escuchó la puerta ser abierta.

— ¡Bonnie, estamos de vuelta! —Esa era la voz de Chica, animada como siempre.

Se levantó y entró a la casa a paso lento; con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que la presión de la noticia lo carcomía. Lo que iba a decir era algo extremadamente serio.

— ¿Comiste algo? —Preguntó la rubia al verlo. Negó con la cabeza y tomó aire.

— ¿Puedo contarles algo? —Hizo una pausa. —Es muy importante.

Ambos asintieron algo preocupados por la repentina seriedad y fueron a donde el pelimorado les indicaba.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio observando como Bonnie se movía de un lado a otro, tomando aire y después dejándolo salir sonoramente.

—Estas preocupándonos…

—Lo sé… es solo que es muy difícil. —Suspiró y se puso frente a sus amigos. —Bien, esto es muy serio y necesito que me crean, por favor.

Chica asintió y entonces el de ojos rubí pudo continuar.

—No sé si lo hayan notado, pero cuando llegamos el ambiente era muy tenso y casi se sentía una energía extraña rodeando cada habitación. Incluso la primera noche escuchamos ruidos extraños y tuvimos que llamar a la policía… Bueno, yo sé por qué pasa todo eso. —Aspiró aire y continúo. —La casa esta infestada.

—Por… ¿termitas? —Preguntó la rubia un tanto insegura.

— ¡No! ¡Por fantasmas, maldita sea!

Chica y Freddy intercambiaron un par de miradas llenas de confusión y esperaron a que el otro continuara.

—Sí, lo se… suena ridículo, pero es cierto.

La más baja se levantó se su lugar y se acercó al pelimorado.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo, Bon?

— ¡Dijeron que me creerían! ¡Es enserio!

—Bonnie…

— ¡No! ¡Puedo probarlo! —Se dio la vuelta y asomó su cabeza por la puerta para después gritar. — ¡Payton!

Nuevamente Freddy y Chica se miraron preocupados. ¿Tanto le había afectado la ruptura con Foxy?

El castaño estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Bonnie se apartó de la puerta y dejó ver a un chico más alto que el, de cabello azabache, piel pálida y ojos marrones, acompañado de un niño que no parecía superar los diez años, de cabello castaño y que los observaba con atenc **i** ón.

—Ellos son Payton Murdock y Becker Furrer, vivieron en esta casa hace once años.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver con- —Freddy fue interrumpido por Bonnie.

—Ellos están muertos.

Bien, la situación se estaba poniendo jodidamente rara.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que el azabache dio un paso al frente.

—Podemos probarlo. —Dicho esto desapareció y apareció al otro extremo de la habitación.

Chica dio un paso hacia atrás y volteó a ver a Bonnie, aterrada.

— ¡Bonnie!

—Está bien, no van a hacerles daño. ¿Me creen ahora?

No hubo respuesta, tanto la rubia como el castaño permanecieron con la vista fija en Payton, quien había vuelto a su semblante serio.

— ¡Yo también puedo hacer eso! —Becker comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y de un momento a otro ya estaba junto al azabache.

Freddy llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello con frustración. Joder, eso era demasiado.

—Bien, te creemos, ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó la más baja sin despegar su vista de los fantasmas.

—Siéntense. —Sonrió levemente. —Escuchen, me di cuenta de ellos poco tiempo después de que llegamos, esta casa en famosa por los asesinatos que han ocurrido dentro y los espíritus de todas esas personas están atrapados aquí; en total tenemos ocho invitados.

Chica frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, procesándolo todo.

—Eso explica los ruidos que escuchábamos por la noche. —Murmuró Freddy, para después alzar la vista y fijarla en el pelinegro. — ¿Por qué querían asustarnos?

—Todas las personas que han vivido aquí han muerto prematuramente, ya sea por accidentes o por culpa de alguien más. —Habló Payton. —Creemos que todo eso está relacionado a la casa y por eso queríamos que se fueran.

— ¿Por qué ustedes no se van? —Preguntó la rubia.

—No podemos, al llegar a la mitad del jardín volvemos a aparecer dentro de la casa, en todo el año solo podemos salir en Halloween.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Habló de nuevo Freddy.

Payton dirigió su mirada hacía Bonnie, quien se removía nervioso en su lugar. Colocó una mano en su hombro y el pelimorado asintió.

—Chiara…

Unos segundos después se pudo escuchar el sonido de un par de tacones golpeando la madera del suelo, y tras abrir la puerta apareció la aludida.

Freddy y Chica se sobresaltaron un poco, recordaban a la chica a la perfección.

—Hola chicos. —Habló con voz dulce. —Es un gusto verlos de nuevo.

—Lo siento, pero, ¿podrían explicarme?

La rubia se apresuró a hablar.

—Cuando ustedes llegaron acordamos que cada uno tendría una oportunidad para acercarse a ustedes. El método de cada quien fue distinto.

Chica asintió levemente ante las palabras de la otra rubia.

— ¿Conocemos a los demás? —Preguntó el castaño.

Bonnie asintió levemente mientras bajaba la mirada. Esa era la parte más difícil.

—Eso era lo que quería decirles desde un principio. —Salió un momento de la habitación para llamar a los restantes, rogando que Foxy no apareciera en ese momento. La primera en aparecer fue Mangle, seguida de Ben y Fred. Los tres entraron a la habitación en silencio.

— ¿M-Margaret? —Preguntó Chica con voz quebradiza. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza.

—No, soy Mangle. —Los ojos de la joven que se encontraba sentada comenzaron a arder cuando terminó por entender todo, quería llorar, pero se contuvo. De alguna forma creía entender la razón de la chica, y no podría molestarse con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Quería escuchar lo que seguía.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, apareció Gabe, quien fijó rápidamente su vista en Freddy, quien lo observaba con atención, mas no con sorpresa.

Desde que había visto como Payton se aparecía y desaparecía a su gusto su mente había comenzado a armar el rompecabezas. Casi inmediatamente comprendió por qué Gabe podría entrar sin problemas a su habitación; le dolía en cierta forma, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

Pasó su vista rápido por la habitación y pudo contar a siete espíritus.

—Falta uno. —Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Bonnie lo escuchara.

—Lo sé. —El pelimorado respondió bajito sin levantar su mirada del piso.

No hizo falta nada más para que tanto Freddy como Chica entendieran quien era la persona que faltaba. Por eso Bonnie estaba tan afectado; Foxy era el que faltaba.

La primera en reaccionar fue la rubia, quien se levantó y habló, levantando la mirada.

— ¿Podrían darnos un momento, por favor?

Payton asintió y tras un par de segundos se encontraban solos nuevamente.

Por unos momentos todo estuvo en completo silencio. Bonnie permanecía con la vista baja y Freddy trataba de ignorar el extraño vacío que se había generado en su pecho gracias a la impresión.

La más baja se levantó y se acercó rápidamente al pelimorado, para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes, Bon. —Murmuró tan bajo que al chico le fue difícil escucharla. Correspondió el abrazo lentamente y transcurridos unos segundos se separó.

—Sé que la noticia es difícil para ustedes, tenía miedo de la reacción que pudieran tener.

El castaño se apresuró a responderle.

—Está bien, sabemos que esto también fue difícil para ti. —Trató de animarlo. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentían sus amigos con esa situación, puesto que los tres estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Ninguno supo que decir y se permitieron hundirse en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieren ir a un lugar más tranquilo? —Preguntó Bonnie. —Así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Ambos asintieron. Apenas eran las tres y media de la tarde, así que no había problema en que salieran a dar una vuelta.

No tardaron mucho en salir de la casa. Chica sugirió ir a una especie de parque que había a algunas cuadras. Parecía como si pronto fuera a llover, por lo que no había muchas personas afuera.

Tardaron poco más de diez minutos en llegar al lugar, y como se lo esperaban, no había más de tres personas alrededor. Fueron a sentarse en la banca más alejada que encontraron y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Bonnie decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué opinan de todo esto?

—Es… muy raro. —Respondió casi inmediatamente Chica con tono de voz desanimado. —Nunca me había imaginado algo así.

—Lo entiendo, cuando me di cuenta de verdad me sentía extraño. —Dijo el pelimorado con tono comprensivo. —Siento lo de Margare- … Mangle.

—Está bien. —Susurró. —En realidad no estoy molesta, ni nada de eso, es solo la impresión por la noticia.

—Es demasiado para procesar. —Comentó Freddy uniéndose a la conversación. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

—Desde que entramos a la universidad, ese día conocí a Payton, y poco a poco conocí a los demás… pero de Foxy, Mangle, Ben y Fred recién lo supe el viernes.

—Enserio siento mucho que hayas tenido que saberlo así. — Volvió a hablar el castaño.

—Gracias. —Mordió su labio inferior, dudando de si debería seguir hablando o no. — Espero que no te moleste, pero Gabe me habló de… ustedes.

El castaño no respondió inmediatamente, bufó con algo de frustración.

—A decir verdad no estoy muy sorprendido de que este muerto, tampoco había muchas opciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó esta vez la rubia.

—Siempre aparece de la nada, como si se desvaneciera. Lo supe desde que vi a ese chico, Payton, desaparecer.

—Ojala yo hubiera podido saberlo antes. —Suspiró la más baja. —De verdad me gustaría hablar con Mangle.

Bonnie sonrió levemente. Sus amigos no se veían tan afectados, de cierta forma los envidiaba un poco por poder tomarse eso con tanta calma. Tomó aire para seguir hablando.

— Quería decirles algo muy importante, la razón por la que ellos no pueden desaparecer es porqué algo los ata a la casa, puede ser algo que perdieron o que esperan que suceda, y quiero ayudarlos a todos.

—Eres una gran persona, Bonnie. —Sonrió Freddy. —Pero, ¿no pueden hacerlo ellos?

—No, ellos no saben que es lo que quieren. —Ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos decidió explicar con más claridad. —Pero esperan que yo pueda ayudarlos si me cuentan la forma en que murieron, casi todos fueron asesinados.

— ¿Crees que ellos nos dejen ayudarlos? —La joven bajó la mirada. —Si las cosas son como dices, ellos no pueden descansar y me gustaría ayudarlos.

—Seguro ellos estarán felices por obtener su ayuda. —Sonrió el pelimorado.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Foxy? —Preguntó repentinamente el castaño. Bonnie solo se removió un poco incómodo y después de suspirar muy profundamente, decidió hablarles con la verdad.

—El viernes fue el aniversario de su muerte. Él estudiaba en la facultad de ingeniería en el mismo campus que nosotros, así que cuando fui a la biblioteca y pasé por el edificio vi un altar que habían hecho para él; un chico que era su amigo me explicó todo y entonces decidí ir a casa.

— ¿Peleaste con él?

—Si… y le dije cosas horribles, seguro no querrá verme nunca más. Payton dice que no se ha aparecido desde ese día.

— ¿Y por qué estabas tan irritado?

—Yo… de verdad necesitaba desahogarme, en ese momento parecía como si me hubiera utilizado para no aburrirse.

Apenas terminó de hablar recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chica, quien lo observaba con molestia.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? A leguas se ve que el de verdad te quiere.

Bonnie no supo que responder, así que solo bajó la cabeza y esperó que nadie mencionara el tema de nuevo, pero tratándose de Chica, eso era casi imposible.

— ¿Qué harás entonces?

—No puedo hacer nada, Chica. Estoy seguro de que no quiere verme más.

—Joder Bonnie, me agradas, pero a veces tu personalidad me desespera. —Suspiró Freddy.

— ¡Concuerdo con el! —Continuó la rubia. —Te quiero Bon, pero eres un idiota. Ve y arréglalo.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil. —Rodó los ojos.

—Sabemos que no es así, pero no puedes dejar las cosas así, además, aunque no lo admitas, sé que te mueres por hablar con él.

El chico hizo una mueca al verse descubierto. Detestaba ser tan fácil de leer.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no me perdona?

—Por lo menos lo habrás intentado. —Respondió Chica con calma.

No lo había considerado hasta el momento, pero lo que sus amigos decían era cierto, tenía que intentarlo y si nada se arreglaba por lo menos sabría que lo había intentado; de lo contrario viviría pensando en lo que habría pasado si hubiera hablado.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo…

Los otros dos jóvenes sonrieron y se levantaron para regresar a la casa.

Durante el trayecto la conversación se volvió un poco más fluida y al estar en el jardín de la casa, los tres suspiraron.

Entraron en completa calma y se dirigieron a la cocina, actuando como normalmente lo harían. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudieron ver a Becker asomarse por la puerta.

—Hola… eh, ¿está bien si me quedo aquí un rato? Todos allá abajo están muy extraños. —Comenzó el pequeño. Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de Bonnie sonrió y se acercó rápidamente.

Tanto Chica como Freddy le dedicaron una sonrisa.

—Me alegra conocerlos —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

La joven se le acercó sonriendo y contesto con amabilidad.

—A nosotros también nos alegra conocerte, Becker.

— ¿Por qué dices que los demás están extraños? —Preguntó Bonnie.

—Creo que les preocupa que vallan a decirle a alguien más sobre nosotros, aunque yo no creo que vallan a hacerlo. —Comentó con inocencia. Chica pensó en cómo alguien había sido capaz de hacerle daño al pequeño, tenía que ser alguien que estaba realmente mal.

— ¿Puedes llamarlos? Queremos decirles algo. —Sonrió el pelimorado. El niño asintió y desapareció.

No pasó mucho hasta que oyeron ruido producido por los espíritus, que en su mayoría era Payton pidiéndoles que se callaran o Gabe gritándose insultos con Fred.

Se acercaron a ellos y la primera en hablar fue Chica.

—Sentimos habernos ido así… es solo que necesitábamos pensarlo un poco.

— ¿Van a decírselo a alguien? —Preguntó casi inmediatamente un preocupado Ben.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No podríamos hacer eso. Bonnie nos explicó bastantes cosas y nosotros queríamos pedirles que… —Carraspeó un poco. —Nos permitan ayudarlos.

Por unos cuantos segundos todo permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó Payton.

— ¡Claro!

Mangle, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, sonrió ampliamente y elevó su vista hasta la rubia, quien le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Se sintió extremadamente feliz, tenía miedo de que Chica se molestara pero escuchar esas palabras la hicieron sentirse realmente bien.

—De verdad les agradecemos mucho su consideración. —Dijo Chiara con calma, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Becker se acercó a Bonnie y le susurró un leve ''gracias'' para después correr de regreso con Payton.

.

.

.

Después de un rato todos se habían ido a hacer lo que se les ocurriera, Chica se sentó en la sala con Becker y Payton, hablando sobre muchas cosas triviales. Freddy se había puesto a comer en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Gabe, Ben y Fred estaban en la escalera hablando y Bonnie había ido a sentarse al patio trasero con el gato, acompañado de Chiara y Mangle.

El ambiente en la casa se sentía mucho más relajado y alegre.

—De verdad estaba asustada, creí que irían a contárselo a alguien más.

—Nunca haríamos eso, Chiara. Tranquila. —Respondió mientras acariciaba al gato.

—Me alegra que Chica no me odie. —Comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—Ella no podría odiarte ni aunque quisiera.

La chica le sonrió en respuesta y poco después se escuchó la voz de Freddy, quien parecía estar discutiendo con alguien.

— ¡Deja de verme así, maldita sea! —Escucharon también la voz de Gabe, pero no entendieron lo que había dicho. — ¡Eso es acoso!

El pelimorado se rio levemente y se levantó.

—Siento tener que irme, pero de verdad estoy cansado. Quiero ir a dormir.

—Claro, fue un día bastante extraño —Respondió Chiara. —Descansa.

Bonnie solo hizo una seña con la mano y entró a la casa, fue a su habitación y se enredó entre las sabanas, conciliando el sueño casi inmediatamente

.

.

.

Una hora después de que Bonnie se fuera a dormir Freddy dijo que tenía sueño y subió hasta su habitación, seguido por Gabe.

Una vez estuvieron solos el castaño comenzó a hablar.

— ¿No crees que todo habría sido más fácil si me hubieras dicho que estás muerto desde el principio?

—No lo creo. No me habrías dejado tocarte sabiéndolo. —Al ver como el más bajo se encogía de hombros decidió añadir una palabra, solo para molestarlo. —Necrófilo.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que solo hizo que Gabe quisiera seguir molestándolo.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, no eres el único que lo hace en esta casa. —Volvió a hablar con un falso tono de comprensión.

Freddy decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, aunque no podía evitar que, en cierta forma, los comentarios del rubio lo irritaran.

Después de un rato en el que Gabe no se callaba, Freddy decidió darse la vuelta para pedirle que dejara de hablar pero cuando iba a comenzar a hablar sintió el cuerpo del más alto muy cerca y al tratar de retroceder fue sostenido por uno de sus brazos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó al darse cuenta de que el más alto tenía su mirada clavada en él.

— ¿Enserio no estas sorprendido?

—No, a decir verdad era muy obvio. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces no te molesta tener sexo con un fantasma?

El castaño hizo una mueca y giro la cabeza para evitar ver al rubio a los ojos y no tener que responderle, pero en el fondo sabía que no le molestaba, no mientras fuera con Gabe.

.

.

.

Chica se había ido a dormir demasiado temprano gracias al agotamiento mental causado por tener que pensar en tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Mangle, pero sentía que si no se iba a dormir pronto su cuerpo colapsaría, así que se despidió y subió a su habitación. Se acomodó entre las sabanas y cerró sus ojos esperando caer dormida pronto, pero no fue así.

A pesar del cansancio en su cuerpo, su mente seguía activa y a cada segundo se le generaban más dudas sobre la situación en la que ahora ella también estaba involucrada.

Sería muy interesante ver lo que seguía a eso y algo de lo que más le interesaba era saber cómo resolvería Bonnie la situación con Foxy.

Mucho después de haberse acostado pudo dormir.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los tres fueron a la universidad y el día transcurrió normalmente, con la diferencia de que ahora podían hablar sobre lo que había oculto en la casa.

Cuando regresaron el primero en ir a recibirlos fue Becker. Se notaba que el niño estaba extremadamente feliz por no tener que ocultarse, al menos no mientras los chicos estuvieran ahí.

Como a Bonnie no le apetecía cocinar, pidieron una pizza y cenaron como normalmente lo hacían.

Al pelimorado le pareció un poco extraño que Mangle no se apareciera durante toda la cena ya que a la chica le encantaba estar ahí contándoles un montón de cosas que siempre los hacían reír.

Cuando faltaba poco para la media noche Freddy y Chica se fueron a dormir y dejaron a Bonnie terminando una tarea en la sala de estar.

Casi todas las luces fueron apagadas, exceptuando claro, la de la habitación donde se encontraba el pelimorado.

El chico permaneció totalmente concentrado en lo que escribía hasta que un par de golpes lo hicieron voltear. En la puerta se encontró con Mangle, quien le sonrió apenas sus miradas se encontraron. Bonnie quiso decirle que Chica estaba decepcionada por que no había aparecido pero se detuvo al ver a la pelirosa acercarse a él lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Está en el sótano.

Después de escuchar esto, y sin necesidad de más explicaciones, el pelimorado se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y corrió hacia la puerta que lo conduciría al sótano.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta volteó a ver a la chica y movió sus labios, sin que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios y formuló un ''Gracias''

Mientras bajaba la escalera a oscuras pensaba en lo que diría una vez estuviera frente al pelirrojo. Sentía la emoción aglomerarse en su pecho y los nervios acumularse en su estómago. Cuando estuvo totalmente abajo dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación más cercana a la escalera y al momento de entrar vio a la persona que estaba buscando de pie, dándole la espalda.

Foxy se dio la vuelta apenas sintió una presencia ajena en la habitación; debido a que durante toda la tarde había estado hablando con Mangle acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban, creyó que la chica, nuevamente, había ido a molestarlo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a pedirle que se fuera cuando se encontró con la silueta de la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

* * *

 **Respondiendo review anónimo:**

 **Nahax:** **Hola! No sabia si responderte en ingles o en español ;-; pero como mi ingles no es muy bueno, pues decidí hacerlo en español. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, de verdad me alegra mucho que te guste :') Y claro, si para ti es mas fácil escribir en ingles, por mi no hay ningún problema ;) De nuevo, muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. :D**

* * *

 **Oh si, adoro cortar la emoción en el mejor momento :') Me iré al infierno xDD**

 **Sé que tardé mucho, pero traten de comprenderme ;-; aveces es difícil encontrar el tiempo para escribir algo decente.**

 **Pero bueno, relacionado al capitulo... ¡Omaigah! Ni yo me esperaba esto, okno xD, esto estaba planeado desde el principio, maldita sea.**

 **Eso es todo por mi parte, espero poder traerles el siguiente cap pronto :D Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y dejan review, son lo mas hermoso de este mundo *corazón***

 **¡Cuídense y hasta luego!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! :D**

 **Si, se que es extraño que la actualización este tan pronto (? es solo que la inspiración me llegó y para cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado :D Me alegra poder tenerles el cap tan pronto c':**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Permanecieron en total silencio. Bonnie, que antes estaba completamente decidido a hablar, ahora no se veía tan seguro y evitaba a toda costa que su mirada se conectara con la del más alto; de un momento a otro había olvidado todo lo que quería decir.

Y Foxy, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo permaneció de pie, esperando a que el pelimorado hablara, o de lo contrario, saliera corriendo. Tenía que admitir, aunque fuese solo para sí mismo, que el simple hecho de ver al menor lo hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones; posiblemente el chico estuviera buscando algo y se habían topado por casualidad.

El más bajo apretó los puños y pensó muy bien lo que estaba por decir, tomó aire y esperó alguna razón para poder empezar a hablar.

— ¿Bonnie?

Y ahora la tenía.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro confundido de Foxy, que lo observaba con atención.

—E-escucha, yo… —Sentía su corazón golpear fuerte en su pecho mientras hablaba y no podía soportar la forma en que el pelirrojo lo veía, así que bajó la mirada. —de verdad siento mucho lo que te dije…

Alzó la mirada de nuevo para poder ver la expresión de Foxy, pero el chico no hacia ademán de moverse, como si estuviera esperando algo más, por lo cual el pelimorado tomó valor de quien sabe dónde y siguió hablando.

—El saber eso… de verdad me hizo sentir mal y actué sin pensar, debí haber dejado que me explicaras, y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que te dije es verdad, solo lo dije así, sin más… —Suspiró al ver que el más alto no se mostraba interesado en lo que estaba diciendo. —Entiendo si no quieres verme más… solo quería que supieras que de verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que dije ese día.

Al terminar de hablar se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, subió las escaleras y cuando estuvo de nuevo en el primer piso se dio cuenta de todo. Foxy no iba a seguirlo porque ya no estaba interesado en él; todo había acabado y era su culpa. Suspiró con desgano y fue a su habitación para intentar dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

.

.

.

Tras un par de minutos después de que Bonnie se había ido, Foxy pudo reaccionar. Sonrió al revivir las palabras del pelimorado en su cabeza. Quería correr y abrazarlo, pero eso no era lo correcto, al menos no para él; quería hacer a Bonnie esperar, por lo menos un poco y después hablaría con el directamente.

Desapareció, sintiendo la alegría que desde unos días atrás no había sentido.

.

.

.

A la tarde siguiente, después de que llegaran de la universidad se dispusieron a comer algo y transcurridos unos minutos apareció Mangle.

—Hola.

Chica subió la mirada inmediatamente y sonrió al ver a la pelirosa. Freddy se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer en mi habitación, así que me voy.

— ¡Yo también! Nos vemos más tarde. —Lo siguió Bonnie; dejando así a las dos jóvenes solas.

Chica entendió la razón de sus amigos y pensó en que después tendría que agradecerles.

Pensó en como comenzar a hablar, pero cuando por fin había encontrados las palabras, Mangle habló.

—Supongo que esto debe haber sido difícil…

—Sí, un poco.

— ¿Estas molesta?

La rubia alzó la mirada y se mantuvo sería un par de segundos, para después sonreír ampliamente.

—Claro que no. No soy Bonnie.

La pelirosa sonrió aliviada y esperó a que la otra continuara.

—Me sentí mal al principio, pero después entendí que si habías hecho todo eso es por qué tienes una buena razón.

—Y estas en lo cierto. Supongo que Bonnie ya se los explicó; queríamos que confiaran en nosotros para después pedirles su ayuda, pero las cosas no salieron como nosotros pensamos.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Solo espero que Bonnie resuelva todo ese asunto con Foxy. La verdad es que son una pareja muy linda. —Sonrió. —Otra cosa, Bonnie dijo que tuvo que ganarse su confianza para que accedieran a su ayuda.

—Ah, bueno, Payton solo quería asegurarse de que no nos delataría.

— ¿Yo también tengo que esperar?

—No. Ya nos demostraron que podemos confiar en ustedes. Así que, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme, Chica?

La de ojos violetas le observó con cuidado y después permitió que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Claro.

La pelirosa se alegró en demasía por la respuesta que había obtenido; así que sin detenerse a pensarlo bien abrazó a la más baja con fuerza, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder levemente. Cuando finalmente se separó de la rubia pudo notar el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de la joven. De verdad se veía linda.

—Bien, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? —Llevó un dedo a su mentón y trató de recordar algunas cosas que pudieran ser importantes. —Mi familia era originaria de Nueva York. Mi padre era abogado y mi madre una mujer de alta clase, ambos descendientes de familias adineradas. Cuando tenía quince años a mi padre se le ofreció un trabajo aquí, en Los Ángeles; nunca entendí muy bien en qué consistía el trabajo nuevo de mi padre, y tampoco se me permitía inmiscuirme en esos asuntos; solo sé que de un día para otro había cambiado todo lo que conocía. Compraron esta casa y nos establecimos aquí.

.

.

.

'' _La primavera de ese año prometía ser una de las más cálidas en la vida de Mangle. El jardín estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo y el césped, a su parecer, estaba más verde que nunca._

 _Desde que el invierno había terminado se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el jardín. Amaba tener la oportunidad de pasar un rato sin nadie que la vigilara y la regañara por equivocarse._

 _Y es que a sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años, tenía que asistir a clases de filosofía, literatura, cocina, canto, violín, piano, lengua, baile, arte, modales y religión; todo para complacer a sus padres y demostrar que la clase y elegancia de la familia Ross no disminuía al pasar las generaciones._

 _Su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa a causa de su trabajo y su madre se había encargado de criarla. Al principio, cuando era pequeña, la pelirosa creía que la vida que su madre le decía que obtendría al casarse sería perfecta, pero con el pasar de los años su forma de ver el mundo había cambiado y por lo tanto, su opinión respecto a la vida que su madre había planeado para ella._

 _Para ella no bastaba el hecho de tener que complacer a su esposo y cuidar a sus hijos. Quería estudiar algo, tal vez podría ser una buena doctora o una maestra. Dudó en si debía decírselo a su madre, hasta que un día se armó de valor y comenzó._

— _Madre, quiero ir a la universidad. —Había sido su petición una noche en la que su madre estaba cepillando su largo cabello._

— _¿Para qué? ¿No te basta saber que cuando te cases con un hombre rico tendrás todo lo que quieras?_

— _No es eso madre, es solo que…—Antes de que pudiera continuar, su madre se levantó y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación._

— _Tu solo debes preocuparte por ser una buena chica para que alguien se fije en ti, no debes hacer nada más, cariño._

 _A pesar de que su madre siempre le hablaba con un tono serio, esa vez pudo sentir un sentimiento distinto, la mujer estaba molesta._

 _A partir de ese día su madre se había dedicado a asignarle maestros e institutrices que la ayudaran a mejorar su presentación ante las demás familias y poco tiempo después la relación con su madre comenzó a deteriorarse; la pelirosa ya no la obedecía como antes y se atrevía a retarla algunas veces, causando que la mayor le prohibiera aún más cosas y limitara su tiempo libre asignándole aún más clases._

 _La personalidad de Mangle se volvió más extrovertida y constantemente se encontraba a si misma divirtiéndose con las cosas que su madre le prohibía._

 _Hasta ese entonces, su cabello era largo y siempre llevaba el mismo peinado y, a decir verdad, a la joven no le agradaba para nada. Un día, en la soledad de su habitación tomó las tijeras y cortó su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros. Su madre casi se desmayó al verla._

 _Le gustaba ir al jardín, ayudar al jardinero a arreglar las flores y jugar con los hijos de las sirvientas._

 _Poco después de haber cumplido los diecisiete años, sus padres le anunciaron que darían una fiesta para buscarle algún posible marido, a Mangle no le agradó la idea, pero no podía hacer nada. Y cuando la celebración fue llevada a cabo, los Ross conocieron a la familia Clapton, proveniente de Inglaterra y descendientes de una larga cadena de médicos._

 _Rápidamente los padres de la pelirosa acordaron que se casaría con el único hijo de los Clapton, Alexander, quien era mayor que Mangle por cuatro años._

 _A la joven no le desagradaba el chico, pero definitivamente no quería casarse con él._

 _Después de montones de discusiones entre los Ross y su hija, se confirmó el compromiso dando una gran fiesta en la que muchas de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad estuvieron presentes._

 _Pasaron tan solo unas semanas en las que la pelirosa tenía que asistir a cenas con los Clapton, salir con su futura suegra, ir a días de campo, acompañar a su prometido a conferencias, planear la dichosa boda, encargarse de los preparativos para la ceremonia y un montón de cosas más._

 _Era el siglo veinte, ¿Qué clase de personas seguían arreglando los matrimonios de sus hijos?_

 _En la última semana de Junio sus padres le informaron que irían a visitar a sus abuelos, que estaban en Nueva York, y que regresarían en los primeros días de Julio. Los Clapton estaban de viaje en su tierra natal y Alexander estaba fuera de la ciudad atendiendo asuntos de su trabajo._

 _Un día después de que sus padres se fueran, la joven recibió la noticia de que toda la servidumbre estaría de vacaciones hasta que los señores de la casa regresaran._

 _Pasó todos esos días en silencio, pero disfrutando enormemente la soledad que la rodeaba._

 _Pasados cinco días de la partida de sus padres, la chica se sentó a leer las invitaciones para su boda. Bajó la mirada extremadamente triste por la vida que le había tocado vivir; siendo controlada por su madre y obligada a casarse con una persona a la que no amaba. Suspiró al leer la fecha grabada en el trozo de papel._

'' _25 de Agosto de 1974''_

 _Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó para ir a apagar la luz. Regresó a la cama y se dispuso a dormir._

 _Se despertó gracias a la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. Todo estaba en orden pero la incomodidad no le permitía quedarse quieta; entonces pudo oír voces desconocidas que se paseaban de un lado a otro a través del pasillo. Sin encender la luz, fue hasta su tocador y buscó las tijeras con las que había cortado su cabello un año atrás. Salió de su habitación y fue directo a la de sus padres._

 _Aun en la oscuridad fue capaz de ver como el joyero de su madre estaba en el suelo, vacío. Y seguido a esto escuchó nuevamente las voces provenir del pasillo. Contuvo la respiración y se quedó inmóvil._

— _De seguro en la habitación de la hija tienen más joyas._

— _Apuesto a que ella sabe dónde guardan el dinero._

 _Retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder pensar bien en lo que tenía que hacer. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a los dos hombres frente a ella._

 _Al verlos supo que no tenía oportunidad de ganarles en caso de que se atreviera a pelear. Era delgada y baja de estatura comparada a los dos tipos, por lo que soltó las tijeras y pidió por todo lo que tenia que no le hicieran daño._

 _Obedeció cada orden que recibió de ellos, rezando para que solo se llevaran las joyas._

— _¿Dónde tienen la caja fuerte?_

— _N-no… mi padre no tiene caja fuerte._

— _Mientes._

— _¡No! El guarda su dinero en el banco…_

— _Está mintiendo. —Le dijo un hombre al otro, mientras apuntaba con un cuchillo a la menor, quien comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. —Llévanos, ahora._

— _¡Les digo que no hay caja fuerte! —Había entrado en pánico al ver el arma e intentó escapar cuando los hombres voltearon a otro lado, pero no fue capaz de atravesar el pasillo antes de ser atrapada._

 _En un arranque de furia el hombre que la tenía sujeta, golpeó con fuerza el delicado rostro de la joven con su puño. La estampó contra la pared y antes de que pudiera repetir la acción, fue detenido por el otro._

— _Todavía no._

 _Mangle comenzó a soltar lágrimas a causa del dolor. Se sentía asqueada por el sabor metálico que inundaba su boca y empezó a marearse._

 _Pasaron un par de minutos en los que los hombres preguntaban por la jodida caja fuerte, que ni siquiera existía. Tras repetirles que no había nada más, el segundo hombre la golpeo de nuevo y después la encerraron en el cuarto de baño._

 _Suspiró al creer que se irían y podría olvidarse de todo, se sentía terriblemente mal, incluso tuvo que vomitar para que el mareo se fuera por completo._

 _Tras una media hora, escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, levantó la vista y sintió su pecho contraerse cuando vio al hombre que la había golpeado la primera vez. La sacó a la fuerza, amenazándola con cortarle el cuello si gritaba y la llevó al jardín._

 _El otro hombre los esperaba de pie hasta el rincón más alejado de la casa que había en el jardín, junto a las rosas que habían plantado para la pelirosa._

 _Conforme se acercaban, Mangle pudo ver que había un gran hoyo cavado en la tierra y un par de palas reposaban sobre un montón de tierra. Para cuando entendió todo ya no podía hacer nada._

 _La arrojaron con fuerza para que cayera en el hoyo, no reaccionó rápido gracias al aturdimiento que recibió gracias a la caída y segundos después, montones de tierra comenzaron a caer sobre ella. La desesperación consumió todo su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada más que llorar en silencio; hiciera lo que hiciera iba a morir. No pasaron más de tres minutos para que la tierra cubriera por completo el cuerpo de la joven''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Después de eso no recuerdo nada más que la presión en mi cuerpo… a veces aun puedo sentir como si me ahogara entre la tierra. —Su voz se quebraba poco a poco y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Casi inmediatamente sintió como la rubia la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ninguna dijo nada. Mangle porque no quería romper la atmosfera que se había creado y Chica porque no sabía que decir; tenía miedo de decir algo hiriente.

Acarició el cabello rosado de la más alta mientras la escuchaba sollozar. Desde el principio sabía que no sería nada fácil escuchar la forma en como había muerto la mayor, pero no se imaginó que hubieran sido tan crueles con ella.

Unos pocos minutos después la pelirosa se separó.

—Después de eso recuerdo haber despertado en mi habitación con el cuerpo muy adolorido. Podía escuchar ruido en el primer piso y me alegré de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla; pero cuando pasé frente al espejo no vi mi reflejo y entendí todo. Fui a ver a mis padres, que habían llegado dos días después de que todo eso pasó, cuando notaron mi ausencia creyeron que había escapado para evitar la boda e hicieron que la policía me buscara, registraron mi habitación en busca de pistas pero no encontraron nada. Dos semanas después un oficial dijo que podría tratarse de un secuestro o un robo así que registraron la casa completamente y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban las joyas. Al revisar el jardín encontraron que faltaba una sección de césped, cavaron y encontraron mi cuerpo… mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo para que encontraran a los culpables, pero eso nunca pasó. Al final decidieron vender la casa y se fueron, dejando algunas cosas que les recordaban a mí. Nunca supe nada más de ellos.

La más alta respiró profundo y trató de borrar todo rastro de tristeza. Habían pasado muchos años y aún le dolía tener que hablar sobre su muerte y lo que vino después de esta.

—No sé si Bonnie te lo haya dicho, pero tenemos marcas de nuestra muerte. Mira… —Dejó al descubierto su hombro izquierdo para mostrarle a la rubia un moretón grande que parecía reciente, también habían algunos rasguños marcados en su piel que parecían recién hechos. —Tengo muchas más, aunque creo que las mías no son tan malas a comparación de las de otros.

—Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte —Sonrió Chica con sinceridad.

—Gracias y lamento no poder ayudarte, pero si me necesitas solo tienes que llamarme.

— ¡Claro! —Se sonrojó violentamente cuando sintió los labios de Mangle posarse en su frente y después sonrió como una niña pequeña.

.

.

.

Bonnie no sabía bien que hacer en la situación en la que estaba. Sentado en su cama, con un libro entre sus manos temblorosas y el rostro sonrojado gracias a los sonidos que venían de la habitación de Freddy.

Suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzado. Freddy podría ser más cuidadoso con los ruidos que hacia cuando estaba con Gabe. Definitivamente una de las peores cosas que podía pasarle al pelimorado era tener que escuchar lo que hacían Gabe y Freddy cuando estaban solos.

No tenía ganas de saber que mierda estaban haciendo; aunque ya tuviera una idea, pero joder ¿no podían ser menos ruidosos?

Quería bajar pero Mangle y Chica estaban hablando y no quería interrumpirlas. Buscó sus audífonos y los conectó a su celular para después subir el volumen al máximo y cubrir los sonidos exteriores.

Un rato después decidió quitárselos solo para comprobar si los ruidos ya se habían detenido y efectivamente, ahora todo estaba en calma. Suspiró y regresó su atención al libro.

Resopló frustrado al tener que leer el mismo párrafo tres veces gracias a que no podía concentrarse. Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que era solo la incomodidad por haber tenido que escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación del castaño, pero la verdad era que seguía desanimado por lo que había pasado con Foxy. Cuando regresó a su habitación después de encontrarse con él en el sótano llegó a la conclusión de que todo había terminado entre ellos y tuvo que aceptarlo con un inmenso dolor acumulado en su pecho.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a dejar el libro en el escritorio que tenía en la habitación. Tal vez seguiría leyéndolo cuando pudiera concentrarse. Cerró sus ojos para poder descansar su vista unos momentos, pero sintió una presencia en la habitación. Enfocó su vista en el invitado y su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a Foxy frente a él, observándolo con atención.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, asustado y nervioso. Fijó su mirada en la del más alto, quien en un rápido movimiento lo acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Bonnie no correspondió. Estaba demasiado impactado para hacerlo. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar de emoción o hacer cualquier cosa para desechar la felicidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se sintió decepcionado al no recibir el abrazo de vuelta y decidió separar al menor de su cuerpo, pero sin soltar sus hombros. Sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente y el pelimorado, entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento que se reflejaba en los ojos ámbar del más alto, decidió acercar sus labios a los de él.

Sus labios se conectaron suavemente por primera vez en días.

Foxy no se había esperado eso, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del más bajo, acercándolo más a sí. Bonnie posó sus manos en la nuca del contrario.

El beso que había comenzado como una unión suave y sin segundas intenciones subió rápidamente de tono, convirtiéndose en un contacto húmedo y desesperado. Los dedos del pelimorado se enredaron entre el cabello del más alto y jadeó al sentir como Foxy había colado sus manos por debajo de su playera.

Una parte de él le decía que debía detenerse y arreglar las cosas correctamente, pero cuando escuchó a Bonnie gemir en el beso mandó todo su razonamiento a la mierda y lo empujó con cuidado contra la pared.

Rompió el contacto de sus labios y colocó su frente contra la del más bajo.

—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti. —Sonrió el pelimorado. Apretó entre sus dedos la camisa que el pelirrojo llevaba puesta al sentir como la sensible piel de su cuello era besada por quien lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared.

Gimió cuando los besos se transformaron en mordidas y sus rodillas amenazaron con no poder sostenerlo por más tiempo. Con su mente nublada por el deseo no se dio cuenta cuando Foxy lo recostó en la cama al tiempo que se deshacía de su playera.

Para cuando pudo concentrarse de nuevo ya solo le quedaba la ropa interior.

Rodeó con sus piernas la cadera del más alto, quien ahora se dedicaba a dejar húmedos besos en su pecho. Arqueó su espalda al sentir como los labios del pelirrojo rodeaban uno de sus pezones, rozando en el acto su erección contra la del otro.

Gimió fuertemente y comenzó a mover su cadera en busca de más contacto. Sentía perfectamente como sus mejillas ardían, como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante en toque del mayor y no sabía si podría retener esas sensaciones por mucho tiempo.

Sintió como el mayor empujaba su cadera contra el para que pudiera sentir su dureza. Lo que vino a continuación fue el pelirrojo desabrochando su pantalón, separándose del menor y recostándose en la cama cómodamente.

Bonnie frunció el ceño al ver esto. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Justo cuando iba a hablar la grave voz de Foxy resonó entre las paredes de la habitación.

—Móntame.

— ¿D-disculpa? —Preguntó mientras se sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. El más alto le sonrió con amabilidad para después jalarlo y hacer que se sentara en su cadera.

—Quiero que estés arriba, Bonnie. —Dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos la cadera del menor y lo hacía moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

El pelimorado soltó un gemido en el que su voz había sonado muy aguda y asintió con los ojos cerrados. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del mayor y comenzó a frotarse a un ritmo constante y tortuoso.

Foxy sentía cada vez más fuerte la presión de tener su virilidad aprisionada entre la ropa, pero quería ver que tanto podía hacer Bonnie.

Unos momentos después el pelimorado se detuvo y se despojó de lo único que le quedaba de ropa. Su mirada se encontró con la de Foxy y sin romper esa conexión, deslizó su mano entre la ropa y acarició con cuidado el más que despierto miembro del pelirrojo. Disfrutó infinitamente el poder observar la expresión en el rostro del mayor cuando movía su mano con rapidez para después volver al ritmo lento.

El pudor se había ido, aunque eso no significara que el sonrojo en sus mejillas también. Cerró los ojos y llevó tres dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolos lo más que pudo para disminuir el dolor lo más que se pudiera. Después dirigió su mano a su entrada e introdujo el primer dedo con cuidado, gimiendo de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

No pasó mucho para que pudiera deslizar dos dedos con facilidad dentro de sí mismo. Se sentía bien, pero prefería mil veces que lo hiciera Foxy.

El mayor observaba con atención cada movimiento de Bonnie. Amaba cada sonido que salía de su boca y sentía que podría terminar solo viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

El pelimorado decidió que ya estaba listo, sacó sus dedos, bajó el pantalón y bóxer del mayor y se removió para quedar justo sobre su palpitante hombría. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sentaba lentamente hasta que estuvo todo dentro. Gimió al sentirse lleno y el más alto soltó un gruñido mientras apretaba la cadera del menor con sus dedos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo el libido extenderse por completo en su cuerpo. —Ngh, F-Foxy… —Gemía cada vez que el miembro del mayor entraba por completo en su cuerpo.

Foxy se sentía desesperado por poseer de nuevo el cuerpo del chico que estaba sobre él, gimiendo y lloriqueando su nombre, así que comenzó a marcar su propio ritmo sujetando su cadera y haciendo su cuerpo subir y bajar a su antojo.

Para el pelimorado cada vez era más difícil contener los gemidos altos, no sabía que podría pasar si alguien lo escuchaba.

—Déjame escucharte, Bonnie… puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. —Dijo mientras aplicaba más fuerza al hacer caer el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo, provocando que de la boca del menor saliera un gemido con un volumen demasiado alto.

De pronto un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que el pelimorado se preocupara. No podía hablar, estaba seguro de que su voz saldría muy aguda, además no había forma de que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no hubiese escuchado los ruidos que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Bon? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Chica preocupada.

Bonnie quería responder, pero no podía. Dirigió a Foxy una mirada suplicante que el mayor entendió perfectamente, aunque no por eso dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver las distintas reacciones del chico.

— ¿Quieres que responda por ti? —Preguntó tratando de esconder su agitación mientras seguía moviendo al menor sobre él, quien asintió como respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el rostro frustrado del menor. —Anda, dímelo.

—Ahh…—Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos —Pi-pídele que v-vuelva en un rato…

— ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

— ¡F-Foxy! —Gimió bajito. —P-por favor…

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho.

—Buen chico. —Murmuró, para después alzar la voz lo suficiente para que la rubia lo escuchara. —Disculpa, ¿Podrías darnos un rato más? Estamos algo ocupados.

La respuesta tardó unos segundos. Chica estaba sorprendida por escuchar la voz de Foxy, ¡y en la habitación de Bonnie! Sonrió llena de felicidad y respondió.

— ¡Entiendo! Lamento haberlos molestado.

Apenas se alejó pudo escuchar un gemido. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Foxy no había esperado a que la joven se fuera, después de hablar simplemente siguió en lo suyo, moviendo al menor y haciéndolo jadear.

En un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo situó el cuerpo del pelimorado debajo de él y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, dando casi inmediatamente con el punto que haría que Bonnie rogara por más.

—Ah… Foxy… —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para después susurrar tan bajo que el mayor no entendió a la primera. —Muérdeme.

Cuando entendió la petición del chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer sin detener las embestidas.

Bonnie sintió los dientes del mayor enterrarse en su piel y esto, combinado a la fuerza de las embestidas, hizo que terminara entre los abdómenes de ambos con un sonoro gemido, que solo acercó al pelirrojo aún más al clímax.

El orgasmo hizo que las paredes internas del menor apretaran con fuerza el miembro del más alto, quien terminó dentro del cuerpo del chico, dando una lamida sobre las marcas que sus dientes habían dejado.

Foxy permaneció dentro del más bajo, observando como este trataba de regular su respiración. Sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas solo lo hacían verse más tierno de lo que ya era. Depositó un casto beso en sus labios y salió lentamente de su cuerpo. Bonnie gimió levemente al sentirse vacío de nuevo. Sus parpados pesaban y no creía poder mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

—Tengo sueño.

—Está bien. Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Lo último que sintió antes de cerrar los ojos fue como el pelirrojo cubría su cuerpo con una manta. Sonrió levemente.

Foxy sonrió al ver al menor caer dormido con una expresión tan pacifica en su lindo rostro. De verdad se había quedado flechado por él.

Y esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Nahax: ¡Nunca dejaría el fic! :'D Me encanta escribir y mas si a la gente le gusta lo que sale de mi cabeza :') Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ;)**

 **Bolsita: Holis! Amé tu nickname c': Oh, soy muy cruel beibi... recuerdo que cuando comencé el fic odiaba cortar la emoción xD Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :'D**

* * *

 **Oh, creo que ese es el lemon mas intenso que he escrito hasta ahora xD No sé... se me salió lo pervertida.**

 **:'D Al fin se reconciliaron! Y el sexo de reconciliación es lo mejor para estas situaciones (? ¡aunque esto no quiere decir que se acabaron los problemas! D:**

 **Me encantó este capitulo :D creo que esa fue la razón de porque me dediqué tanto y lo terminé mas rápido de lo que pensé :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey :)**

 **¿Que tal? Aquí les traigo el capitulo 18 :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Bonnie despertó gracias a la incomodidad que sentía entre sueños. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con su habitación en completa oscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba su celular y tampoco quería levantarse, por lo que no podía saber qué hora era.

Recordaba lo que había pasado con Foxy, y no se arrepentía de nada, pero dudaba de si esa había sido la mejor forma de arreglar el problema.

Se giró en la cama, encontrándose con el rostro durmiente del pelirrojo. Sonrió levemente, feliz de poder despertar a su lado. Quiso moverse, pero el abrazo del mayor se lo impidió.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Foxy al reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho horas antes. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¡Ya no podría ver a Chica a los ojos después de eso!

— ¿Estas bien? —Escuchó la voz del mayor en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo pude hacer esas cosas tan vergonzosas?

—No lo sé. —Respondió antes de depositar un suave beso en la cabeza del menor.

— ¿Qué voy a decirle a Chica? —Lloriqueó.

La leve risa del pelirrojo lo hizo elevar la mirada.

—Lo siento, es solo que te ves muy lindo.

Frunció el ceño.

—Deja de reírte. Esto es serio, tú también estás involucrado. ¿Qué haremos si se lo cuenta a Mangle? Oh, mierda, no van a dejar de molestarnos…

—Tranquilo.

Sus miradas se conectaron y el pelimorado dibujó en su rostro una mueca de enojo.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy enojado contigo.

Foxy sonrió ante el supuesto enojo del menor. Estaba más que claro que no estaba molesto en serio y esto podía saberse gracias a la sonrisa que trataba de escaparse de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

No obtuvo respuesta, porque no había una buena razón para que el menor estuviera molesto.

—Bonnie… —Atrajo el cuerpo del chico en un abrazo, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento que esto produjo.

En un rápido movimiento hizo que el menor quedara debajo de su cuerpo, obligándolo a rodear con sus piernas la cadera del más alto; impidiéndole escapar.

— ¿Qué?

No recibió respuesta por parte del más alto. Solo permanecieron viéndose en silencio.

—Me gustan tus ojos.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces antes.

—Ya lo sé. Es que no puedo evitarlo. —Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del más bajo.

Bonnie quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado unos días atrás, pero tenía miedo de echarlo a perder; no quería que el pelirrojo se fuera. Cerró los ojos y pensó en una forma de sacar el tema sin ser brusco.

—Lo siento. No debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

Foxy se irguió levemente para poder ver el rostro del menor. Se sintió aliviado de no tener que ser él el que comenzara con esa conversación.

—Está bien. No tendrías que haberlo hecho si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio.

El pelimorado enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del contrario y lo acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó con suavidad.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Falta poco para las tres de la mañana.

—Sí, supongo que no habrá problema. —Murmuró lentamente. Sabía perfectamente que para Foxy era difícil hablar sobre ese asunto, y no quería obligarlo a nada.

Se sentaron en la cama después de que Bonnie encendiera la luz.

— ¿Estás seguro? Entiendo que puede ser difícil hablar de algo así.

—Está bien. Si eres tú no hay ningún problema. —Foxy sonrió con sinceridad al más bajo. —De pequeño siempre fui bastante difícil de controlar, pero cuando cumplí los trece me volví más irresponsable, no pensaba en las consecuencias de mis actos y tampoco me importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a las personas que estuvieran involucradas. Me gustaba causarles problemas a mis padres, y no me daba cuenta de que por mi culpa ellos peleaban. De verdad, no entiendo por qué no fui capaz de verlo. Fue hasta que cumplí quince que entendí todo lo que pasaba…

Al ver que el pelirrojo había hecho una pausa, sin sentirse seguro de si debía continuar, Bonnie tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha del mayor y le dirigió una sonrisa leve, que animó al otro a seguir.

.

.

.

 _No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba escuchando. Ese día había regresado temprano sin avisar a sus padres. Nunca los había visto pelear, siempre había creído que la relación de sus padres era perfecta. Quería irse, pero su curiosidad pudo más y decidió escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación desde la escalera._

— _Es tu culpa, desde que era pequeño le has dejado hacer lo que se le da la gana. —Profirió su padre._

— _Sabes perfectamente que también es tu responsabilidad cuidar de él. ¿No se supone que tú eres su ejemplo a seguir? —Replicó su madre._

— _Yo tengo que trabajar para poder darles lo que necesiten._

— _¿Y yo no? ¡También yo he tenido que faltar a mi trabajo para ir a la escuela! Es tu turno._

— _No puedo faltar; me descontaran el día._

— _Yo fui la vez pasada._

— _¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿No iras y dejaras que repita curso?_

— _También es tu responsabilidad ver por él. No voy a ir. Si tanto te interesa, entonces ve tú. —Fue lo último que dijo su madre antes de salir del lugar, haciendo que el chico se levantara y corriera a su habitación para no ser visto._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente Foxy fue a la escuela, pero ninguno de sus padres se presentó._

— _¿Vendrán o no? —Preguntó su profesor. Era un hombre amable, que siempre trataba de ayudarlo a mejorar, aunque parecía que su esfuerzo no daba resultado._

 _El pelirrojo suspiró. Se suponía que sus padres llegarían cuando terminaran las clases a las 3:00 pm, pero ya eran las cuatro con treinta y aun ninguno había llegado._

— _No, no vendrán. Siento que haya tenido que esperar. —Se levantó de la silla y salió del aula._

 _._

 _Los días pasaron y las peleas de sus padres aumentaban, aunque claro, siempre trataban de evitar que Foxy los escuchara._

 _Al principio trató de hacerse creer que nada era su culpa y que había otros factores influyendo en las discusiones, pero después de escucharlos varias veces llegó a la conclusión de que la relación de sus padres se estaba deteriorando por su culpa._

 _Por unos días las discusiones se detuvieron. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y el pelirrojo no podía estar más feliz por eso. Se prometió a si mismo que mejoraría en la escuela y que sus padres no volverían a pelear por su culpa._

 _._

 _El pelirrojo había llegado a su casa más tarde de lo habitual. Después de ir a la escuela normalmente se iba a vagar por ahí, pero desde que se había propuesto mejorar, había estado asistiendo a clase y al ver que de verdad se estaba esforzando, su profesor le ofreció una oportunidad para evitar repetir el curso; le aplicaría un examen de cien aciertos y si acertaba en al menos sesenta y cinco, lo pasaría; el chico aceptó de inmediato._

 _Entró y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró a sus padres hablando muy serios._

— _Hijo, tenemos algo que decirte. —Había comenzado su padre._

 _No respondió y la leve sonrisa que se había mantenido en sus labios se borró al instante. Sabía lo que iba a pasar._

— _¿Podrías sentarte? —Siguió su madre._

 _El chico obedeció, esperando que la idea que se había formado en su mente fuera errónea. Sus padres se miraron entre si y el primero en hablar fue su padre._

— _Vamos a divorciarnos._

— _¿Q-que? ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño ante la noticia._

— _Hemos dejado de estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas, y llegamos a la conclusión de que esto es lo mejor para todos._

— _No es tu culpa. —Procedió a aclarar su madre. —Es solo que esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Foxy asintió levemente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a pensar. Su madre había dicho que no era su culpa, pero estaba más que claro que sí lo era. ¿Acaso había alguien más haciendo que se desvelaran o que tuvieran que dejar sus trabajos para ir a hablar con sus profesores para que no reprobara? No._

 _No podía explicar cómo se sentía. No podía darse palabras de consuelo ni tratar de evitar el tema. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?_

 _Faltaba una semana para que presentara el examen y se hizo creer a si mismo que si lo aprobaba sus padres estarían felices y olvidarían todo ese asunto._

 _._

 _Finalmente el día del dichoso examen llegó. Había estudiado bastante y confiaba en que aprobaría. Su profesor estuvo en el aula con él todo el tiempo, respondiendo sus dudas._

 _Tardó bastante en terminar, pero todo valió la pena cuando el hombre le sonrió y le entregó el cuadernillo revisado. Había aprobado, y no solo eso, había sacado ochenta y siete aciertos._

 _Agradeció la oportunidad y fue corriendo a su casa. En el camino imaginaba la reacción de sus padres al escuchar la noticia y se sentía feliz por poder otorgarles esa felicidad._

 _Entró a su casa y llamó a sus padres, pero no hubo respuesta. Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota en el refrigerador._

'' _Tuvimos que salir a hablar con los abogados. La cena está en el horno. Duerme temprano''_

 _Su rostro se ensombreció, arrugó la nota en donde estaba plasmada la perfecta caligrafía de su madre y fue a su habitación. Sostuvo el examen entre sus manos y frunció el ceño._

 _Arrojó el cuadernillo a la papelera, riéndose de sí mismo y de su estúpida idea de que podría cambiar las cosas solo con un trozo de papel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bonnie había escuchado con atención cada palabra que salía de los labios del más alto. Solo con oír su voz de esa forma pudo sentir la tristeza que el había sentido ese día.

—Lo que pasó después es fácil de adivinar. Mis padres se divorciaron y yo tuve que irme con mi padre. Pasé el curso y mantuve buenas calificaciones, pero eso no me satisfacía en lo más mínimo. Mis padres siempre me decían que no era mi culpa, pero sé perfectamente que si lo fue.

Dirigió su mirada a la del menor. Se sentía aliviado de poder descargar eso. Había estado arrastrándolo durante demasiado tiempo.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

—Está bien. Ya no importa porque ahora te tengo a ti. —Sonrió y al instante recibió un abrazo del pelimorado. — ¿Quieres escuchar lo que sigue?

El menor asintió y el pelirrojo comenzó a pensar por dónde empezar.

—Bueno, el juez determino que era mejor para mí estar con mi padre, ya que mi madre viajaba mucho. Ella se quedó con la casa y mi padre compró esta. —Señaló el piso. — Estuvimos viviendo normalmente. Tres años después, cuando yo tenía dieciocho, mi madre volvió a casarse y se mudó al centro de la ciudad. Yo entré a la universidad a la facultad de ingeniería robótica porque era lo que más me gustaba y todo fue normal hasta que cumplí veinte años. Tal vez te parezca raro, pero estoy seguro de que lo has pensado por lo menos una vez; hay algo en esta casa, es como si atrajera a las personas para cometer crímenes. No entiendo como siguen vendiéndola.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi padre no ganaba mucho, solo lo suficiente para vivir sin muchos problemas, pero por alguna razón a un par de tipos les pareció un buen lugar para entrar a buscar dinero.

.

.

.

 _Ese día su padre había salido temprano. Había ascendido en su puesto y un nuevo trato requería que estuviera allá todo el día._

 _Regresó de la universidad más temprano de lo normal y como no era muy bueno cocinando, decidió pedir una pizza, no tenía caso esperar a su padre._

 _Después de un rato de estar viendo televisión escuchó un ruido provenir del patio trasero de la casa. Se levantó con fastidio creyendo que el perro del vecino había cruzado la valla otra vez. Era un perro grande y algunas veces el patio de la casa de su dueño no le bastaba para jugar, por lo que iba al suyo, dejando un completo desastre a su paso._

 _Abrió la puerta sin asomarse antes y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a un hombre más alto que él, acompañado de otro más bajo, que sostenía un revólver, apuntándolo hacia él, ninguno de los dos llevaba el rostro cubierto._

 _Retrocedió levemente sin saber qué hacer._

— _No hagas nada raro. —Habló el más alto de los dos con voz pastosa._

 _Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido obligándolo a caminar mientras presionaba el cañón del arma contra la espalda del pelirrojo._

— _¿Qué tanto tienes de valor aquí?_

— _No mucho. —Respondió seco. Quería aparentar calma, pero por dentro estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en una solución._

 _Buscaron por las habitaciones, tirando todo a su paso, pero parecía que no había nada de valor, o por lo menos hasta que llegaron a la habitación que el padre del pelirrojo usaba como estudio._

— _Ábrela._

— _No se puede sin la llave._

— _¿Dónde está?_

— _No la tengo._

— _Entonces no hay problema si tiramos la puerta, ¿cierto? —Foxy, quien se había mantenido serio, solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, como si no le interesara._

 _Parecía calmado, pero en su mente estaba pensando en un montón de cosas que podría hacer para evitar salir herido. Escuchó como comenzaban a golpear la puerta, intentando romper el pomo y así poder entrar. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que su padre guardaba en ese lugar ya que casi nunca entraba, pero si tenía la idea, muy probablemente hubiera una caja fuerte dentro._

 _Pasados unos pocos minutos por fin pudieron entrar y el tipo que sostenía el arma permaneció junto a Foxy, mientras que el otro buscaba entre los estantes y el escritorio._

 _Habían obtenido un portátil, algunas joyas y un poco de dinero, pero aun no estaban satisfechos y permanecieron demasiado tiempo en el lugar._

 _El timbre resonó por toda la casa. Era el repartidor de pizza, pero estaba más que claro que el pelirrojo no podía ir a recibirla. Los intrusos se debatían entre irse o seguir en lo suyo cuando más ruido comenzó a provenir de la calle._

 _Era la policía. ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Alguien los había visto?_

 _Lejos de sentirse aliviado, el chico sintió como la tensión aumentaba._

— _Tenemos que largarnos. —Dijo uno. El otro asintió y después voltearon a ver al pelirrojo._

— _No es nada personal. —Comenzó con calma mientras quitaba el seguro que mantenía el gatillo inmóvil. Retrocedió._

 _Después sintió como un dolor proveniente de su nuca se extendía por su cuerpo, y a continuación todo se volvió oscuro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Después de eso todo lo que recuerdo es oscuridad y frio, cuando desperté no entendía nada, estaba completamente seguro de que algo había pasado, pero parecía como si no. —Siguió hablando tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada del pelimorado. —Todo en la casa estaba hecho un desastre y había manchas de sangre en el piso, pero no había nadie. Me sentía sucio así que fui a darme un baño y cuando me quite la camisa… bueno, había algunas cosas fuera de lo común. Entonces entendí algunas cosas, pero no podía creer que de verdad estuviera muerto.

—Tus marcas… ¿podrías enseñármelas? —Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado.

Foxy no quería mostrarle las marcas, no porque quisiera ocultar lo que le había pasado, sino porque tenía miedo de que el menor lo rechazara definitivamente al verlas.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó preocupado. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

—Solo… no quiero hacerlo.

— ¿No confías en mí?

—No es eso… es que no quiero que —Se removió ligeramente incómodo. —no quiero que sientas desagrado por mí.

El más bajo sonrió enternecido y se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo.

—Nunca podría hacer eso. Te lo prometo. —Dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. El pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente.

Bonnie lo observaba atento a su rostro. La preocupación del mayor lo había enternecido, que tuviera miedo de algo así quería decir que de verdad le importaba.

Cuando finalmente se deshizo de todos los botones apartó sus manos para permitir una mejor vista al menor. Giró el rostro hacia la derecha, concentrando su vista en la pared, para así evitar ver la reacción del pelimorado.

El más bajo hizo una mueca de dolor al ver las heridas que yacían en el pecho del pelirrojo. Pudo contar en total seis heridas de entrada de bala dispersas por la zona y en el centro se encontraba una profunda herida que parecía haber sido hecha por un arma blanca. Todas lucían como si fueran recientes, como si apenas hubieran pasado horas desde que habían sido hechas.

No sabía bien cómo reaccionar, no podía actuar como si nada, tampoco podía alegrarse o hacer alguna mueca de asco, porque no sentía nada de eso. Lo único que sentía era la sensación de vacío que se había instalado en su pecho y la creciente repugnancia por el mounstro en el que se había convertido el ser humano.

—Yo… lo siento… —Dijo sin poder esconder las ganas que tenia de llorar. El solo imaginar el dolor del más alto lo hacía sentirse impotente y triste.

Foxy volteó al escuchar al chico y enseguida tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Está bien, Bon. Ya no importa.

—Si… si yo pudiera hacer algo —Lloriqueó. — Te juro que daría cualquier cosa para evitar...

—Ya basta, Bonnie. —Lo interrumpió. —Lo hecho, hecho está. Nadie puede cambiar esto, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ya no me afecta.

El más joven asintió y abrazó al pelirrojo.

—Voy a ensuciarte. —Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, refiriéndose a la sangre que permanecía fresca en sus heridas.

—No importa, puedo lavar la ropa después.

—Ya deberías irte a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad.

—No quiero ir. —Masculló haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes que ir.

—No tengo sueño.

Foxy sonrió levemente.

—Vamos, tienes que dormir.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Voy a quedarme aquí. No te preocupes, cuando regreses mañana podremos pasar la tarde juntos.

El menor asintió y se dejó hacer por el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó adormecido.

—Hola, soy Foxy, estoy muerto. ¿Quieres salir? —Dijo con una leve sonrisa, que se borró casi inmediatamente. —No lo creo.

—Ya. Entiendo. —Después de esto todo se quedó en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo dormido.

Foxy se quedó un rato observando las facciones relajadas de Bonnie. Se sentía aliviado de que todo ese lio se hubiese resuelto. Durante los días que desapareció había estado en el sótano, en un rincón pensando en cómo había sido su vida antes de morir. Había muchas cosas que siempre quiso decirles a sus padres, pero que nunca se atrevió. ¿Habría cambiado algo si hubiera hablado en ese momento? Sin dejar de pensar en eso, se recostó al lado del menor y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó, despertando a Bonnie, quien se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con sus puños.

—Buenos días. —Escuchó la voz de Foxy a su lado.

—Hola. —Sonrió, acercándose al mayor, quien lo abrazó y lo hizo girar en la cama hasta que estuvo debajo de él.

Sin darle tiempo al más bajo para quejarse, unió sus labios con suavidad, siendo correspondido al instante.

Como las piernas del pelimorado estaban alrededor de su cadera, en uno de sus movimientos sus miembros se rozaron y Bonnie no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un gemido.

—Me encanta cuando haces esos sonidos. —Susurró Foxy sin despegar sus labios de los del otro.

—Pervertido.

—Ya lo sé. —Respondió mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello del más bajo, comenzando a morder suavemente la zona.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció chica acompañada de Mangle.

—Bonnie, si no te das prisa vamos a… —Se detuvo al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Ambos chicos habían volteado a verla, y estaba más que claro que estaban haciendo, el sonrojo en el rostro de Bonnie se lo decía. — ¡L-lo siento!

Salió y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber interrumpido de nuevo.

—Me alegra que ya se hayan arreglado. —Dijo Mangle mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para hacerla caminar. —Ahora vamos a desayunar.

La rubia asintió, olvidando la escena que acababa de contemplar al sentir la mano de la pelirosa sobre la suya. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, apretando la mano de la más alta suavemente.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Nahax: Holi! ¿Enserio es tu fic favorito? OMG QuQ Muchas gracias por leer :) de verdad aprecio tu comentario :D**

* * *

 **¿Que tal la están pasando hoy? (osea, halloween) Yo quería salir y no me dejaron QnQ pero bueh...**

 **¿Que les pareció el cap? Al fin escuchamos la historia de Foxy c': Fue un poco corta, pero en los siguientes capítulos explicaré las cosillas que faltaron ;)**

 **Bueno, por ahora ya no hay problemas entre ellos, ¡pero no todo es color rosa! xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y gracias también a todas esas hermosas personitas que dejan su review c:**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! :D**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 19 :D Recuerdo que cuando comencé a publicar el fic tenia planeado escribir solo veinte capítulos :p luego se me ocurrieron muchas cosas y bueno, aquí me tienen xD**

 **Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito xD ¡son 7573 palabras! D: No sé como pasó xD me puse a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito 7000 palabras :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Bonnie no quería salir de su habitación, no después de que Chica hubiera visto la escena.

— ¿Planeas quedarte aquí todo el día? —Preguntó Foxy con un tinte de diversión en su voz, mientras veía a Bonnie, ya vestido, frente al espejo, practicando lo que diría al llegar abajo.

—Estoy practicando mi coartada.

— ¿Qué coartada? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —No creo que le hayan quedado dudas sobre lo que estábamos haciendo.

El pelimorado se sonrojó levemente y despues dirigió su mirada molesta al más alto.

—Ve tú y responde sus preguntas.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se borró. Responder el bombardeo de preguntas que las chicas les dejarían caer era algo que no quería hacer, al menos no solo.

—Bien, entiendo. —Suspiró.

Bajaron tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y entraron en la cocina.

— ¿Qué tal el sexo de reconciliación? —Preguntó Mangle mientras acariciaba al gato entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mangle! —La reprendió chica. Despues de todo lo que había pasado ya no le era tan divertido molestar a los chicos, al menos por un par de días.

— ¿Qué? No es como si fuera un secreto, todos los escuchamos. —Siguió mientras una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

—Ya, cierra la boca. —Foxy decidió callarla antes de que dijera algo que hiciera que Bonnie se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Despues de eso nadie dijo nada y se dedicaron a desayunar, o bueno, solo Chica, Bonnie y Freddy; los demás no necesitaban hacerlo.

—Entonces… t-te veo cuando regresemos. —Comentó el pelimorado algo avergonzado.

—Claro. —Le sonrió el pelirrojo, para despues besar con ternura su frente.

.

.

.

En la universidad, por primera vez en días, Bonnie pudo concentrarse en las clases.

Pensando en los chicos recordó que faltaba poco para Halloween y que si alguno tenía que salir para poder liberado y el no conseguía ayudarlos antes, tendrían que esperar un año más.

— ¿Ya tienen idea de lo que los chicos necesitan? —Preguntó en el descanso.

—Aun no. Es bastante difícil. —Suspiró Chica mientras daba un sorbo al café que había comprado.

—Gabe no quiere hablarme de eso. —Comentó Freddy. —Siempre que lo menciono el cambia el tema.

—Debe ser difícil para él. Tenle paciencia. —Añadió la rubia.

El castaño no le respondió, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Bonnie siguió pensando. Había decidido llevar un orden, por lo que primero se concentraría en Becker, después en Payton, luego en Chiara y aplazaría lo más posible a Foxy, sabía que era un poco grosero, pero no quería tener que separarse de él tan pronto.

Recordó cada detalle que pudo de la historia que Payton le contó y dio con lo que tanto había buscado. Si mal no recordaba, el pelinegro le había prometido al niño que lo llevaría al parque de diversiones antes de que tuviera que regresar al colegio, eso podría ser, era algo que Becker esperaba inconscientemente, aun después de tantos años.

Se alegró infinitamente al dar con esa idea, definitivamente tenía que decírsela al azabache.

.

.

.

Regresaron a la casa a la hora en que normalmente lo hacían y Mangle y Chica fueron a encerrarse en la habitación de la rubia, Gabe fue a molestar a Freddy mientras comía y Foxy escuchó con atención todo lo que el pelimorado le contaba mientras estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

—Llama a Payton y díselo, pero no dejes que Becker te oiga.

—Ya lo sé, ¿puedes distraerlo mientras yo hablo con él? —Pidió sonriendo con ternura, cosa a la cual el pelirrojo no se pudo negar.

—Bien. —Salió de la habitación mientras llamaba al niño.

.

.

.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Becker está cerca?

—No, esta con Foxy y Chiara.

—Bien, es que… creo que ya sé cómo liberar a Becker. —Dijo con voz baja. Payton se acercó y después de escuchar las palabras del pelimorado una sonrisa completamente sincera se formó en sus labios.

—Me alegra mucho que digas eso. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Salgamos en Halloween. —Dijo con simpleza. —Yo me encargaré de todo, solo no le digas nada.

—Bien. —Aceptó el azabache, no muy convencido por tener que esperar.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado normalmente para todos y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Octubre estaba por finalizar.

—Bien, mañana saldré con Payton y Becker.

— ¿Y Foxy? —Preguntó Chica mientras caminaba al lado del pelimorado

—No quiere ir, dice que no puede arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconozca.

—Uh, entiendo. —Dijo con simpleza para después llevar su vista al castaño. — ¿Qué tal Gabe?

—Nada nuevo. El solo… evita el tema, aunque supongo que no puede evitarlo por siempre, pero quiere salir mañana a no sé dónde.

—Qué lindo.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Bonnie. — ¿Iras con tus padres?

—Sip, pero iré con Mangle y Chiara. Entonces, ¿regresaras a casa temprano?

—Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué?

—No, nada. —Respondió para después cambiar el tema.

.

.

.

Cuando regresaron Bonnie se extrañó de que Foxy solo lo saludara y después se fuera a la sala sin decirle nada más.

Fue a comer y después habló un rato con Payton sobre lo que harían al día siguiente. El pelinegro no quería aceptar que el menor pagara por todo, pero al final aceptó puesto que no tenía nada que dar a cambio.

—Relájate, Payton. Te dije que me encargaría de todo.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que no quiero que gastes tu dinero en esto.

—Anda, yo quiero hacerlo. Si es por Becker no hay problema. —Sonrió mientras asentía levemente. El azabache suspiró y aceptó.

Cuando regresó al primer piso y entró a la cocina vio como la conversación que Chica, Mangle y Foxy mantenían se cortó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué les pasa ahora? —Preguntó, sabiendo que no le darían la razón verdadera.

—Estábamos hablando de… cuando te disfrazaste de conejo. —Respondió la rubia rápido, tanto que para el pelimorado fue difícil entender lo que dijo.

— ¿Quieres dejar eso ya? —Añadió después de unos segundos. Realmente tenia curiosidad por saber lo que fuese que tramaban esos tres, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho.

La joven se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando como si Bonnie no estuviera aun observándola con atención.

El chico suspiró y fue a buscar algo más que hacer, no iba a obtener nada quedándose plantado en la cocina.

.

.

.

El día siguiente había transcurrido normalmente. Era sábado, así que los niños andaban por ahí ayudando con las decoraciones y hablando sobre el disfraz que usarían.

Payton se acomodó por milésima vez el suéter que llevaba puesto. Estaba un poco nervioso por tener que salir después de once años, además de que el temor de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo permanecía en su ser.

—Oye, tranquilo. —Bonnie le sonrió mientras se volteaba con Becker.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el más pequeño.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, ¿bien? —Respondió simplemente el pelimorado.

Becker lucía muy entusiasmado con el hecho de poder salir, y además con Payton. Estaba tan emocionado que en realidad no le importaba mucho a donde fueran, cualquier lugar estaría perfecto.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Payton?

—No, nada, es solo que… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¡Por eso debes estar feliz! ¡Sera la primera vez en años! —Exclamó, haciendo que el azabache sonriera con él.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llegaron al parque de diversiones la preocupación que Payton sentía aumentó al ver a tantas personas en el lugar.

No era fan de ir a ese tipo de lugares, las únicas veces que había ido solo eran con el propósito de complacer a alguien más, o en ese caso, hacer feliz a ese niño que consideraba su hermano menor.

Caminaba detrás de Bonnie y Becker, pero cuando el más pequeño volteo a verlo y le sonrió con sinceridad, mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de inocencia que no veía desde que habían muerto, comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

— ¡Hey Payton! ¿Podemos subir a ese? —Preguntó señalando una montaña rusa gigante, que tenía un montón de curvas y bajadas en picada. Solo con verla sintió un ligero mareo.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Bonnie que suba contigo? —Preguntó volteando a ver al chico, esperando poder librarse de eso.

—Dice que le dan miedo esas atracciones. ¿Subirás conmigo? —Preguntó de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír. El azabache no pudo negarse.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo creen que va a irles? —Preguntó Chica.

—Van a divertirse mucho. Espero que no tarden mucho en regresar. —Respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza mientras observaba al gato pasar frente a él.

—Espero que Bonnie no se haya equivocado, pero me molesta que no hayamos podido despedirnos de Becker como es debido. —Murmuró Chiara.

— ¡Vamos! La idea de Bonnie para despedirnos fue bastante buena. —Exclamó Mangle uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¡Si, si! Yo también creo que va a irles bien. —Dijo Ben mientras entraba en la habitación.

— ¿Y porque nosotros no fuimos? —Preguntó Freddy, frenando la conversación.

Todos se quedaron callados. Si bien Foxy no había querido ir los demás sí que podían haberlo hecho.

—Idiotas. —Murmuró Foxy antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación. Le hacía gracia que Bonnie al final si hubiera podido irse sin tener que llevar a alguien más.

''— _No puedo llevarlos a todos. ¡Es mucho dinero!_

— _Ya, solo vete sin decirles nada y si alguien quiere ir yo lo distraeré, ¿bien? —Respondió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa._

— _Gracias. —El pelimorado le sonrió y después depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. ''_

El de verdad creía que por lo menos tres querrían irse con Bonnie. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada al reloj, aún faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. Solo esperaba que el pelimorado no regresara muy cansado.

.

.

.

Ya habían subido a casi todos los juegos del jodido parque de diversiones, o eso era lo que Payton deseaba.

— ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? —Preguntó Bonnie después de que el azabache y el castaño bajaran de la décima atracción del día.

—Sí, vamos. —El pelinegro aceptó rápidamente. Quería descansar un rato.

Mientras el pelimorado y Becker iban a comprar la comida chatarra que vendían en el lugar Payton se quedó en una mesa, pensando en lo extraño que era la sensación que aparecía cada que subía a una atracción.

Normalmente no sentía dolor físico y el emocional no era muy común; pero cada que la atracción realizaba un movimiento sorpresivo sentía lo que llamaban ''mariposas en el estómago'' Realmente no tenía sentido, la sangre ya no corría por sus venas, así que no había posibilidad de que su cuerpo produjera adrenalina.

Después de pensarlo mucho, viéndolo desde todos los puntos de vista que se le ocurrieron, llegó a la conclusión de que o era su mente, o bien, su cuerpo sentía lo que le había faltado por sentir antes de morir.

Eligió la segunda, solo por el hecho de que era más fantasiosa y alegre que la otra, que tenía toda la pinta de ser la correcta.

— ¡Ya volvimos! —Exclamó Becker mientras se sentaba frente al azabache, dejando en la mesa de metal una bandeja en la que había patatas fritas, un par de hamburguesas, refrescos, helados y algodón de azúcar.

—Come Payton, gasté bastante en todo eso. —Lo regañó Bonnie mientras tomaba un vaso y le colocaba la pajilla.

El pelinegro obedeció y se sorprendió del buen sabor que tenía la comida. Ellos no necesitaban comer, pero no por eso eran incapaces de saborear la comida.

Dirigió su vista a Becker. Se veía tan feliz. Se entristeció un poco al pensar en lo que el niño había sufrido; nada de eso tendría que haber pasado, pero el destino es cruel y suele arrebatarle a las personas lo que más quieren, muchos no se dan cuenta de que los objetos materiales que pierden no tienen mucho valor comparado con el valor de la vida de alguien a quien aprecian.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, o cambiar las cosas a cambio de cualquier cosa, no dudaría en otorgarle a Becker todo lo que se había perdido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Bonnie lo hizo involucrarse en la conversación.

.

.

.

— ¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Chica con diversión mientras veía desde el sofá como Foxy daba vueltas por la sala.

—Tranquilízate por favor, me mareas. —Regañó Mangle.

— ¿Y si mejor fingimos que nada pasó? —El pelirrojo volteó a ver a las jóvenes.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Es normal estar nervioso! No te preocupes, a Bonnie le encantará. —Lo animó la rubia.

Durante los últimos días Foxy había estado hablando con Chica sobre los lugares en la ciudad a los que Bonnie nunca había ido.

Quería darle un detalle al pelimorado, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer además de llevarlo a algún lugar. Por suerte tenía a Chica para ayudarlo.

No respondió al último comentario de la más baja; solo siguió moviéndose por la habitación.

.

.

.

— ¿Podemos entrar ahí? —Preguntó Becker mientras apuntaba a una casa del terror.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó el pelimorado.

—Bien, los espero aquí. —Añadió Payton mientras se sentaba en una banca.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú entraras con nosotros!

—Lo siento, pero no.

— ¡Vamos Payton! No va a pasarte nada. —El azabache suspiró al ver al niño y asintió con desgano.

Después de eso Bonnie prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo para poder formarse.

Cuando ya estaban al frente y el encargado les dejó pasar Bonnie retrocedió un poco mientras sonreía.

— ¡Solo he comprado dos boletos, pero diviértanse! —Dijo mientras retrocedía cada vez más y sin poder aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Payton.

Cuando salieron después de quince minutos el pelimorado les sonrió y sin decir nada siguieron caminando.

El día había transcurrido muy rápido y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

— ¿Esta bien si nos tomamos una foto? —Preguntó Becker cuando estaban en la noria.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Como recuerdo!

—Yo puedo tomarla. —Bonnie levantó la mano mientras sacaba su celular. —Anden, acomódense.

— ¿Qué pasa si no aparecemos en la foto?

— ¡No somos vampiros! —Rio Becker. —Por favor, Payton.

—Bien. —El azabache aceptó y segundos después de que se acomodaron el flash salió disparado desde el celular.

— ¡Listo! —Bonnie sonrió y les mostró la fotografía.

.

.

.

Chica y mangle estaban guardando en la mochila de la rubia el maquillaje que llevarían a la casa de los padres de la joven para la fiesta de disfraces.

— ¿Vas a decirle a tus padres que soy una compañera de la universidad?

—Sí, te presentaré como mi amiga Mangle.

—Amiga… —Murmuró la pelirosa muy bajito con un ligero tinte de decepción en su voz.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada. —Levantó la mirada y sonrió. —Seguro te quedara muy bien.

Chica volteo a ver el disfraz que usaría esa noche, sabiendo que era eso a lo que se refería la más alta.

—Gracias, el tuyo también es muy lindo. —Sonrió mientras tomaba un par de orejas de gato blancas y las movía en el aire.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya están listas? —Apareció Chiara cortando el ambiente incomodo que se había formado.

—Ya casi, solo faltan los disfraces. —Sonrió la pelirosa.

.

.

.

Freddy y Gabe estaban encerrados en la habitación del castaño.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirme como moriste?

—Algún día. —Respondió el rubio.

—Que específico… —Murmuró el más bajo, arrepintiéndose al instante. Gabe lo había escuchado y lo había acorralado contra la cama en un movimiento rápido. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que se movía tan rápido.

—Ya deja de molestarme. —Habló el más alto.

— ¿Molestarte? ¡Tú eres el que se la pasa acosándome!

— ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no te gusta? —Sonrió internamente al ver al menor sonrojarse. —Sí, eso pensé.

Después de eso unieron sus labios en un contacto desesperado.

.

.

.

—Espero que Bonnie no se haya equivocado. —Dijo Ben mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Honestamente, no me importa mucho.

— ¡Fred! —El peliazul lo observó con el ceño fruncido esperando a que se retractara, pero eso no pasó.

— ¡Ya nos vamos! —Les gritó Chica desde la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Claro, diviértanse.

—Gracias. —La rubia agradeció y siguió hablando, pero con un tono de voz más serio. —No se acerquen a la habitación de Freddy. Al parecer está muy ocupado con Gabe.

Mangle rio y después de eso salieron de la casa.

— ¿En serio no te interesa? —Preguntó Ben.

—Es que no me parece muy grave si llegara a equivocarse. Tiene mucho tiempo.

El de ojos esmeralda no respondió inmediatamente, se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, aunque al no encontrar nada bueno decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan frio?

—Así soy yo, Ben. Ya lo sabes. —El mas bajo solo chasqueó la lengua como respuesta.

— ¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

El castaño volteo a verlo y sonrió levemente al ver el mohín que el chico de cabello azul estaba haciendo.

—Contigo puedo hacer una excepción. —Le dijo mientras pasaba su mano entre los mechones celeste del menor.

.

.

.

El pelimorado revisó su celular. Eran las 6:30 y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

— ¿Hay algún otro juego al que quieras subir? —Le preguntó a Becker.

—Solo uno. —El niño le sonrió y después señaló la atracción. Era un barco pirata que se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cada vez subiendo más, hasta el punto de casi dejar a las personas de cabeza.

—Bien, subiré con ustedes. —El chico le sonrió a Payton y siguió caminando.

Cuando por fin los cinco minutos que duraba su turno en la atracción terminaron, Payton dijo que ya era hora de irse. El lugar cerraba a las siete ese día y ya casi no había nadie en los alrededores.

Tenían que atravesar todo el estacionamiento para llegar a la avenida. Algunas luces no funcionaban bien y daban al lugar un aspecto algo tenebroso, sin contar los árboles que había en las orillas del lugar.

— ¿Qué tal te la pasaste, Becker? —Preguntó el azabache mientras caminaban entre los árboles.

— ¡Fue muy divertido! —Sonrió para después bajar el volumen de su voz. —Me alegra haber podido venir de nuevo…

Bonnie volteó a verlos y cuando Becker llevó su mano a su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas supo que debía despedirse.

Recordó cuando fueron a comprar la comida y el niño le había dicho algo que lo había asombrado un poco.

''— _¿Crees que funcionara?_

— _¿Qué? —Preguntó Bonnie ligeramente nervioso._

— _Vamos, Bonnie. Técnicamente tengo veintiún años, no soy tonto. Ustedes creen que con esto voy a desaparecer. —Dijo al tiempo que su voz se volvía ligeramente más grave._

— _¿Estas molesto?_

— _No, me hace muy feliz. —El pelimorado se sintió aliviado cuando el usual tono aniñado de castaño regresó. —Muchas gracias._

— _Está bien. Asegúrate de despedirte correctamente de Payton._

— _¡Claro!''_

A decir verdad no se había sorprendido mucho porque Becker entendiera todo, después de todo el niño era muy inteligente.

—Estoy muy feliz… por fin voy a poder ver a mi madre. —El niño levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Hey, Becker. Los demás grabaron esto para despedirse de ti. —Bonnie le entregó su celular al menor.

Era un video bastante corto donde estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, incluso Fred y Gabe.

''— _Hola, uhm… ¿Qué deberíamos decir? —Comenzó Mangle._

— _Nos alegra mucho que por fin vayas a poder descansar. —Siguió Chiara, sonriendo con ternura._

— _¡No te olvides de nosotros y todo lo que hicimos! —Exclamó Ben._

— _Bueno, nosotros no convivimos mucho contigo, —Habló esta vez Chica, señalando a Freddy. —Pero esperamos que… ehh…_

— _Te hayas divertido aquí. —Completó Foxy mientras sonreía y recibía un leve codazo de Mangle por haber interrumpido a la rubia._

— _No vamos a olvidarnos de ti. —Dijo Freddy antes de que casi todos alzaran sus manos y se despidieran._

— _¡Adiós!''_

Becker sonrió sin poder dejar de llorar y tomo un respiró para seguir hablando.

—Creo que… esto es todo. —Abrazó al pelimorado y después se dio la vuelta para encarar a Payton. —Yo… sé que todo este tiempo has estado culpándote por lo que paso, pero quiero que sepas que para mí solo fue una coincidencia muy cruel.

Payton seguía observándolo con atención, atento a lo que el menor fuera a decir.

—Pude verte todo ese tiempo en el que te acusaban de haberme hecho daño, quería decirles que estaban equivocados, que su miedo no les dejaba ver más allá y cuando decidiste suicidarte quise detenerte, pero estaba muy asustado y para cuando reaccioné ya no pude hacer nada más que llorar a lado de tu cuerpo… Como sé que a pesar de que te diga esto seguirás culpándote solo me queda decir una última cosa, y espero que sea la correcta…

—Yo… lo siento Becker, tu no debiste haber muerto, por favor, perdóname…

El niño hizo una pausa y sonrió al ver la expresión del azabache.

—Está bien, Payton. No hay nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa. —Se acercó para poder abrazar al más alto.

Poco a poco la silueta del castaño fue desvaneciéndose, comenzando por sus pies.

—Adiós, hermanito. —Becker jaló uno de los mechones negros del más alto, recordando como el chico solía decirle que habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que podrían considerarse hermanos.

Bonnie sonrió cuando el niño volteo a verlo.

—Suerte Becker. —Como respuesta recibió un movimiento de mano del más pequeño. Después cerró sus ojos y para cuando los abrió solo se encontraban él y Payton, quien estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.

—Yo… de verdad me alegra que él no me odiara. —Dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara y que las lágrimas no se desbordaran.

—Becker sabía que hoy no iba a regresar a casa… cuando fuimos por la comida me dio esto… —Le extendió una fotografía en la que aparecían sus padres, Becker y él en la cena de navidad. Después de eso el azabache ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

—Gracias, Bonnie.

—Por nada. —El pelimorado le sonrió. —Me despediré de todos por ti.

—Claro. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de llevar la fotografía a su pecho.

—Adiós. —Escuchó de Bonnie y sonrió para por fin desaparecer completamente.

.

.

.

En la casa la mayoría de los chicos esperaban a que Bonnie y Payton regresaran para poder bombardearlos con preguntas.

Ya eran las 7:30 cuando Bonnie llegó y casi inmediatamente corrieron a verlo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo solo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Nada malo, Becker le dijo a Payton que no lo culpaba y luego ambos desaparecieron. —Sonrió levemente.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? —Habló Foxy al ver como los ojos del chico estaban un poco irritados.

— ¡Es que fue muy emotivo verlos! —Se excusó.

—Ya. —Le respondió el más alto, para después comenzar con el tema que le interesaba. — ¿Estas muy cansado?

—No, ¿Por qué? —Bonnie volteó a verlo y sonrió sinceramente ante la respuesta.

—Es que… Bueno, me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lugar.

Bonnie ladeó su cabeza para después reír levemente, captando la atención del mayor.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó ligeramente molesto.

— ¿Te pusiste nervioso? —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero quería ver la reacción de Foxy.

—No, para nada. —Respondió desviando la mirada. El pelimorado aprovechó esto para acercarse y darle un corto abrazo.

—Claro que quiero salir contigo. ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

El pelirrojo se giró y sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro del más joven.

—Es una sorpresa.

— ¿No vas a darme ni una pista?

—Nop. —El más bajo frunció el ceño, haciendo al otro reír levemente. —Anda, vámonos.

—Quiero saber a dónde vamos.

—Cuando lleguemos lo vas a saber.

.

.

.

Freddy se giró en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas y así evitar la mirada lasciva que le dirigía Gabe. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a la capacidad del rubio para hacer que se olvidara de las cosas; después de preguntarle cuando le contaría como había muerto, Gabe lo acorraló contra la cama y terminaron haciéndolo dos veces.

— ¿Podrías dejar de verme así? —Le miró con el ceño fruncido minutos después.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Es… incómodo. —Murmuró. Poco después sintió como la cama se hundía a su costado y luego la voz del mayor le hizo soltar un respingo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó con la única intención de hacer que el castaño se sonrojara, cosa que logró fácilmente.

— ¡N-no! ¡Deja de molestarme!

El más alto lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

— ¿Quieres escuchar cómo morí? —Mientras decía esto su mirada no se apartó de la del menor, analizándolo completamente.

Freddy volteó a verlo instantes después de que la pregunta fuera formulada.

— ¿En serio vas a decirme? —Preguntó fingiendo desinterés. No quería verse muy ansioso.

El rubio asintió y se apartó para que el menor pudiera incorporarse.

—Aunque la historia es muy larga y tampoco soy bueno contando ese tipo de cosas. ¿Vas a escuchar todo sin interrumpir?

—Si.

—Bien. —Hizo una pausa y después de pensar bien en lo que diría, comenzó a hablar. —Viví toda mi vida en esta ciudad, cuando tenía dieciocho mis padres decidieron que mudarnos sería una buena idea y compraron esta casa. Yo provengo de lo que podría llamarse una familia acomodada; mi padre era profesor en una universidad y la paga que recibía no era para nada mala. Ellos dos salían de viaje cada año para celebrar su aniversario y yo tenía que quedarme solo por una semana.

.

.

.

 _Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Sus padres iban a irse por diez días, ¿Qué iba a hacer durante ese tiempo?_

 _Fue a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá, pensó en que podría hacer para no aburrirse y pronto la idea perfecta llegó a su mente._

 _Iría a alguna cafetería o un bar, hablaría con la primera chica que se le acercara y después la llevaría a la casa, al igual que cada fin de semana, con la diferencia de que no tendría que esconder a la chica de su madre._

 _Fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha y salió, pensando en algún lugar al cual dirigirse. Vagó un rato entre las oscuras calles hasta encontrar un bar prometedor. Revisó la hora en su reloj; eran las 10:30 pm._

 _Fue a pedir lo primero que pudo leer en el letrero que estaba frente a la barra. El lugar no estaba tan mal, los colores de las paredes eran oscuros y el ambiente era ligero._

 _Pronto notó como un grupo de chicas lo observaba y cotilleaban entre risas; la que más le llamó la atención fue una chica de cabello negro y corto, que llevaba un vestido azul pastel; era linda; por lo menos lo suficiente para captar la atención del rubio._

 _Unos minutos después una de las chicas que estaban cotilleando se acercó a él. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que no era la que él quería, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal._

— _Mi amiga quiere saber tu nombre. —Dijo antes de reír levemente._

— _¿Por qué no le dices que venga a preguntármelo? —Observó divertido como la chica iba a donde su amiga y le decía lo que Gabe había dicho._

 _La chica de cabello negro dirigió su vista hacia él y sonrió, para después voltear con sus amigas y decirles algo que el rubio no alcanzó a entender._

— _Hola. —Saludó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él se limitó a asentir levemente. — ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?_

— _¿Por qué no me dices el tuyo primero? —Sonrió de lado al observar con atención los ojos verdes de la chica._

— _Soy Melanie, Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico misterioso? —El más alto río ante el sobrenombre._

— _Soy Gabe. —Dijo sin mostrar mucho interés, haciendo que el de la pelinegra aumentara._

— _¿Vas a invitarme algo, Gabe?_

— _Pide lo que quieras. —Utilizó el tono de voz que era más grave que el normal, ese que solo usaba para hacer que las chicas cayeran inmediatamente, y Melanie no fue la excepción._

 _Hablaron durante un rato y luego la chica le ofreció ir a algún otro lugar._

 _Cuando estuvieron afuera del bar, Melanie cambió su tono de voz a uno más acaramelado y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad tomó la mano del rubio._

— _Llévame a tu casa. Podemos divertirnos más ahí._

 _Gabe sonrió al ver que había logrado su objetivo. Aceptó luego de unos segundos._

 _Al estar frente al jardín de la casa el rubio escuchó una voz demasiado familiar llamarlo. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica castaña, de ojos azules y que tenía algunas pecas en su blanca piel._

— _¿Qué hay, Eva?_

— _No mucho. —Respondió sin dejar de analizar a la pelinegra que iba junto a su vecino._

— _¿Acabas de regresar del trabajo?_

— _Sí, hoy hice doble turno. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa. —Bueno, no los interrumpo más; hasta luego. —Se despidió y siguió caminando, dejando atrás a la pareja de jóvenes._

 _Gabe se giró a abrir el portón sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada atenta de la pelinegra._

 _Eva era su vecina, tenía veintiséis años y Gabe había estado fascinado por ella desde años atrás; el problema era que ella no era igual a las demás chicas, ella no era tan estúpida como para caer con un par de palabras, además de que estaba casada con quien, en opinión del rubio, era el tipo más idiota e inútil que podría haber encontrado._

— _¿Vamos a entrar? —Preguntó Melanie, con su tono meloso._

 _Gabe abrió la puerta y la chica entró para después dar un par de vueltas y sonreírle al más alto. Instantes después el chico la tomó con brusquedad y unió sus labios, siendo correspondido inmediatamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gabe despertó gracias al movimiento que sentía en la cama. Abrió los ojos y se levantó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido._

 _Fue al baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró a Melanie recién despertando. Se apresuró a pensar en algo para hacer que quisiera regresar, aunque no por que la chica le gustara o algo así, simplemente le interesaba su cuerpo._

— _¿Tus padres no se preocupan por que no regresaste a casa?_

— _No vivo con mis padres. —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?_

 _El chico asintió. Él no sabía cocinar, así que le vendría de maravilla esa chica. Era linda, pero no estaba al nivel de Eva._

 _La de cabello azabache fue a la cocina e hizo lo mejor que pudo. Después de eso Gabe la llevó de regreso a la habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasaron los días y Melanie no salía mucho de la casa, algunas veces salía por ropa y regresaba antes de que transcurrieran dos horas._

 _Al séptimo día Gabe le dijo que sus padres regresarían en un par de días, pero la pelinegra le hizo saber que no le molestaría tener que esconderse._

 _Por la noche Gabe se encontraba en el baño, estaba aburriéndose de Melanie, su actitud empalagosa estaba acabando con su paciencia y no dudaba que en un par de días la desecharía como hacía con todas las otras._

 _Cuando fue a la cama la chica le dijo que tenía algo importante que contarle._

— _Es que… bueno, el día que nos conocimos la chica que quería saber tu nombre no era yo. Ella me pidió que fuera contigo y me relacionara contigo, aunque la verdad no me arrepiento de haberte hablado._

 _Gabe no estaba poniendo mucha atención, por lo que no entendió bien a que se refería._

— _Escucha, tengo novio. —Tomó la mano del chico. —Pero estoy dispuesta a dejarlo por ti. Tú vales más la pena que él, ¿Qué dices?_

 _El rubio frunció el ceño ante la última declaración de la joven. A él no le interesaba esa chica más allá del sexo, ¿Cómo debía decírselo?_

— _No me interesas. —Dijo seco. —Lo siento, pero no me interesas más que para un par de noches._

 _La pelinegra frunció el ceño y después dio una bofetada al chico, quien solo permaneció quieto, aguantando el dolor. Para ser tan pequeña, tenía bastante fuerza._

 _Melanie se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación._

 _Minutos después pudo escuchar un golpe sordo provenir de la planta baja y a continuación unas fuertes pisadas subir por la escalera. Segundos después entró en la habitación un tipo más alto que Gabe, claramente con más musculatura, de cabello castaño, y que mantenía una expresión de furia._

 _Se acercó al más bajo y dio un golpe en el rostro de Gabe._

— _¡Matt, detente! —Escuchó a Melanie gritar, unos instantes después el tipo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella, para después propinarle un golpe que la hizo golpearse la espalda contra la pared._

— _¡Cierra la boca, zorra! —Vociferó molesto y dirigió su vista al rubio._

— _Llévatela, en realidad no me importa. —Habló con calma, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo. Total, no creía que ese tipo se atreviera a hacerle algo más que propinarle unos cuantos golpes. Poco después el castaño se acercó y rodeo con sus manos el cuello del más bajo, empujándolo contra la pared, evitando que escapara._

 _El rubio llevó sus manos a los antebrazos del más alto, tratando de liberarse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Bien, se había equivocado completamente, ese tipo estaba loco, ¿enserio iba a asesinarlo? Obtuvo la respuesta al fijar sus orbes azules en los opacos ojos grises del hombre que acabaría con su vida; podía ver la furia en estos._

 _Poco a poco todo fue oscureciéndose y el llanto de Melanie se volvía cada vez más lejano, hasta que finalmente, todos los sonidos fueron acallados y su cuerpo se volvió mas pesado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Luego desperté como si nada hubiera pasado. Entendí bien que había pasado cuando vi a mi madre llorando frente a un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana mientras mi padre trataba de contenerse. Eva también estaba ahí; gracias a ella pudieron dar con Melanie y Matt, pero ya no podían revertir lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—Mis padres se fueron a Chicago, que es donde mi padre nació; y nunca supe nada más de ellos. Eva también se fue. —Suspiró y volteó a ver a Freddy. —Me recuerdas mucho a ella; creo que es por eso que me interese en ti en primer lugar.

Freddy se sintió molesto por el último comentario. ¿Entonces el solo era el reemplazo de esa chica? Frunció levemente el ceño, haciendo reír a Gabe, quien entendió la razón de la actitud del más bajo fácilmente.

—No te sientas mal. —Le dijo antes de tomarlo por los hombros y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor e inhaló el suave olor a manzana que desprendía el cuerpo del chico.

Llevaba un par de días pensándolo. Freddy había sido capaz de superar a Eva simplemente siendo el, sin ninguna pantalla y a pesar de que sus rostros eran similares, para Gabe el del chico era mil veces más atractivo de lo que era el de la castaña o al menos, de lo que podía recordar.

—Eres un idiota, ¿enserio te acostaste con ella y no sabías siquiera donde vivía? —Preguntó con burla. —Pudo haber sido una asesina serial.

—En ese caso, el resultado que obtuve no varió mucho a eso, ¿no?

—El tipo era un idiota, ¿Quién asesina a alguien por un ataque de celos? —Añadió desviando la mirada.

—Sí, era un idiota. —Murmuró mientras empujaba al castaño hasta hacerlo acostarse, y después apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este.

Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse en el suave golpeteo que provenía del interior del pecho de Freddy. Se sorprendió levemente cuando sintió los dedos del chico acariciar su cabello con cuidado.

No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera con el mismo, pero el interés que sentía por el menor estaba yendo más allá de la atracción física. Solo había estado enamorado una vez, de Eva; pero se había resignado a que nunca escucharía a la chica decirle que lo quería, y en ese momento, luego de cincuenta y tres años había sido capaz de sentir interés más allá del sexo.

La respiración de Freddy se volvió más pesada y dejó de acariciar su cabello, Gabe rio al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido; se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Se quedó de pie observándolo unos segundos; cuando estaba así de relajado se veía más tierno. Normalmente se comportaba hostil y a la defensiva, cosa que había disminuido considerablemente durante los minutos posteriores a la historia del rubio.

¿Qué sentiría si el castaño correspondiera a sus sentimientos?

Apartó su mirada de él y decidió dejarlo dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — Preguntó el pelimorado mientras caminaba detrás de Foxy y observaba su alrededor. Caminaban por un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles y con poca iluminación; el sonido de los automóviles pasar se había vuelto lejano y si escuchaba con atención podía oír a los grillos cantar.

—Muy poco.

—¿Cuánto es muy poco? Llevas diciendo eso desde hace diez minutos. —Respondió sonriendo levemente.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante no puedes ver nada. —Le dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo.

— ¿Por qué? Además, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar?

—Tienes razón. —Se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo en el suelo. —Sube, voy a cargarte hasta que lleguemos.

— ¿Eh? N-no, ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? —Veía al pelirrojo sonriente frente a él.

—Tranquilo, no hay nadie por aquí. Anda, sube.

Bonnie suspiró y se acercó para acomodarse en la espalda del más alto. Podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentar conforme el chico se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

—Cierra los ojos.

—No hace falta, tu cabello no me deja ver nada. —Le dijo suavemente, tampoco hacía falta que alzara la voz. Cerró los ojos solo para poder concentrarse en el olor que emanaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Era adictivo, sería perfecto si pudiera vivir con ese olor rodeándolo siempre.

Se sentía un poco tonto por el calor que se había posicionado en sus mejillas, ¿Por qué seguía poniéndose así después de tantas cosas?

Sonrió al sentir el calor que los rodeaba, era obvio que el cuerpo de Foxy no estaba emanando calor, ¿entonces por qué sentía ese calor tan tranquilizador?

El pelirrojo, por su parte, sonreía cada vez que sentía a Bonnie aferrarse con más fuerza a su cuerpo. No quería desaparecer, no ahora que todo estaba bien. Quería quedarse el mayor tiempo posible al lado del chico, poder reírse de sus reacciones nerviosas, consolarlo cuando estuviera triste, acompañarlo en todo por lo que tuviera que pasar, sin importar si era algo bueno o malo, ¿Cómo debía decírselo?

Sentía que podría quedarse en esa posición por toda la eternidad y nunca se cansaría; no mientras pudiera sentir la suave respiración del pelimorado en su cuello.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato. Cada uno disfrutando la situación a su manera.

—Bien, llegamos. Pero todavía no abras los ojos. —Dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado al pelimorado y pasaba su mano derecha por el rostro del más bajo, asegurándose de que no estuviera viendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —No recibió más respuesta que un leve empujón para que se moviera hacia adelante. — ¿Foxy?

Sintió como lo acomodaba un poco más y después de soltar un suspiró muy profundo, finalmente habló.

—Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos. —Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle espacio a Bonnie.

El pelimorado abrió inmediatamente los ojos y no pudo evitar el respingo de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios al ver el lugar en el que estaban.

Se encontraban justo detrás del Hollywood Sign, en lo alto del Monte Lee. Desde donde estaba tenía una vista perfecta de la ciudad y eso, sumado al clima, hacia resaltar las luces provenientes de la ciudad.

La luz del sol ya no era tan notoria, pero la iluminación artificial del lugar ayudaba bastante a poder apreciar el entorno.

—Me alegra que haya no nadie por aquí. —Escuchó la voz de Foxy detrás de él. —Ven.

Caminó hasta llegar a la reja que evitaba que las personas pasaran directamente al Hollywood Sign y comenzó a subirla. Cuando estuvo en la parte más alta le extendió la mano a Bonnie, para ayudarlo a subir.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no nos arrestarán por esto? —Le preguntó mientras tomaba su mano.

—Pues… no. Pero da igual, sube.

Después ambos bajaron de la reja y Bonnie fue el primero en acercarse a la orilla, para así poder apreciar mejor el paisaje frente a él.

— ¿Te gusta? Dime que sí, estuve sufriendo todo el día por esto. —Volvió a Hablar el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—Me encanta. —Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder abrazar al más alto. —Gracias. De verdad, es el detalle más tierno que alguien ha tenido conmigo.

—Me siento aliviado. —Susurró contra el cabello del menor mientras apretaba el abrazo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Chica los invitados a la fiesta aun no llegaban. A mangle le hizo bastante gracia el ver como los padres de la rubia y los vecinos se habían esmerado por decorar mejor sus casas; incluso darían fiestas solo para demostrar que tenían un mejor espíritu festivo. No quiso ni imaginarse como seria en navidad.

—Vengan, voy a presentarlas con mis padres. —Les dijo mientras caminaban por el jardín. Entraron a la casa y la joven llamó con un grito a sus padres, quienes acudieron rápidamente a la voz de su hija.

La rubia se rio un poco al ver los disfraces de sus padres, su padre estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo y su madre de vampiresa.

—Quiero presentarles a mis amigas, Mangle y Chiara. —Los mayores saludaron con una sonrisa a las jóvenes.

—Siéntanse libres de tomas todo lo que quieran. —Dijo la mujer mientras señalaba la mesa de dulces a sus espaldas.

Luego de esto los Peterson fueron al jardín a terminar con las últimas decoraciones.

—Vamos a cambiarnos. —Volvió a hablar Chica mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar a lo que solía ser su habitación encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama junto a Mangle para esperar a Chiara mientras usaba el cuarto de baño como vestidor.

—Tus padres parecen ser muy divertidos. —Comenzó la pelirosa.

—Lo son, pero cuando están molestos es mejor que ni te les acerques. —Suspiró. —Recuerdo una vez que reprobé un examen y no me dejaron salir a ningún lugar por un mes.

La más alta rio un poco y sin poderlo evitar recordó a su madre. Ella no le tenía permitido equivocarse, y si lo hacia el castigo era bastante fuerte.

— ¡Listo! Van a ayudarme con el maquillaje, ¿cierto? —Apareció Chiara sonriendo mientras acomodaba un poco la falda que llevaba puesta. Se suponía que su disfraz era una muñeca rota, o algo así le había dicho Chica.

—Claro. Ahora me toca ir a cambiarme. —Dijo la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Chiara en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? —Devolvió la pregunta con el ceño levemente fruncido. La rubia suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Estar tanto tiempo con Foxy está haciendo que seas tan despistada como él.

— ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó frunciendo más el ceño. —No me parezco en nada a ese idiota.

—Como sea, ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Chica… bueno, ya sabes?

— ¡Cállate! —La regañó mientras colocaba su dedo índice frente a sus labios. Para seguir hablando optó por usar un tono de voz más bajo. — ¡Ella no va a saberlo!

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó imitando el volumen de voz de la pelirosa.

— ¡Por qué no!

—Esa no es una respuesta. —Dijo mientras hacia un mohín. Mangle rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—No es fácil, ¿sí? Además, ambas somos mujeres.

Chiara bufó y le jaló un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Y eso qué? Por si no lo recuerdas nuestra casa está llena de personas que no son precisamente ''normales'' —Lo último lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Ya sé… Pero, ¿Qué tal si a ella no le gusto?

—No vas a saberlo si no le preguntas. —Al mismo tiempo que le decía esto, había guiñado un ojo.

—Bien, se lo diré algún día.

.

.

.

Bonnie y Foxy llevaban un largo rato callados. El pelirrojo porque estaba concentrado en la expresión del rostro de Bonnie; y el pelimorado porque no podía apartar su vista del paisaje.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, el más alto decidió hablar.

—Oye, Bon… hay algo que quiero decirte.

El menor volteo a verle y le sonrió sinceramente.

—Dime.

—Es que… uh… bueno, tú sabes, Payton y Becker ya no están… y yo quería… es que, tu… ah—Comenzó a darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Para el pelimorado era un poco difícil entender a qué se refería.

—Oye, lo siento pero, ¿podrías ir al grano? No entiendo lo que quieres decir. —El pelirrojo suspiró y revolvió un poco su cabello.

—No… no es nada importante. Solo quería que habláramos un poco. —Foxy decidió dejar el tema de lado por un par de días más. El más bajo arqueó una ceja, sin creerse lo que el otro le decía; pero decidió dejarlo de lado, luego lo obligaría a que hablara.

—Bien. —Murmuró mientras regresaba su vista al frente. Se avergonzó anticipadamente de la acción que estaba pensando realizar. Al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo deslizó su mano hasta rozarla con la de Foxy, para después tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos.

Sonrió levemente al sentir como el mayor apretaba el agarre.

* * *

 **Review anónimo:**

 **Nahax: Entiendo como te sientes, yo también me siento intimidada por las heridas profundas ;-; y eso que quiero estudiar medicina xD ¿Te gusta el Just Dance? Yo soy malísima para ese tipo de juegos xD Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review :D ¡Hasta luego!**

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿que les pareció el cap?**

 **Fue muy largo xD, espero que la lectura no se haya hecho pesada ni aburrida :/**

 **Lo sé, la historia de Gabe es muy extraña xD pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor para el :P**

 **Ah, otra cosa, por si a alguien le interesa, dejaré en mi perfil el link para la fotografía de Los Ángeles vista desde el Hollywood Sign c: (que fue a donde Foxy llevó a Bonnie)**

 **Ya desaparecieron Payton y Becker ;-; quería hacerlo mas sentimental xD pero al final no quedó como yo quería y tampoco pude cambiarlo mucho D:**

 **Creo que eso es todo :)** **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews c:**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! :D Aquí les traigo el capitulo veinte :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **En este capítulo se presentan temas como la auto lesión y el acoso escolar, por lo que puede ser no apto para todos. Recomiendo que si eres una persona sensible no leas la parte que involucra estos temas –lo que está escrito en cursiva-.**

* * *

Bonnie y Foxy regresaron a la casa poco antes de la media noche. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Ambos subieron a la habitación del pelimorado y en el camino se encontraron con Freddy.

— ¿Las chicas aun no llegan? —Pregunto el más bajo.

—No. Pero no creo que tarden mucho. —El castaño siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Al estar en su habitación Bonnie fue directamente a la cama y se dejó caer. El pelirrojo le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a verse fijamente a los ojos, Un rato después el más bajo pudo conciliar el sueño.

Foxy se quedó un rato viéndolo. Y pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas.

Suspiró y se dispuso a levantarse para dejarlo dormir, pero un agarre se lo impidió.

—No te vayas… —Escuchó la adormilada voz del pelimorado.

—Tienes que dormir. —Respondió bajito, sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

—Duerme conmigo. —Volvió a hablar y segundos después el más alto se soltó de su agarre para poder acomodarse a su lado.

Bonnie sonrió para después volver a cerrar sus ojos. El más alto junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir.

.

.

.

Chica, Mangle y Chiara regresaron justo a tiempo a la casa. El reloj marcó las doce cuando estaban subiendo la escalera.

Entre susurros y risitas ninguna se percató de que Freddy las observaba con expresión aburrida desde el piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó la rubia al ver al castaño.

—Ya acabó la fiesta Chica, quítate la máscara. —Respondió con burla mientras sostenía la mirada molesta de la joven.

— ¡Púdrete, maldito! —Exclamó con enojo al ver como la sonrisa del más alto crecía. — ¿Qué no deberías estar con Gabe dejando que te de duro?

La sonrisa de Freddy se borró al instante. Y la voz del rubio se escuchó desde el pasillo.

—Gran idea, niña. — Dijo mientras tomaba al castaño por el brazo y lo hacía caminar de regreso a la habitación.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Aún tengo hambre! —Lo regañó, pero no pudo hacer que el más alto lo soltara.

Se escuchó un portazo y las risas de las tres jóvenes. La más baja del grupo se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña para que las otras guardaran silencio.

—Quiero saber cómo le fue a Foxy. —Susurró.

—Puedes preguntárselo mañana, ahora a dormir. —Respondió Mangle mientras la empujaba levemente para que siguiera caminando.

—Bien… pero no vayan a preguntarle nada hasta que yo llegue.

—Claro, claro. —Asintió Chiara. — ¡Hasta mañana!

Chica se despidió sonriendo, para después irse a dormir.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de las ocho, ya todos estaban en la cocina hablando sin hacer caso a Chica.

— ¡Oigan! —Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Alguien puede decirme que pasó ayer?

Bonnie río al ver la actitud de su amiga y comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que había pasado en el parque de diversiones el día anterior.

Comenzó a relatar con calma lo sucedido mientras todos escuchaban con atención, al fin y al cabo, al único a quien se lo había contado fue Foxy.

Cuando terminó volteó a ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Había alegría combinada con algo de tristeza. Todo permaneció en silencio por unos pocos segundos, hasta que Mangle decidió hablar.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal fue todo ayer, Foxy?

— ¡Si, si! ¿Resultó lo que planeaste por tantos días? —Siguió Chica.

Foxy puso una expresión de preocupación y se apresuró a pedirle a las jóvenes que se callaran, pero con esos dos comentarios habían atraído la completa atención del pelimorado.

Bonnie volteó a ver al pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. Sus ojos conectaron un segundo con los orbes dorados del más alto, pero este aparto la vista.

— ¿Qué tal la fiesta? —Preguntó, impidiendo que las jóvenes siguieran con el tema anterior.

— ¡Muy divertida! —Sonrió la más baja. — ¿Recuerdas a James?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta dirigió su atención a Bonnie, dejando más que el claro que le estaba hablando solo a él.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó de vuelta con notable interés, cosa que hizo que Foxy centrara toda su atención en sus expresiones.

— ¡Creció un montón! ¡Seguro que ahora es mucho más alto que tú!

— ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si era muy bajito! —Dijo riendo ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Quién? —Interrumpió Mangle.

—Ah, James era nuestro amigo en la secundaria —Comenzó a explicar Chica. —Casi vivíamos juntos; pasábamos todo el día en el jardín.

—También íbamos en la misma clase. —Completó el pelimorado.

— ¿Y por qué no habían hablado de él antes? —Preguntó esta vez Chiara.

—Tuvimos una… situación. —Respondió Bonnie con un tono de voz muy bajo, como si no quisiera hablar de eso.

— ¡Ah sí! —Exclamó Chica. — ¡James se le confesó a Bonnie!

El pelimorado hizo una mueca de preocupación y a pesar de que quería decir algo, no sabía que estaría bien para apagar la atmosfera pesada que se había formado luego de que la rubia hablara.

— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó Mangle con notable interés en su voz.

—Bonnie lo rechazó.

— ¡Pero si es muy lindo! —Añadió Chiara. — ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

— ¿Eh?... pues… él no era mi tipo. —Respondió observando a las tres jóvenes que no parecían tener intenciones más allá de saber algo trivial; después, de reojo, dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo, quien desprendía un aura oscura.

—Después de eso ya casi no hablábamos. —Comentó Chica. —Aunque en mi opinión James y Bonnie hubieran hecho una linda pareja.

Foxy se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la habitación. Bonnie volteó a verlo, preocupado. Chiara y Mangle hicieron una expresión de culpa y Chica gritó algo que creyó ayudaría.

— ¡Pero sin duda Foxy y Bonnie son adorables juntos! ¡Más que otra cosa en el mundo!

El pelimorado se apresuró a seguirlo. No quería que volvieran a pelear. Escuchó a Chica decir ''lo siento'' y solo pudo voltear levemente y encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía levemente.

Salió del lugar y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo Ben pasó a su lado y dejó escapar un susurro.

—Sótano.

—Gracias. —Respondió y se dirigió al sitio. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la primera habitación que había. Suspiró aliviado al ver al mayor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con tono calmado.

—Si. Lo siento. —Respondió con el mismo tono del pelimorado. Sintió como este tomaba su mano y se sentaba a su lado, sin decir nada.

—No importa… Eres tierno cuando estas celoso. —Murmuró mientras volteaba al lado contrario a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Bonnie recargó su cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

—Ayer tú dijiste que había algo que querías decirme, ¿puedo saberlo ahora? —Le preguntó esperando que no se enfadara.

—Supongo que si… —Respondió mientras imitaba la acción del menor, quedando recargado sobre el chico. —Quería pedirte que… eh, bueno, tu acertaste con Payton y Becker; y desde que te conocí he estado pensando en esto… no quiero desaparecer todavía.

Bonnie tardó en asimilar las palabras del mayor. Se sentía aliviado de no ser el único con pensamientos egoístas respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban. Suspiró y sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Yo… también estaba pensando en eso. Sé que es egoísta, pero… uhm, yo de verdad quiero… pasar más tiempo contigo. —Mientras hablaba el volumen de su voz iba disminuyendo y el sonrojo en su rostro aumentando.

Una suave risa proviniendo del más alto lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con una vista que no pudo haber sido mejor.

La sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo ya la había visto, pero en sus mejillas se había formado un sonrojo casi imperceptible y en sus ojos había un brillo especial que no había sido capaz de apreciar antes. Sus ojos… se veían vivos.

Sus mejillas se calentaron aún más y sin poderlo evitar giró su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre las piernas del más alto, dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

Redujo la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios. Enseguida fue correspondido por el pelirrojo, quien llevó una de sus manos a su nuca para profundizar el contacto, mientras la otra se posaba en la cintura del menor.

Un ruido proveniente de la escalera los interrumpió. Seguido de esto, la voz de Mangle se pudo escuchar.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡No fue mi culpa!

Bonnie río la escuchar el leve gruñido que escapó de los labios del mayor al ser interrumpidos.

—Un día de estos voy a encerrarlas en un armario. —Murmuró mientras relajaba su postura.

—Vamos, hay que regresar. —Depositó un corto beso en la frente de Foxy y se levantó. — ¿Podrás esperar hasta que sea de noche?

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja ante el tono de burla del más joven.

—No creo. Si fuera por mí no saldrías de tu habitación. —La suave risa del pelimorado hizo eco en el lugar.

.

.

.

— ¡No fue con mala intención! —Se lamentó Chica mientras esperaba a que Mangle y Chiara regresaran de espiar a Bonnie y Foxy. Ben sonrió.

—Tranquila, no creo que haya sido para tanto. —El sonido de las pisadas apresuradas que provenían del pasillo le dejaron claro a la rubia que el peliazul no estaba equivocado.

Chiara sonreía mientras Mangle mantenía una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya están bien. —Respondió la pelirosa mientras se sentaba.

—Uf, me alegro. Creí que había arruinado esa linda relación.

Ben sonrió y segundos después escucharon las voces de Foxy y Bonnie. Nadie dijo nada hasta que los chicos aparecieron en la habitación. El peliazul pudo apreciar como las tres jóvenes intentaban reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Todo bien? —Se animó a decir Chiara, recibiendo de inmediato las miradas de todos los presentes.

Bonnie rio y asintió. Después una idea llegó a su mente; quería escuchar la historia de Ben, pero tampoco quería lucir muy grosero, le preguntaría y si se negaba entonces lo dejaría estar.

—Oye Ben, ¿puedes venir un momento? — Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

El chico asintió y el pelirrojo entendió lo que Bonnie diría, por lo que no quiso entrometerse y permaneció en la habitación.

Bonnie hizo que el peliazul lo siguiera hasta la escalera, un par de segundos de silencio transcurrieron hasta que el más alto se animó a hablar.

—Sé que no debería decirte esto pero… me gustaría escuchar tu historia. —Habló con cuidado, procurando no decir algo inapropiado. El chico bajó la mirada y se le notaba un poco nervioso.

—Supongo… que puedo contártelo, pero… ¿Fred puede venir? —Alzó la vista para poder apreciar la respuesta del pelimorado.

—Claro. —Respondió tratando de hacer que el más bajo se sintiera más seguro. Por su reacción a la pregunta pudo suponer que su pasado no era muy agradable. —Puedes venir cuando quieras.

El más bajo asintió y fue a la sala, mientras que Bonnie regresó con Foxy y los demás.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche llegó todos se dispusieron a dormir. Bonnie le había pedido al pelirrojo –no sin antes pensarlo mil veces y retractarse otras mil- que se quedara con él durante las noches, cosa a la que el mayor accedió inmediatamente.

— ¡No me quites las mantas! —Lo regañó mientras movía al chico para que le dejara cubrirse.

—Entonces déjame abrazarte. —Respondió Foxy con un puchero.

—No voy a arriesgarme a que hagas algo. Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad.

—No es como si fueras a negarte si hago algo… —Murmuró ligeramente molesto.

El pelimorado iba a replicar, pero un par de golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Se levantó a abrir, encontrándose con Ben y Fred.

—Hola —Sonrió. —Pasen.

Se hizo a un lado y pudo apreciar como Foxy fruncía el ceño al ver al castaño, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no dijera nada estúpido y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Iban a dormir? —Preguntó el peliazul ligeramente preocupado.

—No importa. —Aclaró mientras hacía un ademán restándole importancia al asunto.

Bonnie se sentó en el suelo y lo siguieron Ben y Fred. Foxy gruñó y se levantó de la cama.

—Te veo mañana, Bon.

— ¡Ah! Puedes quedarte si quieres… —Dijo Ben. —No es como si no supieras lo que voy a contarle de todas formas.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y asintió, para después sentarse al lado de Bonnie.

—Estoy un poco nervioso… no me gusta mucho hablar de esto.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes, no diré nada. —Le aseguró con un tono de voz calmado.

El de ojos esmeraldas volteó a ver a Fred y cuando sus miradas se encontraron decidió hablar.

—Bueno… cuando morí tenía dieciocho años y fue hace diecisiete años. Estaba por terminar el primer semestre de preparatoria cuando mi padre descubrió que mi madre lo engañaba con un compañero del trabajo y armó un problema grande. Ese hombre era el padre de un chico que en ese entonces era mi compañero de clase. Un día regrese de la escuela para encontrarme a mi madre haciendo una maleta; me dijo que regresaría después para verme y se fue. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire que no necesitaba, pero que de alguna forma le hacía falta. —Supimos que ella se fue de la ciudad con su amante.

.

.

.

 _Su madre se había ido, pero eso no significaba que podría faltar a la escuela, o por lo menos eso era lo que su padre le había dicho._

 _Se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por algo así teniendo solo dieciséis años de edad?_

 _Entró al salón de clase y se alegró de que todos lo ignoraran. Fue hasta su lugar y una chica de cabello rojizo, Lucy, volteó a verlo._

— _¡Hola! —Dijo animada, como era común en ella. Él le saludó solo con una sonrisa fingida._

 _Pasó un par de minutos contemplando lo que pasaba por la ventana. No tenía ganas de nada; tal vez podría irse a la enfermería._

 _Una presencia lo hizo voltear. Se encontró con Adam, el hijo del hombre con el que su madre se había ido._

— _Mi padre se fue con tu madre. —Dijo, como si quisiera comprobarlo. Ben no quiso responder más que nada por qué no sabía qué._

 _Adam era más alto que el, de cabello azabache. La impasible expresión en su rostro hizo que el peliazul se sintiera intimidado._

— _Responde._

— _¿Qué tengo que responder? —Preguntó sin entender a que se refería el azabache._

— _¿Por qué tu madre es tan puta? —Dijo elevando el tono de su voz, haciendo que todos en el lugar voltearan a verlos._

 _Ben, que permanecía sentado, quiso aclarar la situación para evitarse problemas, pero cuando iba a hablar, Adam se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando._

— _¡La madre de Ben es una zorra! ¡Vamos, que todos lo sepan!_

— _Por favor, cállate. —El más bajo se levantó y tomo el hombro del pelinegro para hacerlo voltear, pero el chico le propinó un golpe en la nariz, causando que un hilo de sangre escurriera por el rostro del peliazul._

 _Lucy se levantó y tomó a Adam por el brazo, haciéndolo retroceder y mirando preocupada a Ben._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Se escuchó una voz gruesa hablar desde la puerta. Era el profesor de algebra._

— _Ah, no es nada… estábamos jugando y me golpeó por accidente. —Dijo Ben cubriendo con su mano su nariz._

 _El hombre volteó a ver al pelinegro, quien veía al peliazul sin expresión alguna._

— _Ve a la enfermería. —Dijo y colocó su maletín en el escritorio. Ben asintió y salió rápidamente del aula._

 _Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño. No había nadie puesto que las clases acababan de comenzar. Se miró en el espejo y trató de evitar que las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos se desbordaran._

 _Lavó su rostro y cuando se aseguró de que el sangrado se había detenido salió encaminándose a la enfermería._

 _Le dolía la cabeza y aún tenía ganas de llorar._

 _¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Por qué lo había golpeado? O más importante, ¿por qué lo defendió?_

 _Bueno, de nada servía estar pensando en eso._

 _La enfermera le preguntó que le pasaba, le dio un par de aspirinas y lo mandó a dormir._

 _Cuando despertó ya era hora de que regresara a casa. Salió de la enfermería y sin muchos ánimos comenzó a caminar. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta principal un par de zapatillas converse aparecieron en su campo de visión._

— _Hola. —Lo saludó Lucy. — ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _Bien, gracias. —Respondió solo para no ser grosero. No era que la chica le desagradara, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie._

— _Hace rato comenzó a lloviznar y supuse que no tendrías paraguas, así que decidí esperarte. ¿No te molesta?_

 _Ben la observó con atención un par de segundos y al comprobar que la sonrisa de la pelirroja era sincera, decidió aceptar el paraguas que le ofrecía_

— _No. Te lo agradezco._

 _Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Ambos vivían en la misma dirección, por lo que tendrían que caminar juntos._

 _Ambos iban en silencio. El por qué no quería hablar y ella porque no tenía idea de que decir._

— _Uh… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —S e animó a decir, algo tímida._

— _Dime._

— _¿Por qué no le dijiste al profesor que Adam te golpeó?_

— _Porque no importa. —Dijo restándole importancia._

 _Lucy bajó la mirada a la acera, contemplando cómo las gotas de lluvia cubrían toda la superficie._

 _Ben desvió su mirada para poder observarla. Estaba seguro de que si fuera hetero se enamoraría de ella, desgraciadamente no era así. Vestía de una forma que en cualquier otra persona sería gracioso de ver, pero extrañamente a ella le quedaba bien._

 _Llevaba una sudadera negra, una falda de mezclilla y medias de colores; mas aparte sus converse. Su cabello rojizo siempre estaba suelto y le llegaba a los hombros. En su rostro había unas pocas pecas y sus ojos eran verdes._

— _Adam es un idiota. —Soltó la chica mientras hacia un puchero, haciendo reír al peliazul._

— _Sí, lo es._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ben llegó a su casa después de haber dejado a Lucy en la suya, que estaba un par de cuadras atrás. Su padre no estaba y probablemente no regresaría hasta tarde._

 _Fue al baño a revisar el golpe, afortunadamente no había hinchazón. Fue a la cocina por algo para comer y sin saber que más hacer, fue a ver televisión._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente la mañana transcurrió normalmente, o por lo menos así fue hasta que llegó a la escuela._

 _Mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal pudo sentir las miradas de los demás estudiantes sobre él. Era como en las películas, todos haciéndose a los lados para que el marginado pudiera pasar._

 _En los rostros de sus compañeros pudo ver burla y en algunos otros algo de lástima. Fue a su casillero y comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaba cuando la animada voz de Lucy lo hizo voltear._

— _¡Hola! ¿Vamos juntos al aula? —Le preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa._

— _Claro. —Se sintió aliviado de que por lo menos ella no lo viera como hacían todos._

 _Fueron juntos al salón de clase y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Para el chico era raro que una chica como Lucy no tuviera amigas, puesto que era muy animada._

 _El lugar fue llenándose poco a poco. Fue hasta que apareció Adam que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal._

 _Comenzó a hacer comentarios despectivos acerca de la madre del peliazul y de vez en cuando añadía que probablemente Ben sería igual que ella._

 _Los días comenzaron a hacerse más pesados para Ben. Todos en la escuela lo evitaban y lo miraban como si fuera una especie de fenómeno. Estaba seguro de que más de uno tenía intenciones de golpearlo; no sabía porque ninguno lo hacía, pero tampoco se quejaba._

 _Su padre se había distanciado de el con la excusa de que debía esforzarse más para poder seguir manteniendo su estilo de vida._

 _Las burlas comenzaron a hacerse presentes, por suerte Lucy siempre estaba a su lado. Y Ben se enteró que Adam había corrido el rumor de que su madre era una zorra; cosa que a los ojos del peliazul, no era del todo falsa, pero no por eso le daba el derecho al azabache a hablar._

 _Para Ben las cosas no eran tan malas, solo era ignorado y algunas veces hacían comentarios de su madre cuando él estaba cerca; pero justo cuando parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar, un viernes por la tarde todo se fue abajo._

 _La pelirroja había faltado porque estaba enferma y el peliazul había tenido que estar solo durante el día. Al terminar las clases fue al patio trasero, puesto que no quería regresar a su casa, ese fue el primer error._

 _Vio como Adam y sus amigos se acercaban al lugar en donde estaba, pero no hizo nada por irse; no quería parecer un cobarde._

— _Hey, ¿vieron? ¡Ben esta solo! —Comentó un chico usando un tono cargado de sarcasmo._

— _Hay que hacerle compañía por un rato. —Añadió otro._

 _Comenzaron a hablar y para Ben era un poco difícil entenderles; comprendió que si quería salir ileso de ahí, tenía que irse rápido. Se levantó y trató de rodear al grupo, cosa que le fue impedida._

— _¿Te vas tan rápido? —Le preguntó Adam mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros. No recibió respuesta._

 _El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y lo jaló hasta casi hacerlo caer._

— _Escucha, cuando te hablo tienes que responderme o harás que me moleste ¿entiendes?_

 _Ben frunció el ceño e ignoró el comentario anterior, cosa que hizo que el más alto se molestara y soltara un golpe directo a la nariz del peliazul._

 _Los demás comenzaron a reír y un nuevo jalón lo hizo caer al césped. Inmediatamente después pudo sentir un par de patadas dirigidas a su abdomen._

 _El número de golpeas aumento y se detuvieron unos minutos después. Minutos que para Ben fueron eternos._

— _Si dices algo de esto a alguien, te juro que haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido._

 _Después de esto todos se fueron, dejando al peliazul lleno de tierra y sangrando._

 _Limpió el hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca con su puño y se levantó; sacudió su ropa y tratando de verse lo más normal posible comenzó a correr a su casa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No le dijo a nadie lo que había pasado y para cuando se dio cuenta las agresiones provenientes de Adam aumentaron hasta ser casi cada semana._

 _Los meses pasaron y nada cambió; él seguía callado, Adam seguía golpeándolo cada vez que estaba solo, Lucy seguía animada, lo insultaban en los pasillos y su madre nunca regresó._

 _Cuando estaban por terminar el segundo año de preparatoria Lucy apareció llorando en su casa, diciéndole que sus padres habían decidido tomar un empleo en San Diego y que tendría que mudarse._

— _¡No quiero irme!_

— _Tranquila, tus padres están pensando en ti. Además no es como si no existieran las video-llamadas._

— _¿Qué haré sin ti? ¡Eres el único que entiende mis chistes!_

— _Podremos vernos en vacaciones._

— _¿Prometes que iras a verme?_

— _Lo prometo. —Le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente por primera vez en días._

 _Para Ben también fue difícil, después de todo Lucy era quien cuidaba de él._

 _Se encontraba completamente solo._

 _Los golpes no tardaron en aumentar. Y poco a poco los demás chicos comenzaron a hacerlo también._

 _Sus calificaciones bajaron y cosas como encontrar sus libros tirados por el jardín, su mochila en los lavabos, sus cuadernos rayados con marcadores permanentes e incluso llamadas para insultarlo, se volvieron cotidianas._

 _Muchas veces le pidió a su padre que le permitiera cambiarse de escuela, pero nunca recibió la aprobación._

 _Los rumores de su madre fueron opacados por los que hablaban sobre él y hombres mayores yendo a moteles baratos, aunque también estaban los que se esforzaban un poco más y hablaban sobre lo que cobraba por su supuesto ''trabajo''._

 _Las cosas se volvieron insoportables, pero solo le quedaba un año. Solo un año y seria libre de todo eso. Se tranquilizaba hablando con Lucy cada que podía, pero la pelirroja había ingresado a un internado y no podía usar mucho su celular._

 _Una vez más se encontraba en el baño de la escuela, limpiando los rastros de sangre que había en su rostro. Al parecer Adam estaba de mal humor ese día, puesto que lo había golpeado más fuerte y más tiempo de lo común._

 _Hacía poco menos de un mes había comenzado a morderse las uñas, y en ese momento le dolían gracias a que había estado tirado en la tierra._

 _Entró al lugar un chico que si mal no recordaba, pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano. Él sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta el más bajo._

— _¿No te molesta que estén siempre golpeándote? Tengo una solución para eso. —Dijo sin esperar respuesta del peliazul. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se la entregó. —Un corte horizontal te mandará al hospital, uno vertical, a la morgue._

 _Los orbes esmeraldas de Ben se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo. El más alto río ante su reacción y salió del lugar._

 _Sostuvo el objeto entre sus dedos y lo observó un buen rato. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su salón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando estuvo de regreso en su casa fue al baño, cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó la navaja. La observó con el ceño fruncido y sintió como las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde esa mañana se desbordaban._

 _Sin pensárselo una segunda vez deslizó con fuerza la navaja en su muñeca izquierda, haciendo que su piel se separara, dejando lugar a un corte horizontal del que la sangre no tardó en brotar._

 _Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el vital líquido rojo correr por su piel; de alguna forma se sentía más tranquilo, como si tuviera más control sobre sí mismo._

 _Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que el ardor proveniente de las heridas le impidió seguir. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y dejó que el agua se llevara todo rastro de sangre._

 _Cuando el sangrado se detuvo volvió a su habitación y se fue a dormir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de eso se vio obligado a usar sudaderas que escondieran los cortes que se había hecho._

 _Un corte por cada golpe. No dejaba que ninguna herida sanara, cuando un empezaba a hacerlo se encargaba de volver a abrirla. Los golpes por parte de Adam y sus amigos nunca se detuvieron._

 _Todo llegó a un punto de no retorno cuando el pelinegro le obligó a que los acompañara diciéndole que si se negaba no pararía de golpearlo hasta que estuviera inconsciente y arrojaría su cuerpo a un basurero._

 _Fue detrás de ellos y después de veinte minutos de caminata llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada._

— _Esta es la casa maldita. —Comenzó un chico mientras empujaba a otro para que trepara por el portón y todos pudieran entrar._

 _Tardaron un rato en poder entrar todos, y fueron directamente a la puerta principal; para su mala suerte, estaba cerrada._

 _Fueron todos al jardín y Ben, quien había permanecido atrás del grupo todo el tiempo fue llamado por Adam._

— _Supongo que no eres tan idiota como para no saber que vamos a hacer aquí._

 _Ben frunció el ceño. Había llegado a su límite; ya no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguieran tratándolo como si fuera basura._

— _Me largo. —Dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta. Adam hizo un movimiento rápido y le obligó a darse la vuelta._

— _Vayan a buscar una entrada._

 _Los otros chicos obedecieron y el pelinegro aprovechó que la vista del Ben estaba enfocada en la casa para dar el primer golpe, haciéndolo desestabilizarse._

 _El azabache se sorprendió cuando el peliazul le regresó el golpe, obligándolo a girar el rostro. Se había descuidado un segundo, pero juraría que había visto a alguien mirarlos por la ventana desde la casa._

— _¡Chicos! —Llamó Adam. Los aludidos fueron corriendo y esperaron a que su amigo volviera a hablar. —Encontré algo mejor que hacer._

 _Ben fue derribado y cayó en el césped. Los golpes se hicieron presentes inmediatamente. Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron._

— _¿Sabes porque hacemos esto? —Preguntó el azabache viendo con desprecio al chico en el suelo. —Porque eres solo un puto error. No eres nada más que un estorbo para los demás. Incluso la zorra de tu madre se dio cuenta de eso._

— _N-no sabía que tu padre t-también había notado eso… ¿por eso se fue con mi m-madre? —Respondió Ben sin poder respirar normalmente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo._

 _Pudo apreciar la ira encenderse en los ojos de Adam._

— _¿Qué dices, imbécil? —Preguntó como si creyera haber escuchado mal._

— _Entonces… ¿tu padre e-entendió que eres un idiota… y por eso s-se fue?_

— _Escucha escoria, aquí el único que no vale el tiempo eres tú. No eres útil para nadie, por eso estás solo y vas a estarlo siempre. ¿Crees que vas a poder vivir tranquilo después de esto? —Río. —Eres más idiota de lo que pensé._

— _Que t-te den._

 _El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el cobertizo, buscó entre las cosas hasta que dio con algo interesante._

 _Volvió a mirar a Ben, esta vez sosteniendo un tubo de metal oxidado y sin desconectar sus miradas lo dejo caer con fuerza contra el rostro del peliazul. Un alarido de dolor resonó en el lugar y los amigos de Adam retrocedieron asustados._

 _A pesar de que le pedían que se detuviera, el azabache seguía asestando golpes en el cuerpo de Ben. Los gritos del chico se detuvieron unos segundos después y en el suelo se esparció rápidamente su sangre._

 _El más alto observó el tubo, que estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su ropa y entró en pánico. Ben no se movía, pero estaba vivo, se lo decía la pesada respiración que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo._

— _Hay que esconderlo._

— _¿Estás loco? ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!_

— _Escúchame imbécil. Si alguien se entera de esto no vamos a salir bien y quieran o no ustedes son cómplices. —Se agachó para tomar el brazo de Ben y comenzar a arrastrarlo. —No voy a ir a prisión._

 _Los demás se vieron entre ellos por unos segundos y después comenzaron a ayudar a Adam._

 _El movimiento hizo que la manga de la playera que el peliazul llevaba puesta bajara dejando ver los múltiples cortes en el antebrazo del chico._

— _Mierda. —Murmuró Adam mientras apretaba su agarre._

 _Uno de los chicos golpeó la puerta que daba a la cocina hasta abrirla. Arrastraron a Ben hasta la primera puerta que encontraron, la cual daba al sótano._

 _Los quejidos provenientes del peliazul les dieron a saber que seguía vivo._

 _Adam hizo que lo soltaran y después de tomar impulso, arrojó el cuerpo del chico por las escaleras, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y quedándose quieto hasta oír el impacto de Ben contra el suelo._

— _Esto nunca pasó, ¿bien?_

 _Salieron de la casa lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando a un agonizante peliazul al pie de la escalera del sótano._

 _Su vista se nublaba cada vez más y el respirar se volvió una tarea extremadamente difícil. Se lamentó por el curso que había tomado su vida. ¿Qué pasaría con su padre? ¿Qué haría estando solo? ¿Y Lucy?_

 _Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y todo se volvió oscuro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ben terminó de hablar y enfocó su vista en Bonnie, para encontrarse con el pelimorado tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba.

—Tranquilo, Bon. —Le dijo Foxy mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—L-lo siento… es solo que… —Hizo una pausa. —Disculpa.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

El peliazul sonrió al escuchar como el pelimorado regañaba a Foxy por seguirlo.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y volteó a ver a Fred, que permanecía serio, como cada vez que se dedicaba a contar su pasado.

Recordó esa parte de su historia que guardaría celosamente para él, por siempre.

.

.

.

 _Permanecía en el suelo aun respirando cuando de pronto una figura apareció en su campo visual. La sombra se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabello._

— _N-no quiero m-morir… —Dijo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas._

— _Lo siento. —Le respondió una voz masculina. —No pude hacer nada por ti, pero te prometo que voy a cuidarte de ahora en adelante._

 _El chico no entendió a qué se refería, pero no pudo pensar en algo para preguntarle a su acompañante más que:_

— _¿C-como t-te… llamas?_

— _Soy Fred._

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Nahax: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D yo presiento que lloraré cuando llegue el turno de Gabe y Foxy D': Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinion c: ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Yuvi: Enserio? QuQ eso es genial porque al final la escena no quedo tan sentimental como yo quería D: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejarme tu opinión. :D**

 **Beauty: Oh QnQ yo lloré mientras imaginaba que iba a hacer con Foxy xD no quiero ser cruel con el pero tampoco quiero que todo sea de color rosa D: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión :D**

 **Bonnie the sugar: Me alegra mucho que tengas esa opinión de la historia :'D Gracias por tu review ;)**

* * *

 **Al fin termine el cap!**

 **Estuve bastante ocupada con los exámenes y proyectos finales como para ponerme a escribir TTnTT (aunque lo hacia por las noches y me iba a dormir tarde xD) Por fin estoy libre de todo eso y ayer por la noche me llegó la inspiración y escribí toda la historia de Ben. xD**

 **¿Que tal la historia? En mi opinión ese es un tema muy delicado pero quería escribir sobre el :S También creo que la historia del pequeño Toy Bonnie es la mas cruel de todas D':**

 **¡Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos! :D Disculpen si hay un error ortográfico por ahí; escribí esto en la madrugada con muy poca luz xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer c:**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! :)**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles c: ¡Llegamos a los 106 reviews! De verdad, valen más que el oro ;D. Pondría un corazón, pero FF no permite los emoticonos xD**

 **Bueno, ahora si. ¡Les dejo el capitulo 21!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon. (¿De verdad es necesario que siga poniendo eso? xD)**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Bonnie regresó a su habitación después de lavarse la cara y asegurarse de que todo rastro de lágrimas hubiera desaparecido.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado minutos antes. —Es que no pude aguantar.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió Ben.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —Se atrevió a preguntar, algo inseguro.

—Pues… la casa no estaba abandonada, solo estaba en venta, cuando el encargado llegó ya habían pasado dos días; llamó a la policía y esas cosas. No tengo idea de lo que pasó después.

—Ya veo…. —Bonnie bajó la vista, sin saber que más decir. Fred le dio un suave codazo al peliazul, indicándole que ya debían irse.

—Bueno… ya tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos mañana chicos. Se despidió el más bajo del grupo para después salir acompañado del castaño.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando se escuchó como la puerta era cerrada, Foxy se levantó y se puso frente al pelimorado, extendiéndole la mano.

—Vamos, ya es tarde. —Dijo mientras el menor le daba la mano.

—No tengo sueño. —Respondió Bonnie levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cama inmediatamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Bonnie?

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó Fred con expresión aburrida.

—Para que te ayude.

El castaño resopló molesto. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie, y el hecho de tener que pedir ayuda le molestaba mucho.

—Deberías estar más agradecido, después de todo tu eres el único que sabe que es lo que necesita para irse.

—No voy a desaparecer antes que tú, Ben. Creo que eso es obvio.

El más bajo rodó los ojos mientras sonreía levemente. No se lo diría, pero le encantaban ese tipo de comentarios; después de todo, eso fue lo que lo llevó a enamorarse de Fred.

—Te quiero. —Dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se apegaba a él. Como respuesta recibió un leve gruñido.

—Ya lo sé. —Respondió sin mirarlo. Pareció meditarlo un par de segundos, pero al final decidió responder apropiadamente al comentario del peliazul. —También te quiero.

Ben sonrió ocultando su rostro en el brazo del castaño.

— ¿No estás triste? —Preguntó el más alto, refiriéndose a la historia que Ben acababa de contar.

—No. —Respondió rápidamente. —Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no importa.

Fred asintió y siguió caminando.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto estuvieron en la segunda semana de Diciembre. Las clases en la universidad habían sido suspendidas para que los estudiantes pudieran descansar e ir a visitar a sus familias, no sin antes entregarles las calificaciones del semestre.

Se encontraban en una plaza cercana a la universidad. Habían ido a pasar un rato juntos, después de todo ya casi no lo hacían.

— ¡Estoy feliz! —Exclamó Chica mientras se dejaba caer en una banca. Entre sus dedos se encontraba su boleta de calificaciones. — ¡Pase todas las materias!

Freddy permanecía sentado junto a la rubia. También estaba feliz por estar libre de todas sus responsabilidades en la universidad, cosa que no aplicaba con Bonnie.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó a la nada sacudiendo la hoja de papel que le indicaba que debía presentarse un par de días más para presentar un examen y recuperar los puntos que le faltaban.

— ¿Tal vez porque no ponías atención en las clases? —Respondió Chica sentándose correctamente en la banca.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a estudiar. —Sonrió Freddy.

Bonnie hizo un puchero. Sabía perfectamente porque había pasado eso y la culpa era suya. ¡Pero no era porque no le interesara! Simplemente no podía concentrarse mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a los chicos.

Suspiró resignado y se sentó en el espacio que habían dejado Freddy y Chica para él.

— ¡Vamos, anímate! Podemos ir por un café.

El pelimorado aceptó y fueron a la cafetería que estaba frente a la universidad. No era común verla tan vacía, pero gracias a las vacaciones eso se volvía normal.

Dentro del lugar el ambiente era cálido y el olor a café se extendía por todas partes. Ordenaron y fueron a sentarse en la mesa más alejada de todas para así poder hablar tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué harán en vacaciones? —Preguntó Bonnie.

—Quería ir a visitar a mis padres, pero no quiero dejar a Mangle y a Chiara solas.

—Supongo que yo regresaré a Canadá.

— ¿A Gabe no le molesta eso? —Comentó Chica.

—No sé. —El castaño se encogió de hombros, haciendo que la rubia rodara los ojos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Bon?

—Pues… no lo sé. Mamá no ha llamado y preferiría quedarme con Foxy.

— ¡Qué lindo! —Exclamó la más baja mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas. —Estoy segura que disfrutarán mucho la cena.

Bonnie enrojeció ante el evidente doble sentido del comentario de su amiga, provocando que la risa estallara entre el castaño y ella.

—Jódanse. —Murmuró aun avergonzado. La mesera apareció con sus órdenes y después de entregárselas, se fue.

— ¿Qué hay de las decoraciones? No quiero que los vecinos piensen que no tenemos espíritu navideño.

—Le preguntaré a mis padres si tienen algo de sobra. —Respondió la joven mientras daba un sorbo a su capuchino.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre como decorarían y lo que harían durante la temporada, pero cuando el tema se volvió más serio fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Hola! —Saludo una voz no muy conocida. Bonnie le sonrió y respondió al saludo.

— ¿Vas a recuperar puntos, Bonnie? —Preguntó la chica inclinándose levemente hacía adelante.

—Si. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¡También! Supongo que podremos vernos mañana. —Respondió ligeramente sonrojada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El pelimorado asintió sonriendo y la chica se despidió, no sin antes dirigir una gran y nada disimulada sonrisa al chico.

— ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Eidel, va en nuestra clase. —Respondió el castaño sin voltear a ver a la rubia.

Chica se giró para ver de nuevo a la chica. Tenía el cabello negro y piel morena; por lo que sus facciones le dejaban ver no era del lugar.

— ¿Es extranjera? —Preguntó regresando a su lugar.

—Creo que dijo que viene de Israel. —Respondió esta vez el pelimorado sin darle importancia.

— ¡Bon tiene una enamorada extranjera! —Exclamó Chica. Haciendo que Freddy comenzara a reír.

— ¡No es cierto! —Negó el pelimorado.

—Oh, pero no puedes corresponderle porque tu pequeño corazón le pertenece a Foxy, ¿cierto? —Preguntó haciendo una pose dramática, causando que la risa del castaño aumentara.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Dijo molesto dando el primer sorbo a su café. Hizo una mueca al notar que estaba demasiado amargo. —Voy por azúcar.

Se levantó y fue al mostrador, la mirada violeta de Chica no se apartó de él, y sonrió al ver como la chica pelinegra se acercaba a su amigo.

—Estás planeando algo, ¿cierto?

—Vamos, será divertido. —Sonrió mientras volvía a tomar el vaso de su café entre sus manos.

—Cuando estés en problemas no vengas a llorar conmigo. —Suspiró Freddy mientras comenzaba a teclear en su móvil.

La joven rubia se encogió de hombros, ignorando el comentario del chico al lado de ella.

—Listo. —Suspiró Bonnie mientras se sentaba. —Entonces… ¿Qué tal les ha ido con Mangle y Gabe?

—Pues… creo que al fin encontré algo. —Respondió Chica. —Pero quiero comprobar algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Freddy?

—No lo he pensado todavía, pero tratándose de ese tipo seguro debo hacer una idiotez.

.

.

.

Regresaron a la casa una hora después. Entraron haciendo ruido, como normalmente lo hacían, atrayendo la atención de las dos siluetas que estaban en el pasillo, Foxy y Mangle.

— ¡Hola! —Saludo Mangle acercándose.

Chica sonrió y movió su mano de un lado a otro, caminando hasta estar al lado de la joven.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bonnie? —Preguntó la pelirosa notando al chico un poco preocupado.

—Reprobó una materia. —Respondió Freddy mientras seguía caminando.

—Vamos a mi habitación. —Dijo la rubia mientras subía las escaleras. Mangle la siguió.

Foxy río bajito, se acercó al pelimorado y lo abrazó siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

—Sé que puede animarte. —Susurró contra el cabello del menor. — ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

—Pervertido. —Sonrió el pelimorado.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Mangle una vez estuvieron en la habitación de la rubia.

—Tengo una gran idea para molestar a Foxy y Bonnie. —Sonrió.

—Joder, eres mala. —Río la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en la cama. —Dime que tengo que hacer.

La rubia amplió su sonrisa.

—Llama a Chiara, ella puede ayudarnos mucho.

.

.

.

—Fuiste muy rudo hoy. —Se quejó Bonnie mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos. —Se excusó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba al menor por la cintura y lo acercaba a él.

Besó con cuidado su cuello y sonrió contra la blanca piel al escuchar como un suave suspiro escapaba de los labios del pelimorado.

— ¿Segunda ronda? —Preguntó con burla.

—Idiota. —Bonnie se zafó del agarre del mayor y se colocó sobre la cadera de Foxy, posando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. —Es una lástima, estoy bastante cansado.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo un examen de recuperación.

—Oye… —Foxy decidió preguntarle al menor lo que había estado rondando su mente desde un par de días atrás. Se giró en la cama y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Ya pensaste en algo sobre Ben?

—No. He pensado en eso bastante, pero no se me ocurre nada. Aunque con Chiara ya tengo un par de ideas.

—No deberías tardar tanto con ella, ¿sabes? Después de todo es la que lleva más tiempo aquí.

—Lo sé. —Bonnie fue a sentarse a la cama una vez tuvo su ropa en sus manos.

— ¿Vas a contarme tus teorías? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras veía como el chico se vestía.

—No te burles. —Regañó con el ceño fruncido para después suspirar. —Bueno, ella quería ser famosa, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

—Pues estaba pensando que tal vez eso es lo que la mantiene atada a este lugar. El hecho de saber que nunca podrá cumplir su sueño. Aunque también creo que podría tener algo que ver con Fred, después de todo el… ya sabes.

—Entiendo. Bueno, podemos decírselo y probar alguna.

El pelimorado asintió. Foxy levantó las sabanas a su lado e hizo una señal al menor para que fuera a acostarse a su lado; el chico rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Obedeció y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del más alto sobre su frente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bonnie tuvo que levantarse temprano e ir a la universidad. Durante la madrugada Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Chiara lo habían ayudado a estudiar y estaba seguro de que aprobaría.

Había tenido que caminar solo hasta la institución gracias a que ni Freddy ni Chica habían querido acompañarlo. Acomodó la bufanda que llevaba puesta, no por que tuviera frio, sino más bien para cubrir las marcas que el idiota de Foxy le había dejado. ¿Qué acaso no tenia autocontrol?

En la entrada se encontró con Eidel; quien lo saludó animadamente y se acercó.

—Hola. ¿Vamos juntos al salón? —Propuso ella, colocándose al lado del pelimorado.

—Claro.

.

.

.

En la casa Chica estaba arreglando lo que ella decía sería 'la mejor acción llevada a cabo en esa casa'

— ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? —Preguntó Ben, quien había estado observando todo desde la puerta.

—Le diremos a Bonnie que es una fiesta para celebrar que aprobó. —Dijo Chica simplemente.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no aprueba? —Preguntó esta vez Freddy.

—Le diremos que es una fiesta de consolación. —Respondió Mangle.

El castaño rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Van a hacer que peleen de nuevo.

— ¡Deja de ser tan negativo! —Regañó Chica mientras lo empujaba para que saliera del lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Chiara? —Preguntó el peliazul.

— ¡Le encargamos la misión más peligrosa de todas! —Exclamó Mangle riendo.

—Distraer a Foxy. —Añadió Chica haciendo que su tono de voz sonara serio.

Ben río y arqueó una ceja.

—Algún día les regresarán la broma, ¿saben?

—Nos preocuparemos cuando eso pase. —Respondió la pelirosa restándole importancia.

El chico sonrió y se fue del lugar.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces qué opinas? —Preguntó la rubia emocionada.

—Creo que te queda bien. —Sonrió Foxy mientras veía como la joven hacia una mueca frente al espejo y deshacía el peinado que tanto le había costado hacerse.

—No lo sé. No me convence. —Dijo haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Añadió, algo aburrido. Llevaba sentado ahí más de cuarenta minutos opinando sobre el cabello de Chiara.

—Claro, dime. —Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Mangle o a Chica? Ellas podrían ayudarte más que yo.

—Es que… —La chica titubeó un poco, pero pudo encontrar una buena respuesta a la pregunta del pelirrojo. —Creo que si un chico cree que es bonito entonces los demás también lo harán.

— ¿Quieres impresionar a un chico?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Es solo que me gustaría cambiar un poco.

El más alto suspiró algo cansado.

.

.

.

Bonnie realmente se sentía un idiota por haber tenido que recursar. De todos sus compañeros, que eran más de ochenta, solo tres habían tenido que presentar el examen que acababa de terminar.

— ¿Qué tal te fue, Bonnie? —Preguntó la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

—Bastante bien… o eso creo. —Sonrió el pelimorado. — ¿Qué tal tú?

— ¡También! —Exclamó mientras se acercaba más al pelimorado.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada principal del lugar. Bonnie sonrió al ver a Chica en la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —Preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

—Genial, gracias. —Respondió sonriendo.

— ¡Qué bien! Preparamos algunas cosas para distraernos un poco, ¿vamos?

El chico asintió.

—Oh, hola, soy Chica; amiga de Bonnie. —Saludó a la pelinegra.

—Soy Eidel. Voy en su facultad.

— ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Seguro es aburrido tener que regresar a casa tan pronto; además entre más seamos mejor. —Comentó con expresión dulce.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y Chica tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver la expresión de Bonnie.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, por fin llegaron a la casa. Entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

—Esperen. Llamaré a Freddy. —La rubia salió de la habitación, dejando a Bonnie con Eidel.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces? —Preguntó la pelinegra.

—Pues… desde que teníamos seis años, creo.

Ella asintió. Segundos después apareció Chica.

—Listo. Vamos.

Fueron a sentarse en el comedor y esperaron a que Chica, quien se había ofrecido a llevar todo, regresara con la comida.

Bonnie se sorprendió cuando vio que Mangle y Chiara acompañaban a su amiga, totalmente despreocupadas.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó la pelirosa.

Eidel le sonrió.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? —Preguntó el pelimorado.

— ¡Claro! Como ayer estabas preocupado decidimos subirte los ánimos con esto. —Sonrió Chica.

Freddy reprimió su risa y se quejó cuando fue pateado por la de ojos violetas.

— ¿Qué tal el examen? —Preguntó Chiara amablemente.

—Fue fácil. —Respondió Bonnie, aun un poco sorprendido por la repentina tranquilidad de las tres chicas.

.

.

.

Después de un rato las cosas se habían vuelto un poco incomodas. Chica y Mangle se mantenían haciendo preguntas bastante indiscretas que no hacían más que poner a Bonnie más nervioso que de costumbre.

— ¿Tienes novio, Eidel?

—No, no tengo. —Sonrió.

— ¿Y no hay nadie que te guste? —La de cabello azabache negó. — ¿Porqué? Hay muchos chicos lindos en la universidad.

—Sí; por ejemplo, tienes a Bonnie y a Freddy. —Añadió Chiara, quien se había mantenido callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Eh? N-no… simplemente no hay nadie. —Respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

—Yo opino que tu tipo de chico es alguien como Bon. —Comentó Mangle; haciendo que el chico comenzara a ahogarse con lo que estaba comiendo. Joder, ¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo ese trio de maniáticas?

— ¿Q-qué dices? —Preguntó nervioso y claramente incómodo.

— ¿Tu no lo crees? —Preguntó Eidel, volteando a verlo.

—No… no es eso… —Respondió pensando en una respuesta que no hiriera los sentimientos de la azabache.

Un fuerte portazo resonó en el lugar, era obvio que provenía de la puerta principal; todos voltearon a ver, esperando a que la persona que había causado el ruido apareciera.

Chica casi escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y Mangle tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una carcajada; Foxy había entrado a la habitación como si nada, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado del pelimorado.

Mierda, ¿acaso Foxy había escuchado lo que Mangle había dicho? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la casa si se le daba la gana!

—Hola. —Saludó el pelirrojo sonriendo falsamente, aunque eso solo fue notado por Bonnie; estaba seguro de que estaba muy molesto.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías? —Preguntó Mangle sonriendo levemente pero sin dejar que la mirada molesta del más alto la intimidara. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltarse a reír como loca.

—No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo. —Respondió simplemente sin despegar su mirada de la ocre de la pelirosa.

—Ella es Eidel. —Interrumpió Chiara dirigiéndose al pelirrojo. —Es compañera de Bonnie y Freddy en la universidad.

—Un gusto. —Comentó la pelinegra sonriendo forzadamente.

—Hola. Soy Foxy. —Respondió de la misma manera.

Bonnie no pudo hacer más que mirar a Chica molesto; ella se percató de eso y como respuesta se encogió de hombros para después regresar su atención a su plato.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? —Preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Bonnie.

—Bien… eso creo. —Dijo algo incómodo. El ambiente de pronto se había vuelto pesado. — ¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre, gracias. —Respondió. —Oye, ¿no tienes calor con eso puesto?

Bonnie colocó sus manos sobre la bufanda y negó rápidamente. Muy para su desgracia Chica, Mangle y Chiara se percataron de la razón de la pregunta.

—Es cierto, ¿Por qué no te la quitas? —Siguió inocentemente Eidel.

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

—Vamos, no seas grosero. —Regañó Chica. —Debe ser incomodo llevarla puesta.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se ofreció la pelinegra. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del pelimorado comenzó a desatarla. Bonnie pudo escuchar un gruñido provenir de Foxy.

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. —Sonrió la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó al ver a Bonnie tratando de contener el carmín en sus mejillas.

Mangle y Chica comenzaron a reír, Freddy y Chiara apartaron la mirada y Foxy se mantuvo serio.

—Ah… lo siento. —Murmuró Eidel al darse cuenta de la verdadera causa del sonrojo del chico. En su cuello había numerosos chupetones y una que otra marca de dientes.

Bonnie cubrió su cuello con sus manos y volteó a ver a Foxy, molesto.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó indiferente.

—Joder… ¿Qué no puedes controlar tus impulsos, Foxy? —Comentó Mangle aun sin poder detener su risa.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Pidió el pelimorado aun avergonzado.

—No pensé que fueran a marcarse tanto. —Se excusó el pelirrojo, haciendo que la risa de las jóvenes, así como el sonrojo de Bonnie aumentara.

Eidel bajó la mirada avergonzada. ¡Y ella que creía que le gustaba a Bonnie!

Bonnie se levantó de su lugar y salió lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes agregar un 'me largo' que les dejó ver a los demás que estaba realmente molesto.

— ¡L-lo siento! —Gritó Eidel aun preocupada.

Foxy suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, siguiendo a Bonnie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Freddy de verdad quería reírse; Chica sí que se había pasado de la raya con esa broma.

Dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se levantó.

—Si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. —Se despidió y salió de la casa.

Chica permanecía mordiendo su labio inferior, Mangle mordía el interior de su mejilla y Chiara miraba a todos lados mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

.

.

.

El pelimorado entró a su habitación, sabiendo que era seguido por Foxy. Empujó la puerta detrás de sí, esperando poder golpear al pelirrojo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Se dio la vuelta, molesto.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué tenías que traer a una chica a comer? —Le recriminó el más alto cerrando la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Fue Chica quien la invitó!

— ¿¡Y porqué estabas dejando que hablaran así!? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba al menor, quedando a una distancia mínima.

— ¿¡Qué más iba a hacer!? —Antes de poder continuar gritando, llegó a su mente la última pelea que habían tenido. Definitivamente no quería repetir eso, por lo que relajó su postura y desvió la mirada; Foxy, al notar eso, hizo lo mismo.

—L-lo siento. —Murmuró.

—Bon… —El más alto juntó sus frentes y tomó al contrario por los hombros. Bonnie quería responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca los labios del más alto fueron estampados contra los suyos.

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto y se aferró a la camisa del otro. El contacto era brusco y acelerado; todo lo contrario a la forma en que normalmente el más alto le trataba.

—O-oye… —Se quejó separándose un poco para poder tomar aire. —Esp…

Foxy había ignorado sus quejas y había seguido en lo suyo, aprovechando el pequeño descuido del menor para morder su labio inferior, haciendo que un fino hilo de sangre se deslizara entre el beso.

El pelimorado jadeó quedamente, ejerciendo más fuerza en el agarre que mantenía sobre el pelirrojo.

—De verdad me molestó que te tocara… —Murmuró mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la playera del más joven, haciéndolo soltar un respingo ante la sensación fría.

—D-detente… —Jadeó. —Van… a escucharnos.

Bonnie frunció el ceño al notar que el más alto estaba ignorándolo. Tenía que admitir que el simple roce de su cuerpo contra el de Foxy se sentía extremadamente bien; lo que le preocupaba era que alguien podría escucharlos.

—Si estás tan preocupado porque nos escuchen entonces no hagas ruido. —Se burló el más alto separándose por un par de segundos. Tomó la parte inferior de la prenda que cubría el torso de Bonnie y la deslizó hacía arriba para deshacerse de ella.

Empujó al menor para hacer que cayera en la cama, colocándose encima de él inmediatamente.

Si había algo que le gustaba más que poder molestar a Bonnie y hacerlo enojar era poder ver la expresión en su rostro cuando estaba quitándole la ropa.

Sus orbes rojizos se nublaban por la lujuria y aparecía un brillo extremadamente atrayente en ellos, sus labios se hinchaban levemente y sus mejillas se encendían al punto de parecer tener brillo propio; además su voz, ah, amaba la forma en esta que se quebraba cada vez que intentaba pedirle que se detuviera.

Aunque no lo admitiera, el pelimorado estaba a punto de mandar su autocontrol al carajo y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que el más alto le causaba, pero en un pequeño momento de lucidez pudo empujar a Foxy, haciendo que se quitara de encima suyo.

— ¡T-te dije que no podemos!

Foxy sonrió de lado; por la posición en la que habían quedado para él fue fácil arrastrar al pelimorado hasta que quedó sobre su regazo, con las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

No perdió tiempo y dirigió su boca a la nívea piel que yacía maltratada gracias a él. Tomó al menor por la cadera y le impidió que pudiera levantarse, comenzando a moverlo lentamente hacia adelante y hacía atrás.

Un par de voces provenientes del pasillo hicieron que el menor se pusiera alerta. Retiró sus manos de los hombros del pelirrojo y las llevó a su boca, en un intento de acallar los obscenos sonidos.

El mayor rio bajito y al notar que el pelimorado no estaba poniendo atención, lo giró para volver a quedar el arriba.

—Quiero toda tu atención en mí, conejito. —Susurró con la voz más grave que de costumbre.

Bonnie se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario. ¿De dónde había salido ese apodo?

Sus miradas se conectaron y permanecieron así hasta que el menor tuvo que desviarla para poder apreciar la nueva acción del pelirrojo.

La mano de Foxy había descendido hasta su entrepierna, para después apretar levemente la zona; cosa que hizo que el pelimorado arqueara la espalda y un gemido escapara de su boca.

Joder. Estaba claro que Foxy no pensaba ser amable con él ese día.

—Estás s-siendo muy brusco… —Se quejó, esperando que el más alto tuviera un poco de compasión por él.

—Es tu castigo por dejar que esa chica te tocara enfrente de mí. —Murmuró contra la blanquecina piel del abdomen del más joven. Bonnie no podía verlo gracias a la posición, pero estaba completamente seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse cuando el más alto se separó de su cuerpo, solo para subir hasta los botoncillos rosados que sobresalían en el pecho del de ojos rojizos. Pasó su lengua sobre uno de ellos, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de quien yacía bajo el.

—Ah… e-espera —Rogó con un tono de voz extremadamente bajo. En realidad no quería que se detuviera, pero las palabras habían salido por si solas.

Sintió como las manos del pelirrojo se deshacían de sus pantalones, arrojándolos a un punto perdido en la habitación.

Su espalda se arqueaba cada que el mayor tomaba entre sus dientes el maltratado trocito de carne que había pasado del color rosa al rojo oscuro. Estaba seguro de que con un poco más de fuerza comenzaría a sangrar.

Sus dedos se enredaron entre el cabello del más alto, jalándolo cada que la sensación se volvía insoportable para que le diera un respiro. Aun sentía el sabor metálico de su sangre provenir de la herida que había sido hecha en su labio inferior unos minutos atrás.

—Ahh… —Gimió cuando las caricias en su miembro se reanudaron con la misma fuerza que antes. —F-Foxy…

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido que fue ahogado por su piel. Observó con especial atención como Foxy bajaba hasta tener acceso a su hinchado miembro, que rogaba por atención.

— ¿No habías dicho que querías que me detuviera? —Preguntó con burla. —Parece que esta parte está muy animada.

Bonnie gimió nuevamente al sentir la lengua del más alto pasearse por sobre la tela de su bóxer. En un par de ocasiones también pudo sentir sus dientes rozarse contra él.

Trataba de silenciar sus gemidos poniendo su mano sobre su boca, llegando incluso a morderse para evitar que los indecentes sonidos escaparan de él; aunque no era como si eso lo ayudara bastante.

Cuando el pelirrojo se separó de él pudo ver como la tela se había vuelto más oscura gracias a los fluidos que se habían acumulado. Sintió como lo tomaba por el brazo y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

El mayor se sentó en la cama después de deshacerse de sus pantalones y llevó la mano del chico hasta su hombría.

—Supongo que ya sabes que sigue. —Le dijo con los ojos inundados en lujuria, ansioso por lo que el más joven haría.

Bonnie tragó saliva. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Y se alegraba de que eso fuera con Foxy.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al miembro que sobresalía entre la tela. Pasó su mano por el elástico del bóxer y lo deslizó hacia abajo, liberando la erección del mayor.

¿Enserio tenía que meterse _eso_ completamente en la boca?

Dirigió su mirada preocupada al pelirrojo, quien rio levemente al ver su expresión.

—Adelante, conejito; no tenemos todo el día.

El sonrojo aumentó y rodeó la extensión con su mano derecha, comenzando a deslizarla hacia arriba y abajo, arrancando un gruñido de la garganta del mayor; cosa que lo impulso a querer seguir con ese extraño juego que habían comenzado.

Algunos segundos después se animó a dar una rápida lamida en la punta de la hinchada extensión, para luego comenzar a metérsela en la boca, tratando de no ahogarse.

Se movió hacia atrás y se sintió increíblemente satisfecho al ver que Foxy enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba. Sus miradas se conectaron y Foxy se prometió a si mismo guardar esa imagen para siempre, solo para él.

Momentos después el pelirrojo lo jaló hacia atrás, causando que un 'pop' resonara en la habitación.

— ¿Q-qué…? —Preguntó el pelimorado algo preocupado.

—Quiero correrme dentro de ti. —Respondió con simpleza mientras lo jalaba de regreso a la cama apreciando como su sonrojo aumentaba.

Tomó las muñecas del chico y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole moverse. Con tan solo una mano pudo sostenerlo; la mano restante sería ocupada en algo más interesante.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo que iba a hacer porque tampoco era como si fuera a obtener muchas quejas. De una sola estocada entró completamente en el pelimorado, haciéndolo soltar un grito que se transformó en un gemido segundos más tarde.

—Uhmm… Esper- ah. —Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a derramar lágrimas producto del dolor que estaba sintiendo. —E-eres un idiota…

A manera de respuesta recibió una risa y después su espalda volvió a arquearse, está vez a causa de una mordida que el más alto había dejado marcada en su clavícula.

— ¡O-oye!

El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse sin esperar a que el menor se adaptara, obteniendo algunas quejas por parte de Bonnie. Sonrió mientras apretaba el agarre que mantenía sobre sus muñecas y aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos para que el dolor desapareciera por completo y solo entonces pudo volver a gemir de esa forma que hacía que el mayor aumentara la fuerza con la que lo embestía.

Cuando creyó que lo había molestado lo suficiente soltó sus manos, las cuales se dirigieron a su espalda para obtener un poco de apoyo.

—F-Foxy… más r-rápido —Pidió. —Por f-favor…

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente. ¿Quién era el para negarse a tan sugerente petición?

Mordió el labio del chico y obedeció, obteniendo a cambio un gemido que hizo sonar su voz más aguda. Gruño al sentir como Bonnie clavaba sus uñas en su espalda.

Salió de él para poder darle la vuelta, haciéndolo quedar en cuatro. Tomó aire que no necesitaba y volvió a hundirse en él.

—Ngh… O-oye… —Lo llamó inconscientemente mientras apretaba las sábanas entre sus dedos y trataba de ocultar su voz aguda.

Un gemido con un volumen más alto escapó de su garganta cuando el mayor tocó su punto; haciendo que su piel se erizara y tuviera que cerrar los ojos.

Foxy colocó su mano entre los omóplatos del chico para hacer que alzara su cadera y así facilitar la penetración. Gruñó al notar como las paredes internas del pelimorado se contraían, apretando su miembro.

Con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar al menor, haciendo que sus jadeos, así como los estremecimientos de su cuerpo, aumentaran.

— ¡Foxy…! —Lloriqueó para, un par de estocadas después, terminar sobre las sábanas que cubrían su cama.

El más alto siguió moviéndose, corriéndose segundos después en el interior del menor y sin darse cuenta, prolongar la sensación de placer para Bonnie.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, volviendo a morder al chico, esta vez en la base del cuello.

—Muerde almohadas. —Le dijo con burla mientras salía de su interior, recibiendo una mirada molesta como respuesta.

—Jódete. —Murmuró mientras hacía a un lado la tela que había quedado marcada con su esencia. Se dejó caer y pasó sus dedos por las marcas de los dientes que había dejado el mayor, asegurándose de que no estaba sangrando.

—Bien, lo de ayer no fue tan malo como hoy. —Dijo sin emoción. —Maldito salvaje.

—Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos que te encanta cuando te trato así. —Comentó mientras se recostaba y riendo ante el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del menor. —Me gustaría hacerte más marcas, ¿me dejas?

El tono inocente que usó atrapó la atención del pelimorado, quien no pudo negarse, después de todo le encantaba cuando el mayor lo trataba de esa forma.

—Solo no hagas donde ya hay. —Pidió y enseguida fue jalado hasta que estuvo sobre el mayor, quien no se conformó con un par de marcas. Prácticamente llenó la nívea piel del chico de marcas rojizas. —B-bien, ya basta…

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin detenerse.

—Alguien va a verlas… además vas a hacerme daño.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que a _lguien_ ya las vio? —Comentó con burla, separándose.

—Cierra la boca. —Suspiró mientras regresaba a su antigua posición.

—Te quiero, Bon. —Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor.

—También te quiero. —Respondió acariciando con cuidado el cabello del pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Yuvi: c: Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y lo sé, yo también amé el final del cap xD**

 **Nahax: Si, bueno, yo también conozco a una persona que pasó por eso, por fortuna no le pasó nada malo ya que nos contó y todo se resolvió c: Tampoco entiendo de donde sacan las personas que tienen el derecho de molestar a alguien. Como sea, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D quise poner el lado bueno de Fred para que no lo odien tanto xD Muchas gracias por dejar tu review :D**

 **Bonnie the sugar: Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Bueno, responder a los comentarios es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer que se tomen el tiempo de leer c: Gracias por tu review ;)**

 **Guest: *u* Si xD yo también me emocione con la forma en que comenzó la relación de Ben y Fred xD Cuando se me ocurrió estaba así de: Omaigah, si! esto es perfecto, yaass xD Como sea, xD muchas gracias por tu review ;)**

* * *

 **¿Que tal el capitulo y el lemon repentino? xD**

 ***Nadie debe enterarse que hice aparecer a 'Eidel' para tener una excusa para escribir lemon en este cap. D:***

 **Sé que ya lo escribí arriba, pero de verdad, gracias por todos sus reviews c: no imaginé que tendría tantos, en especial cuando los primeros capítulos tenían solo uno o dos. ¡Son lo mas hermoso de este mundo!**

 **Últimamente he estado pensando en si debería hacer un one-shot o un minific por navidad; algo totalmente ajeno a Murder House pero que no le falte el lemon 7u7 ¿que opinan? Agradecería mucho si dejan lo que piensan en un review :D**

 **Por mi parte esto es todo. Gracias por leer :D**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Holi! :D (?**

 **Ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero ya saben, en la época navideña es todo visitar a los familiares y cosas así, por lo que no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir :P Como sea, aquí les dejo el cap 22, es mas corto porque me fue un poco difícil escribir después de la primera transición D:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

— ¡Lo siento mucho! No debí haber hecho eso. —Se disculpó Eidel mientras era acompañada a la puerta por Chica.

—Oh, no importa. Ellos van a estar bien. —Sonrió para después despedirse con una seña y cerrar la puerta sin esperar otro comentario por parte de la pelinegra, corriendo inmediatamente después escaleras arriba hasta ver a Mangle y Chiara, quienes la esperaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bonnie.

— ¿Ya empezaron? —Preguntó en tono bajo. La pelirosa asintió.

Permanecieron calladas hasta que un jadeo proveniente de la habitación de Bonnie las alertó.

— ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? —Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellas. Era Freddy.

— ¡Cállate! —Lo regañó Chica mientras se ponía de pie junto a Mangle y empujaba al castaño para hacerlo retroceder. — ¿Qué harás si te escuchan?

—No soy yo el que estaba espiando. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo no le digas a Bonnie o Foxy, ¿sí? —Intervino Mangle.

—Como sea, en realidad no me importa.

— ¿Qué era eso que tenías que hacer? —Preguntó Chica mientras revisaba que la puerta de la habitación de Bonnie estuviera bien cerrada.

—Llamé a mis padres.

— ¿Irás a visitarlos?

—Supongo que sí… solo estaba llamando para confirmar, pero al parecer están ocupados. —Respondió mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

— ¿Qué vas a decirle a Gabe? —Dijo Mangle, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—No tengo porque pedirle permiso. —Respondió el castaño algo irritado, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Las jóvenes detrás de él solo se encogieron de hombros.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, colocándole el seguro, arrojó su móvil a la cama y después se dejó caer al lado del dispositivo, haciéndolo saltar un poco sobre la mullida superficie.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no necesitas pedirme permiso? —Escuchó la más que conocida voz de Gabe.

Freddy se incorporó y se giró para poder ver al rubio, que como siempre, tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Suspiró algo hastiado.

— ¿Vas a irte?

—Solo serán unos días, además aun no estoy seguro—Respondió, sabiendo que de nada le serviría intentar cambiar el tema.

—No me preguntaste.

—No tengo porque. —Dijo, dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

—Últimamente has estado portándote muy grosero conmigo. —Añadió, pero sin quitar su expresión arrogante de su rostro.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Freddy se levantó, para poder encararlo y acto seguido habló con un tono desafiante. — ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Evans?

El rubio sonrió ante el reto que acababa de recibir por parte del castaño, después de todo no era nada común que lo llamara por su apellido.

.

.

.

Bonnie se había levantado de la cama apenas Foxy soltó su abrazo, comenzó a vestirse y cuando estuvo listo comenzó a empujar al pelirrojo para que dejara de perder el tiempo y se levantara.

— ¡Foxy! ¡Deja de ignorarme! —Regañó para después retroceder un poco y volver a empujar al más alto con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de la cama y ocasionando que un golpe sordo resonara entre las paredes de la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —Preguntó el pelirrojo incorporándose ante la mirada divertida de Bonnie.

— ¿Podemos hablar de lo que dejamos pendiente ayer? —Suspiró, sentándose en la cama.

—Claro, solo espera, tengo que recuperarme de la contusión que me causaste. —Dijo en broma incorporándose mientras frotaba con su mano izquierda su cuello.

—No tienes nada. —Rodó los ojos. —Ven.

El pelirrojo obedeció, volviendo a recostarse en la cama, pero esta vez quedando su cabeza al lado de las piernas del menor.

—Es sobre Chiara, ¿no?

—Si. Deberíamos hablar con ella.

—Creo que lo que dijiste, eso de que volverse famosa o algo así puede ser la razón.

—Tenemos que preguntárselo. —Respondió enredando sus dedos en las hebras rojizas del mayor, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. —No estoy seguro de que sea así con todos, pero cuando Becker habló conmigo en el parque de diversiones parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar, por eso creo que tal vez si se lo decimos ella pueda recordar algo.

Foxy asintió mientras sostenía la mano del pelimorado sobre su rostro.

.

.

.

Ben observó con atención el ir y venir de Fred. Ese día estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal; como si algo que el peliazul ignorara por completo lo tuviera preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo nervioso.

—No es importante. —Respondió el castaño rápidamente.

—Bueno, para que estés así seguro que si es algo importante. —Atacó con el ceño levemente fruncido. — ¿Acaso no confías en mi lo suficiente para decírmelo?

—El mocoso ese va a ir con Chiara, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? —Preguntó el más alto, molesto por caer en los chantajes de Ben. — ¿Tienes la más remota idea de que va a pasar si logran hacer que desaparezca?

—Lo sé, Fred. No soy idiota. —Bufó cruzándose de brazos. —Tampoco es un problema tan grande. Ve, habla con ella y problema resuelto, además no tienes que llamar 'mocoso' a Bon.

—No es tan fácil. —Masculló, dándole la espalda al más bajo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dejar de llamar a Bonnie 'mocoso? —Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza.

—Deja de jugar, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Suspiró. —Ella no soporta estar cerca de mí, ¿Cómo mierda voy a hacer que hable conmigo?

El peliazul suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para después acercarse al mayor y recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿no? —Preguntó con voz baja, casi como si no quisiera que el más alto lo escuchara.

—Lo sé. —Respondió sin girarse a ver al menor, pero llevando una de sus manos al cabello del contrario, acariciando suavemente.

—Bien. —Dijo por ultimo mientras reflexionaba la decisión que acababa de tomar. No quería quedarse solo, pero que Fred pudiera tener paz luego de tanto tiempo lo compensaba. Estaba dispuesto a eso para evitar que el castaño tuviera que quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Durante la cena todo fue lo que en esa casa podían llamar 'normal' Foxy y Mangle habían estado lanzándose cosas, Bonnie y Chiara tratando de detenerlos, Freddy haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, solo para después recibir un codazo de Gabe y Chica riéndose de los demás.

—Bon, ¿podemos hablar? —Ben aprovechó un momento en el que Mangle comenzó a imitar al pelirrojo para llamar la atención del chico, el cual aceptó inmediatamente su propuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó una vez estuvieron en el ático. El peliazul prácticamente lo había arrastrado ahí diciendo que era el lugar que más le desagradaba a Fred y que por lo tanto no escucharía la conversación que tendrían.

—Bueno… es algo un poco difícil, pero trataré de resumirlo. —Tomó aire y siguió hablando. —Fred sabe que es lo que necesita para desaparecer, pero su estúpido orgullo no lo deja hacerlo, por eso quería pedirte ayuda. Para acortarlo, el necesita que Chiara le diga que no lo odia o algo así; necesita dejar la culpa que siente por haberla asesinado.

—Oh, entiendo. —El chico bajó la mirada, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Fred sabia? ¿Por qué? Y más importante, ¿Qué pasaría con el castaño en caso de que Chiara se negara? —Bueno, por mí no hay problema pero, ¿Qué hay de Fred? ¿No va a molestarse?

—No lo creo. —Sonrió, transmitiendo su confianza al pelimorado, quien asintió para después preguntarle por donde empezarían.

.

.

.

Los días siguieron su curso normal y para cuando Bonnie se dio cuenta, ya tenían que llevar a cabo su plan.

Ese día era domingo, razón por la cual todos estarían en la sala de estar frente a la televisión mirando alguna de las aburridas películas que solían pasar ese día en particular.

Bonnie había acordado con Ben pedirle ayuda a Foxy, quien aceptó encantado al enterarse de que podría molestar a Fred. Se las habían arreglado para hacer que Chiara permaneciera en la habitación del pelimorado mientras Ben buscaba a Fred.

— ¡O-oye Chiara! —La llamó desesperado al ver las intenciones de la rubia por irse, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero. —Quería ver la película.

— ¿Jugamos a algo? —Dijo inseguro. La joven arqueó una de sus cejas y negó.

—Quiero ir a ver la película, Bon. —Se quejó, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— ¡Hey, Chiara! —Foxy entró por la puerta sonriendo y después de azotar la puerta colocó el seguro, apartando a la joven. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Chiara tenía una expresión que denotaba que no entendía que mierda estaba pasando. Foxy pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta, caminando hasta estar frente a Bonnie de nuevo.

—No me digas que estas tratando de robarme a mi conejito —Canturreó fingiendo estar preocupado.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos hoy? —Preguntó la rubia ligeramente molesta.

— ¿Eh? Pues… —Un sonido proveniente de afuera detuvo la frase que el pelimorado estuvo a punto de decir. Los dos chicos en la habitación se colocaron frente a Chiara, quien estaba sentada de nuevo en la cama. — ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Escucha, necesitamos que hagas esto. Solo escucha lo que tiene que decirte, por favor.

Bonnie le dio una última sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y permitir que Ben empujara a Fred dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Suerte! —Se pudo escuchar la voz de Foxy alegre del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Chiara se levantó en el momento en el que vio a la persona que fue empujada dentro de la habitación y retrocedió asustada.

'Joder, esto está mal' Pensó para después considerar si debía simplemente huir. Permaneció quieta al ver que el castaño estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella.

—Esos hijos de puta… —Masculló molesto.

—Bonnie dijo que tienes a-algo que decirme. —Habló la joven con su voz seria y cambiando su expresión a una indiferente, algo muy raro en ella. No quería tener que hablar con él, pero Bonnie se lo había pedido y no podía negarse, no después de todo lo que el pelimorado había hecho por todos.

Fred recuperó su expresión de siempre y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, quedando frente a la rubia.

—Sí, así es.

.

.

.

Después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Bonnie, Foxy y Ben pegaron sus orejas a la pieza de madera, esperando escuchar un poco de la conversación.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Preguntó una voz femenina tras unos segundos, haciendo que los tres chicos se sobresaltaran.

— ¡No hables! —Bonnie se incorporó y le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras la empujaba hacia atrás, asegurándose de que su conversación no sería escuchada por las personas dentro de su habitación.

Chica frunció el ceño mientras trataba de sujetar mejor el bol de palomitas de maíz que llevaba en sus manos y en cuanto en pelimorado dejó de arrastrarla lamió la palma de su mano, causando que el chico se quejara y la retirara.

— ¡Qué asco! —Exclamó retrocediendo.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Ben.

— ¿Vamos a la sala? Creo que es importante que todos lo sepan. —Pidió el chico comenzando a caminar con dirección a la escalera, siendo seguido de cerca por la rubia.

Foxy dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda del pelimorado antes de caminar siguiendo a Ben y Chica.

— ¡Hay algo importante que tenemos que escuchar, así que pongan atención! —Gritó la más baja mientras entraba a la sala de estar, donde el resto estaba viendo la televisión.

—Deja de gritar ¿quieres? —Regañó Freddy mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión. —No soporto tu vocecilla escandalosa.

Chica decidió no responder al comentario, pero al pasar al lado del castaño se aseguró de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Como sea, ¿Bonnie?

— ¿Y-yo? —Preguntó el chico señalándose a sí mismo. Ben asintió como respuesta a su pregunta. Bonnie suspiró y resumió todo lo que habían estado haciendo con respecto a Fred y Chiara los últimos días. Mangle pareció muy interesada mientras que Gabe se encogía de hombros, diciendo que no le importaba Fred, pero que si hacía que Chiara llorara tendría que golpearlo, causando que Freddy hiciera una mueca, algo molesto y se concentrara en lo que el pelimorado decía.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hay de Chiara?

—Bueno, con ella aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que puede ser algo relacionado con ser famosa.

— ¡Oh, creo que sé algo que puede ayudar! —Exclamó la pelirosa alegre de poder ayudar.

— Luego tenemos que hablar de eso, por ahora creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué está pasando arriba. —Sugirió Foxy señalando la escalera.

.

.

.

Chiara trató de verse normal mientras esperaba a que el castaño comenzara a hablar. Estaba asustada y esperaba que alguien llegara pronto a sacarla de ese lugar, no soportaría ver de nuevo los ojos de Fred mirarla de esa forma tan vacía como lo había hecho sesenta años atrás.

Sin embrago, la expresión del mayor la hizo bajar la guardia; pudo ver que los ojos índigo del chico denotaban algo que no supo definir exactamente, pero que si tuviera que calificar llamaría _miedo_.

—Yo… sé que no tengo derecho a decir esto, pero quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que te hice hace sesenta años.

— ¿Crees que eso va a arreglar lo que hiciste? —Preguntó aun un poco cohibida, pero con tintes de molestia en su voz.

—No. —Levantó su mirada del suelo para fijarla en la joven. —Sé que no voy a cambiar nada diciendo esto, pero te juro que si pudiera dar cualquier cosa para arreglar esto no me importaría tener que morir en tu lugar, incluso si eso significara estar siempre atado a este maldito terreno.

La forma en que el castaño hablaba, con su voz rompiéndose cada cierto tiempo hizo que la rubia sintiera algo removerse en su interior.

Chiara no supo porque o como, solo se dio cuenta de que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando llevo su mano a su rostro.

— ¿Por qué…? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada. — ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

—Siempre he sabido que tenía que hacer esto, pero nunca tuve el valor para hablar, y no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por Ben y Bonnie. —Suspiró.

— ¿Estuviste sesenta años atado a esta casa solo porque tenías miedo? —Preguntó la más baja, como si le costara creer lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿A pesar de que sabias que tenías que hacer?

El castaño asintió lentamente.

—Dicho esto… Chiara, —Se arrodilló, bajando la cabeza. — ¿Puedes por lo menos decir que no me odias?

Todo permaneció en silencio por un rato. Fred casi arrepintiéndose de sus acciones por lo vergonzoso que era todo y Chiara sin poder recomponerse, sorprendida por la extremadamente incomoda pose que había adoptado Fred.

Lo pensó mucho. ¿De verdad podía perdonarlo? ¿Podía olvidar todo lo que paso para darle paz a esa persona? Era verdad que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y que negándose a lo que Fred le pedía no iba a ganar nada más que aumentar el peso en las espaldas de ambos. Cerró sus ojos y alzó la cabeza, recordando algo que ella creía haber dejado olvidado para siempre en uno de los rincones más oscuros de su memoria.

' _El perdón puede hacer que el resentimiento disminuya. —_ Le había dicho una vez su madre. _—Es una forma de curar las heridas de la persona que te hirió y las tuyas, es un regalo que muy pocos en el mundo pueden dar sinceramente. Después de todo es más fácil vivir sin odiar a alguien'_

Ese comentario que había recibido cuando era una adolescente y que algunas veces, en la oscuridad del sótano de aquella casa, la abrumaba haciéndola debatirse en lo que debía hacer si algún día llegaba a encontrarse en la situación en la que se hallaba en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Preguntó la chica acercándose al más alto, decidida a lo que iba a hacer. 'Algunas cosas es mejor olvidarlas' Se recordó.

Fred alzó la vista justo cuando ella se arrodillo frente a él y, contrario a todo lo que el castaño se esperaba, lo abrazó.

—No te odio Fred. —Susurró. —T-te perdono.

Esas dos últimas palabras habían sido difíciles de decir, mucho más de lo que se esperaba, pero habían sido sinceras y en cuanto abandonaron sus labios sintió como si un enorme peso fuera retirado de sus hombros. Las manos del mayor rodearon su cintura y correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, Chiara sonrió enternecida al escuchar los sollozos del castaño, después de todo su elección no había sido incorrecta.

Un ligero brillo comenzó a emanar de los pies del más alto, por lo que Chiara se separó.

—Asegúrate de despedirte de todos adecuadamente. Adiós Fred. —Sonrió y ante la atenta mirada de Fred, fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con todos atentos a lo que estaba pasando.

—Adelante. —Dijo apartándose un poco. Ben corrió dentro y Bonnie impidió que los demás entraran.

—Denles un momento. —Suspiró con tranquilidad, entrecerrando la puerta.

— ¡Fred! —Lloriqueó Ben abrazándose al cuerpo del más alto. —Me alegra que hayas hecho esto.

El castaño siguió sollozando mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo del peliazul.

—Gracias por todo, Ben. —Se separó un poco para poder besar al más bajo, cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez más. —Te amo.

—También te amo. —Respondió el otro entre gimoteos. — ¿P-puedes hacerme un último favor, cariño?

Del otro lado de la puerta Chiara permanecía de pie llorando y siendo consolada por Bonnie.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz! —Lloriqueó mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

Chica y Mangle se acercaron y la abrazaron, tratando de calmar el llanto de la más alta de las tres.

Ben notó como el cuerpo del más alto desaparecía y se apresuró a llamar a los otros. — ¡Chicos!

La puerta se abrió y la primera en entrar fue Mangle, empujando a Foxy en el proceso.

— ¿Qué mier…? —Murmuró para sí misma al ver la escena.

Bonnie, seguido de cerca por Foxy se acercó a Fred, quien había limpiado sus lágrimas, pero que permanecía en el suelo. El pelimorado se agachó para quedar a la altura del castaño y después atrajo a Foxy, que obedeció a regañadientes.

—Me alegro por ti, Fred.

—Gracias, Bonnie. Por todo. —Dijo conectando sus miradas. —Foxy…

El pelirrojo alzó la vista hasta toparse con la mano de Fred; estaba haciendo las paces con él. El de ojos ocres correspondió el gesto, ambos sonriéndose sinceramente por primera vez.

Cuando la mitad de su cuerpo desapareció se giró a ver a los demás y cerró los ojos mientras hacia una leve inclinación en señal de despedida.

— ¡Pórtate bien! —Gritó Mangle sonriendo aunque en su voz podían notarse tintes de nerviosismo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño.

Ben volvió a abrazarse al cuerpo del castaño y cerró los ojos hasta que el peso entre sus brazos desapareció por completo. Se levantó de su lugar y Chiara, quien se había mantenido al margen fue a abrazarlo.

Bonnie se encargó de sacar a todos de su habitación y de cerrar la puerta asegurándose de que todos hubiesen regresado a la sala de estar.

—Me alegra que haya funcionado. —Le dijo Foxy sonriendo mientras recargaba su cabeza en la del pelimorado.

—A mí también. —Sonrió. —Ahora quita tu cabezota gigante.

—Mi cabeza es de tamaño normal. —Replicó pasando su brazo por los hombros del más joven y atrayéndolo hacía si para abrazarlo, Bonnie rodó los ojos pero sonrió, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro del más alto.

— ¿Vamos a ver la película? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Bonnie.

—Adelántate, voy a esperar a Ben y Chiara. —Foxy asintió y desapareció por el pasillo. Unos momentos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió, al pasar a su lado Chiara deslizó una mano por su cabello y Ben le entregó disimuladamente su celular sin detenerse. Al verlos perderse por el pasillo sostuvo el dispositivo frente a su rostro, lo desbloqueó y revisó la fotografía más reciente en su galería.

En ella aparecían Ben y Fred, ambos sonriendo a la cámara mientras el peliazul hacia la señal de amor y paz y guiñaba, por otro lado, el castaño simulaba orejas de conejo con sus dedos por detrás de la cabeza del menor. Sonrió y apagando la pantalla del móvil comenzó a caminar hacia la estancia para unirse a los demás en la terriblemente mala película que estarían viendo.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Nahax: Holi :D Si bueno, cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a Bonnie sufrirá la ira del zorro (? Foxy debería contener sus celos pero, honestamente, ¿quien se contendría con Bonnie? Es que es el uke perfecto xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon 7u7 Fred debió haber sido buena persona antes de que lo desaparecieran ;-; ya abandono al pobrecito Ben ;-; Muchas gracias por leer! Cuídate mucho y hasta luego ;)**

 **Bonnie the sugar: Hola :D En realidad no tengo un horario para actualizar, aunque generalmente subo los capítulos entre las 8/10 pm (De acuerdo con el horario de México) no tengo un día en especifico D: aunque quiero cambiar eso organizando mi nuevo horario de la escuela y ver si puedo poner un día como limite, aunque eso dependerá de las clases que tenga que presentar D: Muchas gracias por leer ;) Espero que estés bien.**

 **Brian: Hola! :D Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerte que hayas leído y dejado tu opinión ;) Es genial que tengas ese concepto de la forma en que escribo, me sacaste un montón de sonrisas mientras leía xD Gracias por lo del comentario respecto a la historia de Ben, es cierto que no tenia ni idea de como es hacerte un corte porque solo he visto personas haciéndoselos y tampoco fue como si prestara mucha atención; no sabia que con el agua ardía D: También me alegra que te guste el lemon 7u7 Con eso de que un final podría ser matar a Bonnie, Chica y Freddy... lo vi como una opción, pero después de preguntarle a una amiga llegué a la conclusión de que no sería un final muy feliz que digamos, ¡pero no te preocupes! Ya tengo una idea que creo puede ser un buen final -por lo menos para el fonnie- pero que aun tengo que mejorar un poco para que tenga coherencia y no cambie lo que es el fic en esencia (? :D OMG encontré a alguien que le gusta ver como le dan al uke contra los muebles! Es lo mas hermoso del mundo 7u79 :'D Creo que me alargué bastante con la respuesta xD Y tienes razón, me encanta leer reviews así de largos, es como que te motivan a seguir escribiendo. Esto es solo mi opinión, pero ¡deberías publicar tus historias! Leer nuevos fics siempre es divertido; solo leyendo tus reviews me di cuenta de que algo que tu escribieras seria hermoso c: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que esté capitulo te haya gustado también. ;) Cuídate mucho y hasta luego :D**

* * *

 **Espero que no les haya molestado que el cap haya tardado tanto... D: Es que de verdad es difícil salir de un bloqueo mental xD me puse a leer muchos fics y después como que me llegó la luz (?**

 **¿Que tal el cap? Ya se nos fue el Alfredo juguete ;-;**

 **Sé que este no ha sido el mejor capitulo hasta ahora, tanto en el desarrollo como en la cantidad de palabras pero no quería escribir mas que eso y poner cosas que ni al caso (?**

 **A partir de ahora el fic se va a enfocar un poco más en los espíritus~ y sus sentimientos... se nos van a empezar a ir ;-; Eso es todo por hoy, como siempre, sus comentarios son bienvenidos ;) Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey :)**

 **No ha pasado tanto tiempo xD Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 23 :'D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Mangle había estado actuando extraña desde el día que Fred se había ido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Chica, Foxy y Bonnie. Su actitud alegre y habladora se había vuelto distante y fría, como si algo la preocupara. Freddy, por otro lado, había desistido de ir a visitar a sus padres, limitándose a enviarles una fotografía; la única explicación que pudo darle a los demás fue que 'tenía algo más interesante que hacer en Los Ángeles' Ben y Chiara habían comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y el peliazul había descubierto que la joven tenía una voz hermosa, cosa que no dudó en comentarle a Bonnie.

La temperatura de la ciudad había comenzado a bajar a pesar de estar ubicada al nivel del mar, causando que los habitantes tuvieran que abrigarse más de lo normal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se aventuró Chica mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirosa.

—Si. —Fue su única respuesta, sin excusas o sonrisas.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mentirme? Sé que o estás bien.

—No es nada importante, Chica. —Le restó importancia al asunto mientras se levantaba del sofá con la clara intención de irse del lugar.

— ¡Claro que es importante! Por lo menos para mí lo es, más si se trata de ti… —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber hablado pues con el comentario había captado la atención de Mangle.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que a veces me pongo nostálgica. —Llevó su mano hasta el cabello de la rubia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera; algo dudosa depositó un delicado beso en la frente de la más baja.

Chica llevó sus dedos a donde los labios de la mayor, sonrojada y con el corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, sonrió levemente y suspiró.

Bonnie entró a la habitación algo irritado mientras sostenía su móvil entre sus manos.

— ¿Problemas en la cama, Bon? —Se burló.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es que mamá me llamó para quejarse de que nunca voy a visitarla y me ha pedido que vaya.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que no puedo llevar a Foxy. —La joven soltó una risa, divertida por la expresión en la cara del más alto.

—Solo ve a verla, Bonnie, no vas a irte para siempre. —Lo aconsejó mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del otro, pero sin poder borrar su sonrisa divertida. El pelimorado salió del lugar después de asentir enérgicamente, la rubia suspiró, el chico estaba involucrándose mucho con el pelirrojo ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuvieran que separarse? Borró su sonrisa al darse cuenta que ese alegre ambiente que se había formado en la casa meses atrás desaparecería y las habitaciones se vaciarían de nuevo.

¿Podían ser egoístas y retenerlos más tiempo del necesario? No, eso sería demasiado cruel. Camino hasta su habitación y después de cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando su rostro entre los almohadones en forma de estrella que cubrían parte del edredón en su cama. Suspiró contra la tela suave de uno de ellos y se incorporó segundos después, tomando su portátil y observando la pestaña del navegador en la que había estado navegando horas antes; en la barra de búsqueda escrito 'Mangle Ross'

.

.

.

Bonnie terminó aceptando la invitación de su madre para ir a verla. La mujer le había sugerido que llevara a su novio, -porque si, oficialmente eran novios desde que el más alto quería dormir todos los días en la cama del pelimorado- aunque obviamente se negó, diciendo que el mayor tenía cosas que hacer con su familia.

Se despidió de Foxy y camino por la calle sumido en sus pensamientos hasta tomar un taxi. Le había dicho al pelirrojo que se encargaría de los demás antes que de él, pero inevitablemente terminó pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarlo una noche que permaneció despierto, admirando el rostro relajado del mayor sin que este se diera cuenta y en ese momento tenía un par de ideas que creía, podían servir.

Poco a poco todos iban a irse. ¿Qué iba a pasar después? ¿Podría simplemente regresar a lo que era su vida antes de conocerlos? Suspiró pesadamente al finalmente aceptar que aunque los otros estarían por fin descansando, los que se quedarían no podrían ser totalmente felices al ver a personas que se habían vuelto tan cercanas simplemente desaparecer entre unas partículas de brillo.

Sintió miedo.

No quería ver al mayor simplemente irse así. Hizo una mueca al pensar en cómo se sentirían Freddy y Chica cuando finalmente Gabe y Mangle desaparecieran. A pesar de todo no se arrepintió de haber conocido a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando llegó a su destino, camino hasta la puerta de la casa tranquilamente y llamó a la puerta, siendo recibido por su abuela, quien amablemente lo invitó a pasar. Su madre le sonrió desde el pasillo.

— ¡Hola, cariño! Ven, ayúdame con esto. —Pidió sonriendo.

—Hola. —La saludo, caminando hasta la mujer y sonriendo al ver que la cocina estaba repleta de galletas navideñas, aunque las fiestas en realidad ya hubiesen pasado.

—Pruébalas. —Pidió y el pelimorado aceptó, sonriéndole a su madre tras masticar un poco. — ¿Qué tal has estado? ¡Cuéntame como te arreglaste con tu novio!

Claro, no había ido a visitarla desde que peleó con Foxy. Bonnie se sonrojó al recordar la forma en que terminaron 'arreglando' el problema.

—Solamente hablamos… —Masculló inseguro en voz baja.

—Ah, ¿tuvieron sexo? —Preguntó con fingida inocencia, haciendo que su hijo diera un respingo sobrecogido mientras sus mejillas casi se igualaban al color de sus ojos. El chico negó con la cabeza enérgicamente e inmediatamente buscó cambiar el tema.

— ¿Q-que tal la navidad?

—Uhm, bien. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

—Solo una cena improvisada. —Se encogió de hombros recordando como todos se habían aliado y ayudado con algo, bueno, exceptuando a Gabe, quien solo se sentó a mirar y de vez en cuando comiéndose a Freddy con la mirada. Al final la cena había resultado ser la cosa más normal, nadie peleando ni riéndose de manera estruendosa.

—Bonnie, quería hablar de algo contigo. —Cambió el tema por uno más serio. —Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Una vez estuvieron en la estancia, con un par de tazas con café y algunas galletas en la mesilla frente a ellos, la mujer le entregó al chico un sobre blanco.

—Tu padre no sabe dónde vives ahora, así que lo envió aquí.

El pelimorado desvió su vista desde el trozo de papel hasta su madre y de regreso. Rasgó uno de los extremos sin cuidado y sacó una tarjeta de un papel notoriamente de mejor calidad, deslizó el objeto hacia a fuera y frunció el ceño al ver lo que ponía.

— ¿Una boda? —Preguntó más para sí mismo. — ¿Enserio va a casarse de nuevo?

En la invitación estaba grabado el nombre de su padre y el de una mujer de la que nunca había oído hablar en letras doradas, invitándolo a la ceremonia en la que celebrarían su unión en matrimonio. Anexa había una carta que abrió y leyó rápidamente; básicamente su padre le deseaba suerte en la universidad y lo invitaba a salir a comer algún día para hablar del tema de la boda, incluyendo su número de teléfono para que lo llamara.

Bonnie suspiró mientras se recargaba en el sofá, ignorando la presencia de su madre.

.

.

.

Chiara permanecía de pie frente a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, observando a todo el que pasaba frente a la casa con una expresión nostálgica en el rostro mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos las suaves cortinas de seda.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Foxy mientras se colocaba al lado de ella.

—Nada. Solo estaba pensando.

—Te ves triste.

—Lo sé. Es que, estoy sintiendo muchas cosas últimamente, ¿sabes? Es extraño ya que normalmente no siento nada.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Tengo miedo. —Murmuró. —Estoy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada por irme. ¿Qué pasa si después de desaparecer tengo que vivir en la oscuridad para siempre? No quiero eso, estoy asustada.

Su mirada se veía opaca y su bonito rostro lucia cansado. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus dedos jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rubios. El más alto la observó con atención, para después suspirar y dejar salir sus preocupaciones.

—Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero yo me siento de la misma forma. —Mencionó con tono afligido.

— ¿Bonnie lo sabe?

— ¿Estás loca? No puedo decírselo. Ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no tiene por qué tener miedo de lo mismo que tú y yo.

—Esto es una mierda. —Maldijo la rubia apretando la tela de su vestido. El pelirrojo la miró con atención; no era nada común que Chiara maldijera nada. — ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? ¡No es justo que no tengan la oportunidad de estar juntos!

El más alto hizo una mueca. Claramente también estaba preocupado por eso.

— ¿Tan mal nos portamos cuando estábamos vivos? ¿¡Por qué!? En principio Becker, Payton, Ben, tú y Mangle no tenían por qué terminar así. Estaban esforzándose tanto…

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación, Chiara? —Preguntó de pronto. —Porque yo sí, y creo que algún día podré verlos a todos de nuevo, cuando todo lo que hice mal en algún punto de mi vida haya sido reparado.

La joven dirigió toda su atención al pelirrojo.

— ¡Incluso tengo planeado lo que haré cuando vea a Bon de nuevo! Iré, le sonreiré y le preguntare '¿Te conozco de algún lugar?' Él va a verme con la expresión que hace cuando no entiende algo y después sonreirá de vuelta.

— ¿No crees que estás pidiendo demasiado? —Intervino, aun con su tono de voz bajo.

— ¿Está mal? —Preguntó aun sonriendo levemente.

—No… pienso que es genial.

—No voy a decirte que dejes de preocuparte por lo que va a pasar, porque yo también tengo miedo, pero siempre podemos pensar en que al final todo va a terminar bien.

Chiara dejó de mirar al chico para pasar su mirada hasta la ventana.

—Gracias. —Murmuró, obteniendo un par de palmaditas en la espalda como respuesta del pelirrojo, quien después desapareció. De alguna forma, la extraña conversación con Foxy la había tranquilizado.

.

.

.

Bonnie caminaba de regreso a la casa cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, revisó el identificador, encontrándose con el olvidado nombre de Madison. Aceptó la llamada y llevó el aparato a su oreja.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola, Bonnie! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Estaba preocupada porque hace mucho que no hablábamos.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es que estuve algo ocupado y esas cosas. Todo ha ido bastante bien ¿sabes? Tres de ellos ya se fueron.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Wao, eso es genial! Me alegra que todo esté bien.

—Todo fue gracias a tu ayuda.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal la relación?

— ¿E-eh? ¿Cuál relación? —Preguntó algo nervioso. ¿Madison sabia acerca de eso?

—La que tienen tú y tus amigos con los espíritus.

—Ah, bueno, todo está perfecto.

—Bonnie. —Dijo seria. — Sabes que no debes encariñarte con ellos, ¿no? Puede que sus intenciones sean buenas, pero al fin y al cabo están muertos, son espíritus que están infestando tu casa y que atraerán malas energías a sus vidas y van a terminar causándote problemas a ti y a las personas cercanas, así que ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Claro, Madison. Lo entiendo. —Respondió automáticamente, pero por dentro estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que le dolería tener que dejar que Foxy desapareciera, pero lo había ignorado diciéndose que faltaba mucho para eso. Cada vez que alguien desaparecía aumentaba su miedo por perder a quien consideraba el amor de su vida. —Lo siento, tengo que irme. Gracias por llamar.

Desconectó la llamada y permaneció quieto, observando la pantalla del dispositivo, maldiciendo que a la mujer se le hubiera ocurrido llamarle en ese momento.

.

.

.

Chica suspiró pesadamente, pero sonriendo ante su descubrimiento. Había estado horas frente al portátil investigando sobre Mangle y su familia, finalmente había dado con lo que ella creía, era lo que haría que la pelirosa pudiera descansar. Agregó la página en la que estaba al marcador de favoritos y cerró el navegador, decidida a pasar más tiempo con la más alta.

Bajó la escalera y caminó por la casa hasta encontrarla, estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con el gato, pero su mirada estaba en un punto indefinido, viéndose vacía.

— ¿Mangle? —La llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería preguntarte si quieres hacer algo conmigo. ¿Qué tal un pastel?

—Lo siento, no estoy de humor. —Se negó aun con su tono de voz bajo.

Chica frunció el ceño y se acercó en grandes zancadas hasta poder tomar a la pelirosa por el brazo y jalarla hacia arriba, obligándola a levantarse, para después arrastrarla por la casa y las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de la rubia, donde después de cerrar la puerta con un portazo, se dirigió a la más alta.

— ¿¡Vas a decirme que mierda te pasa!?

—Te dije que estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien, y vas a decirme que mierda te pasa.

—Me niego.

— ¡Mangle!

— ¡No quiero hablar de esto, Chica! Déjame sola.

—No voy a hacer eso, ¡Estoy preocupada por ti! No hablas y tampoco respondes a las burlas de Foxy, ¡Esta no eres tú!

—Vete.

— ¡Deja de evitarme! ¡Solo quiero saber que mierda te pasa!

—Dije que no quiero decírtelo. —Dijo, tratando de guardar la calma ante el comentario anterior de la rubia.

— ¿Vas a decirme porque? ¿Es algo que crees que no voy a entender? Es obvio que no puedo entender todo lo que te pasa, pero de verdad estoy esforzándome, ¿sabes? Es molesto que tu solo te sientes y veas lo que hago por acercarme más a ti y para ser honesta, ya no sé si puedo-

— ¡Estoy asustada! ¿Bien? ¡Tú viste como Fred despareció! No quiero tener que pasar por eso, ¡¿Qué pasa si después de irme tengo que estar sola siempre?! ¡No sé si pueda soportar algo así! ¡He estado aquí por mucho tiempo y aunque he deseado simplemente desaparecer no quiero hacerlo ahora; no mientras tú estés aquí! —Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de disimular las pocas lagrimas que sorpresivamente se habían formado en las comisuras de sus ojos. —Estuve mucho tiempo sola, y ya no quiero tener que estarlo de nuevo.

Chica la observó con atención, sintiendo ganas de llorar por haber presionado a la mayor a soltar todas sus frustraciones de esa forma. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo los leves sollozos de la otra.

—Me gustas, Chica. —Confesó en voz baja, esperando que la rubia no la escuchara, cosa que no fue así.

La más baja permaneció quieta un rato, asombrada por la confesión que estaba recibiendo, pero después sonrió y decidió responder con honestidad.

—T-también me gustas, Mangle…

Los brazos de la mayor la rodearon por la cintura y la apegaron más a su cuerpo. Ambas con una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza por lo que acababan de decir y escuchar.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Preguntó Mangle separándose de la menor.

—N-no tienes que preguntarme… —Se quejó desviando la mirada. La pelirosa sonrió y acercó su rostro hasta el de Chica, para después unir sus labios con delicadeza, asegurándose de seguir el ritmo que la rubia marcaba.

Chica pensó, que era extremadamente distinto besar a un hombre y a una mujer. Los chicos eran algo bruscos y sus labios eran –la mayoría de las veces- duros, en cambio, Mangle estaba siendo sutil y la suavidad de sus labios era perfecta.

Se separaron tras unos cuantos segundos, sonriendo y apoyando sus frentes una contra otra, entrelazando sus dedos.

.

.

.

Ben había estado casi todo el día en el sótano, pensando en Fred y en lo impaciente que estaba por poder desaparecer. No iba a negar que estaba asustado, pero el pensamiento de que podría reunirse con el castaño en algún lugar, lo hacía olvidarse de sus inseguridades. Recordó la vez que el mayor se animó a contarle como había muerto, y como se había molestado con él por ser tan idiota, quejas que Fred aceptó en silencio, para después pedirle que se callara y besarlo.

Bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y segundos después dejo que su cuerpo cayera sin delicadeza sobre el frio piso que cubría el sótano. Llevó sus piernas contra su torso y las rodeó con sus brazos. ¿Estaría bien pedirle a Bonnie que se apresurara con él? Negó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, prestando especial atención a sus converse desgastadas, esas que de un segundo a otro se habían vuelto lo más interesante del universo.

Tal vez debía hablarlo con alguien, pero ¿Quién? No quería molestar a Chiara; Mangle, Gabe y Foxy siempre estaban ocupados. De verdad extrañaba a Payton y a Becker. Estaba feliz porque se hubieran ido, pero tenía que admitir que le hacía falta alguien con quien descargar sus miedos, tal como lo hacía con Payton, recibiendo a su vez, consejos y alguno que otro regaño para que dejara de portarse como un niño. 'Ni siquiera Becker se comporta así' Solía decirle, y Ben, lejos de sentirse ofendido se alegraba de que el pelinegro se preocupara por él.

Nadie lo mencionaba, pero a pesar de ser muy joven, Payton actuaba como el padre de todos. Rio levemente al pensar en la extraña jerarquía que se había impuesto en la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

Payton era como el padre de todos, quien se encargaba de arreglar los problemas que surgían por cualquier situación. Chiara era la madre, siempre cuidando de todos y siendo amable hasta el punto de parecer un ángel. Después estaban Gabe y Foxy, algo así como los hermanos mayores que mantenían el orden cuando Payton no podía, y que además cuidaban de todos sin decirlo –aunque algunas veces también iniciaban los problemas-, Fred era el siguiente hijo, siempre aparentando ser indiferente a todo, pero alerta a cualquier cosa que sucediera alrededor, luego iba Mangle, la encargada de alegrar a los demás y unas pocas veces, resolver problemas –que normalmente ella misma causaba-, al final Becker, quien al ser el menor, era cuidado por todos, y aunque no lo demostrara, también podía ser de mucha ayuda en cualquier problema, atento a todo y dulce con quien se le acercara.

Y luego estaba él.

Completamente fuera de lugar en esa extraña familia, siendo inútil en cuanto a resolver problemas se refería, no podía dar buenos consejos y no sabía actuar en caso de emergencia, así como Foxy lo había hecho la noche en que unos hombres entraron a la casa. Poseía una personalidad sosa y no había nada interesante acerca de su vida para contar cada que hablaba con alguien, limitándose a escuchar y sonreír, tratando de agradar a quienes lo rodeaban.

¡Incluso Bonnie, Freddy y Chica tenían un lugar! Se mordió el labio inferior al notar eso. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de algo tan obvio? En ese momento el intento de familia que tenían se había desmoronado y solo quedaban tres hijos y la madre, bueno también estaba el, pero eso no importaba.

—Tal vez solo estoy siendo pesimista… —Susurró para sí, esperando poder convencerse con esas simples palabras de que, por lo menos después de haber muerto si había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Tomó un profundo respiro y pensó en lo que diría Fred si escuchara lo que estaba pensando; probablemente le daría un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le diría algo como 'deja de ser tan idiota, claro que tienes un lugar, tu eres…'

Pero por más que quiso terminar la frase imaginaria del castaño, no encontró un lugar para sí mismo en esa casa.

.

.

.

Un par de días después Bonnie se encontraba hablando con Chiara en la estancia, la rubia había estado algo decaída y él quería saber la razón.

—En realidad no es nada. Solo estoy algo nerviosa, ya sabes. —Respondió segundos después de que formulara la pregunta.

—Claro. —Aceptó la respuesta. —Escucha, creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Dime! —Su estado cambió rápidamente.

—Bueno, tu querías ser famosa, así que creo que podemos empezar a partir de ahí. ¿Hay algo que te guste en particular?

La de ojos azules llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensando en algo. La idea llegó a su mente y sintió que eso era lo que realmente necesitaba. Fue como si una luz se hubiera encendido dentro de su cabeza

— ¡Bonnie! ¡Lo sé, quiero cantar! No sé cómo, pero estoy segura de que es eso.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! bueno, podemos grabarte o algo así, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Le sonrió el pelimorado, recordando que Mangle le había dicho que a la rubia le gustaba cantar, pero que siempre cuidaba no ser escuchada por nadie.

La rubia asintió, feliz de haber 'recordado' Lo que siguió después fue sencillo, Chiara se encargó de la letra de la canción y Bonnie, Foxy, Chica y Mangle la ayudaron con cualquier cosa que les pidiera. E incluso le dieron un micrófono que la más baja encontró en la casa de sus padres mientras buscaba una cámara. Foxy sugirió que no mostraran el rostro de Chiara, solo por precaución, cosa a la que la joven accedió casi inmediatamente.

Ben no había aparecido mucho, y cuando lo hacía solo intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con Chiara o Bonnie, para después desaparecer. El pelimorado se había dado cuenta de la actitud decaída del peliazul, pero cuando intentó preguntar Ben cambió el tema y poco después se fue, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Incluso, un día mientras estaban fuera, Bonnie se lo dijo a Chica, y la rubia pensó en que tal vez sería una buena idea apresurarse con lo que haría desaparecer al chico, ofreciéndose para pensar en algo. El más alto le contó lo básico de la vida de Ben y un par de días después la rubia fue a buscarlo.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba su amiga?

—Lucy, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cuál es su apellido? —Preguntó ignorando el comentario que había hecho antes su amigo.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Puedes preguntárselo? Es importante. —Pidió, y la voz de Chiara, quien estaba con Bonnie en ese momento, los interrumpió.

—Yo puedo preguntárselo si quieren. —Sonrío. E inmediatamente los otros dos aceptaron.

Tan solo transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que la de ojos azules pudo hacer que el peliazul se lo dijera.

—Es Lucy Carter. —Comentó orgullosa de haber podido ayudar. Tanto Bonnie como Chica se lo agradecieron.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Investigando acerca de esa chica. Creo que eso puede funcionar.

— ¡Oh, ya entiendo!

—Soy fabulosa, ya lo sé. —Se burló moviendo su cabello repetidas veces.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Pregunto abruptamente, interrumpiendo la pose de diva que había adoptado la rubia. — ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Mangle?

Chica, quien no había dejado de remover su cabello, se detuvo y volteo a ver al más alto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es que últimamente han estado más melosas que de costumbre y eso, así que pens-

— ¡Ya! ¡Entiendo, detente! —Exclamo sonrojada. —Ella se me declaró y yo la acepté, ¿bien?

Bonnie ladeó su cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y después sonrió, regresando a su antigua posición.

—Me alegro por ti. —Le dijo sinceramente, sonriendo para después levantarse y salir de la habitación. Chica sonrió y tomó su portátil para seguir con su investigación.

—Si el FBI se da cuenta de que estoy investigando personas van a arrestarme. —Bromeó para sí misma mientras cambiaba de pestaña.

.

.

.

No pasó más de una semana hasta que Bonnie habló con Ben acerca de cómo Chica había buscado en internet acerca de Lucy y que después de descartar a bastantes mujeres, por fin dieron con tres que parecían ser la antigua amiga del peliazul.

—No lo sé, Bonnie, no creo que eso sea la razón, ya lo habría sentido. —Comentó desanimado mientras miraba por la ventana la desierta calle. Afuera estaba oscuro gracias a las nubes grises que cubrían a la luna y que además amenazaban dejar caer una enorme carga de agua helada sobre la ciudad ignorando que no era temporada de lluvia.

—No perdemos nada. Si no funciona entonces buscaremos algo más, ¿bien? —Respondió alegre, intentando motivar al chico a probar la alternativa.

—Está bien. —Suspiró, aun sin convencerse del todo, pero teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que funcionara. Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Chica y cerraron la puerta.

—Hay tres perfiles que pueden ser el de ella, así que te mostraré las fotos y si alguna es ella solo tienes que decirlo ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de Ben, giró el portátil, dejando que el chico viera la fotografía en la pantalla.

El primer perfil mostraba a una mujer pelirroja, pero definitivamente no era Lucy. Mientras la rubia regresaba la laptop a su cuerpo para poder cambiar de pestaña más fácilmente, Ben creyó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el sótano y no aparecer ese día, pero cuando la joven llamó para enseñarle a la mujer, esa idea de aislarse se volvió estúpida.

Era un perfil en una red social cuyo nombre no podría importarle menos al peliazul. El nombre de la persona ponía Lucy Miller y entre paréntesis aparecía el apellido Carter. La fotografía de perfil mostraba a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que Ben inmediatamente reconoció como su antigua amiga, sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se había vuelto al pasar los años; su cabello seguía siendo corto y las pecas aún se mantenían en su rostro. Junto a ella estaba un hombre de cabello negro y un niño de no más de diez años sosteniendo a una niña pequeña, todos sonriendo mientras posaban para la foto, que tenia de fondo la entrada del zoológico de San Diego.

—Es ella. —Murmuró sin saber si lo decía para las personas a su lado o para sí mismo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, porque de pronto tenía ganas de llorar, no por tristeza, si no por felicidad que sentía por el simple hecho de que la mujer fuera feliz.

—Puedo hablar con ella si quieres. Solo hay que buscar una razón para contactarla. —Propuso Chica sonriendo.

—No hace falta. —Regresó su mirada hasta la foto y después de un rato en silencio, volvió a hablar. —Lamento que esto no haya sido de ayuda.

—Está bien. Estás feliz ¿no? —Lo confortó la rubia colocando una mano sobre el hombro del peliazul. —No te preocupes, aún hay muchas cosas que tratar.

—Gracias. —Murmuró con voz baja, temiendo que esta se rompiera y revelara sus ganas por soltarse a llorar. Bonnie le sonrió y se levantó del suelo, en donde había permanecido sentado durante todo ese tiempo, para después salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

—Lo siento, ¿Puedo ver la foto por un rato más?

—Claro. —Accedió la más baja levantándose de la cama y saliendo para darle un poco de privacidad al chico.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Foxy al ver a Bonnie salir de la habitación de Chica. El más bajo se encogió de hombros, dando una respuesta muda. —Oh.

—Buscaremos algo más.

—Claro. Está vez voy a ayudar, ¡mis planes nunca fallan! —Se jactó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del menor, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, sonriendo al escuchar una leve risita provenir del pelimorado.

—Bien, genio. Quiero dormir, vamos.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras hacer antes de dormir? Algo que implique menos ropa. —Comentó con la voz ligeramente más grave mientras apretaba a Bonnie contra su cuerpo.

—No. Ahora deja de hablar así. —Lo regañó tratando de que la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios desistiera.

— ¿Cómo así? —Preguntó manteniendo su voz grave. Era plenamente consciente de que cuando hacía eso el pelimorado no podía resistirse a sus 'encantos'.

— ¡Así! Ah, eres molesto. —Se quejó empujando levemente al más alto sin conseguir que se apartara y recibiendo más burlas por parte del pelirrojo.

Bonnie se cambió la ropa por el pijama frente a la atenta mirada de Foxy y después se cubrió completamente con las mantas sin invitar al mayor a que se acostara con él.

—Eres malo. ¿No vas a dejarme dormir contigo hoy?

— ¿Vas a intentar algo pervertido? —Se escuchó su voz ahogada por la cantidad de tela que cubría el cuerpo del menor.

—Tal vez.

— ¡Entonces ve a dormir a otro lugar! —Exclamó sacando la cabeza del mar de mantas. Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos por un largo rato hasta que el pelimorado no pudo contenerse más y levantó las mantas, permitiendo que el más alto se recostara a su lado.

—Eres tan lindo cuando pones esa cara. —Comentó rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos.

—Déjame dormir. —Se quejó.

—Te quiero. —Murmuró contra el cabello del menor.

—También te quiero. —Sonrió.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Bonnie the sugar: Holi! c: Gracias por tu comentario :) Cel-oso ajasajas xD no sé, me hizo bastante gracia. Bueno, una vez escribí que conocí a un chico al que le pasaba algo parecido a lo que escribí acerca de Ben -en parte me basé en lo que nos contó- pero nunca pasó nada muy fuerte porque el se molesto y se puso contra los tipos :v Por lo menos ahora ya no es tan callado c': ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Brian: Ah~ Me encanta leer tus reviews xD me haces reir y luego reflexionar acerca de los ukes (? OMG tantos ukes en el mundo y uno naciendo mujer ;-; -puta bida- Cuando fangirleas eres exactamente igual que yo cuando leo cualquier cosa de mi OTP 7u79 Joder, esto se lo dije a alguien en un mensaje privado, pero no sé si soy muy obvia con lo que va a pasar en el fic o quienes lo leen son unos genios (? xD -me refiero a lo de la selfie xD- Señor, usted solo está tentando mi kokoro de fujoshi a escribir lemon bien jarcor y pervertido... me agrada c: Nadamas de imaginarme una escena así de Fonnie es como que asasdjadsa :'v ¡Tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos! Y mas si son así de largos y hermosos ;u; Muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ;) ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Nahax: Holaa :) Oh, yo lloré cuando escribí la escena de Fred ;-; soy mala para las despedidas y siempre termino llorando con cualquier cosa :'v El orgullo siempre nos jode a las fujoshis, maldita sea D: *se esconde porque ella escribe sobre el orgullo* Eres como yo, shippeando a todos los malditamente shippeables animatronicos de fnaf -es que es inevitable D:- xD Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review c: Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta luego!**

* * *

 **Holi (?**

 **¡Lo sé! No tardé mucho en actualizar. *orgullosa de si misma xD*** **Honestamente, quería acabar este cap pronto porque tengo una idea para un one-shot (Fonnie, obviamente) en mi cabeza desde hace dos semanas y me puse como condición que cuando actualizara por aquí podría comenzar a escribirlo xD ¡Pero no se preocupen! No voy a retrasar nada el capitulo 24 ;)**

 **¿Que tal el cap? Quise darle algo de realismo, porque en mi opinión no tenia mucho sentido que acertaran con todos al primer intento. -¡Hay que sufrir!- En el siguiente capitulo regresan los feels ;-;**

 **Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho, como siempre, agradezco todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos c':**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	24. Chapter 24

***Se asoma por la puerta***

 **¿Hola? D:**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Casi un mes para actualizar maldita sea! Ah~ pero regresé a clases y en la semana pasada tuve exámenes ;-;**

 **De verdad, siento mucho haber tardado tanto QnQ bueno, ya.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Tuvieron que regresar a clases un par de semanas después de año nuevo, con el clima frio aun sin disiparse totalmente y un terrible malhumor por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos, Bonnie entre ellos.

— ¿Qué no piensan que algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer? —Se quejó mientras caminaban por la entrada principal de la Universidad.

—No puedes quedarte de vacaciones por siempre, Bon. —Comentó Chica divertida por la expresión de su amigo.

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy considerando seriamente que vivir debajo de un puente tal vez no sea tan malo. —Murmuró como respuesta, causando que Freddy rodara los ojos y Chica le diera un golpe en el brazo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Gabe? —Interrogó la rubia, volteando a ver al más alto del grupo.

—Ni idea. —Freddy se encogió de hombros. —El idiota no habla sobre eso y cuando saco el tema se pone a hacer otras cosas.

— ¿No has investigado nada? Ah, eres un inútil. —Comentó distraídamente, mientras miraba sus uñas.

—Escucha, mocosa, es diferente tratar con ese tipo a tratar con tu novia, ¿bien? —Freddy le respondió algo fastidiado por el tema, si el rubio no quería hablar no había problema, de todas formas no era como si a él le afectara ¿cierto?

—No comiencen a pelear de nuevo, por favor. —Pidió Bonnie acomodando su mochila sobre sus hombros. Decidió buscar otro tema para seguir hablando. — ¿Qué tal vas con Mangle?

—Creo que estoy cerca. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero… no quiero decírselo todavía.

Bajó la mirada y observó con atención sus zapatos, esperando que sus amigos no la juzgaran por ser tan egoísta.

—Claro. —Esa simple palabra proveniente de Bonnie la tranquilizó y después de soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo, alzó la mirada.

.

.

.

Chiara había estado practicando la canción mientras los chicos se iban a la universidad; le gustaba hacerlo sola, pero tampoco le molestaba que Ben la acompañara de vez en cuando, sobretodo porque el peliazul no decía mucho, solo se sentaba y cerraba los ojos, cuando terminaba de cantar se levantaba, la felicitaba y se iba.

La rubia estaba preocupada por el menor, pero no era como si le permitiera acercarse, se había vuelto distante y no hablaba mucho. Sonreía falsamente y eso a Chiara le molestaba; nadie más parecía darse cuenta de eso, por lo que llegó a pensar que era solo su imaginación, jugándole bromas para distraerla del miedo que sentía a desaparecer.

Desde que había hablado con Foxy sus nervios disminuyeron, pero una pequeñísima parte seguía ahí, enterrándose cada vez más profundo y comenzando a crecer, poco a poco. Supuso que tal vez eso era lo que le pasaba a Ben.

Pasaron unos pocos días hasta que pudo entonar la canción sin necesidad de leer la letra y sin fallar; fue entonces que le dijo a Bonnie que estaba lista. Acordaron que esperarían hasta el fin de semana para poder hacerlo sin interrupciones.

Comenzaron el viernes apenas regresaron de la universidad. Adecuaron una habitación y cuando todo estuvo listo Chiara no podía estar más nerviosa.

No sabía si era su imaginación o de verdad estaba sucediendo, pero pudo jurar que su corazón golpeaba con fuerzo su pecho.

—Está bien, si te equivocas podemos iniciar de nuevo. —La tranquilizó Bonnie colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Puedes practicar un rato si quieres, aún faltan unas cosas. —Chica le sonrió acomodando el micrófono en el soporte. La más alta asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a practicar.

Se acomodó sobre uno de los escalones superiores y cuidando no alzar mucho la voz, comenzó a cantar, su voz estaba algo tensa, pero nada que no pudiera pasar desapercibida.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza sobre la tela de su vestido, inquieta por no poder relajarse cuando se suponía que tenía que estar feliz por el hecho de poder desaparecer. Sin darse cuenta, el hilo de sus pensamientos se desvió hasta llegar a lo que ella temía. ¿Y si tenía que quedarse la eternidad en la oscuridad? No quería eso.

Tal vez debería retractarse y decirle a Bonnie que lo que en realidad quería era saber de sus padres, que buscaran a su amiga o algo así. Posó su vista en la alfombra que cubría los escalones de madera. Notó que sus manos temblaban, ¿eso era posible? Sentía una sensación molesta en el vientre y un sabor amargo en la boca. Decidió que no quería irse, porque tenía miedo.

Sintiéndose extremadamente culpable se escondió lo mejor que pudo y trató de ignorar los gritos de los demás llamando su nombre. Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin se relajó y se dejó caer en ella superficie de madera en la que había estado de pie.

Ese lugar era un buen escondite, Becker se lo había enseñado un día mientras jugaban a esconderse de Mangle. Y es que si entraba al armario que estaba en el fondo de la habitación, aquel al que la luz no golpeaba por nada, y cerraba bien la puerta, era imposible que la encontraran.

Cubrió su boca cuando sintió que un jadeo iba a escaparse al escuchar la voz de Foxy llamarla, estaba demasiado cerca del armario, si se movía, era obvio que iba a encontrarla; cerró los ojos y sin retirar la mano que cubría su boca, tensó sus músculos.

—Sé que estás ahí, Chiara. Deja de esconderte.

No respondió, esperando que el pelirrojo se cansara y desistiera, pero segundos después las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par y la mirada molesta del más alto la alarmó.

— ¡Déjame!

—Hey, escucha, sé que estás asustada, pero tienes que hacer esto. Por ti.

— ¡No puedo! No quiero estar en la oscuridad, Foxy, no puedo… —Comenzó a sollozar, sintiendo el temblor en su cuerpo aumentar gradualmente.

El chico esperó pacientemente a que la rubia descargara todo su llanto y cuando por fin se detuvo, se acercó a ella y con tono de voz amable, ese que solo utilizaba para calmar a Bonnie cuando lloraba, le dijo:

— ¿Te parece si hacemos una promesa? —Sonrió, mirando directo a los ojos de la joven. —Volvamos a vernos, algún día, en algún lugar dentro de muchos años. Me aseguraré de que seas la primera persona que sepa que me he reencontrado con Bonnie. ¿Bien?

Chiara, permaneció inmóvil unos pocos segundos, pasando su mirada del rostro del pelirrojo al dedo meñique que Foxy había extendido hacia ella. Levantó su mano y entrelazó su dedo con el otro.

—Bien.

.

.

.

Bonnie salió del improvisado estudio de grabación después de que Chiara dijera estar lista para cantar. Habían decidido esperarla fuera para no causar distracciones o ruidos que entorpecieran el ritmo de la melodía.

Minutos después, la rubia salió de la habitación sonriendo, diciendo que todo estaba listo y que quería que escucharan la canción.

—Joder, eres mucho mejor que los cantantes de hoy en día. —Halagó Freddy.

— ¡Maldita sea, yo quisiera cantar así! —Exclamó Chica.

— ¿Quieres que más personas la escuchen? —Preguntó el pelimorado a la de ojos índigo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. —Okay.

Al día siguiente el chico de ojos rojizos los reunió a todos –con la excepción de Ben, quien se negó a salir- en la estancia porque había algo importante que debían escuchar. Encendió su laptop e ingresó a la página web de una de las emisoras de radio más populares de Loa Ángeles. Activó el sonido y después de unos minutos, el locutor dijo que alguien había enviado una canción, y que la cantante estaría encantada de escuchar las opiniones del público.

Unos instantes más tarde, la melodía comenzó a sonar y la delicada voz de Chiara resonó por toda la habitación.

' _If somehow I could leave it all behind and everything_ _  
_ _Do you think that a bit of joy would finally come to me?_ _  
_ _My heart is breaking and the ache will start again_ _  
_ _And never end…please don't say anything'_

Bonnie dirigió su mirada hasta la joven, quien sonreía mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente.

' _If somehow I forgot the world and who I am today_ _  
_ _Could I sleep? Would the tears I cry all dry and fall away?_ _  
_ _But we can't wish on stars to part from who we are_ _  
_ _It's all we are…please don't try anything'_

Chiara recibió una amplia sonrisa por parte de Mangle y Chica, quienes estaban sentadas juntas tomándose de la mano.

' _Though I call out you reach you, failing time and again_ _  
_ _My heart is all I have to give you, only one'_

Gabe le sonrió discretamente, articulando un 'Eres genial' que causó un regaño por parte de Freddy, quien, después se giró para sonreírle nerviosamente.

' _You can't see! You can't see! Just take my bones, why not everything?_ _  
_ _You're tearing me and damaging, do anything, lay me in the ground_ _  
_ _I'm screaming and shaking, my eyes turn red somehow even now_ _  
_ _Wrapping me around, your touch abound,_ _  
_ _Not letting go even when I say_

 _It's Okay'_

Foxy le mostró ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación y cuando la canción estaba por acabar, pudo ver a Ben sonriéndole desde el umbral de la puerta. Su sonrisa era verdadera, la primera en semanas, cosa que hizo que Chiara sintiera una extrema tranquilidad en su interior.

El locutor dio su opinión acerca de la historia y después respondió a llamadas de personas que daban su opinión de la canción y apenas un par de llamadas después, Chiara agradeció, levantándose cuando el brillo a sus pies era muy poco. Bonnie notó la razón de la rubia y se acercó a ella, permitiéndole apoyarse en sus hombros.

—Ah… l-lo siento. —Sonrió levemente pasando sus dedos con suavidad por sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que, inevitablemente, habían escapado de sus ojos. —Quisiera poder quedarme un poco más, pero supongo que no hay nada más por hacer.

—Vamos a extrañarte mucho, Chiara. —Comentó Mangle, a la vez que era seguida por un asentimiento de Chica.

—Y yo a ustedes. —Su voz se tambaleó un poco al momento en que tuvo que dejar que su peso se recargara sobre el pelimorado, ya que sus pies habían desaparecido por completo. —De verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, nunca voy a poder agradecerles lo suficiente.

—Oh, ya detente, ¡voy a llorar! —Pidió Chica entre risas y sollozos que causaron que Bonnie y Freddy rieran, siendo callados al instante por una mirada de advertencia por parte de la pelirosa.

—L-lo siento… —Rio la más alta mientras también sollozaba, divertida de su propia actitud.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —Preguntó el pelimorado, quien al recibir un asentimiento, la ayudo a sentarse en el sofá que había a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué esperan? Vengan a abrazarme. —Comentó sonriendo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que se acercaran a ella.

Mangle y Chica fueron las primeras en acercarse, casi corriendo hacía la joven que con cada segundo que transcurría desaparecía más y más. Cuando la rubia más baja se colocó al lado de Bonnie, este se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, pasando discretamente su móvil a la joven.

Después de que Mangle, quien al final se había soltado a llorar, se separara, fue el turno de Gabe, quien al parecer dijo algo que molestó a Freddy, por lo que el castaño lo separó de la chica, para después abrazarla el. El siguiente fue Foxy quien sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a la rubia decir:

—' _No te olvides de nuestra promesa'_

Bonnie fue al último y después de que Chiara le pidiera que cuidara mucho a Ben, se separó asintiendo y asegurándole que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, unos pocos segundos después, el peliazul entró corriendo a la habitación, llorando y abrazó a Chiara, quien le correspondió inmediatamente.

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡Te prometo que me esforzaré mucho de ahora en adelante!

—Lo sé, Ben, asegúrate de que ninguno de ellos haga una idiotez ahora que están juntos.

El de ojos esmeraldas asintió efusivamente mientras frotaba su ojo derecho con su mano hecha puño.

— ¡Espera! Hay algo que quiero hacer. ¿Podrías tomarte una foto con todos nosotros? —Interrumpió Chica sacudiendo levemente el aparato en su mano.

— ¡Claro! —A continuación todos se colocaron a ambos lados de la joven, dejándola como el centro de la fotografía, Chica colocó el dispositivo en temporizador y corrió para ponerse al lado de Mangle, quien inmediatamente entrelazó sus dedos.

El flash salió disparado unos pocos segundos después y todos se giraron para despedirse de la joven, de quien tan solo quedaba la mitad superior.

—Esto… hace cosquillas. —Comentó cubriendo su boca mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

— ¡Despídete correctamente! —Regañó Foxy riendo levemente.

— ¡Lo siento! Ah- les agradezco por todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaron, chicos. No podríamos haber pedido a alguien mejor para que se mudara aquí, por favor, nunca se olviden de lo que pasó en esta casa, ¿de acuerdo?… ¡H-hasta luego!

Después de que la joven terminara de hablar, se escuchó un 'Adiós' en forma de coro proveniente de quienes estaban frente a ella, sonrió al notar que tanto Foxy como Ben habían respondido a su despedida con un 'Nos veremos luego'

Cerró sus ojos y relajó lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo, facilitando la desaparición.

Ben apretó sus puños con algo de fuerza cuando el brillo proveniente de la rubia se fue completamente, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad gracias a que el sol se había ocultado totalmente tras las montañas, dando paso a la luna.

La habitación fue invadida por un silencio sepulcral y poco a poco todos fueron retirándose, sin saber que más decir.

Chica y Mangle fueron a la habitación de la más baja y se extrañaron al encontrar una tarjeta blanca que tenía escrito un mensaje con caligrafía perfecta, que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a Chiara.

'' _Sé que debería haberles dicho esto de frente, pero sabía que al final no iba a poder hacerlo, así que les escribí un mensaje._

 _Por favor, cuiden de todos en la casa, son muy despistados y probablemente sin ustedes estarían muriendo de hambre. No peleen, y escúchense ¿bien? Hacen una pareja muy linda y sería un desperdicio que perdieran el tiempo que tienen para estar juntas._

 _Hasta luego''_

Ambas sonrieron y Chica recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta, entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza.

Freddy fue a su habitación seguido por Gabe, quien se quejaba por ser ignorado por el castaño y cuando vio la nota que resaltaba sobre los colores oscuros del edredón, la tomó, leyéndola en voz alta y asegurándose de que Freddy escuchara.

'' _Chicos por favor, dejen de portarse como si fueran niños de secundaria enamorados, en especial tu Gabe, prácticamente eres un anciano, eso no te queda._

 _Freddy, sé que este tipo es extraño y que muchas veces te causa ganas de golpearlo, pero debajo de eso es un buen chico. Cuida de él._

 _Asegúrense de saludarme la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿sí?_

—Anciano… —La risa del castaño resonó entre la habitación y el rubio rodó los ojos.

Ben había bajado al sótano inmediatamente y un trozo de papel sobre uno de los escalones detuvo su andar. Lo tomó entre sus manos y fue hasta un rincón para sentarse y poder leerla. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al reconocer al remitente.

'' _Ben, cariño, sé que algo está pasándote y que no quieres hablar de ello, pero por favor, haz algo por ti mismo. Bonnie es una gran persona y no dudes que él va a ayudarte en lo que necesites._

 _Recuerda, nadie, nunca está completamente solo en este mundo_

 _Gracias por todo. Nos veremos luego''_

Bonnie y Foxy subieron a la habitación del pelimorado después de que el menor alimentara al gato negro que lloraba en la ventana, a la espera de alimento. Ronroneó y se restregó contra el chico para mostrar su agradecimiento y corrió a comer.

Levantó la nota y llamó a su novio para que leyera junto a él.

'' _A los dos, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Espero algún día poder pagárselos, bueno, lo correcto es, voy a pagarles todo esto. Lo prometo._

 _Bon, por favor, no cambies nunca tu forma de ser, eres la persona más impresionante que conocí. Foxy, deja de guardarte todo lo que te preocupa, eso solo te trae problemas, y si, espero que Bonnie lea esto._

 _Son la pareja más tierna que pudo existir en el mundo, y no, no estoy exagerando._

 _¡Nos veremos luego, chicos!_

—Creo que me debes una explicación, cariño. —Comentó sonriente el más bajo mientras tomaba la nota y la metía en medio de un libro.

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros sonriendo y acercándose al chico para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Y bien?

—Bueno, tal vez alguien está preocupado por tener que perder a cierta persona, ya sabes, no es fácil separarte de lo que amas.

Los delgados brazos del más bajo lo rodearon y se encargaron de que sus cuerpos se apegaran lo suficiente para que el menor pudiera esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo.

—Eres un idiota, pero ¿sabes? —Murmuró, recibiendo un 'Uhm' como incentivo para que continuara. —Cierta persona también tiene miedo de perder a ese alguien de quien está enamorado.

Foxy sonrió contra el cabello del más bajo y besó su frente ante la declaración indirecta que ambos habían hecho. Apretó el cuerpo junto al suyo con fuerza y lo jaló hasta hacerlos caer sobre la cama, con el más alto sentado y el menor sentado a horcajadas sobre él, aun sin despegar sus cuerpos.

Paseó sus labios con suavidad y lentitud sobre el níveo cuello del chico y decidió aumentar la fuerza al escuchar un suave suspiro escapar de los labios contrarios. Deslizó la tela que cubría el hombro izquierdo del chico y mordió sin usar mucha fuerza la delicada piel, causando un quejido que lo obligó a separarse para apreciar el rostro de Bonnie, quien mordía su labio inferior en un intento de controlarse y evitar que el pelirrojo rompiera el 'luto' que habían adoptado por respeto al recuerdo de Chiara.

—No podemos, hey…

—Estoy seguro de que a Chiara no le molestará que hagamos esto. Seguro que le gustará poder verlo todo sin tener que esconderse.

—Que pervertido. —Se burló. — ¿Vas a dejar que alguien más me escuche gemir tu nombre?

El más alto se detuvo al escucha el provocativo tono que la voz del chico sobre él había adoptado, considerando lo que acababa de escuchar. No, definitivamente nadie podía escuchar o ver a Bonnie mientras estaban juntos, ni siquiera Chiara.

—Bien, estás a salvo por hoy. —Gruñó y el pelimorado le guiñó un ojo al momento en que se separaba de él.

—Me voy a comer algo.

—Hay algo más interesante aquí que podrías comer.

Bonnie hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación aun con las mejillas rojas gracias a su ultimo comentario.

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Brian: Manglica 7u79 Ah~ Ben es bien lindo, a veces me siento mal por hacerlo sufrir ;-; pero hay que vender (? okno. Te prometo escribir un Toy Frennie así bien fluff con mucho amor UuU A ese niño lo conocí hace bastante, hace mucho que no hablo con el, pero es una de esas personas bien lindas y que te hacen preguntarte ¿como mierdas alguien puede hacerles daño? Anyway, mi kokoro se rompe. Amo a Chiara maldita sea, es como la hermana que siempre quise y que nunca tuve ;-; Debo admitir que lo que mas me gusta de escribir los caps es poner esos mini encuentros de Fonnie, no sé, me da diabetes (? Te contaré un secreto, :O mi instinto fujoshi llagó a su limite cuando mencionaste el hard, así que, ¡ahora tengo que escribir lemon o moriré! omg. Bueno, soy de México, mas específicamente de la ciudad de San Luis Potosí :D Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ;) ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Beauty: Créeme, a veces hasta a mi me llegan los feels cuando escribo ;-; Ay, dioh. En lugar de Google translator usemos el de bing :'v ¡Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ;) Gracias por leer, ¡hasta luego!**

 **Nahax: Joder, una alianza entre los anons para pervertirme a escribir hard! D: 7u7 los amo c: Uy, bueno, siempre es genial leer nuevos fics, -aunque yo solo leo en español e ingles, xD- Es terrible cuando un fandom que te gusta no es muy conocido entre los que hablan tu idioma ;-; En realidad, hay algunos escritores que no colocan los signos de puntuación bien o que no muestran coherencia en sus historias en español -y son bastantes mas de las que están bien escritas-, no es que diga que lo que escribo es perfecto, pero es que llegas a pensar que ni siquiera les importa lo que están escribiendo D: Ya, me calmo xD ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Nos leemos luego, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer c:**

 **Bonnie the sugar: Cuando me imagino las despedidas de todos me dan unos feels que no son normales xD Gracias por tu comentario del one-shot c: Bueno, en un principio si quería que a Ben le gustara su amiga, pero ¡no! el es de Fred c: Aw, me pone feliz haber alegrado tu dia :D Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por leer ;) ¡Hasta luego!**

* * *

 **Omg, al fin terminé D:**

 **Sé que probablemente ni les importe, pero quiero decirles que no actualicé porque la escuela ha estado un poco difícil, hubo un paro laboral y perdimos tiempo de clase que después tuvimos que recuperar D: ademas habrá una muestra cultural y nos pidieron escribir un cuento ¡con TRES días de antelación! Maldita sea, eso es del diablo.**

 **Juro que no volveré a quejarme cuando no actualicen los fic que me gustan ;-; de verdad algunas veces se pone medio difícil. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¡omg Chiara! La verdad me encantó la personalidad que tenia xD no sé, me recuerda a cuando mi mejor amiga se pone tierna y buena gente (?**

 **Bueno, siento que el cap haya sido tan corto, intentaré que el siguiente sea mas largo ;) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!** **Cuídense mucho, mucho.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Holi! :D**

 **Ah~ Al fin terminé el capitulo :D estuve escribiendo todos los días después de clases y después me di cuenta de que solo llevaba tres mil palabras y casi salto por la ventana, xD. No sé, de tanto que escribí tenia la ilusión de escribir unas seis mil :'c Como sea, ya dejo mis dilemas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Foxy había estado de mal humor, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo porque ese día su adorable novio había decidido pasar de su trasero y se fue con su padre a una cena sin molestarse en avisarle.

—Deja de gruñir, pareces un perro. —Lo regañó Mangle, quien estaba desparramada sobre el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Chica.

—No te molestes con él, su padre solo apareció frente al campus y se lo llevó. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a negarse. Además no se llevan bien, el hombre es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Homofóbico? nunca pudo aceptar que su único hijo fuera gay. —Trató de calmarlo la rubia, consiguiendo que por lo menos bajara el tono de sus quejas al escuchar el último comentario.

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que Chiara desapareció y la casa claramente había tenido días mejores. La de ojos azules, como buena 'madre sustituta' que era, se encargaba de hacerlos limpiar y arreglar el pobre jardín trasero hasta donde le era posible, y que en ese momento más que nada parecía una réplica de la selva del amazonas, con un cobertizo a medio caer.

—Alguien tiene que limpiar eso. —Señaló por la ventana de la cocina que daba a la selva, interrumpiendo a Gabe, quien estaba a mitad de camino para meterle mano al castaño que trataba de alejarlo con fingida molestia.

—Pues ve tú y hazlo. —Renegó el rubio cuando Freddy por fin logró su cometido, alejándolo lo suficiente para poder escapar en caso de que fuera necesario.

—No quiero.

El pelirrojo huyó antes de recibir un golpe por parte del rubio. Había estado todo el día rodando de pareja en pareja; iba a ver que hacían Chica y Mangle y cuando estas se cansaban de escuchar sus extraños comentarios iba a molestar a Gabe y Freddy, quienes no tardaban mucho en echarlo –Gabe más veces que Freddy- y entonces regresaba con las chicas.

A decir verdad, estaba molesto de que Bonnie no hubiera regresado a la hora normal, y no porque estuviera celoso o algo así, simplemente estaba tan acostumbrado a estar con el chico que permanecer solo por mucho tiempo lo hacía sentirse extraño.

Fue a las diez de la noche que un auto negro que tenía pinta de ser costosísimo se detuvo frente a la casa, el pelirrojo se pegó contra el cristal de la ventana del primer piso, esperando a que su novio apareciera, y ciertamente, lo hizo, aunque no lucia para nada de buen humor.

.

.

.

Bonnie estaba decidiendo con cuál de los tenedores que yacían al lado de su plato debía suicidarse.

A su padre no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que ir a buscarlo a la universidad y prácticamente secuestrarlo para llevarlo a cenar con su prometida a un restaurante de riquillos estirados que no hacían más que mirarlo con desagrado al ver la forma en que iba vestido, maldita sea, incluso el mesero lo miró raro.

—Entonces ¿Qué opinas? —La voz de su padre lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Devolvió la pregunta.

—La boda.

—Ah, está bien. —Comentó distraídamente sin soportar la mirada de quien se convertiría en su madrastra en unos meses sobre él.

— ¿Vendrás?

—No lo sé. Es a finales de semestre y tendré que hacer exámenes, además no me gustaría tener que ausentarme de casa.

—Vamos, seguro que algo puedes hacer. —Lo animó la mujer. No parecía mayor de treinta años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con actitud seria y en toda la cena solo le había dirigido la palabra para presentarse.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en eso, tendrás que llevar un acompañante. Consideramos que una sobrina de Marlene puede acompañarte; solo tienes que prometer que vas a cuidarla.

— ¿No puedo llevar a alguien más?

— ¿Cómo quién?

—Un amigo.

—Bonnie, ya hablamos de esto, esos tipos no te ayudan en nada. Deja de jugar con esto y tómate en serio tu futuro.

— ¿Jugar con qué?

—Con eso de que te gustan los chicos. Siempre le dije a tu madre que con sus estúpidos cuidados y cariños terminaría haciéndote menos hombre.

— ¿Disculpa? —Bien, podía soportar que el tipo le enviara la invitación para la boda a su madre, que criticara su sexualidad y que incluso hablara mal de lo que había elegido estudiar, pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que se atreviera a criticar la forma en que la mujer lo crio, sobretodo porque él nunca estuvo ahí para responder a sus preguntas y necesidades como el padre que se suponía que era; todo eso causó que explotara.

— ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte al diablo, no me importa si crees que está bien o no, voy a seguir con lo mío incluso si se te ocurre desheredarme o alguna mierda. —Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la mesa se tambaleara un poco y salió con paso firme del lugar, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Agradeció haber tenido la idea de cargar con su mochila incluso dentro del restaurante y atravesó el estacionamiento llevando sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, temblando más de enojo que de frio.

Caminó durante diez minutos antes de sentir el coche de su padre orillarse y avanzar lentamente, al ritmo de sus pasos.

—Sube. —Ordenó, siendo ignorado por el chico, quien rodó los ojos, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos. —Maldita sea, Bonnie. Sube o voy a ir a hablar con tu madre para pedirle que venga a la boda.

El pelimorado se paró de golpe y lanzo una mirada venenosa al hombre, quien detuvo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Marlene no estaba con él, supuso que la mujer tenía su propio coche y se había ido a casa por su cuenta.

Terminó por entrar al maldito automóvil y le indicó la dirección. No le dirigió la palabra, estaba demasiado molesto porque el tipo usó a su madre como chantaje.

—Sabes perfectamente que está mal relacionarse de esa forma entre hombres. ¿Cómo vas a tener hijos entonces? Es asqueroso. Piensa bien en lo que estoy diciendo, esto no va a llevarte a nada, simplemente vas a terminar jodido porque te darás cuenta que una mujer pudo haberte hecho sentir mucho mejor que un tipo que no tiene nada para ofrecerte.

El menor trató de ignorarlo, concentrándose en el paisaje, aunque era inútil, no podía evitar escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como se le clavaban lenta y dolorosamente en el pecho.

—Piénsalo, tener una familia no está mal. Además así estaremos seguros de que la herencia será para ti. ¿Qué dices?

Parpadeó algo consternado. ¿Enserio estaba negociando su sexualidad por una maldita herencia que muy probablemente tardaría veinte años en llegar?

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. —Comentó mientras el auto se detenía frente a la casa. Abrió la puerta de mal humor y la azotó con fuerza. Su padre salió detrás de él, siguiéndolo por el jardín, repitiendo su irracional propuesta

— ¿Enserio prefieres sodomizarte antes que el dinero? —Dijo en el momento en que su hijo se detenía en el recibidor, con la llave a punto de introducirse en el cerrojo.

Bonnie se giró, dispuesto a mandar a su padre a la mierda cuando la puerta se abrió y sintió los familiares brazos de Foxy rodearlo, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

—Que bien que ya regresaste. —Comentó el más alto con un toque de diversión colándose en su voz antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios, volteándose para hablarle a su acompañante. —Oh, ¿usted es su padre? Un placer, soy el novio de Bonnie.

El pelimorado tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarse a reír al ver la expresión de su padre al escuchar la última frase, esa en la que el alto se encargó de recalcar la palabra novio, aun con la burla tintando su voz.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sí, llevamos casi medio año saliendo y haciendo… bueno, usted sabe, lo que hacen las parejas cuando están a solas.

El mayor de los tres les dio una mirada furiosa a ambos y se dio la vuelta, caminando a su auto y yéndose sin despedirse. Bonnie no pudo contenerse más y rio, empujando al pelirrojo dentro de la casa e inmediatamente chocando sus labios como si hubieran transcurrido años desde la última vez que estos se habían juntado.

—Creí que estabas de mal humor. —Comentó Foxy entre el beso, sujetándolo por la cadera e impidiéndole apartarse.

— ¿Estabas espiando? —Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de la nuca del otro y sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta, continuó. —Gracias.

El mayor sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios.

—Joder, búsquense una habitación. —La voz de Freddy los hizo separarse y reír un poco.

—Ya, quiero comer algo. Lo que sirven en el restaurante al que me llevaron era horrible. —Comentó el más bajo de los tres soltándose del agarre de su novio y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre. —Se quejó Foxy siguiéndolo por el pasillo. —Oh, deberías irte a dormir, vamos. No vayas ahí

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Además no tengo sueño. —Respondió al momento en que entraba en la habitación, deteniéndose en seco al ver el desastre que había en la cocina y girándose para ver al pelirrojo, quien le sonreía nervioso.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero?

—Ah, no. No va a funcionarte, ¡¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?! —Exclamó tomando por el brazo al mayor, impidiendo su escape y arrastrándolo dentro.

—Bueno, tal vez ciertas personas tuvieron una guerra de comida por culpa de un gato idiota que no dejaba de molestar y se olvidaron de limpiar.

—Quédate aquí. —Ordenó asomándose hacia el pasillo, llamando a los otros con un tono que no les daba oportunidad de negarse o ignorarlo.

— ¡Bonnie, mejor amigo! ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Se te antoja una pizza? —Apareció Chica quien llevaba a Mangle a su lado asintiendo ante cada palabra, ambas sonriendo inocentemente.

— ¿Necesitas que te de las respuestas del examen de anatomía? —Preguntó Freddy sonriendo, aparentemente sin culpa.

— ¡Todos van a limpiar el maldito desastre que hicieron en la cocina!

— ¡Fue culpa de Foxy! ¡Él estaba molestando al gato! —Exclamó Chica.

— ¡Mangle fue la que me arrojó el pan primero! —Siguió el pelirrojo.

— ¡Freddy fue el que gritó que era una guerra! —Intervino Mangle.

— ¡Chica me dio en la nariz con un trozo de manzana! —Se defendió el castaño, iniciando así una discusión entre los cuatro por exponer quien era el culpable del desastre y dejarlo limpiar todo en su soledad, cosa que al pelimorado le hizo gracia, no estaba en sus planes demostrarlo, sin embargo.

— ¡Ya cállense! Todos van a limpiar toda esta mierda.

—Sí, anden limpien todo, mocosos. —Lo apoyó Gabe, situándose a su lado con una expresión altanera en el rostro.

—Tú también estabas aquí, ayúdalos. —Regañó.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

.

.

.

Al final los cinco terminaron limpiando la cocina con Gabe quejándose porque la patada que había recibido del pelimorado de verdad le había dolido.

—Bonnie iba a clases de Karate cuando teníamos trece, es peligroso cuando se enoja.

—Maldita sea, su aspecto de niña no ayuda en nada.

—Ten cuidado con darle muy fuerte cuando estén solos, eh, Foxy. Puedes quedarte sin descendencia. —Se burló la pelirosa, recibiendo a cambio que un trapo se estrellara en su rostro. —Jódete.

—Sigo aquí, idiotas. —Vociferó el pelimorado con voz neutral mientras movía con el tenedor el resto de tomate que quedaba en su plato.

—Terminamos. —Se incorporó Chica para dejar en su lugar la fregona que había estado usando.

—Más les vale, si no tendrán que limpiar todo de nuevo. —Advirtió dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación sin revisar meticulosamente cada rincón, como se lo había asegurado a sus amigos. Pudo escucharlos quejarse, pero no le importó.

Fue al sótano, como cada día esperando encontrarse con Ben, aunque para su decepción, el peliazul no apareció.

Intentó llamarlo, pero transcurridos unos cuantos minutos en los que no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, desistió.

Apretó los labios y regresó a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso algo molesto por el hecho de que el pequeño chico no le permitiera ayudarlo; prácticamente no había aparecido desde que se despidió de Chiara. Había intentado llamarlo e incluso Mangle se ofreció a buscarlo, pero no obtuvieron nada. El chico simplemente los ignoraba.

Había estado pensando bien en la situación y se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia, tanto que incluso por unos segundos pensó que no era muy realista; Ben necesitaba darse cuenta de su valor, aunque claro, tenía que encontrar la aguja en el pajar, escogiendo cuidadosamente el tema que tanto abrumaba al pequeño.

—Oye Ben, no sé si estás escuchando, pero quiero que sepas que si sigues escondiéndote no vas a llegar a nada, esto no es lo que Fred habría querido para ti. —Dijo bajo el umbral de la puerta, esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. —Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso.

Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, causando un ruido que logró sobresaltar al peliazul que se escondía, ahora materializado, detrás de un muro.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y afortunadamente no volvió a recibir ninguna llamada de su padre, más si de su madre, quien le contó que el tipo la había llamado para quejarse de él, también lo felicitó –y a Foxy- por haberle cerrado la boca.

Sin embargo, su buen humor por la llamada de su madre mientras caminaban hacia la universidad disminuyó al notar el ánimo que se cargaba Chica ese día.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Peleaste con Mangle? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No. —Negó sonriendo con falsedad. —Estoy bien, solo es el clima.

— ¿El clima? —Se burló Freddy.

—Está nublado, eso me afecta.

—Claro. Muy creíble. —Murmuró volteando hacia otro lado.

Durante la hora del almuerzo la situación tampoco cambió mucho, de hecho, hasta parecía haber empeorado. La rubia estaba algo más decaída y sonreía falsamente cuando alguno de sus compañeros de curso la saludaba o se acercaba a pedirle sus apuntes.

— ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Ya te lo dije, no pasa nada.

Asintió, nada conforme con la cortante respuesta que recibió y lanzó al castaño una mirada preocupada cuando ni siquiera el sarcasmo del tipo hizo que la de ojos violetas se exaltara, mirada que fue devuelta con preocupación por el más alto.

Durante las clases planearon la mejor estrategia que pudieron para acorralar a la joven y obligarla a decirles lo que pasaba, el hecho de que Freddy se alarmara ya era una alerta roja.

Así, cuando caminaban de regreso a la casa empujaron a la rubia a un callejón, tratando de no parecer unos secuestradores psicópatas o algo así y le dijeron que no iban a dejarla irse hasta que hablara.

Ella, claramente molesta les dio una patada a cada uno antes de empujarlos y salir del maldito callejón, pero después de detuvo, a tan solo unos pasos de la calle, se dio la vuelta y habló.

—Encontré la razón de Mangle.

Eso fue todo, después se dio la vuelta y sin esperar a que sus amigos se pusieran a la par de ella, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, aumentando su velocidad gradualmente hasta correr, obligando a los chicos a hacerlo también.

Llegaron a la casa y Chica entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, golpeando a Bonnie en el proceso. Mangle, quien estaba en la sala se asomó algo preocupada y al ver a la rubia correr hacia su habitación les lanzó una mirada furiosa y corrió detrás de ella, esperando que le permitiera entrar a la habitación.

Freddy exhaló frustrado y dejó caer su mochila sin cuidado sobre la madera del piso, caminando hacia la sala de estar. Bonnie estaba alterado, sabía que detrás de las discusiones de esos dos, se apreciaban y ver al de ojos azules preocupado por la simple situación era, en cierta forma, incómodo.

Después de un rato, en el que todos estuvieron en silencio en la estancia, la pelirosa apareció, se le notaba la irritación.

— ¿Qué mierda le hicieron? No quiere dejarme entrar.

—Estuvo así todo el día, tampoco sabemos porque está así. —Comentó el pelimorado intercambiando una fugaz mirada con el castaño. Habían acordado, durante el regreso que no dirían nada sobre lo que la rubia había dicho. Era justo esperar a que ella estuviera lista para hablarlo.

Foxy apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano, dándole a entender que sabía todo sin la necesidad de que Bonnie le explicara la situación. A veces incluso le molestaba darse cuenta de las cosas tan fácilmente, bueno, también influía que podía leer demasiado bien las expresiones de su novio.

Mangle bufó y se dejó caer en el asiento disponible, sin tener nada más que decir.

—Dale tiempo, ¿sí? Cuando se enoja necesita aislarse para arreglarse consigo misma y poder calmarse. —Comentó Bonnie, esperando que su consejo no fuera mal recibido.

—Bien. —Aceptó, aunque no por eso mejoró su humor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Chica parecía haberse calmado, no totalmente, pero en ese momento ya podía sostener una conversación decente sin sonreír con hipocresía, incluso había respondido a uno de los comentarios sarcásticos de Freddy.

El día en la universidad transcurrió tal y como la rutina lo había impuesto y al salir, el buen humor que el pelimorado había mantenido durante todo el día, decayó al ver el auto de su padre esperándolo afuera de la facultad.

—Mierda. —Murmuró, dándole una señal muda a sus amigos para que se fueran sin él, al tiempo que se acercaba al vehículo lentamente.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? —Preguntó el mayor al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¿Vas a criticar mi vida de nuevo? —Atacó, molesto antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera decirle algo.

—Son consejos, sube.

No está seguro de porqué terminó aceptando, pero ahí estaba, diciéndole a su padre que no comería con el sí lo llevaba a uno de esos restaurantes caros que no servían buena comida. Terminaron en un establecimiento de comida rápida, en donde el mayor se negó a comer, ofreciéndole dinero a su hijo para que comprara.

Al principio el pelimorado no quería aceptarlo, pero terminó cediendo ante la insistencia del hombre.

—No voy a pedirte disculpas por lo de la vez pasada si eso es lo que piensas.

—No las esperaba de todos modos. —Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de la hamburguesa a su padre. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, esbozando una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno. —Te conseguí una propuesta de beca para que vayas a estudiar a la Universidad de Cambridge, todo lo que tienes que hacer es empacar tus cosas y dejar lo que tienes aquí. Puedes continuar el semestre allá en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya al Reino Unido? —Preguntó incrédulo, recibiendo un asentimiento.

No iba a admitirlo frente al tipo, pero estudiar en Cambridge era lo que había querido en primer lugar, antes de la universidad de Los Ángeles. Era difícil entrar a esa maldita universidad, joder, incluso él con sus calificaciones no había sido ni siquiera un candidato a considerar para una beca cuando envió su solicitud un año atrás y en ese momento le estaban ofreciendo su sueño en bandeja de plata, pero ¿a qué precio? Tenía que dejar todo lo que amaba atrás, y posiblemente cuando quisiera regresar ya nada sería como en ese momento.

—Me habría gustado más que estudiaras economía o administración, pero si la medicina es lo que quieres, entonces tengo que ofrecerte la mejor universidad para que lo hagas.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito detrás de esto?

—Ve al Reino Unido y olvida a ese tipo que se hace llamar tu novio.

Bonnie se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a salir cuando la voz de su padre lo llamó nuevamente.

—No tienes que responder ahora. Piénsalo. Tienes dos semanas para decidirte.

Al salir Bonnie se alegró de no haber escogido un restaurante muy lejos de su casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar subió a su habitación sin saludar a nadie, causando que las miradas de todos se posaran sobre él.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? —Preguntó Gabe.

—Su padre seguro le dijo una idiotez. —Comentó Chica sin apartar su vista de la escalera por la que había desaparecido su amigo.

Foxy gruñó al escuchar el comentario de Chica y se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia la habitación del pelimorado, entrando sin pedir permiso, sabiendo que no lo necesitaba e inmediatamente se ganó la rojiza mirada del menor sobre su cuerpo.

Bonnie se levantó de la cama con rapidez y corrió a abrazarlo, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del más alto y apretó entre sus dedos la tela de la camisa que cubría el cuerpo del pelirrojo, comenzando a jadear en busca de aire.

—Está bien. Tranquilo. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

El más bajo negó casi inmediatamente, pero sin ánimos.

—Quiero dormir. ¿Te quedas conmigo? —Añadió en un murmullo.

—Claro.

Al despertar no tenía idea de que hora era o porque la otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía. Se incorporó y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, supo que era de mañana por los pocos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por la ventana.

La puerta se abrió y Foxy entró sonriéndole tiernamente, casi se lamentó de encontrar excitante un gesto tan inocente.

— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mejor.

— ¿Vas a decirme que paso con tu padre?

—Preferiría que no.

—Bonnie…

— ¡Está bien! Pero, ¿puedes esperar un poco? Aun necesito pensar en lo que me dijo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Bien.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, cuando regresaron de la universidad en total calma Foxy prácticamente secuestró al pelimorado y lo cargó hasta su habitación, bajándolo apenas estuvieron dentro y acorralando al menor contra la pared más cercana.

—Ah~ Eres un pervertido. —Se burló.

—Uh… disculpen.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la fuente de la voz que los había interrumpido, encontrándose con Ben sentado en la cama, algo avergonzado desviando su mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fueran ellos.

Se separaron y Bonnie sonrió nervioso, agradeciendo que el pequeño peliazul lo hubiera salvado de tener que contarle a su novio lo que su padre le había dicho y que, muy a su pesar, de verdad le estaba preocupando. Es decir, ¿Quién no se confundiría por algo así?

— ¿Necesitabas algo, Ben?

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Foxy no esperó algún comentario más y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte del más bajo.

—Dime. —Comenzó al notar que Ben no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Yo… de verdad siento mucho haber estado escondiéndome estos días. Siento que no encajo entre ustedes y… que solo los molestaría si me apareciera por ahí. Uh, la verdad es que lo que me dijiste el otro día me dio mucho en que pensar y creo que tienes razón, tanto Fred como Chiara me pidieron que cuidara de ustedes pero siento que eso es algo que no puedo hacer, no por ahora, por eso ¿te importaría que el siguiente fuera yo?

—Lo entiendo Ben. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando bastante en estos días y creo que sé que es lo que necesitas. —Al verlo asentir, continuo. —Va a ser un poco difícil encontrar el punto, pero podemos hacerlo. ¿Te parece?

El de ojos esmeraldas asintió, mucho más animado que antes de hablar con el pelimorado.

— ¿Quieres… uh, hacerlo ahora?

—Solo si no estás ocupado. —Respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

—Entonces, creo que seré tu psicólogo por hoy, Ben.

—Claro. —Rio, haciendo que el más alto también lo hiciera.

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre algunos detalles de la vida del peliazul que este se había saltado al momento de contarle a Bonnie como había muerto, a decir verdad no había muchos datos interesantes en eso, pero sí que le dio algunas ideas más claras sobre los sentimientos del chico a su lado.

—En realidad nunca tuve muchos amigos. La mayoría de los tipos en mi escuela decían que no tenía nada en especial, que era solo un adorno para que en el salón de clases no sobrara un asiento.

—Entiendo. ¿Otra cosa?

—Una vez mi padre me lo dijo también, aunque no quise tomármelo enserio, quería creer que lo había dicho porque estaba cansado y molesto, no porque de verdad lo sintiera. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es que tu padre crea que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ser su hijo? Esa noche termine haciendo los cortes más profundos que de costumbre.

—Te entiendo, creo. —Dijo débilmente, bajado la mirada hasta sus manos.

De ahí en adelante, el pelimorado trató de no verse muy distraído, pero maldita sea, esa pregunta que había hecho el chico de verdad dio en el clavo. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas más, pensando en porqué no había llamado a Chica, de todas formas la rubia estudiaba psicología.

Agradeció a los cielos su buena capacidad deductiva y pronto tuvo la respuesta para el peliazul.

Se sentía como si no tuviera un propósito, como si solo fuera un cascarón vacío a la espera de que alguien lo rompiera.

— ¿Hay algo que te haya hecho sentir mal en la casa? —Decidió arriesgarse con la pregunta, total, no había muchas posibilidades de que el más bajo se molestara con él.

—Bueno… a decir verdad, sí que hay algo. Sé que sonará egoísta, pero siento como si antes de que ustedes llegaran todos eran parte de una familia, ¿entiendes? Payton y Chiara eran los padres, Foxy, Gabe, Mangle, Fred y Becker los hijos, cada uno con un papel importante, pero yo no tenía, más bien no tengo nada que destaque.

—No creo para nada que sea así. Siempre hay algo en lo que eres bueno, solamente tienes que encontrarlo; además… bueno, tú has sido de mucha ayuda para todos, ¿recuerdas cuando pelee con Foxy? Lo que me dijiste esa vez me hizo decidirme a hablarlo y dejar de portarme como un idiota, también ayudaste mucho con Fred, quiero decir, él no iba a decir nada y si tú no hubieras hablado conmigo probablemente nunca habría sabido acerca de él.

Hizo una pausa, observando con atención como la mirada del más bajo bajaba hasta sus manos y parecía pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que tú no te das cuenta, pero eres ese tipo de persona que siempre va a estar para los demás y que terminará poniéndose en último lugar, ese tipo de persona que nunca debería morir. No hay muchas personas así, ¿lo sabes, no? Y las pocas que hay han pasado por cosas similares a las que tú tuviste que soportar, aunque muchas veces nunca se les da la oportunidad de demostrar lo que de verdad son.

—Bonnie, en serio, puede que sea así, pero ¿para que nací en primer lugar? No hay nada en lo que sea especial y ser sensible con las personas no va a darme de comer… —Se detuvo. —Bueno, eso si estuviera vivo.

— ¿Qué hay de Fred? Hasta donde sé, eras el único con el que hablaba tranquilamente e incluso te tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirte que necesitaba. ¿Lo habías pensado antes? El ni siquiera llegó a contarme cómo fue su vida, a nadie se lo dijo, pero estoy casi seguro de que tú si lo sabes, ¿me equivoco?

—No. —Aceptó.

—Tal vez él está esperándote en algún lugar. ¿Vas a ir a decirle que por fin sabes cuál es tu lugar?

— ¿Lugar? —Soltó una risita falsa que tensó un poco más el ambiente. — ¿Puedes decirme cuál es? Creo que no entiendo.

—Eres la persona que se encarga de cuidar a todos aunque no lo diga y que además siempre está para cualquiera, eres como el primo que es más cercano a una familia exterior que a la suya y que a pesar de, en teoría, ser exterior a la familia, es tan importante como los otros, y eso es algo que tanto la madre, el padre y los hijos aceptan silenciosamente.

—Entonces, técnicamente, ¿me enredé con mi primo? —Preguntó de un notable mejor humor, refiriéndose a Fred.

—Es mejor que hacerlo con tu hermano. —Rio. — ¿No lo crees?

—Claro. —Sonrió. —Gracias.

—No es nada, ¿hay algo más?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que tal vez suene extraño?

—Dime.

— ¿Crees que estuvo bien que yo naciera? —Alzó la mirada hasta toparse con la rojiza del contrario, esperando de todo corazón que el chico le respondiera honestamente, sentía una cálida sensación esparcirse en su interior, supo entonces que solo debía esperar una respuesta para finalmente poder descansar.

—Uh, bueno, puedo darte mi opinión, pero creo que lo que tú pienses es lo correcto.

—Ese es el problema, no tengo ni idea, así que por favor, dímelo.

—Aguarda un minuto. —Bonnie se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, escuchó su voz amortiguada por los muros que los separaban, aun así fue capaz de deducir que estaba hablando con los otros, por un segundo tuvo algo de miedo por ser expuesto ante las personas que vivían ahí, pero se tranquilizó segundos después al entender que ninguno de ellos buscaría hacerle daño.

El pelimorado regresó algunos minutos después, sonriendo mientras sostenía en sus manos algunos folios de papel que tenían algunas cosas escritas.

—Ellos quieren saber si está bien que se queden fuera de la habitación, para despedirse en caso de tener que hacerlo.

—Está bien, diles que pueden entrar si quieren. —Accedió, observando como el más alto se asomaba por la puerta para llamar a los otros, quienes aparecieron corriendo y sonriendo golpeándose unos a otros para entrar primero a la habitación.

— ¡Eh! Cállense o los sacaré de mi habitación. —Exigió Bonnie, para después darse la vuelta y entregarle a Ben los folios, este los aceptó y los observó con atención. —Cada uno de nosotros escribió su respuesta a tu pregunta.

El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a leer el primero.

'' _¿Qué habríamos hecho sin ti aquí? No dudes que el hecho de haber nacido fue correcto, ¿bien? Leí esto e inmediatamente pensé en ti:_ _"La vida es un poco como un jardín, tienes que encontrar tiempo para plantar las semillas, para que las flores hermosas puedan crecer"_ _Tu eres una de esas flores :)_ _Gracias Ben, de verdad._

 _-Mangle''_

Alzó su vista y le sonrió a la pelirosa, quien le devolvió el gesto, dando un pequeño saltito de emoción.

'' _Sé que pensaras que soy muy sentimental, pero no importa si eres tú el que lo dice. Nunca, por favor, nunca tomes importancia a las personas que te hicieron daño en el pasado, no eres como ellos, nunca te rebajarías a lo que ellos hicieron y eso es lo mejor de todo. Todos nacimos con un propósito, así que, ambos, esforcémonos para encontrarlo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te extrañaré mucho, Ben!_

 _-Chica''_

— ¡No se lo muestres a nadie! Ah~ es tan vergonzoso —La rubia le sonrió tiernamente una vez hubo superado su vergüenza inicial y Mangle le pidió que se tranquilizara.

'' _Sabes que no soy de hablar mucho así que seré breve. Incluso ahora, sigues siendo superior a todas esas personas en cualquier aspecto. No dejes que alguien que no te llega ni a los talones te haga sentir menos de lo que eres._

 _Bueno, Gabe ya escribió lo que yo quería escribir, maldita sea._

 _Eres una gran persona y a pesar de que no somos muy cercanos, creo que eres mucho mejor que cualquier idiota que haya querido hacerse el valiente frente a sus amigos, asegúrate de cuidar de nosotros desde el lugar al que vayas._

 _-Gabe y Freddy''_

Freddy seguía quejándose con el rubio por haber escrito lo que él quería escribir, siendo abismalmente ignorado por su interlocutor, para después darle un golpe en el brazo haciendo que el más alto lo rodeara por el cuello y lo pegara a su cuerpo como una forma para callarlo.

El castaño le sonrió al peliazul y le mostró su pulgar en una señal de que estaba bien, haciendo que el más bajo riera quedamente, regresando al último folio.

'' _Que quede claro que escribimos los dos en el mismo papel porque ya no teníamos más._

 _Cuando me preguntaste si era un error que tú hubieras nacido lo primero que pensé fue algo como: Definitivamente no fue un error, es simple saberlo, si fueras un desliz no te habrías vuelto tan importante para nosotros. No tuviste nada fácil, y eso es lo que te hace mejor, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? Asegúrate de demostrarles a todos que eres mejor que esa bola de idiotas que creen ser superiores a los demás._

 _Creo que al final voy a terminar complementando lo que escribió Bon. En realidad creo que hay algo en lo que no puedes superar a esos tipos, y es que su cabeza hueca puede rellenarse con harina, en cambio tu si usas tu cerebro y no podemos hacer eso. En cualquier situación, siempre piensa que naciste para algo y tal vez aun no lo sepas, no hay problema con eso, lo interesante es descubrir lo que hay que hacer._

 _Hasta luego, Ben._

 _-Bonnie y Foxy._

Al terminar de leer, la sensación cálida que no había parado de crecer en su pecho, se volvió casi incontenible y no pudo evitar jadear al ver el ansiado brillo emanar de sus pies, que se volvían transparentes cada vez más.

—Gracias, chicos de verdad… —Dijo aun sin salir de su estupor, o por lo menos así era hasta que Chica y Mangle lo abrazaron, ambas sonriendo pero sin poder ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

—Vamos a extrañarte mucho, Ben. —Sollozó la rubia aun tratando de contenerse.

—Yo también voy a extrañarlos a todos. —Sonrió. —Por favor, cuídense mucho. Bon, me aseguraré de hablar con Fred. ¿Podrías prestarme tu móvil?

Bonnie asintió sonriendo mientras le pasaba el dispositivo.

— ¿Les importaría tomarse una foto conmigo? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Chica y Mangle, quienes asintieron y después de limpiarse un par de lágrimas se colocaron a su lado, sonriendo para que la cámara captara la imagen.

— ¿Quieres que te dejemos solo? —Soltó Gabe de pronto, ganándose un codazo por parte del castaño.

—La verdad, creo que prefiero estar solo ahora. Lo siento. —Se disculpó sonriendo indulgentemente y antes de salir todos se amontonaron para poder abrazarlo una última vez. —Voy a extrañarlos mucho. Gracias por todo de verdad, ah, ya no sé qué más decir…

—Adiós Ben. De verdad vas a hacernos mucha falta por aquí. —Comentó Bonnie, al ser el último en abrazar al peliazul. —Asegúrate de decirle a Fred sobre su relación incestuosa.

El más pequeño rio y asintió alegremente mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus piernas, que ya habían desaparecido casi completamente. Bonnie pensó, muy a sus adentros que era cruel que aunque estuvieran recibiendo la oportunidad para descansar, tuvieran que ver su cuerpo desaparecer lentamente.

Un último 'adiós' y el pelimorado salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y permaneciendo en silencio durante unos largos minutos, todo hasta que el brillo proveniente de la habitación desapareció por completo, dejando el pasillo de nuevo en la oscuridad que caracterizaba a la noche.

Ben, en sus últimos minutos se dedicó completamente a pensar en su vida. Tal vez debía ser gracias a la ansiedad que sentía porque cuando su vista se nubló, pudo jurar ver la silueta de Fred, en la misma postura que estaba cuando habló con él por primera vez.

El profundo suspiró que Chica dejó salir los regresó de nuevo al más reciente acontecimiento en la casa. Foxy se encargó de abrir la puerta silenciosamente, solo para comprobar, dicha acción siendo aceptada en silencio por los demás.

De pronto el silencio se volvió pesado, porque la partida del pequeño peliazul les dejaba, además de una despedida y una promesa; pero también, a los seis restantes les quedaba más que claro que el siguiente movimiento sería lo más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Mangle apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre la mano de la rubia, recibiendo una respuesta igual. Gabe rodeó lentamente los hombros de Freddy y lo acercó a si, alegrándose cuando el de ojos azules no hizo amagos de querer separarse. Se movieron y sin decir nada, entraron en la habitación del castaño, seguidos por las chicas, quienes desaparecieron al girar por el pasillo.

Solo entonces, Foxy y Bonnie permitieron que sus miradas conectaran, quedándose quietos por un par de segundos, ambos queriendo sonreír para tranquilizar al otro, no consiguiéndolo porque la pesada carga que se instaló sobre sus hombros no se los permitió. Entraron a la habitación del menor en silencio y se acostaron, enredando sus piernas como era normal y tomando sus manos por debajo del edredón.

Esa noche, Foxy no le hizo propuestas indecorosas al pelimorado y este, a su vez, no lo regañó por quitarle las sábanas al girarse durante la madrugada.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Nahax: Ah~ Adoraba a Chiara xD pero tenia que irse :c Foxy es un seme que se respeta, y como tal debe saber que las lagrimas son el mejor lubricante (? ;) Gabe se nos pone viejito xD después vamos a tener que conseguirle medicamentos :'D Tranquis con la fase provocativa de Bon, claro que habrá lemon de despedida *wink, wink***

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, siempre es un placer introducir personas al lado pervertido del fandom c: Amo cuando alguien dice que e gusta mi forma de escribir, me suben la autoestima xD Honestamente no se me había ocurrido la idea de hacer alguna basada en las otras temporadas (Asylum también es mi favorita :D) Pensaré en que tanto puedo escribir de ella y bueno, tal vez un fic no, pero siempre puede ser un three shot o algo así ;)**

* * *

 **¿Que tal?**

 **Espero que el capitulo no se les haya hecho muy aburrido, la cosa es que tenia que poner un par de situaciones con este señor que creo que a la mayoria va a caerle mal xD y gracias a la personalidad que le di al padre de Bonnie van a pasar cositas bien asdkjlja**

 **Ya estamos llegando al final de fic, uh, la verdad es que me he encariñado con la historia y me da tristeza tener que terminarla, ¡pero les prometo que le daré un buen final!** **Creo que eso es todo por hoy c: De verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey c:**

 **¿Que tal? Aquí les dejo el capitulo 26 :) Es un poco mas largo que el anterior.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron con los seis evitando por completo el tema que de pronto se había vuelto prohibido y ninguno parecía tener acceso a él, aunque tampoco era como si quisieran tenerlo.

Por suerte, Bonnie pudo evitar hablar del tema de su padre gracias al ambiente pesado que rodeaba constantemente cualquier habitación en la que permanecieran todos juntos, el pelirrojo había dejado de insistir en el asunto desde que Ben se había ido, Chica ya no comentaba nada sobre sus progresos sobre la extraña investigación que estaba haciendo y Freddy había dejado de lado sus comentarios ácidos, no respondiendo a las insinuaciones que Gabe se encargaba de realizar mientras estaban juntos, en resumen, la casa se había vuelto silenciosa y en cierta forma, dominada por las emociones negativas que afectaban a todos sus habitantes.

Ese día en particular había sido demasiado estresante para el pelimorado, por la mañana recordó que no terminó sus tareas, el desayuno le supo a ceniza, Foxy estaba algo decaído y no habló con él tanto como le hubiera gustado, al salir de la maldita casa comenzó a llover y al llegar a la facultad recibió un mensaje de su padre en el que se encargaba de recordarle que tenía un límite de tiempo para decidir si tomar o dejar ir la oportunidad de su vida; si, una mañana de mierda.

Por lo menos, se dijo, las clases no serían tan malas.

Error. Las clases eran malas. Tal vez había una conspiración en su contra y por eso la mayoría de los profesores parecían estar de mal humor ese día, y los que no llegaban maldiciendo y mandándoles más deberes de lo normal, se pasaban la clase entera hablando sobre como calificarían o la importancia de estar a tiempo en la clase al ver a un alumno llegar tarde.

Durante el descanso decidió, por el bien de su pobre mente, no responderle a su padre, esperando también que no se le ocurriera enviarle otro mensaje para joderlo más.

Mientras estaba sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban afuera de la cafetería que algo así como el punto central entre todas las facultades establecidas ahí, alcanzó a ver a un chico que llamó su atención inmediatamente.

Recordó que era Isaac, el tipo que había conocido a su novio antes de que muriera, tal vez sería una buena idea ir a hablar con el sobre como había vivido el pelirrojo o si sabía algo de sus padres, pero tenía que admitir que estaba cansado, no tenía una buena excusa que darle al chico para que le diera la información y no quería tocar el tema tabú, sabiendo que pronto tendría que separarse del mayor.

En lugar de adelantar sus tareas, como era costumbre, se dedicó a garabatear sobre una hoja de papel, esperando que llegara la hora de regresar a clases; no se sorprendió de que Chica o Freddy no le preguntaran que le sucedía, porque ellos estaban igual de decaídos.

Por su parte, la rubia, no del todo ajena a la forma en cómo se sentía su amigo, jugaba con la cuchara que reposaba en la bandeja de plástico que contenía la ensalada que había comprado, y que lastimosamente, no estaba disfrutando, centrándose únicamente en recordar el mensaje que había enviado esa mañana, aun dudando de si había tomado la decisión correcta.

No quería pensar que estaba siendo egoísta porque Mangle le había hecho saber indirectamente que tampoco estaba bien con el tema de tener que separarse, pero era obvio que no podía retrasar el momento por más que lo deseara.

Suspiró pesadamente decidiendo dejar de lado la ensalada y dando una rápida mirada a sus acompañantes. Y joder, estaban demasiado mal, incluso Freddy, quien no había demostrado tener verdadero interés en Gabe –aunque todos sabían que le encantaban los acosos del tipo- estaba más callado de lo normal y evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con el mayor, claro que eso era casi imposible cuando se hablaba de Gabe Evans.

Mangle, aunque trataba de animarla, estaba tan asustada como ella, pero el tiempo pasaba y se les estaba acabando.

No entendía porque Bonnie de pronto se volvió tan hermético con respecto a lo que hablaba con ella; comprendía que el hecho de que su amigo tuviera pareja la dejaba a ella un plano más atrás, cosa que de todas formas no la molestaba, pero tenían mucho tiempo conociéndose y se había vuelto común que no pudieran ocultarse cosas, siempre terminando encerrados en la habitación de alguno de los dos o hablando por teléfono hasta bien entrada la madrugada, recibiendo un regaño por no dejar dormir a los demás.

El asunto era que sabía bien la causa de porque el comportamiento del más alto. Su padre. Lo que le quedaba era saber que tanto le había dicho esta vez para afectarlo de esa forma, y es que no era normal que las palabrerías afectaran a Bonnie, si bien sabia ocultar sus problemas bastante bien, lo que más lo distinguía era que en el fondo siempre estaba una pequeña vocecilla que le decía que todo iba a estar bien y el chico terminaba por creerle; pero esta vez, al parecer no estaba ocurriendo, esa situación la había visto meses atrás, cuando Bonnie peleó con Foxy.

¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Bueno, por muchos años ella fue la persona que más conocía al pelimorado, todo a base de lo que este dejaba entrever sin darse cuenta.

—Tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase. Hasta la tarde. —Se levantó, tomando sus libros y dejando olvidada la bandeja de plástico sobre la mesa de madera.

.

.

.

De regreso en la casa todos estaban en silencio. Freddy había estado inquieto por la situación y es que además de todo el teatro dramático que habían montado, se decidió a decirle a Gabe que era un idiota demasiado entrenado para su bien y que, desgraciadamente, se había enamorado de él.

Si, admitió para sí mismo que gustaba demasiado del rubio como para considerarlo algo normal o que simplemente olvidaría con el paso de los meses. Nunca se lo dijo a Gabe directamente, más que nada porque en el fondo tenía miedo de no ser correspondido; aunque estaba casi seguro de que el maldito lo sabía tan bien como él y solo quería provocarlo.

De verdad tenía que estar loco o algo peor, porque terminó escapándose de un par de clases durante el semestre diciéndole a Bonnie que debía terminar algo y terminaba como un ratón escondido entre las mesas, utilizando el wi-fi de la biblioteca ilícitamente, investigando sobre psicología. Comprendiendo al final que personas que tenían tendencia a cambiar de parejas seguido o que no llegaban a establecerse buscaban la atención y afecto que les faltaba, necesitando muchas veces que les dijeran que eran queridos para sentirse seguros.

Decidió que lo intentaría, después de todo, si no pasaba nada Gabe probablemente solo le arrancaría la ropa y esas cosas, nada fuera de lo normal.

En el peor de los casos, tendría que ver al rubio desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Debía admitir, aunque fuera para sí mismo que, la situación estaba aburriéndole, entendía perfectamente que las _adorables_ parejas no quisieran separarse, pero lo lógico en una situación así sería aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba, ¿no? Bonnie y Foxy podían irse a calentar la cama un rato y Mangle y Chica… bueno, ellas podían ir a hacer lo que sea que hicieran cuando estaban solas.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero ese par sí que eran silenciosas, todo lo contrario al pelimorado que era demasiado vocal.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos en su habitación, Freddy se preocupó de que el rubio estuviera tan mimoso. Bueno, era normal que estuviera todo el rato encima de él, pero siempre con intenciones _más profundas,_ y no de esa forma tan… ¿tierna?

El alto se pegó a su cuerpo disimuladamente y lo rodeó con los brazos atrayéndolo contra él, de vez en cuando dejando ligeros besos sobre las clavículas que quedaban a la vista gracias a la playera que llevaba puesta ese día el castaño.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Nada. —Respondió con la voz un par de octavas más baja sin despegar sus labios de la pecosa piel. —Estoy aburrido.

—Ve a buscar algo que hacer por ahí.

—Quiero estar contigo. —Replicó afianzando su agarre.

Freddy no respondió porque estuvo demasiado atento al hecho de ocultarle al rubio que sus latidos habían comenzado a ser más rápidos, cosa que de todas formas, si el más alto notó, no se lo hizo saber.

Pensó que tal vez, Gabe también estaba agobiado por la situación y no pasaba de ella como lo había pensado, tampoco lo culpaba, después de todo era algo normal considerando su peculiar situación.

Así pasaron un par de horas, con Gabe pegado a él y con Freddy finalmente resignándose a los abrazos del otro, devolviendo de vez en cuando algunos roces inocentes, sin atreverse a rodearlo con sus brazos o a besarlo.

Al final, el castaño se dejó dormir recargado en el cuerpo del mayor.

.

.

.

Durante las clases del siguiente día Bonnie se dedicó a pensar en una forma para escaparse y no regresar a la casa nunca más. Como era de esperarse, Foxy no se mantuvo callado con el asunto que tanto lo preocupaba, '' _Sé qué te pasa algo, y no es que estés preocupado por lo mismo que los demás, así que más te vale decírmelo''_ habían sido sus palabras cuando se despidió esa mañana.

Más que nada estaba nervioso porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo, ciertamente, pensando en sus amigos y su madre, estaba más inclinado por negarse a la propuesta de su padre, todo por estar con las personas que tanto quería, también estaba casi convencido de que su novio no querría que se fuera y para el eso estaba bien.

Sip, estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de su vida.

Ya había decidido que la respuesta que le diera el mayor tendría tanto valor como la suya. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Quería pensar que al final la propuesta quedaría en el olvido y solo su padre y el sabrían de ella, aunque al final, tendría que agregar a Foxy.

Caminó más lento de lo normal hacia la casa, pidiéndole a Freddy y a Chica que se adelantaran ya que iba a ir a comprar un par de cosas que posiblemente ni existían. Para su fortuna, sus amigos no preguntaron y se fueron antes, dejándolo deambular por los alrededores estructurando lo que le diría al más alto, después pensó que no tenía sentido darle tantas vueltas, al final solo tenía que repetir las palabras que le habían sido dichas.

Cuando por fin estuvo de regreso en la casa, Foxy no esperó a nada y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, encerrándolos en la habitación del pelimorado y exigiéndole con la mirada que le explicara que mierda estaba pasándole.

El menor soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sin poder disipar sus nervios comenzó a hablar, manteniendo dentro de sí la idea de que después de hablar con el pelirrojo lo más difícil seria llamar a su padre para declinar la oferta.

—Antes que nada, quiero pedirte que seas honesto conmigo, ¿bien? Dame tu opinión pero no te dejes fuera de esto. —Ante el asentimiento del otro, decidió continuar.

Y así comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido días antes, procurando no saltarse detalles e incluso comentando que ir a Cambridge había sido algo así como un sueño que pronto se desvaneció, un error del que más tarde se daría cuenta. Cuando por fin hubo terminado, posó su mirada rojiza en el más alto esperando la respuesta que ya había idealizado.

—Vete.

Bonnie tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando escuchó la fría palabra escapar de los labios del más alto, casi como si estuviera molesto, pero no. No pudo, por más que lo intentó, descifrar la expresión en el rostro del contrario.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Debiste haber aceptado en el momento en que él te lo dijo.

—Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. —Comentó frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose herido y traicionado de una extraña manera, haciendo que fuera inevitable que su voz se volviera fría.

—Me pediste que fuera sincero, y esto es lo mejor, así que apresúrate y llama al tipo para decirle que aceptas.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Tendría que irme al Reino Unido y estar allá seis años!

—Estás desperdiciando una oportunidad muy importante solo porque estás pensando en los demás, Bonnie. Deja de portarte como un niño.

—Quien está actuando como un niño aquí eres tú. De verdad esperaba que me dijeras que-

— ¿Que te quedaras conmigo? Es una lástima, no estoy pensando en esto como tu pareja, sino en ti como persona y lo que puedes ganar si te vas, solo acepta y vete.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto te molesta que te lo haya ocultado?

—Si no querías decírmelo es porque aún no estás seguro de tu respuesta, ¿no? Es difícil, pero ponte a ti antes que a los demás por una vez. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías obtener aceptando?

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Nada, Bonnie, no me pasa nada, el problema eres tú. ¿Has pensado en todas las personas que harían lo que fuera para tener siquiera la oportunidad de ir a esa maldita escuela? ¿Qué clase de persona rechaza algo así?

— ¡No estoy pensando solo en mí, maldita sea! ¡No quiero dejarlos a todos e irme como si no tuviera nada de valor aquí!

—Te equivocas, Bon. —Apretó sus puños, causando que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos gracias a la fuerza ejercida, tratando de detener el cúmulo de emociones que afloraban violentamente en su interior. —Estas siendo egoísta, no quieres dejar lo que crees que es tu responsabilidad, pero ellos no pueden depender por siempre de ti, al final van a olvidar que tú los cuidabas, no eres indispensable.

Bonnie se irguió molesto; de verdad le estaban afectando las palabras del mayor, sobretodo porque su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, como si no le importara lo que estaban diciendo.

Trató de contenerse, porque de verdad no deseaba pelear con el otro, sin embargo, explotó al momento en el que recibió su móvil y la voz del mayor ordenándole que llamara a su padre y aceptara.

—Tu opinión no es todo lo que me importa ¿sabes? Al final la decisión es mía, y no quiero irme.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien. Mírame a los ojos y dime que vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad más importante de tu vida por un capricho, —Lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. —anda.

— ¡No es un capricho! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No quiero verte ahora, así que vete de aquí! —Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de otro en un intento por empujarlo y sacarlo de la habitación, propósito que no fue logrado gracias a las manos que rodearon sus muñecas con fuerza y lo obligaron a detenerse.

—Lo es. No tienes una buena razón para quedarte, o por lo menos no la has dicho.

—Bien, pues si la tengo.

—Dila. Si creo que es buena entonces me retractare de lo que dije.

Bonnie bajó la mirada, su corazón latiendo rápidamente gracias a la agitación anterior y se mordió el labio antes de hablar, deseando que con esas palabras la maldita discusión sin sentido que estaban teniendo se detuviera.

—Eres tú. No quiero separarme de ti.

Como si esas palabras hubieran servido de anestesia, el pelirrojo aflojó su agarre hasta que se volvió nulo y los brazos del pelimorado cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Estas dejando pasar esto por nuestra relación?

El menor asintió sin levantar la cabeza y apretando con fuerza sus parpados, escuchando el profundo suspiro que escapó de los labios del otro, deseando con toda su alma que la tierra se lo tragara y no tener que escuchar las siguientes palabras que, estaba seguro, le romperían el corazón.

 _Por favor, que no sea eso._

—Entonces si nosotros no fuéramos nada podrías irte.

 _No, por favor, no lo digas._

—Bien, dejémoslo aquí.

En ese momento pudo jurar sentir como su corazón se detuvo y su respiración se volvió más pesada, sus ojos se cristalizaron con rapidez y no pudo moverse, obligado a escuchar las horribles palabras que emanaban de los labios del mayor.

—Te agradezco mucho todo lo que pasamos juntos y sé que no soy nadie para evitar que cumplas tus sueños, por eso te pido que terminemos aquí para que tú puedas hacer de tu vida lo que creas que está bien sin que tengas que sentir que estas dejándome de lado.

—No sigas, por favor, no quiero escucharte.

—Te amo, Bonnie. —Hizo una pausa. —Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Levantó la mirada, conectándola automáticamente con la del más alto, aun rogando que nada de eso estuviera pasando y fue inevitable que gruesas lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas, al igual que los lloriqueos que pronto llenaron la habitación, dándose cuenta de que eso era real y que por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—De verdad voy a extrañarte. —Hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, arrepintiéndose al notar que solo había herido más al pequeño pelimorado.

Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de menor y limpió algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares, con un vacío creciendo en su interior gracias a la culpa que sentía por lastimar de esa manera al más bajo, queriendo creer que eso era lo mejor para él, para ambos. Se odió a si mismo por causar que los hermosos orbes carmín del chico se opacaran de esa forma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Depositó un suave beso en el sonrosado moflete del otro. _El último,_ se dijo.

—Adiós.

El pecho de Bonnie de oprimió dolorosamente al notar que estaba solo en la habitación. Se inclinó hacia adelante para después dejarse caer sobre el suelo, jadeando por la falta de aire abrazándose y aferrándose a la oscuridad que había tomado por completo la alcoba.

—También te amo, Foxy. —Alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz antes de que esta se quebrara nuevamente, con las manos temblando al saber que el centro de sus sentimientos no escucharía esa confesión.

.

.

.

Chica apartó el plato de cerámica con comida que estaba casi igual a la forma en que le había sido entregado a la rubia. Un par de mordiscos al pan fue lo único que cambió, Mangle la observó preocupada.

— ¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre, lo siento. —Sonrió indulgente.

—Es extraño que no tengas hambre, ¿sabe mal?

— ¡No! Es solo que comí demasiado entre las clases y no tengo ganas de comer más. —Mintió.

—Bien. Pero mañana no vas a irte hasta que termines el desayuno. —Le hizo saber al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba el plato de cerámica entre sus manos, llevándoselo.

—Claro.

Mangle parecía querer añadir algo más pero el sonido de pasos fuertes la interrumpió y lo siguiente fue la puerta principal cerrándose, dejando que el silencio inundara de nuevo la casa.

— ¿Quién sale a esta hora? —Preguntó Chica en voz baja antes de apresurarse a correr hasta la ventana que daba a la calle. Apenas y alcanzó a ver la cabellera lavanda de Bonnie perderse entre los árboles que separaban su casa de la del vecino.

— ¿Bonnie? ¿Le pasó algo? —Se giró para ver a la pelirosa, quien se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y Foxy?

—Ni idea. Déjalo estar, Chica, seguro se les acabó el lubricante.

—Claro. —Sonrió no muy convencida y soltó la cortina que había estado apretando entre sus manos, para después salir de la habitación siguiendo a Mangle.

No era secreto para nadie que Chica era una de las más afectadas por la próxima separación pero lo que no sabían era que había pasado una semana desde que había dejado de comer, no completamente, pero tampoco lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para mantenerse en buen estado, es decir, un par de bocados por comida.

Sabía que estaba mal, joder, incluso se había molestado con ella misma pero no podía probar alimento, ya fuera porque le sabía a ceniza o simplemente porque no tenía apetito, además, ella no era la única en el mundo que dejó de comer ante una situación tan estresante, ¿no?

Notó que sería más difícil esconderlo con el transcurso de los días gracias a que su piel se había vuelto más pálida y círculos negros se habían formado bajo sus ojos, fue entonces momento de utilizar el maquillaje que unas semanas atrás no habría considerado.

Quiso esperar a que Bonnie regresara a la casa cuando transcurrió una hora y media desde que se fue y no había regresado; tampoco se había llevado su móvil, así que no podía llamarle. Intentó preguntarle a Foxy, pero el tipo no se apareció, no importó las veces que gritó su nombre con la esperanza de que respondiera.

Terminó rindiéndose y fue a su habitación, con la intención de descansar en el edredón, pero segura de que no podría dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Foxy tuvo que ser espectador de la terriblemente dolorosa escena que había causado al terminar la relación que mantenía con Bonnie. Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría, es más, en ese momento ya estaba haciéndolo; su único consuelo era que esa decisión había sido la mejor para los dos. De esa forma ya no sufrirían al tener que separarse definitivamente y el pelimorado podría irse a Cambridge sin arrastrar memorias dolorosas.

Muy en el fondo sabía que en efecto, se había molestado en demasía con el menor, y para empeorarlo, de forma totalmente injusta. Escucharlo hablar sobre que, para los demás, él era un impedimento en su futuro lo hizo sentirse diminuto, después de todo no podía ofrecerle nada al chico; nunca, por más que deseara ser quien le ofreciera una oportunidad como Cambridge, iba a poder hacerlo.

Le dolió ver las cosas de ese modo, y por fin, después de mucho, mucho tiempo pudo aceptar con toda sinceridad y sin esperanzas que estaba muerto, que ya no había nada más para él, deseando profundamente ser el siguiente en la línea, sabiendo de antemano que sería el último, porque así se lo había prometido el pelimorado.

Minutos después de que desapareció de la vista del chico, pero sin salir de la habitación, pudo ver como tomaba su mochila, guardaba sus libros, un cambio de ropa y salía de la habitación escabulléndose para ocultar su malestar.

No tenía idea de a dónde estaba yendo, odiándose a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no sabía prácticamente nada de Bonnie al momento en que este atravesaba la puerta.

Esa noche, que pareció infinitamente más larga que las otras, se hizo la promesa de que, aunque ya no estuviera junto a él, siempre cuidaría de Bonnie, siempre y sin importar que estuviera en la casa de al lado o del otro lado del mundo.

.

.

.

Bonnie se maldijo mientras caminaba en las calles de Los Ángeles con su mísera mochila cargando sus libros y el primer cambio de ropa limpio que pudo encontrar. Era un cobarde, estaba plenamente consciente de eso, pero no soportó la idea de estar en la casa sabiendo que Foxy podría estar mirándolo.

No tenía un plan, dejó su móvil olvidado sobre su cama y no se le ocurrió tomar dinero, básicamente porque era un idiota. Resopló molesto, intentando que esos pensamientos cubrieran el escándalo de emociones negativas que lo consumían de dentro hacía afuera.

Aun sentía su pecho contraerse al recordar las palabras del pelirrojo, rompiéndose más con cada segundo que transcurría, inseguro de si podría recuperarse algún día, todo gracias al profundo vacío dentro de él porque, ¿Foxy de verdad lo había querido?

No había tenido muchas relaciones, pero estaba completamente seguro de que cuando se quiere a alguien la persona se aferra lo mejor posible al contrario, y en su caso el pelirrojo parecía indiferente a su sufrimiento, incluso desapareciendo y sin tiempo para darse una despedida real.

Cuando estuvo en el quiosco del parque central decidió que ese sería su dormitorio esa noche. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensó que esa sería una buena forma, a solas y sin interrupciones, para su maldita suerte, no fue así.

No transcurrieron ni veinte minutos antes de que Marlene, si, Marlene-la-prometida-de-su-padre pasara frente a él, deteniéndose y acercándose a él mientras le sonreía amigablemente.

— ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó cuándo por fin estuvo frente a él, acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Estoy acampando, ¿no es obvio? —Respondió con evidente sarcasmo, buscando ahuyentar a la mujer, claro, sin conseguirlo; la maldita debía tener un escudo anti malas vibras o algo así.

—Claro. Seguro es muy divertido dormir en una banca del parque. No luces bien, ¿pasó algo? —Insistió mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

—Nada que te importe, en realidad.

—Oh, vamos, puedes decírmelo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No te conozco, eres una completa extraña. —Marlene suspiró, pasando una mano sobre su cabello azabache, desarreglándolo.

—Déjame adivinar. —Llevó un dedo a su mentón. —No tienes donde dormir y te pareció una buena idea quedarte en el lugar en el que cualquiera puede robarte, asesinarte y tirarte al rio.

—Estarías feliz con eso, ¿no?

—Bonnie, sé que las madrastras no tienen buena fama, y es obvio que no te agrado pero, ¿no crees que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerme? Detrás de mí apariencia puedo ser una buena persona.

—Y también una asesina serial que planea robarme y después tirarme al rio.

—Claro, seguro que en esa mochila cargas miles de dólares, ¿no? —Se levantó de su asiento sonriendo. —Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes venir conmigo, tenemos una habitación extra que puedes usar.

— ¿No vives con mi padre?

—Claro que sí, pero él está de viaje en China y regresa en cinco días, no tienes que verlo.

Bonnie se debatió dentro de sí sobre si sería correcto perder su orgullo e ir con la mujer, al final, pensó que no podía perder su dignidad más de lo que ya lo había hecho disponiéndose a dormir en un parque, así que asintió y levantándose, tomó su mochila.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio que no parecía tener mucha antigüedad y Marlene abrió la puerta, saludando al portero y diciéndole que su hijastro se quedaría a dormir.

—Aun no soy tu hijastro. —Comentó en el elevador.

—Lo serás pronto.

La azabache abrió la puerta del departamento y dejó que el pelimorado entrara primero, encendió la luz y Bonnie no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un color azul marino y numerosos cuadros eran exhibidos en ellas; el suelo de madera clara y sofás de piel blanca le daban un toque hogareño al lugar, además, se sorprendió de que todo estuviera tan limpio.

—No pensé que fueras del tipo de mujer que limpia su casa. ¿Tienes una sirvienta o algo así?

—Claro que no. Me gusta mantener mis cosas en orden, es todo. Ven, puedes dejar tu mochila por acá. —Le indicó una puerta al final del pasillo. — ¿Ya cenaste? Podemos ordenar pizza o comida China si quieres.

—No tengo dinero. —Le dijo al regresar de la habitación, observando como Marlene marcaba un número en el teléfono.

—Ya lo sabía. Yo invito.

Después de que la comida China llegara y ambos se distrajeran viendo un show de variedades en la televisión no hizo falta que intercambiaran palabras, todo fluyó normalmente y para cuando terminaron, la mayor fue la que se encargó de empezar una conversación.

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que tu padre está haciendo. —Hizo una pausa, ganándose la mirada rojiza del menor sobre ella. —No es justo que quiera decidir por ti, después de todo es tu culo, no el de él.

—No hablas como una abogada. —Se burló.

—Estoy en confianza. —Se encogió de hombros, subiendo ambas piernas sobre el sofá. —Como sea, eres tú el que decide sobre esto, así que piénsalo bien, tu padre dice que siempre has sido inteligente, no la cagues ahora.

—No es tan fácil. —Murmuró recargándose en el asiento.

—Claro que no lo es. Si fuera fácil no sería divertido.

— ¿Él te contó lo que pasó?

—Sip, me dijo que tienes un novio muy grosero y que estás dispuesto a dejar de lado la herencia por él; por eso llamó a sus contactos para conseguirte una beca y hacer que lo dejes, está aprovechándose de que sabe que es tu sueño.

—Él… ya no es mi novio. —Con ese susurro, obtuvo la total atención de Marlene.

— ¿Terminaron? —Preguntó, algo preocupada irguiéndose. — ¿Puedo saber por qué?

— ¿Vas a decírselo a mi padre? —La pelinegra negó rápidamente y pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios haciendo alusión a estar cerrando un zipper. —Bueno, le conté lo de mi padre y dijo que debíamos terminar porque no quería interponerse entre Cambridge y yo. Supongo que al final no estaba tan enamorado de mí como me decía.

—Ah~ niños… son tan inocentes. —Se burló pasando sus manos por su cabello dramáticamente. — ¿No te das cuenta o es que necesitas gafas?

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando alguien se hace a un lado para permitirte a ti alcanzar lo que quieres, significa que ese alguien te quiere demasiado, tanto que te pone a ti como prioridad, ¡antes que a sí mismo! y lastimándose mucho en el proceso. Al final, quien pierde más es el primero, porque tendrá que vivir con el hecho de que dejó ir a alguien a quien de verdad amaba ¿no es eso el amor de verdad? ¿O es que soy demasiado anticuada?

—Regresa a tus años de preparatoria, Marlene; tu concepto es horrible.

—Si él quiere que te vayas deberías aceptar que quiere que seas todo lo que quieres ser, además, no es como si fueran a separarse para siempre, puedes venir durante las vacaciones y… ¡cuando te gradúes será tan hermoso! ¿Lo imaginas? ¡Un reencuentro digno de película!

Bonnie rodó los ojos sin poder evitar la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios.

—No entiendes, si él y yo nos separamos ahora, no volveríamos a vernos nunca, jamás; eso es lo que me asusta. —La última frase la dijo con un tono de voz considerablemente mas bajo.

— ¡No digas nunca! Siempre, cuando dices esa palabra el cosmos va a patearte en donde más te duele y te restregará en las narices que te equivocaste solo para joderte.

—Claro. No creo que hablaras de esa forma si supieras que tanto ha pasado entre nosotros.

—Bonnie, —Lo llamó la mujer, regresando a su expresión seria, haciendo que el pelimorado pensara que ella definitivamente pudo haber sido una gran actriz. — Piénsalo bien, es decir, lo de Cambridge; al final de cuentas eres el que tiene la última palabra, solo que, cuando te vayas, no lo hagas sin despedirte. Duele demasiado cuando estás lejos y recuerdas que dejaste a personas muy valiosas y no les diste la oportunidad de despedirse.

—Lo dices como si tú hubieras pasado por algo así.

—Técnicamente si me pasó, cuando me fui de casa y vine a Los Ángeles no me despedí de mis amigos porque creí que así no me dolería tanto tener que irme, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Ambas situaciones eran completamente distintas, pensó Bonnie, pero de cierta forma el sentimiento era el mismo, con la nostalgia inundando la voz de la mujer; el chico se preguntó si algún día, dentro de muchos años, su voz se escucharía de esa forma cuando el hablara sobre lo que tanto lo agobiaba en ese momento.

— ¿Volviste a verlos?

—No. Aun no tengo el valor para regresar.

Bonnie iba a decir algo, pero el móvil de la azabache interrumpió y ella le dio una mirada de disculpa para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la cocina hablando sobre el caso de quien sabe qué.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Bonnie despertó a la hora acostumbrada, adormilado, se giró en la cama buscando con su brazo a la persona que se suponía debería estar a su lado. Al abrir los ojos recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y su estado de tristeza regresó.

Se sentó en la mullida superficie sin intenciones de levantarse cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y la voz de Marlene llamándolo para que fuera a desayunar.

Tuvo que aceptar que la mujer no era tan mala como parecía, joder, incluso sus consejos habían sido buenos. El pelimorado, antes de dejarse dormir la noche anterior, pensó mucho en su situación, en todo lo que estaba pasando y que tanto afectaría su vida lo que seguía.

Ayudó a la azabache a ordenar todo en el comedor, desayunaron sin percances y con poca conversación que no fue nada profundo. El chico incluso encontró el ambiente extraño, recordando luego que así era como los desayunos debían ser.

Cuando fue la hora de irse a la universidad la mujer se ofreció a llevarlo y el, después de negarse un par de veces, avergonzado, terminó aceptando.

Durante el camino ella habló sobre el caso que estaba llevando en el tribunal. Al parecer una pareja en medio del divorcio peleaba la custodia de sus hijos y todo se estaba alargando ya que la mujer se llevó a los niños a otro país sin aviso y también, por esa razón, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

— ¿Tu qué haces ahí?

—Soy abogada del padre de los niños.

—Ah. —Quería preguntar más, pero decidió callarse. Minutos después estuvieron frente al jardín principal y el pelimorado se despidió, no sin antes decirle a Marlene que no estaba seguro de si regresaría a su casa esa tarde. Ella asintió e incluso le dio la llave de repuesto en caso de que quisiera pasar la noche en el departamento de nuevo.

Dio un par de pasos hasta que una voz conocida lo llamó. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con Chica, quien lucía inquieta, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.

— ¡Tú, maldito idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! —Gritó al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo y lo jalaba hacia dentro, llevándolo a un callejón que se encontraba entre la facultad de arquitectura y la biblioteca. — ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Freddy, ayúdame. —Rogó observando al castaño que le regresó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

— ¡Bonnie! ¡Dime que pasa!

El pelimorado desvió la mirada, incomodo. En realidad no tenía planeado decirles a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando hasta poder arreglar todo, pero después de que la rubia lo amenazó con patearlo, aceptó.

Les contó todo, desde las palabras de su padre, proponiéndole ir a Cambridge, pasando por Foxy y el rompimiento que aún le costaba asimilar, hasta llegar a Marlene y sus consejos sobre cómo abordar la situación en la que estaba. Al terminar, apreció perfectamente las emociones que surcaron los rostros de sus amigos, todas pasando desde la tristeza, el asombro y el malestar.

—Lo siento mucho, Bon. Enserio… —Lloriqueó Chica al tiempo que se cubría con ambas manos el rostro, esperando que su reacción no fuera vista por los dos chicos a su lado. Freddy no dijo nada. Se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro, en símbolo de apoyo.

Al final, Chica se lamentó por lo que Bonnie no pudo.

.

.

.

Durante las clases, a las que sinceramente, no prestó ni la más mínima atención, decidió que pasaría una noche más en el departamento. Solo para enfriarse y evitar un mayor sufrimiento. Le envió un mensaje a Marlene –Freddy había llevado su móvil- avisándole que regresaría durante la tarde. Ella le respondió que volvería hasta la media noche, pero que se tomara la libertad de preparar la cena.

Al salir de su última clase vio a la persona que había estado buscando con la vista durante cada descanso. Corrió hasta el chico y lo llamó cuando estuvo detrás de él.

— ¿Te conozco?

—Ah, si… bueno, tú conocías a Foxy Olsen, ¿no? —Isaac asintió. —Yo… quería preguntarte si sabes los números de teléfono de sus padres.

— ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

— ¿Eh? Oh, bueno, yo vivo en la casa donde… tú sabes. Y encontré algunas cosas de él en el ático, así que pensé que podría entregárselas a ellos.

—Oh, bueno, puedes tirarlas si quieres, no creo que importe. —El chico comenzó a caminar, con claras intenciones de irse.

— ¡Espera! De verdad es importante. ¿Podrías ayudarme? —Hizo que el otro se girara y volviera a su anterior puesto.

—Escucha, no entiendo porque es tan importante esas cosas que dices que encontraste, pero si son tan importantes, tráelas y yo se las entregaré a su padre.

— ¿Tan difícil es darme un número?

Isaac suspiró, evidentemente fastidiado. Sacó una pluma y arrancó un trozo de papel de uno de sus cuadernos escribiendo rápidamente un nombre para después entregárselo al pelimorado.

—No sé su número, pero esa es su dirección y su nombre. Puedes ir a entregarle las cosas o lo que sea.

—Gracias. —Respondió sin apartar su vista del papel, despidiéndose del chico y apresurándose a alcanzar a Freddy y Chica.

Tuvo que pasar por la casa para tomar un cambio de ropa, entró en la casa detrás de sus amigos, sintiéndose ajeno al lugar. Corrió escaleras arriba y buscó entre sus cosas un par de objetos, cuando lo tuvo todo se dio la vuelta para salir, sintiendo su corazón detenerse por una milésima de segundo al ver a Foxy de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—No avisaste que te ibas.

—No tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Vas a ser uno de esos ex rencorosos? ¿Estás tan molesto que incluso te vas a dormir a casa de alguien más?

—En realidad estoy quedándome con alguien más porque necesito calmarme, no quiero decir una idiotez que joda más nuestra situación, así que con tu permiso… —Dijo tratando de evadir el cuerpo del mayor para escapar de nuevo, su plan viéndose terriblemente frustrado al sentir como lo tomaban del brazo y lo jalaban hacía atrás, regresándolo a la habitación.

—No hemos terminado.

—Foxy, déjame.

—No quiero que pienses que no me importas, porque es todo lo contrario. Sé que esto te afecta, y también a mí, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo. —Se zafó del agarre y dio un paso al frente. —Regresaré luego, ¿vale? Después de todo, aún no he cumplido lo que te prometí.

— ¿Me odias? —Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que Bonnie siguiera caminando.

—No. —Se acercó de nuevo al mayor, permitiendo que lo que tanto anhelaba hacer, saliera a flote. —No podría odiarte aunque quisiera.

Ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el pelirrojo llevó por inercia una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del más bajo, dándole una suave caricia. Decidió separarse, sabiendo que si permanecía en esa posición no se resistiría y terminaría reclamando de nuevo al chico como suyo.

Ambos retrocedieron un paso, Bonnie fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Hasta luego, Foxy.

Lo siguiente fueron los pasos del pelimorado alejándose hasta que la puerta principal se cerró y el pelirrojo suspiró audiblemente, arrepintiéndose cada vez un poco más por la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Banana: ¡Gracias! Honestamente, a mí me encantan todas las parejas, y mi favorita en FNaF es el Fonnie, aunque debo admitir que Freddy y Golden son hermosos c: mas que nada por las personalidades que les dio el fandom. Es triste llegar al final de un fic, pero son cosas que deben pasar (? ;-;**

 **Nahax: Juro que cuando escribía sobre el padre de Bonnie pensé: 'Si conociera a alguien así seguro lo golpeo' xD El lemon va a calmar nuestros feels descontrolados después de lo que pasó en este cap. Omg. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D**

* * *

 **¡A que no se esperaban el rompimiento! D':**

 **Maldita sea, hay que aceptar que esto no podía irse sin algo de drama c: Díganme, ¿Que les parece lo que está pasándole a los pobrecitos? Sip, ¡esto es el clímax de la historia! D:**

 **Creo que en este capitulo pude entrar un poco mas en los sentimientos de Freddy -que ya estaba muy olvidado- y de Foxy, no sé, todo estaba muy alegre (? ¿Cual es su opinión respecto a Chica y Mangle? ¿Que les pareció Marlene? OMG estoy emocionada por lo que sigue xD**

 **Sé que no he respondido a sus reviews, ¡lo siento! La verdad es que no reviso FF muy seguido, solo lo hago cuando voy a subir un nuevo capitulo; aunque eso no significa que no los lea, ¡siempre lo hago! Me encantan sus comentarios, me hacen reír y me suben el ánimo, muchas veces son los que me dan la inspiración para comenzar a escribir un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.** **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo c:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Después de regresar al departamento, Bonnie tomó el papel que le había entregado Isaac y buscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar el directorio telefónico de la ciudad. Paseó su mirada por las amarillentas hojas hasta llegar al apellido que buscaba; anotó el número debajo del nombre que le había sido dado y regreso el grueso libro a su lugar.

Lo siguiente era en realidad lo más difícil. Llamar al padre del pelirrojo y pedirle que se reuniera con él en la casa.

Al final, decidió que no contaba con el valor suficiente en ese momento, por lo que guardó el trozo de papel en medio de uno de sus libros y fue a la cocina a intentar preparar algo para la cena.

Terminó revisando la galería de imágenes en su móvil. Sonrió con tristeza al ver una de las fotografías más recientes. En ella estaban los seis en el sofá sonriendo, cada pareja junta y tomándose da las manos, bueno, Freddy y Gabe solo habían entrelazado sus brazos.

Chica les había pedido que la dejaran tomar una foto de todos juntos, como un recuerdo. Nadie se negó, porque la rubia había sido la que más se acercó a tocar el tema tabú, y de cierta forma, lo tomaron como algo que merecía respeto.

Chasqueó la lengua, algo fastidiado al notar que su nerviosismo no disminuía por más que los minutos transcurrieran. Sentía sus ojos cristalizarse mientras más pensaba en su situación. Tal vez, lo mejor sería regresar a la casa. A final de cuentas tendría que seguir su convivencia con Foxy. Tal vez lo mejor sería que pasaran el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos, incluso sin ser pareja estaba seguro de que estarían bien.

Fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos por su móvil sonando gracias a un nuevo mensaje.

Era de Chica. Yacían unas pocas palabras en el mensaje; pero más que suficientes para que Bonnie dejara de lado lo que estaba haciendo, tomara su chaqueta, la llave que le dio Marlene y saliera corriendo en dirección a la casa.

' _Mangle va a irse hoy'_

.

.

.

No había estado tranquila desde el día anterior. El mensaje que había enviado días atrás por fin había sido respondido y por más que quiso esconderlo hasta que su egoísmo le permitiera mostrarlo, no pudo. Mangle no merecía eso.

No fue muy complicado encontrar la razón que ataba a la pelirosa a la casa, sobretodo porque la joven mostraba verdadera ilusión al comentar algo relacionado al tema.

Ella quería saber que había pasado con su familia después de su muerte. Debía admitir que era algo, de cierta forma, noble. Es decir, bien pudo haber deseado que encontraran a sus asesinos o recuperaran las joyas que le habían sido robadas, pero no. Solo quería saber si sus padres habían vivido bien luego de su muerte.

Encontró a Oriana Ross, de Nueva York. Tras investigar un poco en el perfil de la mujer en una de las tantas redes sociales, supo que esa mujer era la hermana de Mangle. Al principio no creyó estar en lo correcto, pero ciertamente, aquella mujer de cabello casi blanco y ojos color miel, tenía gran parecido a la joven que vivía junto a ella. Finalmente se atrevió a enviarle un mensaje, esperando no ser tomada como una acosadora o algo así.

Oriana respondió rápidamente y no tardaron mucho en congeniar. Chica terminó hablándole sobre las fotografías que había encontrado en el ático apenas se mudaron, obviamente sin mencionar nada sobre el hecho de que Mangle seguía viviendo en la casa y la mujer le propuso hablar por medio de una video llamada, para así poder conversar más tranquilamente.

Chica aceptó e inmediatamente envió un mensaje disculpándose con Oriana, pues tenía que irse a la universidad; claro, era solo una mentira. Sentía un molesto nudo atascado en su garganta cada que veía a Mangle sonreírle. Desde ese momento, dejó de comer por completo. Acordaron que hablarían en dos días, cuando ambas tenían tiempo libre.

Era ese día. Oriana dijo que estaría libre y que esperaría para poder hablar con ella. Chica aún se debatía entre decírselo a la pelirosa u ocultárselo y atarla para siempre a la maldita casa.

Decidió pedirle ayuda a Bonnie, pero luego de enterarse del rompimiento de los dos chicos se convenció de que su problema era el más sencillo de resolver, por más doloroso que fuera; tenía que dejar que Mangle se fuera.

También estaba segura de que la pelirosa no se negaría, es decir, la quería mucho, y no de la forma en que se quiere a una amiga, pero tener la oportunidad de alejarse de todo lo sucedido en aquella casa era un asunto muy diferente, estaba claro que la mejor opción era permitir la partida de la joven. Al final, envió un mensaje a su amigo, solo las palabras necesarias, sin rodeos o intentos de explicaciones insignificantes, solo lo que de verdad quería decirle.

Bonnie no tardó mucho en llegar, estaba algo agitado, por lo que supuso que corrió en lugar de tomar un taxi. Sonrió al darse cuenta que igual que en la secundaria, su amigo siempre estaría ahí para ella, incluso cuando se tratara de una tontería, aunque en ese momento, lo que hablarían estaba lejos de ser una. Chica empujó al pelimorado hacía afuera, al patio principal y le explicó lo básico, solo para que entendiera la situación, ya después le contaría como encontró a Oriana. Bonnie puso atención, sin interrumpirla y sin hacer preguntas.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá.

—Está bien, te dije que te ayudaría para cualquier cosa que necesitaras, ¿no?

La rubia asintió, dejando que una muy leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y de pronto, la casa se veía más tétrica que de costumbre. Entró, tratando de aparentar normalidad y fue a su habitación, ignorando la voz de Mangle preguntándole quien había llamado a la puerta.

Le había pedido al chico que distrajera a la pelirosa para poder iniciar la video llamada con Oriana, cuando pasaran quince minutos dejaría que esta subiera, para entonces, ambas estarían hablando sobre el tema principal.

Durante los primeros minutos todo fue bien, Mangle se interesó por la plática que ofrecía Bonnie, pero pasados unos pocos minutos, comenzó a preguntar por Chica y por qué tardaba tanto en regresar. El pelimorado dijo tanto como le llegó a la mente, pero al final no pudo detener a la chica, quien comenzó a ignorarlo para dirigirse a la escalera, buscando a la rubia.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estoy tratando de hablar contigo!

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa. —Respondió ella sin girarse a ver al chico al pie de la escalera.

Bonnie mordió su labio inferior, tratando de pensar en algo que hiciera que la pelirosa se detuviera, pero no pudo haber pedido una mayor ayuda que la que recibió en el momento justo.

Hizo una extraña mueca al pelirrojo en cuanto sus miradas se conectaron casi automáticamente al encontrarse en el mismo espacio. El más alto rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la joven y la obligó a darse la vuelta, haciéndola bajar un par de escalones a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces, Mangle? No seas grosera, Bonnie está hablándote.

La joven permaneció callada, Bonnie llegó a la conclusión de que estaba analizando sus comportamientos, porque era obvio que a esas alturas ya todos en la casa estaban enterados de su rompimiento.

—Tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vienes con nosotros a la cocina? Seguro que lo que Bon tiene que decir es importante, algo así como, ¿con quién está quedándose a dormir?

La sonrisa del pelimorado disminuyó poco a poco hasta convertirse en un ceño fruncido, ¿por qué mierda tenía que sacar ese tema en una situación como esa?

—Estoy seguro de que a Mangle no le importa saber eso, ¿cierto? —Atacó, sin cuidar en lo más mínimo el tono afilado que había adquirido su voz.

—Claro que sí, solo mírala.

Mangle, entre divertida y preocupada por la actitud de esos dos, permaneció quieta, esperando que la discusión se detuviera o que el par de idiotas dejara de lado "lo que era mejor" e hicieran caso a la tensión sexual que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Pero claro, como la pequeña criatura del averno que era, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, por lo que habló, esperando poder reírse de eso un rato después.

—Bien, tranquilos, podemos hablarlo en la estancia, ¿cierto?

Los más altos le lanzaron una mirada de sospecha al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar la escalera, dirigiéndose a la habitación antes mencionada con lentitud, planeando bien lo que estaba por hacer.

Sabía que estaban detrás de ella, era algo así como un aura de tensión que se movía lentamente, dejándolos a ambos en el centro. Chica le contó que habían terminado a causa de una propuesta por parte del padre del pelimorado, pero si le preguntaban su opinión, solo estaban actuando de forma inmadura, es decir ¿lo mejor no sería que Bonnie aceptara después de despedirse correctamente de Foxy? Joder, y después se atrevían a decir que las mujeres eran las dramáticas.

—Entonces… ¿solo van a dejarlo así? ¿Sin sexo?

— ¿Cómo?

—Sip, ya saben, una despedida. —Sonrió al tiempo que movía sus manos en lo que pretendía ser una especie de burla.

—Oh, no. No haremos eso.

—Lástima, quería escucharlos una vez más.

—No íbamos a hablar de eso, Mangle.

—Claro, tú quieres saber si el pequeño Bon ya está con alguien que le de lo que t-

— ¡No estoy haciendo eso! Como sea, ven, vamos a buscar a Chica. —Interrumpió a la pelirosa cuando encontró la excusa perfecta para irse; los quince minutos ya habían pasado.

Se sintió nervioso, pero trató de ocultarlo para que Mangle no sospechara nada. Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, Bonnie la siguió, pero antes de atravesar la puerta completamente, se giró para mirar al pelirrojo.

—Que maduro eres.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. —Respondió sonriendo de lado sin tomarse enserio el tono molesto del más bajo.

Bonnie bufó, pero no dijo nada más.

Mangle lo esperaba al pie de la escalera, sonriendo con un extraño deje de tristeza, ambos comenzaron a subir con paso lento, como si no quisieran llegar junto a la rubia.

—Sé que va a pasar, Bonnie. —Comentó en voz baja, tan baja que el pelimorado casi no pudo escucharla y tuvo que analizar un poco las palabras para entender.

— ¿Cómo…?

—No son buenos ocultando cosas. —Murmuró deteniéndose. —Chica pudo habérmelo dicho, al menos así podría haberme despedido de todos.

—Ella no quería preocuparte, además aún no estaba completamente segura de hacerlo.

—Y entiendo porque. —Suspiró. —Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ella, pero de cierta forma, duele estar atada a este lugar; es horrible tener que separarme de ella, pero lo es aún más ser una carga en su vida.

Reanudaron sus pasos y una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la rubia pudo escuchar a la pelirosa tomar un profundo respiro que, obviamente, no necesitaba, pero que de todas formas pareció ayudarla.

—Dime que tengo que hacer.

—Solo escucha. No tardará mucho. —Mangle asintió para después bajar la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior y empujó la puerta.

Chica hablaba con una mujer y parecía algo agobiada aunque intentaba mostrar una sonrisa. Las miradas de ambas se conectaron por un instante.

—Entonces… ¿Qué opinas de las fotografías?

—Oh, realmente me gustaría tenerlas. A mi madre seguro que también, en realidad no tiene muchas cosas de ella.

—Claro, puedo enviártelas por correo. —Sonrió mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente, claro que sin dejar que Oriana la viera. —Espero que no pienses que soy muy entrometida, pero me gustaría saber sobre tus padres, lo que hicieron después de que ella… bueno, ya sabes.

—No te preocupes. —La tranquilizó sonriendo amablemente. —Bueno, ellos llegaron a Nueva York después del incidente y se establecieron aquí. Yo nací seis años después, cuando mamá cumplió cuarenta y tres años. No me hablaron de Mangle durante mucho tiempo, y supongo que no tenían planeado hacerlo, pero una de mis niñeras lo mencionó y no pude quedarme callada.

Ante ese último comentario, Mangle entendió quién era la persona con la que hablaba Chica, irremediablemente, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y decidió acercarse un poco más. Bonnie salió de la habitación después de sonreírle.

—Me explicaron como sucedió todo, pero solo quisieron mostrarme una fotografía de ella, recuerdo haber pensado que era hermosa. Después de eso se negaron a hablarme de ella y lo dejé estar. Cuando papá murió hace quince años, mamá comenzó a sacar cajas y entre ellas encontré un diario que resultó ser de Mangle, leí algunas partes y bueno, fue triste ver todo lo que le pasaba, ¿sabes? Tomaba clases de muchas cosas y no tenía tiempo para hacer lo que ella en verdad quería; no me gustó nada la parte en que habla sobre su prometido, obviamente no quería casarse con él.

Oriana hizo una pausa para suspirar y las miradas de Chica y Mangle se encontraron una vez más.

—Le gustaban las flores, lo sé porque en el diario había dibujos y algunas que dejó entre las páginas para que se secaran. Sé que tal vez no tenga mucho sentido, pero cada año, el día del aniversario de su muerte voy a donde mis padres pusieron un altar para ella y le dejo un ramo de flores; de alguna forma, siento como si fuese a saber algún día que yo también me preocupo por ella.

Mangle sonrió al tiempo que bajaba la mirada a sus manos, debatiéndose entre la felicidad que afloraba en su interior tal como la primavera, o la tristeza que permanecía instalada en su pecho al igual que el aire frio del invierno.

—Mi madre está bien, aunque supongo que se arrepiente de no haber prestado atención a Mangle, porque cuando le hablo de algo que sé de ella, comienza a llorar y no dice nada. Aquí en Nueva York, luego de mudarse, abrió una floristería y dejo de trabajar en ella hace un par de años porqué se cansaba demasiado, pero sigue teniendo su casa llena de flores. A papá no lo conocí demasiado, viajaba cada semana y nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en casa, algunas veces hablaba conmigo para decirme que debía dedicarme a lo que yo quería, sin pensar en lo que los demás esperaran de mí, me gusta pensar que decía eso porque lo que sucedió con mi hermana le dejó un mensaje. A ambos les afecto mucho lo que pasó con Mangle, tanto que incluso, a mamá aun le duele hablar de ello, pero pudieron seguir adelante y gracias a eso nací yo, por esa razón, aunque no conozco a mi hermana, es una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Chica le devolvió la sonrisa sincera que le ofrecía la mujer, a ese punto, para las dos jóvenes en la habitación era muy difícil aguantar sus ganas de abrazarse.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?

— ¿Tu madre va a visitar el altar?

—Claro, lo hace cada que tiene la oportunidad y lleva un par de ramos de flores. También papá lo hacía, les gustaba ir solos y regresaban después de horas sin querer hablar por un rato, después de eso siempre pedían que prepararan pastel de fresas para el postre de la cena, según sé, ese era el favorito de Mangle. Algunas veces vamos juntas, pero mamá siempre se queda mucho tiempo después de que yo tengo que irme al trabajo.

—Es bueno saber eso, ¿puedo preguntar cuál es tu trabajo?

—Soy paramédico. —Sonrió, causando que la rubia también lo hiciera. Pudo ver en la mirada color miel de la mujer que era feliz con lo que hacía. —Es lo único que siempre quise hacer.

—Me alegra que te haya ido bien. Uhm, creo que eso era todo, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo para hablar conmigo. Te enviaré las fotografías en un par de días.

—Claro, y por supuesto que no fue una molestia, fue bueno poder decir todo eso en voz alta, no hay muchas personas a las que les interese saber sobre lo qué pasó después de la muerte de una chica. —Dijo removiéndose un poco al tiempo que una llamada entrante la hizo voltear.

—Oh, creo que esa es mi señal. Adiós, Oriana.

—Hasta luego, cariño.

La llamada fue cortada y la joven dirigió su mirada violeta hacía la de cabello rosáceo que yacía sentada en su cama, a la orilla y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sacudiéndose levemente a causa del llanto que le había sido imposible contener. Poco a poco, el ya conocido resplandor comenzó a emanar de los pies de la joven.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó intentando sonar calmada, pero por dentro se deshacía a causa de los nervios al ver a la pelirosa así; sintió sus ojos escocer.

—Si… lo siento, es que… —Respondió entrecortada por los sollozos, sin levantar la mirada, avergonzada de que la rubia la viera en ese estado. —Gracias, de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho.

Chica comenzó a sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho que aumentaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Era como si poco a poco, pequeñas cuchillas se enterraran en su piel, aunque claro, el daño no era físico.

Se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirosa, escondiendo inmediatamente su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, desistiendo en la vaga esperanza de que Mangle se quedara con ella.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Le susurró entrecortada por los quejidos.

—Lo sé. —Respondió. Tal vez un "No quiero irme" pudo haber sido de ayuda, pero no podía decirlo porque no era lo que deseaba; ella de verdad quería irse, estaba aburrida de la casa, de la monotonía, mas no de las personas que vivían en ella.

Se lamentó internamente porque no podría ver como Bonnie y Foxy arreglaban su problema, o por no ser capaz de estar ahí para despedirse de Gabe, porque con todo y las pequeñas riñas que se daban algunas veces, la pelirosa apreciaba al rubio, aunque claro, no se lo diría, porque solo conseguiría inflar el ego del tipo.

Sonrió al pensar en las reacciones de todos los demás al verla desaparecer; en realidad, cientos de pensamientos positivos surcaban su mente y la hacían alegrarse; estaba, por ejemplo, el hecho de que sus padres fueran a visitar un altar que fue hecho para ella, o que su hermana, aun sin conocerla, la considerara importante en su vida. Sintió como si un peso le fuera quitado de encima y abrió sus ojos lentamente, solo para recordar que sí, aun había un ligero peso sobre sus hombros.

—Chica, no llores. Estaré bien. —La consoló pasando su mano derecha por la mejilla de la rubia, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

—Ya lo sé… pero no puedo e-evitarlo. —Sollozó atascándose con las palabras. Tenía planeado un discurso sobre lo agradecida que estaba con ella por todo, pero al ver el resplandor emanar del cuerpo de su novia todo se fue a la mierda.

De pronto, olvidó como respirar apropiadamente y tuvo que jadear en busca del aire que le faltaba. Se sentía horrible; estaba viendo a una de las personas más importantes de su vida desaparecer y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No quería separarse de ella; no cuando pensaba que por fin había encontrado a la persona perfecta para ella, una que no se iría de su lado al descubrir que no era como las tipas de la televisión y que, al contrario, apreciaría todos y cada uno de sus defectos.

¿De verdad había alguien aparte de Mangle que se interesara tanto por ella? ¿Podría siquiera algún día superar a la pelirosa?

Conforme el brillo fue avanzando, y Mangle le susurraba frases consoladoras, Chica decidió que por lo menos dejaría que se despidiera apropiadamente de todos. Llamó a Bonnie, quien se asomó por la puerta después de abrirla lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de ver lo que pasaba dentro.

— ¿Podrías llamar a los otros, por favor? Quiero despedirme.

El de ojos rubí asintió y se retiró algo consternado. Al estar en el pasillo, recién cayó en cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. Era verdad. Todo. No podía seguir en su mundo de cuentos de hadas.

Iban a desaparecer, y volverían a estar solos.

Se detuvo un momento ante la cruel realidad golpeándolo. ¿En qué mierda había estado pensando las últimas semanas? Sintió una presencia detrás de él y acto seguido, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Puedes llamar a los demás por mí? —El pelirrojo asintió, pero no despegó su vista de él hasta que fue necesario para evitar tropezar con algún mueble.

Su garganta se sintió seca y sus manos se cerraron en puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Se obligó a moverse en cuanto Freddy y Gabe estuvieron en el pasillo, ambos algo absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

Chica estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía perfectamente, pero necesitaba ese último contacto con la pelirosa, y con los demás en la habitación ya no sería posible. Sus rosados labios se unieron con los de la más alta, quien le respondió inmediatamente, pasando sus manos por su cintura.

—Deberíamos dejarlos entrar. —Susurró tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aunque sin conseguirlo. La rubia asintió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pidiéndoles mudamente que entraran.

Todos lucían decaídos, como si el solo hecho de estar en la habitación aumentara el peso sobre sus espaldas. Incluso Bonnie, quien –al parecer- era el que se lo estaba tomando todo con más calma, lucia perturbado.

— ¡No van a despedirse de mi así! ¡Anímense! —Les pidió con su voz quebrándose un poco al final, aguantando las repentinas ganas de llorar. ¿De verdad todo iba a quedarse así? Foxy pareció dar una mirada a su alrededor, como si pudiera escuchar lo que los demás estaban pensando. Fue el primero en dar un paso al frente y sonreír sinceramente para ella, colocándose a su lado.

—Vas a hacernos mucha falta por aquí. ¿A quién voy a molestar ahora? —Rio al recibir un golpe de la pelirosa, quien se animó inmediatamente al escucharlo hablar. —Voy a extrañarte mucho, Mangle; siempre fuiste como mi hermanita menor en este lugar y joder… no sé cómo voy a arreglármelas sin ti ahora. Lo siento, no soy bueno hablando.

—Gracias, Foxy, por todo. De verdad hiciste que todo mejorara desde que llegaste. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte esa noche.

—No importa. Gracias a eso pude conocer a Bonnie ¿no? —Sonrió para después acercarse y susurrar: —De cierta forma, estoy agradecido por lo que pasó, de otra forma no lo hubiera conocido.

Mangle asintió intentando que su sonrisa no se borrara. Bonnie no pudo evitar sonreír también por el comentario del pelirrojo. De pronto, la tensión en el aire se aligeró y Freddy se acercó a ella.

—Honestamente, vamos a estar jodidos cuando no estés para controlar a Chica y su empeño por molestar siempre. —La pelirosa rio y la rubia le lanzó una mirada molesta al castaño. —Gracias por todo lo que hiciste aquí; si no fuera por ti muchas cosas se habrían ido a la mierda. Vamos a extrañarte.

Gabe caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Freddy y al no ser bueno con lo que decía, colocó una de sus manos sobre las hebras rosadas y las removió, sonriendo al tiempo que la joven llevaba sus manos a sus muñecas para intentar detenerlo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer sin tus horribles chistes? —Sonrió. —Este lugar va a estar muy aburrido sin ti. Donde quiera que vayas, cuida de nosotros, por favor.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se cristalizaron y asintió. Sabía que lo que estaban diciéndole era sincero, podía sentirlo en cada palabra. Todos se giraron a ver a Bonnie, quien había permanecido detrás todo el tiempo con sus dedos entrelazados frente a su cuerpo, esperando pacientemente por su turno.

Se acercó sonriendo y poniéndose de cuclillas para poder tomar la delicada mano de la joven.

—Olvidé mi discurso. —Murmuró y Mangle le sonrió.

—Gracias, Bonnie.

— ¿Yo? Fue Chica quien hizo todo esto, Mangle. Agradécele a ella.

—No me refería a eso. —Su mirada se enterneció. —Gracias por habernos dado la oportunidad de demostrarte que no somos malos. Si no fuera por ti ninguno de nosotros podría haber imaginado que lograríamos salir de aquí. Hace un año ni siquiera creíamos que eso fuera posible. Fuimos afortunados de que se mudaran aquí.

—No fui solo yo. —Apretó su mano. —Pero gracias. De verdad voy a extrañar escucharte haciendo desastres en la casa o cantar mientras preparas el desayuno solo para molestar a Foxy. En realidad, los más afortunados con la mudanza fuimos nosotros; porque los conocimos a ustedes.

— ¡Voy a llorar de nuevo! —Se quejó riendo levemente al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse con su mano libre. El resplandor ya había consumido la mitad de su cuerpo. Bonnie retrocedió, situándose al lado de Foxy.

Chica volvió a acercarse, sentándose al lado de su novia, dejando que el cuerpo que se desvanecía lentamente se recargara contra el de ella. Tomo su mano y carraspeó para que su voz no se escuchara tan ronca.

—Gracias por quererme. No podría haber pedido conocer a alguien mejor que tú. Mangle, te quiero mucho, así que por favor, no te olvides de mí, ¿sí? Porque estoy segura de que yo jamás podré olvidarme de ti. —Su voz se quebró al terminar la última frase.

—Te lo prometo, pero tú, a cambio debes prometerme algo también. —La más baja asintió. —Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, que te cuidarás aunque yo no esté.

Chica pareció dudarlo un par de segundos, pero volvió a asentir y soltó un suave "Lo prometo" que volvió a dejar la habitación en silencio.

—Chicos, —Dirigió su mirada ámbar a Freddy y Gabe. —Dejen de ser tan fríos uno con otro, ¿vale?

Freddy sonrió levemente avergonzado y asintió. La mirada del rubio pareció iluminarse ante dicha acción. Mangle se giró a ver a Bonnie y Foxy.

— ¿Podrían darme una última mirada de ustedes como pareja? —Pidió. Bonnie pareció algo incómodo, pero movió su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos y Foxy no dudo en tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos, jalándolo para acercar más sus cuerpos, causando que sus miradas se conectaran. La pelirosa sonrió.

Chica se colocó al lado de Bonnie, con las manos y el labio inferior temblándole descontroladamente.

—Gracias. Los quiero un montón. —Sonrió radiante. — ¡Cuídense mucho!

El brillo aumentó de intensidad obligándolos a entrecerrar sus ojos y para cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Mangle se había ido.

Bonnie separó su mano de la del pelirrojo y Chica rompió a llorar, esta vez sin importarle que los otros la vieran. El pelimorado se colocó a su lado y la abrazó protectoramente; la rubia no se negó al contacto y se giró para poder esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, apretando con fuerza su camisa.

.

.

.

Pasaron por lo menos veinte minutos hasta que Chica se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para soltar al pelimorado y pedirles que la dejaran a solas por un rato. Su expresión dejaba ver que estaba agotada, por lo que nadie preguntó nada, saliendo casi inmediatamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer en su cama, cansada, dejándose dormir pocos minutos después.

Por otro lado, Bonnie se despidió de los chicos en el piso inferior, diciendo que debía regresar antes de que la persona que lo estaba hospedando llegara. El pelirrojo no pareció muy contento con el comentario, pero de igual manera, se obligó a entender ya no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Freddy y Gabe se mantuvieron silenciosos durante el resto de la noche, pero Foxy pudo notar que se comportaban más cercanos el uno con el otro. Sintió una extraña sensación de tristeza y alegría entremezclándose caóticamente al darse cuenta de que, desgraciadamente, se les había acabado el tiempo.

Estaba en la cocina cuando el más que conocido maullido del gato negro que Chica y Mangle habían insistido en llamar _Persion -_ sin ninguna razón aparente- captó su atención _._ Todos en la casa se habían acostumbrado a que el animal apareciera solo para que lo alimentaran y poco después se iba; habían llegado a la conclusión de que solo iba a la casa cuando no encontraba nada para comer.

En realidad, al pelirrojo le gustaba el gato, le gustaba la forma en que el pequeño ser lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdosos, como si pudiera leer a través de la máscara que usaba para aparentar que todo estaba bien. También le gustaba considerarlo el símbolo de su conexión con el pelimorado. ¿La razón? Completamente estúpida, si se lo preguntaban. El simple hecho de que ambos, tanto el gato como Foxy, tuvieron el privilegio de conocer al chico el mismo día.

Rio levemente al ver como el gato se tiraba en el suelo al verlo acercarse, como si lo invitara a acariciarlo. Ronroneó en el momento en que la mano del pelirrojo tocó su cabeza, demostrando que el contacto no le era molesto y girándose para mostrar sus patas.

Estuvo un rato así, hasta que el animal se aburrió y pidió alimento. Notó, entonces, que los otros dos chicos habían subido a la habitación del castaño. Suspiró y se incorporó, dispuesto a desaparecerse un rato, claro, después de alimentar a Persion.

.

.

.

Bonnie regresó al departamento, agradeciendo internamente de que Marlene aun no estuviera ahí. Se apresuró a cocinar algo, más que nada para ofrecerle a la mujer, porque él había perdido el apetito completamente en el momento en que leyó el mensaje de Chica.

Había sido un poco más difícil de lo que se suponía debía haber sido, porque, al final, terminó entendiendo todo lo que implicaba que cumpliera la petición de Foxy.

Se rio de sí mismo al pensar en que llegó a considerar que Chica estaba siendo inmadura con todo el dramatismo, -si era cruel, pero no pudo evitarlo- cuando al final, el inmaduro era el al no observar todo el panorama, porqué el solo pensó en lo positivo, solo lo que quería que pasara.

 _Hora de madurar_. Se dijo, aceptando el lado negativo de toda esa maldita situación de locos.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando aceptar que de verdad se separaría para siempre de Foxy, sintiéndose mal solo con imaginar ver al pelirrojo desaparecer. ¿De verdad podría resistirlo? Peleaban, sí; era normal, e incluso aceptó el rompimiento del mayor a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que decía, pero ¿no era eso parte del amor? Negó divertido al reconocer una parte de la definición de Marlene en sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez el de la idea equivocada era él, después de todo.

Marlene llegó una hora después, comportándose muy animada y agradeciéndole que preparara la cena. Le preguntó sobre su día, pero se abstuvo de hablar mucho, todo para evitar cagarla con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Se fue a dormir un poco más temprano de lo usual, recordándose que no terminó todas sus tareas.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con Freddy en la entrada de la facultad. Al parecer, Chica se había negado a asistir ese día porque no estaba de ánimo. Bonnie comprendió bien como se sentía, después de todo, él ya había pasado por algo así.

Le pidió a Marlene –algo avergonzado- que le dejara quedarse un poco más. La mujer no pareció molesta o incomoda por la petición, aceptó diciéndole que estaba bien, que les haría bien pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Las clases fueron como solían ser, claro, con la excepción de que Bonnie desperdició parte de algunas para poder terminar sus trabajos pendientes, ganándose un regaño por parte del profesor de anatomía.

Al salir caminaron juntos hasta que Bonnie tuvo que desviarse para no tener que caminar demasiado. Freddy se despidió pidiéndole que esta vez terminara sus tareas en lugar de arriesgarse a que el profesor lo echara de la clase. Anocheció y Bonnie recibió un mensaje de su padre preguntándole si ya se había decidido. Tuvo que decirle que estaba en eso, porque en realidad, durante esos días dejó un poco de lado el asunto y no había pensado en nada. Llamó a su madre, claro, sin contarle sobre la propuesta, más que nada porque no quería preocuparla.

Las cosas empezaron a ir mal cuando, al salir de la ducha, notó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Freddy. Se alarmó porqué el castaño solo hacía llamadas cuando la situación era importante. Lo llamó pero fue directamente enviado al buzón; lo intentó un par de veces más, siendo en todas el mismo resultado.

Se rindió, cambiando sus opciones por vestirse e ir a la casa. Estaba en la mitad de su tarea cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó de inmediato y la voz de Freddy cortó cualquier palabra que el pelimorado tuviera intención de decir.

— _Tienes que venir al hospital. Tuve que llamar a una ambulancia porque Chica no reaccionaba._

Apenas escuchó esas palabras comenzó a pedir explicaciones, pero el castaño se limitó a mandarlo a la mierda, darle el nombre del hospital en donde estaban y exigirle que se diera prisa, y que, de paso, llamara a los padres de la rubia.

El pelimorado tuvo que disculparse con Marlene después de explicarle porque no podía quedarse a cenar, la mujer se ofreció a llevarlo, sin darle tiempo a negarse, se levantó del sofá y tomó las llaves de su coche.

Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al dichoso hospital y Marlene no pudo encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, por lo que el pelimorado tuvo que ir solo. Encontró a Freddy en la recepción, se le notaba algo nervioso; apenas lo vio, le pidio que lo siguiera.

No tenía idea de que le había pasado a Chica, y los doctores se encontraban en ese momento haciéndole algunos análisis para entender la situación.

Estuvieron en la zona de espera un rato hasta que el más bajo recordó que debía llamar a los señores Peterson. Tecleó el número del teléfono fijo, pero no hubo respuesta, después probó a llamar al teléfono del hombre, solo para escuchar la maldita grabación que decía: " _El número al que ha intentado llamar se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_ " Maldijo, molesto y le preguntó al chico a su lado si había llevado consigo el móvil de la rubia, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Llamó al trabajo del padre de la joven, solo para que la secretaría le dijera que habían salido de la ciudad y que tardarían un par de días en regresar. La mujer al otro lado, al escucharlo tan nervioso le propuso que dejara un mensaje para el profesor y que ella se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

—Dígale que Bonnie Winston necesita hablar muy urgentemente con él. Gracias. —No quiso entrar en detalles porque, en primer lugar, la secretaria no necesitaba saber que su amiga estaba en el hospital. — ¿Vas a decirme que mierda pasó?

Freddy asintió. Y pudo notar que estaba preocupado, incluso sus manos temblaban.

— ¿Estas bien? —Volvió a preguntar, interrumpiendo la respuesta que el chico estaba por darle.

—Si.

— ¿Familiares de Chica Peterson? —Una voz masculina los distrajo, haciendo que se pusieran de pie inmediatamente. — ¿Qué parentesco tienen con la paciente?

—Vivimos con ella. Somos sus amigos.

— ¿Ya contactaron a su familia? —El doctor no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Lo intentamos, pero no respondieron.

— ¿Qué edad tienen? —Volvió a preguntar, posiblemente debatiéndose entre darles los resultados a ellos o mandarlos a buscar a alguien más.

—Diecinueve.

—Bien. Vengan conmigo. —El hombre no esperó respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo largo, con los jóvenes siguiéndolo, preguntándose cosas con la mirada cada cierto tiempo.

El mayor se detuvo frente a una habitación que marcaba el número 117, antes de permitirles pasar, suspiró, y comenzó a hablar.

—La señorita se encuentra algo delicada; detectamos un nivel muy bajo de carbohidratos y algunos otros nutrientes en su cuerpo, todo producido porque no ha estado alimentándose correctamente durante un tiempo, calculamos que han sido dos semanas; su cuerpo ha empezado a consumirse a sí mismo buscando el glucógeno que le hace falta. Le hemos colocado sueros intravenosos para ayudarla recuperarse, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí un par de días.

Ambos asintieron y el doctor les permitió pasar, no sin antes pedirles que no hicieran mucho ruido y que no tardaran mucho.

Bonnie se apresuró a acercarse a su amiga, cayendo en cuenta de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Se sintió culpable por no haber cuidado mejor de ella; tomó su pálida mano entre las suyas, haciendo una mueca al ver catéter enterrado en su piel.

Freddy colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y entendió que el castaño estaba igual de preocupado que él, solo que trataba de ocultarlo, por el bien de todos.

Posó su mirada azul sobre el rostro de Chica. Sintiéndose mal por no haber hecho nada más para ayudarla cuando la encontró en la casa. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la ventana y cerró sus ojos, recargándose y respirando profundo, demasiado cansado de la extravagante situación que estaban viviendo.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Omg, ;-; lloro :c Honestamente, fue algo difícil decidir entre Gabe y Mangle para hacer que uno se fuera; al final, decidí que fuera Mangle porqué quiero dar un poco mas de profundidad al Freden; sip, aun siento que no han tenido muchos momentos buenos y es una de mis ships favoritas, así que quiero darles unas escenas mas :p De todas formas, me gustaría saber sus opiniones c:**

 **Espero ansiosa para leer sus comentarios :D Una disculpa si hay algún error ortográfico por ahí ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Chica no había estado sintiéndose muy bien desde el momento en que Mangle desapareció. Lloró al pie de la cama hasta que pudo dormir y el hecho de haber cerrado los ojos por un rato no le dio la tranquilidad que esperaba obtener.

No tenía ánimos para nada y por la mañana le pidió a Freddy que se lo dijera a Bonnie cuando lo viera en la universidad, porque definitivamente ella no iba a ir ese día.

Comenzó a pensar acerca de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejo de ser ella misma. ¿Cuándo había dejado de comer? ¿Cuándo perdió de vista lo que tanto había buscado durante años? Se arrepintió por no haber sido más madura con respecto a su situación, pero no era como si a esas alturas ese pensamiento fuera a cambiar algo.

Escuchó como el castaño salió de la casa, sin querer salir de su habitación, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir un rato más, como si eso fuera a eliminar el cansancio mental que cargaba.

Antes de dejarse dormir, apreció su reflejo en la pantalla de su móvil. No se reconocía. ¿Mangle se había enamorado de esa imagen? ¿Cómo? Recordaba vagamente el particular brillo que estaba permanentemente en sus ojos y que hacía que las personas le dijeran que era un color hermoso. No estaba siendo ególatra, es más, ella creía que la belleza de una mirada no tenía nada que ver con el color de los ojos; más bien, consistía en los sentimientos con los que miraban a quien tenían enfrente.

Si, era una romántica sin remedio, pero nadie podía culparla. Porque, ¿Quién no desearía tener a una persona que le viera con ese magnífico fulgor en sus ojos? Incluso ella, a su corta edad, lo había visto un par de veces.

La primera, Foxy y Bonnie.

Ambos tenían ese particular atractivo que se disparaba hacia lo alto en el momento en que estaban juntos, como si alrededor de ellos no hubiera nadie más, como si hubieran nacido específicamente para estar juntos y la conexión entre sus movimientos fuera inevitable. Incluso cuando se suponía que ya no eran pareja seguían atrayéndose y para los demás era obvio que ambos se contenían por no lanzarse encima del otro. Cosa que no estaría mal, si se lo preguntaban a ella.

La segunda vez, Gabe y Freddy.

Esa pareja era muy extraña. Sus personalidades no les permitían decirse lo que sentían, pero consideraba que no hacía falta. Lo notó primero en Gabe; el chico veía a Freddy como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie igual, aunque apenas el castaño se daba la vuelta, regresaba a su expresión neutral de siempre. Después, con el paso de los meses, Freddy comenzó a ver al rubio de la misma forma, pero al igual que el mayor, se esforzaba bastante por ocultarlo. No lo entendía, ¿Qué tanto les ayudaba no ser sinceros con sus sentimientos?

La tercera, fue algo más complicada, sobretodo porque ella estuvo implicada.

No supo cuando fue que comenzó a ver a Mangle con tanto cariño, pero le gustaba pensar que había sido desde el principio, que ella y Margaret conectaron desde el primer momento en que estuvieron en el mismo espacio. Y se asustó algunas veces al notar que la –en aquel entonces- castaña la veía de la misma forma.

Fue difícil aceptarlo, porque toda su vida no considero a una mujer atractiva, no por lo menos en el sentido de quererla como su pareja, pero esa extraña chica lo cambiaba todo solo con su presencia.

Terminó aceptando que se había enamorado, no del cuerpo de la joven, si no de su mente, de sus cicatrices, de sus historias sobre cuando escapaba de sus clases de violín para ir al jardín a ver sus rosales y de la forma en que la miraba; tan grande se volvió esa sensación, que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que comenzó a verla con la misma intensidad.

Y esa mañana, volvió a dormir, esta vez con una sonrisa al recordar a la pelirosa, ignorando la situación tan horrible que rodeaba la casa.

.

.

.

Freddy no había tenido un buen día, de hecho, no estaba teniendo una buena semana.

En la casa era como si el ánimo pesimista se propagara entre todos tal como la gripe y no pudieran hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Empezó con Mangle. La chica era agradable, tenía un ánimo contagioso e incluso llegó a envidiarla un par de veces por lograr sacarle una risa a Gabe, cosa que él, en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, no pudo hacer, o al menos no directamente.

Después de que la pequeña pelirosa desapareciera, Gabe no habló con él. Foxy parecía de mal humor por el hecho de que Bonnie se fuera, y este a su vez, tenía cara de querer quedarse, pero no podía. Entendía en parte como se estaba sintiendo el chico. Debía ser difícil estar en el mismo espacio que el pelirrojo después de todo lo que pasó, aunque no por eso estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que estaban portándose, porque, para ser sinceros, era estúpida.

Durante la mañana Gabe parecía querer hablar con él, pero cuando por fin logró encontrar la forma de soltar el tema, el castaño tuvo que irse.

Le pidió que llamara a Chica para que desayunara, y se fue sin esperar nada más.

Se sentía un idiota, -sí, estaba sumándose a la estupidez de todos en la casa- porque sabía cuál era el tema que el rubio quería tratar con él y lo evitó porque aún no se sentía listo para dejarlo ir.

Estúpido, ¿cierto?

Se maldijo muchas veces, porque al parecer el único que estaba portándose bien había dejado de ser él y de pronto, todos estaban en lo correcto; portándose de la mejor forma posible y él se había quedado rezagado, atorado en su propio egoísmo.

Cuando se separó de Bonnie en el camino de regreso llegó a la conclusión de que afrontaría lo que sea que fuese a decirle Gabe; pero como siempre, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado.

Apenas abrió la puerta principal, Gabe lo recibió algo alterado, cosa que no era para nada común, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó escaleras arriba, a la habitación de la única mujer en la casa, donde Foxy trataba de despertar a Chica, quien estaba pálida y respiraba muy superficialmente.

— ¡Haz algo! —Le reclamó el pelirrojo, haciéndolo reaccionar. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, después intentó llamar a Bonnie, pero no respondió.

Enseguida se movió cerca del cuerpo de la joven, preocupado al pensar que lo que estaba pasándole a la rubia fuera algo grave. Tal vez a veces actuaba como si no le importara, como si no le agradara en absoluto, incluso como si su existencia fuera totalmente irrelevante en su vida, pero a pesar de todas las discusiones la consideraba una buena persona y amiga, y no podía permitir que le pasara algo malo.

Pasaron tan solo cinco minutos hasta que los paramédicos llegaron y él tuvo que explicar lo poco que sabía porque, como era obvio, Gabe y Foxy no podían aparecerse.

—Si Bonnie viene díganle que me llame, ¿vale? —Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El camino hasta el hospital no pudo ser más estresante. Los paramédicos se movían en el reducido espacio, revisando a Chica y preguntándole alguna que otra cosa cuando era necesario.

Apenas llegaron al lugar, se la llevaron para hacerle estudios y le pidieron que esperara hasta que un médico fuera a hablar con él. Por suerte, Bonnie le llamó y apareció en la sala de espera bastante inquieto. A partir de ahí, pudo relajarse un poco, tranquilo al saber que el pelimorado sería de ayuda en caso de que los médicos necesitaran saber algo.

Se molestó un poco cuando no obtuvieron respuesta por parte de los padres de la rubia, pero esta se disipó apenas les permitieron pasar a verla. Bonnie tomó la mano de Chica y permanecieron en la habitación hasta que una enfermera apareció diciéndoles que debían irse ya que la hora de las visitas se había terminado, y que si no eran sus parientes directos, no tenían permiso de quedarse.

Bonnie decidió regresar a la casa después de eso. No quería estar solo y aunque sonara un poco cruel, no estaba seguro de que Marlene fuera a ser de ayuda en esa situación. Le pidió a Freddy que lo acompañara al departamento, tomó sus cosas y le agradeció a la mujer. Ella entendió lo que estaba pasando y se despidió sin hacerles más preguntas de las necesarias.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa, sin decirse nada. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que la lluvia que fuera a caer no sería breve. Freddy abrió la puerta y Gabe los recibió preguntándoles lo que había pasado. El castaño se encargó de explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que pasó y el rubio pareció conforme con lo que obtuvo.

Bonnie se sentía extraño en la casa. Como si ya no perteneciera ahí, aunque sabía que estaba equivocado y que su lugar permanecía intacto.

Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre y decidieron ir a dormir porque estaban mentalmente agotados. Gabe se fue con Freddy y Bonnie permaneció en la cocina un rato más, alimentando al gato.

Cuando decidió que intentaría dormir, revisó la puerta, cerrándola con seguro y dándose la vuelta, con dirección al pasillo. La lluvia había comenzado a golpear contra el pavimento y la temperatura se redujo gradualmente. Al terminar de subir la escalera se detuvo, justo al lado del cuerpo de Foxy, quien había estado observándolo desde que salió de la cocina. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado. —Su voz fue apenas audible y el pelimorado pudo detectar ese deje de tristeza que siempre había detestado colarse entre las palabras.

No respondió, siguió caminando hasta estar bajo el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Se mordió el labio inferior y se giró, teniendo cuidado de no sonar como un idiota.

—Uh… hace frío, ¿no lo crees? Creo que sería una buena idea si te quedaras conmigo esta noche, ya sabes… para que no te resfríes.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y aceptó. Entró detrás de Bonnie a la habitación sin poder cambiar su expresión, porque ambos sabían a la perfección que era imposible que Foxy se resfriara y que la excusa solo buscaba que pudieran quedarse juntos de nuevo.

El pelimorado se acomodó en la cama y dirigió su vista al mayor, a la espera de que se acostara a su lado. Foxy se movió y acomodó el que solía ser su lado de la cama, quedando ambos en las orillas del colchón, como si tuvieran miedo de tocarse.

Bonnie se sintió como un idiota por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se dijo mentalmente que todo el asunto de Chica lo tenía muy jodido.

Se movió sobre la mullida superficie y pegó su cuerpo al del mayor, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Foxy se removió y se soltó de su agarre, girándose y quedando frente a frente. El menor se sonrojó ante la vista e intentó regresar a su antigua posición, pero el pelirrojo lo sujetó con fuerza y atrajo su cuerpo lo más que pudo, procediendo a rodearlo con sus brazos, impidiéndole escapar.

Hundió su nariz en el cabello del más bajo y habló con sus labios rozando las hebras púrpuras.

—Te extrañé mucho.

Bonnie se aferró al contrario y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

—Yo también. —Murmuró cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que reforzaban el abrazo que habían estado compartiendo.

.

.

.

Durante la tarde siguiente fueron al hospital, afortunadamente los padres de la rubia ya estaban al tanto de la situación y estuvieron ahí para cuando la joven despertó.

Cuando Bonnie la vio no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Se veía muy desgastada y la sonrisa que le ofreció lo preocupo un poco más. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado?

—Hey, chicos, ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Nada de " _¿Qué tal?_ "! ¿Qué te pasó? —Exclamó el pelimorado algo molesto.

—Uh… bueno… no fue nada importante. Enserio…

—No digas eso, pedazo de idiota. —Bonnie frunció el ceño al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. — ¿Cómo dejaste de comer así como así? ¡Explícate!

Chica frunció el ceño, claramente molesta y el pelimorado casi se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

— ¡No me grites, idiota!

— ¡Entonces explícame que pasó! —Se detuvo un segundo, para calmarse un poco y dejar de gritar, más que nada porque una enfermera se asomó por la puerta y los calló con su mirada. — ¿Fue por Mangle?

La rubia bajo la mirada inmediatamente, dejando en obviedad que esa era la respuesta correcta. Bonnie relajó su postura y suspiró, acercándose a paso lento hacía la cama en la que descansaba Chica.

— ¿Cómo vas a explicárselo a tus padres?

—Se me ocurrió que podría haber sido el estrés por la universidad. ¿Crees que se lo crean?

—Supongo. Tiene sentido.

Freddy se mantuvo en silencio durante la conversación. Estaba aliviado de que todo eso no hubiese sido tan grave y que la rubia se encontrara bien, pero según había escuchado a escondidas en el pasillo cuando fue a la máquina expendedora a comprar una soda, los señores Peterson estaban muy angustiados y querían llevársela una temporada para que viviera con ellos, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Lo entendía a la perfección, era muy obvio que ellos también tenían algo de culpa por no ser más cuidadosos con ella, o por lo menos era lo que el castaño creía, después de todo eran amigos, ¿no? ¿No era natural vigilar si los otros están cuidándose correctamente?

Terminó en la habitación de Chica reflexionando sobre qué tal sería vivir sin ella por lo menos dos semanas, -que era el tiempo que duraría la medicación a la joven- y que tantas cosas cambiarían en dicho periodo de tiempo.

Ya había decidido dejar de ser un idiota y aceptaría completamente sus sentimientos frente a Gabe, aunque solo obtuviera una burla o una desaparición a cambio.

Le dieron el alta a Chica poco después de entrada la noche y sus padres lograron convencerla para que fuera con ellos, _un par de días,_ que, estaba seguro se convertirían en una semana, y luego en dos.

Primero, los llevaron a la casa para que la joven pudiera recoger sus cosas. Después los mayores se fueron unos minutos a comprar la cena para todos y Chica, -que tenía que ser ayudada por alguien para poder caminar- se quejó sobre tener que regresar con sus padres, porque el tiempo de "independencia" que tenía le había bastado para descubrir que le gustaba estar sola, o por lo menos, alejada un poco de sus progenitores.

— ¡Chicos! —Llamó Bonnie desde la estancia. Pronto, Gabe y Foxy aparecieron, alegrándose de que la joven estuviera a salvo.

—Voy a irme con mis padres por un tiempo. Están preocupados porque creen que no tomaré mis medicamentos si no me vigilan. —Se quejó con el pelirrojo, quien la veía atento, pero sonriendo divertido por la actitud caprichosa de la más baja.

—Casi muero por segunda vez cuando te vi tirada en el suelo. —Río el más alto, relajado por el ligero ambiente que se había creado.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Les prometo que cuidare mejor de mí misma de ahora en adelante!

—Más te vale, idiota. —Masculló Freddy girándose levemente sobre el sofá.

—Claro, debiste haberlo visto. Freddy era el más preocupado por ti en lo que la ambulancia tardó en llegar. —Comentó desinteresadamente Gabe, poco a poco dejando que una sonrisa burlona se dejara ver en su rostro al poder apreciar la expresión en el rostro de su pareja.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó, de pronto muy interesada en el tema.

—Sí, estaba muy nervioso. Incluso sus manos estaban temblando.

— ¡Oh, Freddy! —Exclamó sonriendo. — ¡Parece que no me odias tanto después de todo!

—Cierra la boca. —Mascullo removiéndose un poco. Una cosa era aceptar para sí mismo que le preocupaba un poco la joven, y otra muy diferente era aceptarlo frente a ella.

—Ya dejen de burlarse de Freddy. Hoy se ha portado bien, no merece eso. —Los regañó Bonnie tratando de reprimir la sonrisa que tanto se empeñaba en formarse en sus labios.

—Ya, claro. —Sonrió Chica. —Creo que debería despedirme antes de que mis padres regresen, ya saben, no voy a quedarme solo unos días allá y eso de que es posible que no vuelva a verlos es muy obvio.

De alguna forma, el comentario no creó un ambiente incomodo, y todos agradecieron internamente que así fuera, porque de lo contrario no sabrían cómo reaccionar.

—Vengan aquí. —Comentó apresuradamente, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos esperando a que alguien se acercara.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado, acercándose y ayudándola a ponerse de pie para después abrazarla. Bonnie pudo ver como se susurraban algo, pero no entendió que. Foxy se separó de ella sonriendo ampliamente, asegurándose de grabar bien las palabras de Chica en su memoria, por que sin duda esas dos frases cambiaron lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer antes de irse.

—" _No te atrevas a irte sin arreglar las cosas con Bonnie. Tienes mi bendición para mancillar cualquier habitación, excepto la mía, asegúrate de no romper nada"_

Gabe, intentando mantenerse serio, también la abrazó y de la misma forma, Chica pareció decirle algo pero nadie pudo oírlo más que el rubio, quien asintió algo nervioso, causando que la más baja sonriera con ternura.

—" _Solo díselo, ¿Qué puede salir mal? No va a rechazarte, créeme."_

—Vamos, no pongan esas expresiones como si los hubiera regañado por algo. —Los animó al notar el incómodo ambiente que se estaba formando, sip, seguro eran los celos de las dos pasivas.

—La casa estará mucho más tranquila sin la tipa ésta molestando a todas horas. Me siento realizado en la vida. —Se burló Freddy, para después recibir un buen puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Chica. — ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

— ¿Crees que porque estoy enferma no puedo golpearte, maldito? ¡Voy a medir mi fuerza contigo!

— ¡Deja de gritar!

— ¡Entonces cállate!

— ¡Oigan! Ya cállense, se supone que tenemos que despedirnos porque pasará un tiempo hasta que podamos vernos de nuevo, ¿no?

Las palabras de Bonnie, sin quererlo, provocaron que la ligereza del ambiente se fuera al carajo, porque, como era obvio, todos ahí estaban al tanto de la situación con su padre y de la importante decisión que estaba por tomar, por supuesto, el comentario no fue tomado de la manera que esperaba el enunciador.

— ¿Aceptarás? —La voz de Chica no se oía molesta, incluso parecía feliz, pero la expresión en su rostro era todo lo contrario.

Freddy no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacía el pelirrojo, por inercia; que parecía más tenso de lo normal, como si estuviera a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecer de una vez, como si tuviera que morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo que seguramente no sería de ayuda en nada.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla pensando en sí debería hacer algo, tal vez algún comentario sarcástico hacía Chica serviría, pero después pensó en que era importante que Bonnie dejara de lado la situación de todos, y prestara atención a sí mismo de una vez por todas. Tal vez sonaría cruel, pero no estaría mal dejarlo a merced de la presión de grupo por esa ocasión.

—No lo sé. —Fue la fría respuesta del pelimorado, por la forma en que respondió pudieron incluso llegar a pensar que le había molestado la pregunta, aunque no era así para nada, el simplemente no tenía idea de que articular.

—Deberías aceptar. —Argumentó Freddy tras unos segundos de silencio en los que parecía que todos querían decir algo pero no encontraban el valor para abrir la boca.

—Es una oportunidad muy buena, ya sabes, es de las mejores universidades. —Chica se animó a seguir hablando tras el comentario del castaño, Bonnie solo hizo una mueca.

En realidad él no quería hablar de eso; si, era consciente del grado de importancia que tenía todo eso, pero no era tan fácil simplemente irse y dejar todo lo que conocía de un día para otro; deseaba decírselos, pero llegó a la conclusión de que solo estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua y que en realidad las cosas no eran tan difíciles como él pensaba.

—Sí, sí, ya sabes, sería divertido, puedes venir a visitarnos en las vacaciones.

—Incluso tu madre estará orgullosa de que vayas a Cambridge, ella siempre quiso que fueras allá.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea lo mejor justo ahora… —Comentó como si en realidad no quisiera estar diciendo eso, pero las palabras estuvieran siendo forzadas por una fuerza invisible demasiado poderosa como para ser detenida.

— ¡Claro que es algo bueno!

—Simplemente deberías dejar de hacer tanto drama e irte. —La voz de Foxy, fría y afilada, cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los tres más jóvenes en el lugar, porque, además de Freddy, nadie notó el cambio en su postura apenas el tema fue sacado a luz.

— ¿Disculpa? —Bonnie se giró para verlo con una sonrisa que demostraba todo menos amabilidad, y con voz molesta agregó: —Que yo sepa, tú ya no tienes derecho a opinar sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida.

—Bueno, si en primer lugar, Winston dejara de portarse como un idiota, yo no tendría que discutir en esta mierda. —Respondió con el mismo tono de voz sin despegar sus ojos de los del más bajo.

Los tres restantes en la habitación parecían más pequeños de lo que eran. Chica se lamentó internamente de haber comenzado con el tema porque lo que menos quería era que alguien terminara peleando, y más si se trataba de ellos dos. Freddy solo estaba ahí, viéndolos decirse cosas que obviamente, no sentían y Gabe les lanzó una mirada entre divertida y entretenida por las cosas que empezaron a decirse.

No cabía duda de que Foxy conservaba muchas, muchas emociones humanas, y bueno, era comprensible, ya que él tenía menos tiempo de haber fallecido, el, en cambio, ya no recordaba que tan grave o doloroso era tener que separarse de una persona importante.

Aunque creía que estaba cerca de recibir un buen recordatorio de lo poderosas que las emociones humanas podían llegar a ser.

Tuvieron que observar la discusión entre los dos chicos por un rato antes de que ambos se cansaran de sus argumentos y el pelimorado se fuera por el pasillo, y Foxy desapareciera escaleras arriba.

Minutos después los padres de la rubia regresaron y Gabe tuvo que desaparecer. Bonnie no habló mucho durante la cena, y solo respondía cuando alguien le preguntaba algo directamente; Chica entendió que el simplemente estaba en otro lugar.

Tardó quince minutos en despedirse de los chicos, porque según ella, sus vidas estarían vacías hasta que regresara y quería llenarlos de su amor.

Los señores Peterson prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarla hasta el auto e incluso después de que arrancaran, Chica seguía despidiéndose sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Cuando por fin perdieron de vista el vehículo regresaron a la casa y fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

Bonnie regresó a la cocina por un vaso de agua pocos minutos después, porque no podía dormir y definitivamente le hacía falta distraerse con algo para acallar sus ruidosos pensamientos.

Sabía a la perfección que no había sido correcto pelear con Foxy frente a todos, porque no era necesario que sus amigos se enteraran de sus problemas de pareja… o más bien ex-pareja. Mordió su lengua, aun sin poder acostumbrarse a la expresión. Se sentía algo culpable, pero su orgullo no le permitía ir a buscar al pelirrojo, porque para su desgracia, no era capaz de dejarlo de lado ni siquiera por la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Iba subiendo las escaleras, aun dentro de su batalla mental cuando decidió dejar de ser tan orgulloso –o idiota- y llamó un par de veces al pelirrojo, rogando que no estuviera tan molesto con el como para ignorarlo.

Un par de pisadas en la parte superior de la escalera le dieron a entender que la persona a quien llamaba, ya se encontraba ahí. Tomó un poco de aire y sin pensar bien lo que iba a decir, comenzó a dejar que las palabras se deslizaran por sus labios.

—No debí haber dicho eso... lo siento, era mentira lo que dije sobre que no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mí, porque siempre vas a tenerlo, después de todo me conoces muy bien. Y me asusta tener que irme porque si lo hago tendré que aceptar que tú te vayas y hace poco caí en cuenta de que de verdad vas a irte, que ya no podré hablar contigo o abrazarte nunca más y no quiero que eso pase, porque eres muy importante para mí y…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero el repentino abrazo rodeándolo completamente y acercándolo al cuerpo de Foxy se lo impidieron, porque joder, Bonnie nunca, nunca sería capaz de negar que el simple contacto de sus manos hacia que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera y sus pensamientos fueran alejados de cualquier cosa que no fuera el mayor a su lado.

Correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose patético por estar un escalón más abajo que el pelirrojo, acentuando su diferencia de alturas, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía feliz, extremadamente feliz, como si nada le hiciera falta para que su vida estuviera completa.

.

.

.

Freddy despertó durante la madrugada, sintiéndose realmente incómodo y pegajoso. Justo después de que se encerraron en la habitación, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y terminaron con la ropa en el suelo, las sábanas revueltas y con el castaño lloriqueando y pidiendo " _Más y más rápido_ ".

Se incorporó y al ver a Gabe despierto mirando por la ventana, supo que era el momento.

Pasó saliva con el pulso acelerándosele y buscó su ropa interior. Por lo menos el rubio había tenido la consideración de ordenar un poco su desastre y colocar su ropa en un lugar accesible.

—Me enamoré de ti. —La voz del rubio rompió el silencio que cubría la habitación, causando que Freddy se detuviera en el acto, con la ropa a medio poner y las manos comenzando a temblarle. Quiso hablar, de verdad lo deseaba, pero de un momento a otro era como si sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaran y para colmo, su garganta se cerrara.

El más alto se giró para poder observar su reacción, el castaño sabía que estaba sonrojado y que el temblor en sus manos era evidente, pero extrañamente, Gabe no se burló, de hecho, parecía como si estuviera esperando algo más.

Ah, claro… la respuesta.

Freddy terminó de vestirse con sus pensamientos hechos un lío, sin poder hilar todas las frases que había preparado para su discurso de declaración, y entonces llegó a su mente la idea de que, tal vez, en esa ocasión lo correcto sería actuar, no hablar.

Se movió rápido. En menos de un parpadeo estuvo abrazando al mayor, quien no lo dudó ni un instante para rodearlo con sus brazos y estrujarlo contra sí mismo. Era extraño porque nunca antes se habían abrazado de esa manera y podría incluso considerarse como una broma cruel que esa fuera a ser también la última vez. Freddy alzó la vista, acercando inmediatamente sus labios a los del más alto, quien le correspondió gustoso. Y a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, el beso no buscaba nada más aparte de demostrar el amor que sentían uno por el otro y que por mucho tiempo habían intentado ocultar tanto de las personas alrededor como de ellos mismos.

Las manos de Gabe se dirigieron a las mejillas del contrario, acariciando con suavidad la pecosa piel, tan delicadamente que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar que tuviera miedo de romperla con su tacto. Se separaron cuando Freddy necesitó respirar, pero el estrecho lazo que habían establecido con ese simple contacto seguía ahí. El menor cubrió las manos que reposaban en sus mejillas con las propias, impidiendo que la unión fuera rota y miró a los profundos pozos azules que eran los ojos de la primera persona con la que había experimentado tantas sensaciones que nunca habría imaginado sería capaz de sentir.

—No soy una persona de muchas palabras, y creo que tú lo sabes bien, no me interesa hablar más de lo necesario con nadie, pero tú eres una excepción. Mientras estuve vivo no pude encontrar a alguien que me interesara lo suficiente como para quedarme a su lado más de una noche, y después de morir, todos esos años encerrado en este lugar, estuve pensando que tal vez había sido mi karma por desechar a las personas como si fueran basura, y luego llegaste tú… y entonces supe que la razón por la cual yo sigo aquí es porque tenía que conocerte, era mi destino enamorarme de ti y mi karma sería no poder quedarme a tu lado y hacerte feliz. Te amo, Freddy, entonces… ¿tú que sientes por mí?

Freddy sintió sus ojos escocer un poco, porque nunca antes alguien se le había declarado de esa forma tan sincera. Y debía darle la razón a Gabe, porque aunque nunca lo dijera, el solía hablar solo con las personas que le darían un beneficio a cambio, y en esa casa todo había cambiado.

Aprendió lo que era tener amigos de verdad, supo que tan placentera y dolorosa podía ser una relación carnal o que tan estresante podía ser la vida de un universitario, pero sobre todo, supo lo que era enamorarse completamente de una persona; abandonarse completamente a alguien para que hiciera de ti lo que quisiera incluso sabiendo que dolería al final, porque las personas se van, y para su desgracia, en ese caso no sería diferente, aunque supuso que si más doloroso.

Lo que lo consolaba era que él no era el único sintiendo eso, Gabe estaba siendo azotado por el mismo mar de emociones que lo golpeaba a él, y así, por lo menos ya no estaba tan a la deriva.

Inhaló profundamente antes de responder a la pregunta que le había sido hecha momentos atrás. Mentalmente arrojó todos los papeles en los que había escrito su declaración y dejó que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz porque, a decir verdad, ya le hacía demasiada falta.

—Nunca entendí porque todos buscaban a alguien con quien compartir su vida, porque a mi parecer el único ser que debe importarte eres tú mismo; vine aquí con la convicción de terminar mis estudios, no de hacer amigos, irónicamente, encontré a mis primeros verdaderos amigos en este lugar, y también estás tú. La forma en que nos conocimos no fue para nada normal, porque ¿Quién juega con un psicópata que entra en su casa por la noche y amenaza con dañar a sus amigos? Pero hace poco acepté para mí mismo que tú me hiciste entender porque las personas necesitan a alguien a su lado, también te amo, Gabe, y te juro que daría lo que fuera para que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias y hubiéramos podido estar toda nuestra vida juntos.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien unió sus labios; Freddy le correspondió, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse más en el contacto. Deseando internamente que esa no fuera la razón que ataba al rubio ahí porque incluso después de todo lo dicho seguía siendo egoísta.

Se separaron unos segundos después, no por voluntad propia, sino porque para Gabe comenzó a ser difícil mantenerse en pie. Freddy abrió sus ojos y cayó en algo que hacía tiempo no experimentaba de forma tan pura.

Entrar en pánico.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, apretando sus puños diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando porque de verdad le estaba preocupando volver a estar solo. El aún no estaba listo para ver al hombre frente a él marcharse. Gabe no podía irse de esa forma, no podía dejarlo solo después de que ambos habían aceptado lo que sentían de forma tan sincera, y maldijo a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber por haberle otorgado ese destino tan cruel. Jadeo levemente al no ser capaz de encontrar algo más que hacer, porque maldición, su mente no podía enfocarse en nada que no fuera el jodido brillo emanando del cuerpo de _su_ Gabe.

—Por muchos años mi mayor arrepentimiento fue haber vivido de la forma en que lo hice… pero hace poco descubrí que mi mayor arrepentimiento sería no poder estar a tu lado siempre, verte hacer las cosas que te hacen feliz o llevarte a algún lugar, y lo siento mucho, Freddy. Perdóname por no haber hecho más por nosotros.

El castaño negó repetidamente, sin acercarse al cuerpo que cada vez se volvía menos visible, temiendo acelerar el proceso. Gabe sonrió levemente, extendiendo sus brazos para que el menor se acercara y pudiera abrazarlo, cosa que sucedió instantes después. Freddy apretó la tela de su ropa entre sus dedos mientras permitía que su hombro se empapara con las cálidas lágrimas de su único amor.

—Te amo, te amo demasiado… no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar solo…—Su voz se quebraba más con cada palabra que abandonaba sus labios. Al rubio le rompió el corazón oírlo hablar de esa manera, por lo que se apresuró a besarlo, tomando su mentón entre sus dedos para mantenerlo cerca de sí.

—No vas a estar solo, tienes a Bonnie y a Chica, ellos estarán contigo; tú mismo lo dijiste, son tus primeros amigos de verdad, no te dejarán solo. Además, siempre voy a estar cuidándote, desde donde quiera que esté, voy a protegerte de todo lo que esté a mi alcance, porque no soportaría ver que algo malo te pasara. Te lo prometo. Así que es tu turno para prometerme que vas a pensar en mí por lo menos una vez al día y que serás feliz con cualquiera que sea tu destino.

—Te lo prometo… —Murmuró sin despegarse del cuerpo del rubio, dejando que más lágrimas se desbordaran al sentir sus manos acariciando con gentileza su espalda. —Déjame ser egoísta; quiero tenerte solo para mí en este momento.

El mayor asintió entendiendo sin necesidad de más palabras.

—Despídete de ellos por mí. —Escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, inhalando por última vez su embriagante olor, apretando la mandíbula porque él tampoco quería irse; no después de haber sido aceptado de esa forma, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. La mitad de su cuerpo ya se había ido y por más que lo deseara, su tiempo en ese mundo se había terminado definitivamente.

Para Freddy, la sensación de estar sosteniendo un cuerpo desapareció minutos después, entre caricias inocentes y besos castos, además de algunas lágrimas por parte del castaño. Lloró sin control cuando el leve brillo que iluminaba su habitación desapareció completamente, hundiéndolo en la oscuridad, saboreando las últimas palabras de Gabe; queriendo calmar su dolor rompiendo algo, y sabiendo que esa acción le haría sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Limpió la humedad de sus mejillas ayudándose de sus manos, jadeando en busca de aire. Jurándose a si mismo recordar por el resto de su vida las últimas palabras de quien fue su primer amor.

—" _Te amo. Y recuerda que nuca más estarás solo. Y en caso de que un día sea así, me tendrás a mí, en cualquier momento, puedes estar seguro de que estaré a tu lado escuchándote."_

Cuando por fin pudo detenerse, porque si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que tendría los ojos hinchados por la mañana, de enredó en las sábanas revueltas, esperando poder dormir un poco esa noche.

Afortunadamente, el cansancio mental lo hizo caer dormido minutos después y a la mañana siguiente, Freddy estuvo contento por haber soñado que Gabe dormía junto a él una vez más.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Nahax: Hola! No te preocupes por eso, entiendo que muchas veces es algo difícil tomarse un tiempo para estas cosas, sobretodo cuando tienes que ir a la escuela y esas cosas. Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo que Mangle con respecto a la relación del Fonnie. :D**

* * *

 **Hey! Si, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que no he estado muy bien últimamente. En la escuela están llegando los proyectos finales y tengo que elegir una capacitación, lo cual es difícil porque no hay nada que me interese demasiado y tengo miedo de equivocarme, además alguien rompió mi pequeño kokoro en dos -aunque eso no importa tanto xD-**

 **Ya tenía la mitad del capitulo escrita desde hace tiempo, pero no quería subirla así porque cada que actualizo intento que los capítulos sean lo mejor posible, y ayer por la noche me dieron muchas ganas de escribir, pero como aun estaba algo triste, creo que puede notarse que estaba sensible -sobre todo la parte de la despedida de Gabe- y espero que para ustedes no sea muy extraño tener que leer esa parte.**

 **Pd. ¿Que opinan de Sister Location? Omg yo estoy emocionada, ¡el fandom aun vive!**

 **En fin, creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí incluso después de tanto tiempo!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola! Si, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¡lo siento! ;-; Sufrí mucho mientras escribía este capítulo, que por cierto, ¡es muy largo! Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo dedicarme a escribir todo el día c:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Bonnie no pasó una buena noche, dio vueltas en la cama por horas hasta que pudo dormir-, ¿la razón? Simple, ya había tomado su decisión, y estaba seguro de que dolería como la mierda, sin embargo, era lo mejor que podía hacer dada su situación.

Salió de la cama aun medio dormido y se dirigió a la cocina listo para preparar su desayuno. Envió un mensaje a Marlene para agradecerle su hospitalidad y hablarle acerca del estado de Chica. La mujer no demoró en responderle, aliviada de que todo fuera bien y comentó distraídamente que su padre estaba a punto de regresar.

El pelimorado ya había aceptado el hecho de que su padre se casaría de nuevo; y de alguna forma estuvo feliz por él, porque Marlene era una mujer maravillosa que sin duda cuidaría bien de él. Y su madre… bueno, ella no necesitaba un nuevo esposo, lo tenía a él, a su único hijo que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Pocos minutos después de moverse por la cocina, apareció Freddy. El más bajo subió la mirada para saludarlo, pero se detuvo al ver las pronunciadas ojeras que el castaño cargaba debajo de sus ojos añil.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó más por inercia que por otra cosa, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de Freddy, quien permaneció quieto. Bonnie se acercó a él después de dejar el bol que cargaba sobre el estante. — ¿Estás seguro?

Esta vez el más alto negó y bajó la cabeza, dejando que un sollozo escapara de sus labios al tiempo que un par de cálidas lágrimas se estrellaban violentamente contra las baldosas del suelo.

Se abrazó al cuerpo del pelimorado con fuerza una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y dejó que su sentimiento fluyera al sentir las manos del contrario aferrarse a él con fuerza.

Durante la noche Freddy tuvo un sueño con Gabe, y al despertar estuvo feliz por unos segundos, rompiéndose más pronto que tarde al pensar en que nunca, nunca más podría escuchar la voz del rubio, nunca podría abrazarlo de nuevo. Todo lo que una vez fue, se había acabado para siempre.

Y entonces entendió esa frase, " _Nunca sabes el valor de una vida hasta que vez una perderse frente a tus ojos_ " Y quien quiera que la hubiera inventado, estaba en lo correcto.

Él siempre se jactó de no temer a la muerte, porque entendía que era un proceso natural por el que todos pasarían alguna vez, pero cavilar de forma tan desgarradora sobre Gabe, aprisionando esos terribles pensamientos que lo atormentaban con tanta fuerza, terminó por romperlo, y si, aceptando que después de eso seguía sin temer a su muerte, pero ahora, en cambio, temía a la de los demás.

Tenía miedo de quedarse solo después de que todos se fueran, porque estaba seguro de que no lo soportaría una vez más.

Bonnie entendió en cierta parte el dolor de su amigo, que parecía tan desesperado por soltar toda su desesperación en lágrimas, y decidió no hablar, esperando que la frase que fuera a decir en un futuro, cuando estuviera listo, fuera lo suficiente para arreglar por lo menos una parte pequeña en el alma rota del castaño, pensando en la misión que le fue encargada la tarde anterior.

—Se fue… el imbécil se fue… —Pudo susurrar transcurridos unos minutos.

—Lo siento mucho. —Apretó el abrazo un poco más.

—Creo que no iré hoy a la universidad... —Mascullo con un leve tono de humor en su voz, Bonnie sonrió en respuesta. Ultimadamente nadie estaba asistiendo a la universidad.

Se despidió de Freddy, pidiéndole que descansara y que comiera más tarde para evitar tener que ir al hospital de nuevo por culpa de alguien que no comió lo suficiente. El castaño fingió molestarse con él y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara, diciéndole que se apurara o llegaría tarde a la primera clase.

Una vez estuvo solo, fue a su habitación a encerrarse de nuevo, topándose con Foxy al pie de la escalera. Ninguno dijo nada, solo compartieron una mirada difícil de descifrar incluso por ellos mismos y el castaño siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

El pelirrojo creía estar preparado mentalmente para eso, pero viéndose solo, sin alguien más como el, lo hizo golpearse con fuerza contra la realidad. Él era el siguiente en desaparecer, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo, porque sabía que Bonnie merecía poder dejar eso atrás, merecía tener una vida normal, tener una pareja, tal vez casarse, comprar una casa lejos de la ciudad y viajar tanto como le fuera posible; cosas que obviamente él no podía ofrecerle y estaba bien con eso, porque su momento ya había acabado.

Dio vueltas por la casa durante todo el día, divirtiéndose molestando al gato cada que podía y observando las fotografías de los tres chicos que vivían ahí, sonriendo cada vez que veía al pelimorado.

No le quedaba duda alguna de que había hecho que el chico cambiara, si fue para bien o para mal, no quiso saberlo. Porque incluso en las fotografías despedía un aura clara, que expresaba seguridad y alegría, en cambio, justo en el punto donde estaban, Bonnie parecía más maduro, pero inseguro sobre su futuro, y eso era únicamente culpa del pelirrojo o por lo menos, el mismo intentó convencerse de ello.

Le dolía tener que separarse de Bonnie, porque lo necesitaba demasiado, joder, incluso esos pocos días en los que habían estado separados lo estaban volviendo loco, ya ni mencionar el autocontrol que tenía que acumular para no tocarlo cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Y realmente no se esperaba lo de Gabe, porque el tipo era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de alguien y sin embargo, pudo ser completamente sincero con Freddy, permitiéndose descansar pese a que deseaba con tantas fuerzas poder cuidar del castaño por mucho más tiempo.

Se sintió nervioso y estúpido como una colegiala enamorada al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría y no podía evitar sonreír, pero procurando no ser visto por el pelimorado.

Bonnie lucía cansado, no solo ese día, sino desde unas cuantas semanas atrás, Foxy sabía bien la razón, bueno, entre todas la que había, sabía que el chico estaba sintiéndose acorralado por la situación en la que se encontraban, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría sido mejor no involucrarse con él desde un principio. Negó con la cabeza casi inmediatamente, no queriendo siquiera imaginarse no haber tenido la oportunidad de sostener la mano del pequeño pelimorado, o besarlo, o simplemente sentarse a su lado mientras veían una mala película porque, irónicamente, había tenido la mejor etapa de su vida estando muerto, y todo había sido gracias a Bonnie.

Pero esa etapa debía terminar, porque de lo contrario terminaría siendo un estorbo en la vida del chico y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería convertirse en algo así, tan obsoleto y fuera de lugar como lo estaba en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Foxy? —No pudo evitar soltar un respingo al notar que el pelimorado mantenía su vista clavada en él, obviamente lo había notado espiándolo mientras desataba una pelea dentro de su cabeza. — ¿Qué haces?

—Nada… yo solo estaba…

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Lo interrumpió el chico, luciendo demasiado nervioso y si el corazón del pelirrojo siguiera latiendo, seguramente habría dado un vuelco.

—Claro. —Intentó aparentar normalidad, porque uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, y ese alguien claramente no iba a ser el tembloroso pelimorado.

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación del menor, el más alto se encargó de cerrar la puerta y permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos; Foxy pudo jurar que podía escuchar el corazón del chico golpear violentamente su pecho con cada respiración que daba y entristeció al deducir el tema del que iban a hablar.

—Yo… creo que ya es hora. —Susurró, con un volumen tan bajo que el mayor tuvo que procesarlo varios segundos para captarlo completamente.

—Bien. —Se forzó a responder, entendiendo a que se refería, sintiéndose repentinamente como si estuviera vivo de nuevo, con su estómago retorciéndose y sus manos sudando frio.

Bonnie alzó la mirada de pronto, topándose con la suya sin miramientos, directamente, y las cosas tomaron un curso distinto del que deberían haber seguido. Sus ojos rubí se llenaron de lágrimas paulatinamente, un sollozó resonó en la habitación y las mejillas del más bajo se humedecieron, sus manos incluso viajaron hasta su rostro para intentar disimular la penosa situación, pero no pudo retenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Te amo demasiado… y n-no quiero que te vayas. —Sollozó, con su voz rompiéndose cada vez más a medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios. —No es justo…

Foxy tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo la impotencia correr por sus venas ante la visión que tenía enfrente, quería hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo pero ¿Cuánto más rompería el corazón del chico? Porque sabía que era injusto consolarlo para después marcharse como si nunca hubiera significado nada para el cuándo la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Mandó a la mierda todos sus pensamientos para abandonar su posición, colocándose frente al chico y rodeándolo con sus brazos, tan fuerte como para poder sentir los latidos acelerados del otro en su pecho, sintiendo también ganas de llorar, prohibiéndoselo mentalmente.

Apoyó sus labios sobre la frente del menor, negándose a tener que soltarlo en cualquier momento.

—Hagámoslo una última vez. —Fue la petición de Bonnie, y el pelirrojo creyó haber escuchado mal en primera instancia, pero apenas separó un poco el cuerpo del chico del suyo para poder verlo, supo que estaba hablando enserio. —Por favor…

—Bon… —Fue lo único que pudo decir. No sabía que más hacer, porque por un lado no quería herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero por el otro, quería aceptar, quería tomarlo por última vez de una manera que no le permitiría olvidarlo nunca y que le daba el consuelo de que por lo menos estaría en ese mundo un poco más de tiempo en la memoria de Bonnie.

No supo en que momento sus labios colisionaron contra los del chico con tanta hambre, pero no pudo negar que ese simple contacto le había hecho demasiada falta durante esos días, que a su parecer habían sido meses.

Por inercia, sus manos viajaron a los costados del rostro del menor, acunándolo con cuidado, como si fuera lo más valioso y delicado en el mundo, cosa que, por lo menos para Foxy, era cierta. Bonnie se aferró a sus hombros, abrazándose a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible, pensando en determinado momento que estaba viéndose como un desesperado ante el pelirrojo, pero importándole una mierda porque, joder, sería la última vez.

Se separaron cuando Bonnie sintió la falta del aire en sus pulmones, sus miradas conectaron automáticamente, algo que los dos sabían que harían después de besarse, incluso si no lo querían así.

El mayor volvió a besarlo solo un par de segundos después, haciéndolo retroceder lentamente, como si quisiera que el momento fuera para siempre, como si pudiera detener el tiempo para poder permanecer al lado del chico por el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando sintió el borde de la cama detrás de ellos, lo hizo recostarse, teniendo especial cuidado de no dañarlo bajo ningún motivo, porque simplemente no podía permitírselo. Se colocó sobre el con total calma, sin apresurarse a besarlo y desvestirlo como en las veces anteriores. El menor lo observaba atento desde su posición, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Volvió a besarlo, sin presionar el contacto para que fuera más húmedo, el tiempo que duró el beso fue el suficiente como para poder aumentar gradualmente la fuerza y aun así, no dejaba de ser un roce delicado, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por el menor en ese simple acercamiento.

Descendió lentamente hasta el cuello de Bonnie, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Lamió la zona expuesta, sintiéndose enteramente satisfecho al sentir el corazón del menor acelerarse conforme la humedad de sus acciones aumentaba.

Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos concentrado en el blanco cuello del menor, su mano derecha bajó hasta su miembro semi erguido, arrancando de su garganta uno de esos gemidos que lo desarmaban completamente, sin importar que tan seria fuera la situación. Comenzó a frotar su mano contra a dureza y aceptó los labios del chico cuando se incorporó para pedirle que lo besara. Se separaron solo un poco para que Bonnie pudiera quitarse la camisa, deleitando al mayor con la vista apenas sus clavículas fueron reveladas; besó la zona, pasando de derecha a izquierda, sonriendo contra la suave piel al sentir las manos del pelimorado enredadas en su cabello y su boca sobre su frente, depositando un beso casto con todo el amor que pudo demostrar. El pelirrojo mordió juguetonamente un costado de su cuello, sonriendo con malicia ante la reacción de Bonnie.

Desabotonó sus pantalones y se deshizo de ellos, pero sin dejar de lado la delicadeza con la que se había propuesto a tratar al chico durante el tiempo que hiciera falta para concretar el encuentro. Deslizó la tela por lo largo de sus piernas y regresó a besarlo.

Bonnie desabotonó con lentitud la camisa de Foxy, sonriéndole sinceramente ante la mirada ligeramente asustada que le envió el más alto.

—Está bien. —Le susurró, tomando el control de la situación, tranquilizando con esas simples palabras al mayor, quien relajó sus músculos y se dejó hacer.

Una vez la prenda estuvo fuera del camino, Bonnie lo empujó para hacerlo sentarse sobre el colchón e imitó la acción, pero acomodándose sobre las piernas del otro y procediendo a besar su cuello con la misma delicadeza con la que él había sido besado minutos atrás.

Las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cadera le indicaron que estaba haciéndolo bien, y no se detuvo incluso cuando fue acercado más al cuerpo del contrario para poder besar sus labios con una creciente desesperación que le causó ternura.

El proceso de lubricar y dilatar fue como siempre, incomodo pero permitiéndoles crear un ambiente estrecho e íntimo, con sus pechos juntos y los gemidos de Bonnie inundando la habitación lentamente.

El pelirrojo se encargó de recostarlo nuevamente sobre la cama y alzó las caderas del contrario, colocando una de sus rodillas sobre su hombro y apoyando su mano derecha al lado de su cabeza. Con la mano libre, tomo su erección por la base y se alineó con el cuerpo del menor, que lo miraba expectante.

Se movió lentamente, apreciando en todo momento la expresión facial del pelimorado, gruñendo sin poderlo evitar al encontrarse totalmente dentro. Besó nuevamente al chico antes de comenzar a moverse, lento y suave, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para culminar el acto.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los del contrario mientras aumentaba la fuerza, más no la velocidad; porque no iba a tener sexo solamente, no, esa vez se encargaría de hacerle el amor.

—Te amo… —Escuchó la voz entrecortada y suave de Bonnie en un punto donde, gracias a la nueva fuerza de las embestidas, la cama se movía al ritmo de sus cuerpos unidos. —Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Foxy se detuvo lentamente al percatarse de las lágrimas que cubrían poco a poco las mejillas del chico mientras decía las dos palabras más hermosas que pudo haber recibido, no por el significado, sino por la persona que estaba diciéndolas. Bajó la pierna de Bonnie de su hombro y se acomodó con cuidado, para acercarse a sus labios.

—También te amo, Bonnie. —Dijo. —Te amo miles de veces más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien.

El pelimorado se aferró a su cuello mientras las embestidas volvían y sus labios se mantenían unidos hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax y se dejaron dormir sin separarse.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bonnie estuvo preocupado intentando hacer sus tareas atrasadas para ese día, sin embargo, procuró que el pelirrojo no lo supiera, sobretodo porque estaba a punto de hablarle sobre la última gestión que harían juntos.

Colgó la llamada que le había hecho a su padre sin siquiera despedirse. No había sido agradable.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le cuestionó Freddy, arqueando una ceja por su comportamiento.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Respondió frotando sus manos con cierto aire de nerviosismo que le fue imposible ocultar.

— ¿Por qué mejor no esperas hasta la tarde?

—Es que es importante que lo sepa ahora. —Se convenció a sí mismo.

—Claro, y yo tendré que aguantar tu depresión todo el día. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando el reloj de su móvil, en donde había una foto de Gabe y él. —Como sea, date prisa o se nos hará tarde.

Bonnie asintió y Freddy salió de la casa, para darles un poco de privacidad. Minutos después, el pelimorado salió del lugar, con una expresión extraña y comenzó a caminar sin esperar al castaño, quien por supuesto, fue detrás de él.

— ¿Y bien?

—No le dije nada.

—Ya lo sabía. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero más te vale hacerlo hoy, no sería bueno que lo hicieras esperar tanto después de lo de anoche.

El más bajo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el perspicaz comentario de su amigo, que parecía no entender el peso de sus palabras.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada! —Rio nerviosamente, cambiando su expresión a una más seria casi inmediatamente.

Durante el día, tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para poder concentrarse como era debido, y tuvo que aguantar algunos regaños de los profesores por no haber llevado la tarea como debía haber sido. Incluso tuvo que sonreírle falsamente a Eidel al momento en que la chica se le colgó del brazo y le preguntó cuándo podía volver a ir a su casa.

Cuando ella se fue, pudo enterarse por obra de Freddy que al parecer, la chica se había quedado flechada por Foxy la única vez que lo vio; y el castaño lo sabía porque de cuando en cuando, la pelinegra le preguntaba si ya habían terminado su relación.

El pelimorado no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la joven internamente.

Durante el camino de regreso a la casa, estuvo distraído nuevamente, tanto que Freddy tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para que no cruzara las calles con el semáforo para peatones en rojo.

Entraron a la casa y el castaño fue directamente a encerrarse en su habitación, alegando que tenía tareas atrasadas que debía terminar para que los profesores no lo regañaran como a Bonnie.

El pelimorado, por su parte, entró a la cocina, alimentó al gato y miró fijamente por algunos minutos la tarjeta en la que había escrito el número del padre de Foxy. Tan embelesado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo entró al lugar y llamó su nombre.

— ¿Estás bien? —Esperó una respuesta. — ¿Bonnie?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas casi veinte minutos ahí parado.

—Es solo… —Suspiró. —Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del menor, quien intentó esbozar una sonrisa al ver la del contrario.

—Yo… creo que sé que es lo que hay que hacer… —Hizo una pausa, después conectó su mirada con la dorada del otro. — ¿Te gustaría ver a tus padres una vez más?

El mayor se irguió ante la última frase. Observó el rostro serio de Bonnie y no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez con completa sinceridad mientras asentía efusivamente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Siempre hablas de ellos. —Murmuró. —No importa qué, siempre dirás algo que tenga que ver con ellos.

Asintió con lentitud y acarició los mechones púrpuras del bajito.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escribir un par de cartas, colócales una fecha de antes de que… ah, y puedes decirles lo que quieras. Eso debería servir; yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

—Claro, gracias. —Besó su mejilla y se levantó en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a irse, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Foxy, solo quiero que lo sepas… No iré a Cambridge.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos apenas la frase fue terminada. Se giró, preguntándose si había escuchado mal o algo así, porque simplemente se negaba a creer que el pelimorado hubiera rechazado tan importante propuesta.

— ¿Enserio?

—Esta mañana llamé a mi padre, le dije que no quiero irme de este lugar. No estuvo feliz con eso, pero realmente no me importa.

—Bon, ¿por qué?

—Tal vez Cambridge sea una buena universidad, pero hay muchas cosas que no puedo simplemente dejar de lado, además, no quiero tener que volver a hacer amigos, ya muy difícil fue aprender los nombres de mis profesores como para agregar más a la lista… ¿Crees que soy un idiota?

—Eres un idiota. —Soltó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

—Ya lo sabía. —Se acercó al mayor para poder abrazarlo, acción que fue correspondida al instante.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron silenciosamente en la casa. El pelimorado no volvió a mencionar el tema de Foxy, esperando a que fuera el quien le diera la fecha. Recibió una llamada de Marlene al día siguiente después de rechazar la propuesta; la mujer le preguntó por el estado de salud de Chica y después tanteó el terreno, aunque al final, aceptó sus razones de buena manera.

Y todo pudo haber pasado con mucha más tranquilidad si el viernes en la noche, su padre hubiera tocado la puerta después de terminada la cena.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó molesto al ver al hombre parado en el recibidor.

—Venimos a hablar contigo sobre Cambridge.

— ¿Venimos?

—Llamé a tu madre. —Comentó como si no tuviera importancia. —Debe estar a punto de llegar.

— ¿Hiciste qué? ¿Estás loco? No tenías porqué meterla en esto. —El volumen de su voz aumentó sin que pudiera evitarlo. El mayor se encogió de hombros y se abrió paso dentro de la casa.

— ¿Quién era, Bon? —Freddy, quien estaba en la sala de estar terminando una investigación, se detuvo al ver a al padre del pelimorado entrar antes que el propio chico a la estancia.

—Freddy, él es mi padre. —Bonnie habló algo molesto y el de ojos azules hizo una mueca al notar la manera en la que lo miraba el mayor. —Papá, él es Freddy; es del intercambio de Canadá.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Winston. —Extendió su mano para que el otro la estrechara, pero el hombre se limitó a mirarlo despectivamente y hablar con voz fría.

— ¿Eres de _esos_?

— ¿Cómo dice? —Su voz sonó molesta, y sinceramente, no le importó. Sabía que el hombre era homofóbico, o alguna mierda así, pero era totalmente irrelevante saber eso sí solo iba a darle la mano; maldición.

Bajó la mano lentamente, sin desconectar su mirada de la del hombre.

—Bonnie, creo que mejor voy a terminar algunas cosas en mi habitación.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación después de tomar sus cosas y sin mirar atrás, dejando incluso al mayor algo sorprendido de la repentina hostilidad que adquirió.

—Bien, gracias por venir a mi casa y molestar a mi amigo. —Murmuró Bonnie sarcástico.

—No me interesa. —Respondió sentándose en el sofá después de sacudirlo un poco.

El pelimorado bufó y alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando fue a abrir, se encontró con la mirada molesta de su madre, esa que decía claramente: " _Estoy molesta contigo, Bonnie. Y nada de lo que hagas va a cambiarlo_ "

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes. —Profirió, ligeramente molesta. — ¿Ya está aquí?

El chico asintió y la dejó pasar sin decirle nada.

Caminaron juntos hasta la estancia y la mujer se sentó al lado de su hijo una vez el mayor de los tres se dispuso a hablar luego de algunos segundos en silencio.

—Bien, quiero que expliques porque te estás dando el lujo de perder una oportunidad como esta.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero irme.

—Esa no es una buena razón.

—Para mí si lo es.

—Bonnie, cariño, ¿ya lo has pensado bien? Es algo muy importante como para dejarlo pasar. —Comentó su madre tras ser presionada con la mirada por su ex esposo, colocando suavemente su mano sobre la rodilla del menor.

—Sí, mamá, ya lo pensé y no quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Es por ese muchacho? —Bonnie incluso pudo haber jurado que la voz de su madre era más suave al mencionar el tema frente al hombre.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—Que no quieres irte por él. Pero piénsalo, ¿de verdad vale tanto la pena? —Esta vez fue su padre quien habló.

—No es por él, ya te lo dije el otro día por teléfono; es simplemente que no quiero irme de aquí y dejar mis cosas atrás. ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo? Ya no quiero nada que provenga de ti y mucho menos si piensas que con ello vas a hacerme cambiar lo que soy o mi forma de pensar sobre lo que me gusta y lo que no. —Se sorprendió de escucharse a sí mismo soltar esas palabras sin especular previamente, pero tampoco era como si fuera a retractarse, después de todo era justo lo que quería decirle al hombre, eso que tanto había estado callando durante un largo tiempo. —No creas que meter a mamá en esto va a hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a cualquier cosa que quieras que cambie. Ya no soy un jodido niño al que puedas manipular a tu antojo para que haga lo que te entre en gana cada que lo quieras. Ya no busco tu puta aprobación, así que acéptalo de una vez, soy gay, no voy a casarme con una mujer y me interesa una mierda si decides o no heredarme tu maldita compañía o cualquier suma de dinero, de cualquier forma no lo necesito.

Pudo ver el enojo crecer en los ojos de su padre y lo siguiente fue una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo voltear el rostro y llevar sus dedos a la zona dañada buscando aliviar el dolor. Escuchó a la mujer soltar un respingo y sintió como era jalado protectoramente hacia ella luego de pedirle al mayor que se fuera y que no volviera a llamarla. El hombre salió con paso firme, levantando su mirada únicamente para conectarla con Foxy, quien permanecía de pie en el pasillo, lanzándole cuchillos con la mirada. El mayor se limitó a golpearlo con su hombro al pasar a su lado y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

El pelirrojo suspiró y caminó con pasos ligeros hacia el umbral de la puerta que daba a la estancia, apreciando como la madre de Bonnie acariciaba su mejilla en un intento de evitar el dolor y al chico sonriéndole tiernamente para tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió. —Me alegra que lo hayas puesto en su lugar.

No pudo evitar alegrarse ante la vista de la tierna mujer protegiendo a su hijo para después regañarlo por su lenguaje.

— ¿Quieres quedarte hoy? Ya es tarde como para que regreses en un taxi. —Comentó distraídamente el menor después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Foxy permanecía en el umbral de la puerta con Bonnie dándole la espalda. La mujer pasó su vista directamente de su hijo al pelirrojo, sonriéndole de una forma que el más alto no supo interpretar correctamente.

—Me gustaría, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana temprano, cariño. —Se negó con educación. —Ya tengo que irme, Bonnie.

—Iré contigo, espera… —El de cabello púrpura fue a buscar un abrigo y la mujer salió al pasillo, topándose con el pelirrojo, quien ya esperaba algún comentario ácido por parte de ella, cosa que para su suerte, no sucedió.

—Gracias por cuidarlo. —La suave voz de la mujer llegó a sus oídos acompañada de una leve sonrisa que de alguna extraña forma le dio paz. Dio con la conclusión de que poder regalar sonrisas como la que esa mujer acababa de darle, era una facultad que solo poseían las mujeres al volverse madres. Y no pudo evitar pensar en cuando su madre le sonreía de esa forma cada que su padre lo castigaba por causarle problemas a los vecinos o a los profesores; esas ocasiones en que la mujer se asomaba por la puerta cuidando de que el mayor no la viera para dejarle algo de la cena.

El pelimorado alcanzó a su madre en el jardín principal después de regalarle una sonrisa a Foxy.

.

.

.

El sábado en la mañana, Foxy estuvo dando vueltas por la casa hasta que Bonnie apareció en la cocina.

Contrario a lo que siempre había creído, no estaba nervioso por su cercana partida; se podría decir incluso que estaba entusiasmado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pasó gran parte de la madrugada del viernes escribiendo las cartas que ahora descansaban en el librero principal de la estancia y a decir verdad, estaba muy complacido por el resultado que obtuvo tras desperdiciar tantas hojas durante el proceso.

Bonnie, por el contrario, no compartía su felicidad. Y el pelirrojo estuvo bien con eso, porque entendía en cierta forma como estaba sintiéndose el bajito, razón por la que se limitó a decirle que ya estaba listo; que podía seguir con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Y el de ojos rubí asintió para después abrazarlo por un largo rato.

El chico salió por un rato de la casa, con la excusa de tener que hacer algunas llamadas importantes y regresó dos horas después con los ojos hinchados y con Marlene detrás de él acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Al final había terminado acudiendo a la mujer para contarle sus problemas –omitiendo la parte sobrenatural que seguramente haría que lo enviaran a un hospital psiquiátrico- y ella le permitió desahogarse hasta que se sintió seco y pudo regresar a la casa.

Aunque de hecho, su excusa principal había sido real. Llamó al señor Olsen.

Le contó que él vivía en la casa de los asesinatos; que en el ático había encontrado una caja con algunos libros, y que mientras los hojeaba, había encontrado un par de cartas que al parecer iban dirigidas para él y su ex esposa.

Al principio, el hombre se mostró algo renuente a llamar a la mujer, pero terminó aceptando diciendo que no podía prometer nada pero que lo intentaría. El pelimorado se lo agradeció tantas veces que el hombre terminó riéndose de él y comentando distraídamente que estaba demasiado interesado en el asunto como para no haber conocido a Foxy; pero asegurándole que estaría en la casa al día siguiente para leer la carta.

Después de eso, llamó a Marlene y el resto es historia.

El pelirrojo estuvo a su lado toda la noche, recordándole sobre las distintas situaciones por las que pasaron; desde la primera pelea –que Bonnie quiso olvidar- hasta la única vez que salieron a recorrer las calles de Los Ángeles con el pelimorado reposando en la espalda del mayor y observaron la belleza nocturna de la ciudad escondidos detrás de una de las letras del Hollywood Sign.

Rieron, se besaron como cuando eran novios, se abrazaron durante minutos que parecieron ser horas y Bonnie lloró durante otras más; Foxy también lo hizo, pero fue cuidadoso de que el mas bajito no lo notara.

—Sé que lo he dicho tantas veces que puede parecer que lo estoy tomando a la ligera, pero te amo, Foxy. No lo olvides por favor.

—Lo entiendo. —Sonrió abrazando al menor mientras colocaba su nariz sobre su cabello púrpura y murmuraba contra las suaves hebras: —También te amo, Bonnie. Te amo demasiado.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, el pelimorado cayó dormido apoyándose en el pecho del pelirrojo.

A las once de la mañana, recibió una llamada. Reconoció el número e internamente deseó que al señor Olsen se le hubiera presentado una situación y no pudiera presentarse ese día ni ningún otro; decepcionándose y alegrándose a partes iguales cuando el hombre le confirmó su visita y la de su ex esposa para las seis de la tarde ese mismo día.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, arrastró a Foxy a su habitación y permaneció pegado a él todo el tiempo que pudo, incluso invitándolo a ducharse con él en un vago intento de retrasar lo inevitable, ese pequeño asunto que estaba consumiéndolo desde dentro sin piedad.

Freddy pareció entender bien la situación, por lo que a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, se despidió de ambos –más del pelirrojo que de Bonnie- y salió en dirección a la casa de los Peterson porque al parecer Chica estaba enviándole mensajes para quejarse de su aburrida vida en casa de sus padres sin poder salir a ningún lugar.

El pelimorado comenzó a temblar cuando faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la tarde y Foxy sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta ante la visión que tenía, sintiéndose demasiado lejano como para poder hacer cualquier cosa.

Durante el tiempo que tuvieron a solas, el menor se dedicó a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Bonnie entregaría las cartas a sus padres y Foxy los vería mientras ellos leían. Supuso que eso debía ser suficiente como para terminar lo que había empezado.

El sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las seis y Foxy tuvo que separarse del tembloroso chico para evitar ser visto.

Escuchó algunas voces provenir del recibidor antes de poder distinguir la figura de su padre caminando detrás de Bonnie. Su corazón muerto dio un vuelco al percatarse de que el hombre no había cambiado nada en esos años y sonrió al pensar en cómo se vería su madre.

Seguía manteniendo el mismo corte en su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules se veían algo más cansados de lo que recordaba; pero supuso que era normal.

—Mi ex esposa dijo que vendrá en un rato. Al parecer si le interesa leer la carta. —Comentó amablemente el hombre mientras paseaba su mirada por todo lugar posible. —Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—Dicen que ya no pueden remodelarla porque perdería su valor cultural. —Intentó alivianar el ambiente Bonnie.

—Sí, supongo que fregar los pisos para sacar la sangre gasta demasiado la fina madera. —Su tono fue amargo y el pelimorado se alegró de que el timbre volviera a sonar.

Se apresuró a abrir la pesada puerta de madera y sonrió a la mujer castaña de ojos miel que permanecía del otro lado, apreciando cada detalle que podía.

—Uh, es un gusto señora. Le agradezco que haya venido.

—El placer es mío, joven. —Respondió educadamente mientras sostenía la mano de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño que lo miraba con atención. —Espero que no haya problema con que ella se quede conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sonrió a la niña y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Las condujo hasta la estancia y la temperatura pareció descender súbitamente apenas las miradas de los dos adultos se encontraron.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a otra habitación? Los adultos tenemos que hablar de algo importante. —Le dijo la mujer a la niña, quien asintió efusivamente y salió corriendo al pasillo.

—Uh… bueno, estas son las cartas. —Comenzó Bonnie luego de tomar los sobres del librero y entregando a cada uno la que le correspondía. —Con ellas había una nota; al parecer era importante para el que la leyeran en voz alta.

Su voz fue tan convincente y sin titubeos que Foxy dudó de que el tembloroso chico que había abierto la puerta y el que estaba hablando con sus padres fuera la misma persona.

—Bien, entonces, ¿comienzo yo? —Preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de los otros dos, aclaró su garganta y después de desdoblar la hoja, comenzó a leer.

" _Papá, sé que desde siempre les cause problemas a ti y a mamá, y no podría estar más arrepentido de la manera en que me comporté porque sé que su divorcio fue mi culpa. Por un largo tiempo intenté hacerme creer que yo no tenía nada que ver, pero el sonido de sus discusiones cuando creían que yo aún no regresaba a casa me marcó demasiado como para poder olvidarla siquiera por un día en mi vida._

 _Lo que más extraño de esa época son los fines de semana en los que salíamos a algún lado que siempre escogía yo. Después de mi entrenamiento de futbol solíamos ir a una heladería y después al cine; algo que siempre deseé pero que nunca pudimos hacer debido a las circunstancias fue ir a un lago con ustedes todo el fin de semana para poder estar solamente nosotros tres._

 _Estaba convencido de que podría cambiar las cosas incluso después de haber cruzado el límite. Pero no fue así y te juro que daría lo que fuera para cambiar las cosas._

 _Padre, te pido que no vivas cargando conmigo como lo hiciste después del divorcio. Busca a una buena mujer y viaja a Australia, porque sé que ese siempre ha sido tu sueño. Olvida, por favor, todos los problemas que te he causado y ve. Te prometo que estaré bien en dondequiera que estés."_

El hombre no habló después de terminar de leer la carta y la mujer se puso de pie para comenzar a leer, pero antes, y con la voz más suave, le pidió al pelimorado un vaso con agua.

Foxy pasó saliva al ver como las manos de su madre temblaban levemente y soltó un respingo al sentir que alguien jalaba su camisa. Se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos color miel que lo observaban atentamente.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado.

—Yo pregunté primero… Soy Amber. —Infló sus mejillas. — ¿Por qué estas espiando? ¡Eso no es bueno!

—Lo sé. —Se agachó para estar a la altura de la que era su media hermana. La pequeña niña tenía apenas cuatro años y dudaba que siquiera pudiera recordar que alguna vez él la cuido cuando su madre tenía que viajar y no había nadie más disponible, todo antes del incidente. —Pero, ¿ves a ese chico de cabello morado? Su nombre es Bonnie.

La niña asintió.

—Bueno, él es la persona que amo.

— ¡Pero es un niño! —Exclamó algo escandalizada, bajando el volumen cuando el pelirrojo puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios, indicándole que debía guardar silencio.

—Pero es muy lindo, ¿no?

La pequeña se asomó por la puerta y después de mirar fijamente a Bonnie por unos segundos, regresó a su puesto.

—Sí, es muy lindo.

Foxy iba a volver a hablar, pero la voz de su madre interrumpió.

—Juguemos a que estamos espiando a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? —Comentó apresuradamente y la chiquilla asintió contenta.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

" _Mamá, sé que no he sido el mejor hijo; y sé que te he dado más dolores de cabeza que razones para que estés orgullosa de mi. Este pensamiento no me deja dormir muchas veces, porque sigo pensando que pude haber cambiado las cosas si tan solo me hubiera portado diferente._

 _Sé también que te sientes culpable por haberte casado de nuevo; pero nunca te he despreciado por ese hecho, es más, desearía poder seguir al lado de mi media hermana y cuidarla todo lo viable, pero supongo que eso no será posibl_ e.

 _Te agradezco todas y cada una de las oportunidades que me diste para seguir siendo yo, pero sobre todo, gracias por haberme permitido nacer. En base a eso, puedo decir que por tu obra he conocido la mejor parte de la vida y por esa simple razón, estaré siempre, aunque tú no lo creas, cuidando de ti y de mi hermana._

 _Entonces, ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y abrazas a mi padre una última vez? Siento que necesito esto para liberar un peso que he cargado durante más tiempo del que te imaginas. Esta es la última petición que te haré, lo prometo."_

Al pronunciar la última frase, la voz de la mujer se rompió y bajó el trozo de papel arrugado, para después abrazar al hombre que permanecía de pie junto a ella, soltándose a llorar sin reparo.

Foxy, por su lado, pudo sentirse más ligero al presenciar esa escena y supo que tenía que irse cuanto antes. Vio a la pequeña niña sonriéndole una vez más y volvió a colocarse a su altura.

—Escucha, pequeña. Ahora que completamos la misión de espionaje ¿puedo darte una misión ultra secreta solo para ti?

Pudo ver el brillo de la emoción en los ojos claros de la pequeña y sonrió al recibir un efusivo asentimiento.

— ¡Si!

—Bien, escucha, yo tengo que irme lejos justo ahora. Y no podré ver al chico de cabello morado en mucho tiempo —La cría frunció el ceño. — ¿Puedes cuidar de él hasta que yo regrese?

— ¿Por qué te vas?

—Bueno… es algo difícil. —Tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribió apresuradamente sobre él. —Toma, esta es tu misión. Escóndela muy bien y no la pierdas, ¿vale? No dejes que nadie más la vea nunca y cumple con ella. Si lo haces bien, cuando regrese te daré una gran recompensa.

—Bueno, ¡haré esta misión para ti! —Rio. — ¡Y será un secreto para siempre!

—Esa es mi chica. —Revolvió el cabello castaño de la niña y se levantó para correr escaleras arriba, despidiéndose con la mano y colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, siendo imitado por la pequeña.

Bonnie había comenzado a temblar apenas la mujer terminó de leer la carta. Estaba desesperado por correr a buscar a Foxy, pero no podía simplemente dejar a sus invitados. Tardaron por lo menos diez minutos más antes de retirarse y apenas cerró la puerta, el pelimorado corrió con la mayor rapidez que pudo hasta estar en su habitación, que había acordado con el pelirrojo, sería su punto de encuentro después de todo el asunto.

Intentó abrir la puerta, desesperado al notar el más que conocido brillo extinguiéndose por debajo de la madera, pero el seguro había sido puesto desde dentro.

— ¡Foxy! —Golpeó con fuerza el trozo de madera. — ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro apenas notó que la habitación había quedado a oscuras y él no había podido despedirse del amor de su vida.

Tomó el suficiente impulso como para romper el pomo de la puerta y entró a la habitación con la vista nublada y las manos temblándole; desplomándose contra el suelo al notar que se encontraba totalmente solo en la casa. Rasguñó la madera del suelo con sus uñas en un intento de desahogarse para después gritar hasta que su garganta se lastimó y todo lo que quedaron fueron sus lágrimas y las marcas de rasguños en el piso.

Se levantó, sin fuerzas, solamente buscando llegar a la cama y dormir por algunos meses hasta poder recuperarse del duro golpe que acababa de recibir, cuando distinguió un sobre blanco entre los colores sombríos del edredón.

Sus manos aún estaban temblando cuando rasgó el lateral del sobre y sacó una hoja doblada. Sus lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse apenas vio quien había escrito la carta.

" _Bonnie:_

 _Sé que estarás molesto conmigo por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo simplemente desaparecer frente a ti. No creo poder ser capaz de soportarlo y mucho menos si lo haces mientras tus ojos están vidriosos por aguantar las lágrimas. Espero que puedas perdonarme por ser tan idiota siempre._

 _Nunca conocí a una persona como tú; alguien que pudiera atraparme de la forma en que tú lo hiciste sin esforzarte siquiera un poco. Cuando hablamos por primera vez no imaginé que te convertirías en la persona más importante en mi vida y siento mucho que no hayamos podido ser como las otras parejas; esas que salen cada fin de semana, van juntos al cine y son la envidia de la escuela. Claro que esto no quiere decir que mi amor por ti sea menor que el que se tienen ellos._

 _Gracias de verdad por lo de mis padres. No imaginé que sería capaz de verlos nuevamente y gracias a ti todo esto tomó un rumbo distinto. Hiciste que un grupo de personas que ya no tenían esperanza para nada, se levantaran y lograran lo que ansiaron durante muchos años._

 _Y si, cuando hablamos por primera vez, no imaginé que te convertirías en la persona más importante en mi vida; pero si tuviéramos que volver a empezar, puedo decirte con toda seguridad que no me importaría volver a pasar por todo lo que pasamos si con eso puedo estar contigo una vez más._

 _Gracias por haberte enamorado de mí. Gracias por haberte mudado a esta casa. Gracias por haberte entregado a mí. Gracias por ser lo que eres. Gracias por existir._

 _Y podría seguir con esto siempre, pero aún hay algo que debo decir y el tiempo está acabándose._

 _Lo nuestro no salió de la mejor manera, porque nuestro destino era conocernos, amarnos y tenernos, pero no permanecer juntos el tiempo que nos hubiera gustado. Entonces, te prometo que la próxima vez haré todo lo que pueda, e incluso lo imposible para quedarme a tu lado por todo el tiempo que dure mi vida, sin importar cuanto duela, a quienes tenga que superar o cuánto tiempo pueda pasar para que volvamos a encontrarnos._

 _Te prometo que estaré cuidándote siempre, sin importar qué. Y espero que tú puedas prometerle a este pedazo de papel que seguirás adelante, que terminaras la universidad pateando los traseros de todos los listillos, serás un gran médico y viajaras por todo el mundo, por los dos, por nosotros._

 _Te amo Bonnie; más que a cualquier otra cosa o ser viviente en el mundo entero. Y espero que nunca olvides la calidez que nació dentro de ti cuando nos conocimos, porque yo nunca olvidaré la que causaste tú en mí._

 _Hasta la próxima, mi amor._

 _Foxy Olsen"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seis años después.**

Bonnie terminó de estacionar el auto en el reducido espacio que encontró luego de vagar por casi veinte minutos y la niña que lo acompañaba saltó en el asiento, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, abriendo la puerta y corriendo hasta estar a salvo en la acerca. El pelimorado suspiró audiblemente mientras corría para alcanzarla y la tomó de la mano apenas se puso a su altura.

Caminaron juntos entre los arboles hasta llegar al punto que tanto habían buscado.

La cría lo miró atentamente antes de alejarse un poco para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol extremadamente frondoso.

—Hola. —Susurró el de ojos rubí mientras colocaba el ramo de flores sobre la superficie plana, después de haberse agachado. —Hoy fue mi graduación, ¿sabes? Me gradué con honores.

Pasó su mano sobre la piedra pulida, quitando la tierra y algunas hojas secas que estorbaban a la vista. En la superficie yacían tallados un epitafio y unas fechas, pero lo que resaltaba más, era el nombre en letra cursiva.

 _Foxy Olsen._

—Durante las vacaciones iremos a Canadá. Los padres de Freddy dicen que está bien si nos quedamos allá un tiempo. Ah, Amber vendrá con nosotros, ¿no es genial?

Sonrió para después acomodar con cuidado las flores sobre la tumba y se levantó apenas escuchó a la pequeña castaña de diez años gritar el nombre de Chica.

Sus amigos, Freddy y Chica estaban esperándolo para ir al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo que los llevaría al hogar del castaño, quien estaba ansioso por regresar después de tanto tiempo. Le sonrieron sosteniendo aun los característicos gorros que los identificaban como recién graduados.

Después de eso, subieron al auto y Freddy condujo hasta el aeropuerto.

Después de la partida de Foxy, Bonnie estuvo deprimido por un tiempo; luego, la madre del pelirrojo fue a buscarlo para darle las gracias como se debía –que según ella, era con un delicioso pastel de chocolate- y le dijo que si quería, podía ir con ella a visitar la tumba del chico.

Después de eso, iba cada que podía y sin miedo a parecer un loco, hablaba con el aire; sonriendo al pensar que Foxy estaba escuchándolo desde donde quiera que estuviese.

Amber se durmió apenas pasaron quince minutos del despegue y Chica sacó de su maleta –sí, esa maleta que había causado una pelea entre ella y un par de azafatas- un gran álbum de fotos que tanto la rubia como el pelimorado habían cuidado desde niños.

Freddy se sumó al grupo y los tres se encargaron de llenar hasta el tope las páginas del gigantesco libro que contenía ochenta hojas en las que mínimo, cabían diez fotografías por cada página.

Tuvieron que comprar un libro nuevo para seguir sumando sus experiencias y los tres juntos, con Freddy sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña castaña, apreciaron las fotografías que se hicieron desde la segunda mitad del año dos mil quince hasta la primera mitad del dos mil dieciséis.

Los tres compartían una favorita; de hecho, les gustaba tanto que cada uno tenía una copia, en la estancia de la casa había otra, y una de las páginas del álbum albergaba una del mismo tamaño que la hoja.

Era _esa_ fotografía. En donde Mangle y Chica sujetaban sus manos, Freddy y Gabe entrelazaban sus brazos, y Foxy y Bonnie se abrazaban; todos mirando a la cámara con felicidad pura.

Amber también se ganó un lugar entre ellos, saliendo a casi todos los lugares a donde iban y los tres estaban perfectamente bien con ello, sobre todo Bonnie, que siempre había adorado los ojos miel de la niña.

Los años pasaron volando, y como era obvio, ninguno de ellos pudo superar completamente esa etapa tan alegre y trágica a la vez, pero se tenían entre ellos y con eso bastaba; o por lo menos era lo que cada uno pensaba para sus adentros.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ;-;**

 **Debo decir que este es el último capítulo de Murder House. Traté de dar una buena conclusión a todo pero aun así creo que alguna cosa pudo haber quedado inconclusa, me disculpo por ello.**

 **El capítulo es muy largo, de hecho, es el más largo que he escrito de todo MH y pensé en dividirlo a la mitad, pero no pude; porque sería cortar algo importante en la historia; espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el final que decidí darle.**

 **Tal vez en algún lugar haya alguien diciéndose a sí mismo: '¿Esto es todo? ¡No puede acabar así!'**

 **Es cierto, en mi opinión, la vida de los chicos queda -de cierta forma- concluida con esto, pero, ¿y los espíritus? Bueno, para eso, ¡me encargaré de traerles un epílogo lo más pronto posible! :D Espero poder terminarlo antes de que acabe la semana y entonces podré marcar el fic como "completo" en FF.**

 **De antemano, quiero darles las gracias por haber seguido conmigo este FanFiction. Confieso que algunas veces llegué a llorar y emocionarme como si fuera un personaje más en la historia, por lo que espero haber podido transmitir esas sensaciones a ustedes. C:**

 **Una última cosa, me gustaría aclarar que cambié mi nombre de usuario; esto lo digo solo para evitar alguna confusión o algo así.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo; leer sus opiniones siempre levantaba mi ánimo y me hacía querer seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin, por hoy, esto es todo lo que quería decir.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!**


	30. Chapter 30 Epílogo

**Holaa c: Si lo sé, tardé un día más de lo que dije, pero mientras escribía se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas que no pude dejar de lado xd**

 **Prácticamente escribí todo el epílogo escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez xD Es "Kiss the rain" de Yiruma. De verdad les recomiendo que la escuchen, creo que le da un toque especial a la lectura ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Pd. Hace falta aclaras que el epílogo se sitúa, muchos, muchísimos años después de MH**

* * *

Foxy no estaba llevando bien el cambio que sus padres habían decidido tomar tan solo unos pocos meses atrás.

Su padre trabajaba como arquitecto para una importante empresa constructora que necesitaba empleados en su nueva sucursal, por lo que todos tuvieron que mudarse, y el y su hermana tuvieron que transferirse de su amada preparatoria a la escuela más cercana a su nueva casa; que era a seis paradas del subterráneo.

Era apenas el primer día viviendo en esa gran casa y ya no sabía qué hacer con su miserable vida. Estaban instalándose en las nuevas habitaciones cuando su madre los envió a investigar la zona. El obviamente se negó; su hermana, a diferencia de él, estaba más que emocionada de poder comenzar de nuevo y asintió sin poner peros.

— ¡Vamos amargado, hagamos una misión de reconocimiento!

—Chiara… —Se quejó. —No tengo ganas de ir, maldición.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hagámonos amigos de los vecinos!

— ¡Que no quiero!

—Eres un amargado, ¿no se supone que los de diecisiete años son más relajados?

— ¿Y no se supone que las de dieciséis son más silenciosas?

— ¡Claro que no, tonto! —Rio la de ojos azules mientras lo jalaba hacia afuera de la residencia después de despedirse de su madre con una gran sonrisa y la promesa de volver pronto.

Chiara era algo así como su hermanastra. Foxy nunca conoció a su padre y su madre se casó con el padre de la rubia cuando él tenía cuatro años. El padre de la chica perdió a su primera esposa cuando la joven nació y decidió darse otra oportunidad al casarse con la madre del pelirrojo.

Caminaron por algunas calles, apreciando la botánica que los rodeaba; al parecer a todos ahí les gustaban las plantas. Era domingo, por lo que había muchos jóvenes rondando las calles y el sol golpeaba sin piedad a los transeúntes.

— ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana para ir a la escuela por fin! —Exclamó la rubia mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas en una pequeña heladería que encontraron en la avenida esperando por sus órdenes. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me da igual.

—Aburrido… —Masculló apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano. —Si sigues con esa actitud, no tendrás amigos.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se giró para ver por la ventana.

A lo largo de la calle se hallaban algunos árboles que decoraban las edificaciones, dándole un toque de paz a la agitada vida de las personas. Pudo ver a un chico de cabello negro intentando captar la atención de un adolescente de cabello castaño que parecía muy molesto con el mayor. Apreció también como el más bajo señalaba el establecimiento después de girarse con fastidio y el otro asentía.

Entraron a la heladería y se sentaron en la mesa siguiente a la suya; no quiso ser maleducado y se abstuvo de intentar escuchar la conversación que mantenían los dos chicos, sin embargo, si hizo contacto visual con el pelinegro cuando este se levantó para ir al baño. El tipo de ojos oscuros le sonrió y Foxy no pudo evitar pensar que lo había visto alguna otra vez.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, algunas nubes oscuras ya se habían situado en el cielo, evitando que la luz del sol se estrellara contra la ciudad y su madre ya tenía casi todo desempacado, incluyendo su amada televisión.

Chiara corrió hacia su habitación. La joven se había quedado prendada de su nuevo espacio e incluso le permitieron decorarlo a su gusto; razón por la cual se dedicó a hacerlo lo más cómodo posible para cuando invitara a sus amigos a visitarla, porque ese era uno de sus principales propósitos a cumplir luego de la mudanza.

A Foxy también se le dio la oportunidad, pero se limitó a escoger uno de los diseños que encontró en internet porque ocuparse de todo el, era demasiado aburrido. Su padre llegó feliz de la oficina a las ocho en punto diciendo que ya tenía un par de proyectos para trabajar y que estaba contento de que todos se hubieran adaptado tan bien en ese primer día.

Durante la noche, el pelirrojo miró por la ventana el agua caer de las nubes y pensando en lo probablemente fastidioso que sería su primer día en la escuela.

.

.

.

Y joder, el uniforme era horrible. De todas formas, ¿por qué tenía que usar uniforme? En su antigua preparatoria eso no era necesario. Llevaba un suéter color vino con el logotipo de la escuela en el pecho, una camisa blanca, una corbata azul y pantalones color beige con un diseño a cuadros que sin duda alguna sería el estampado favorito de su difunto abuelo.

Chiara se paseó por toda la casa luciendo su uniforme con orgullo, prácticamente era igual que el de él, pero ella llevaba un moño en lugar de la corbata y la falda era demasiado corta a su parecer. Y el pelirrojo tuvo que admitir que le quedaba bien; no como a él, que parecía un completo idiota así vestido.

Su madre prácticamente los echó de la casa cuando faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para la hora de entrada. _"No deben llegar tarde el primer día"_ Fue su excusa y tuvieron que tomar el subterráneo antes de la hora recomendada.

No todo fue malo, sin embargo. El lugar iba casi vacío, por lo que pudieron sentarse sin tener que ir apretujados entre los demás pasajeros. Paseó su vista por todo el vagón, mirando a algunas chicas que llevaban un uniforme distinto al de su instituto, a una mujer cargando a un par de niños que no dejaban de pelear y a un hombre con traje que parecía pedir que lo asesinaran en ese mismo momento.

Y entonces, lo vio.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabello morado que parecía muy concentrado en el libro que sostenía entre sus dedos, por lo que para el pelirrojo fue imposible conectar miradas. Notó también que cargaba una guitarra en una funda gigantesca que colgaba en su espalda y que además portaba el uniforme de su instituto. ¡Su mismo puto instituto! Y tuvo que admitir que al chico le quedaba genial el maldito conjunto.

Intentó establecer contacto visual con él, pero le fue imposible.

Su hermana estaba demasiado ocupada mirando por la ventana como para notar al pequeño chico que se bajó una estación antes de la más cercana a la escuela. Todo sin dirigirle la mirada a Foxy.

Y sin entender por qué, el pelirrojo ya tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo.

.

.

.

Como predijo, el primer día de escuela fue horrible. Tuvo que presentarse frente a todos y muchas chicas se acercaron a él para intentar establecer una conversación con él, cosa que no le desagradaría sino fuera gay, había que decirlo.

Chiara, en cambio, ya tenía un pequeño grupo de chicas para hablar con ella durante el descanso. Y a Foxy no le extrañó, después de todo, la rubia era muy agradable.

Como no quería molestar a su hermana, fue a sentarse al patio trasero de la escuela, donde había un amplio jardín en el que había muy pocas personas. Notó que muchos no portaban el suéter, en lugar de este, llevaban un chaleco o solamente la camisa, por lo que decidió que lo probaría. Se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos.

No supo si se quedó dormido o solamente pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que alguien picoteó su mejilla para hacerlo incorporarse. Abrió los ojos, siendo cegado por un breve momento por la luz del sol y cuando pudo acostumbrarse, un par de chicas lo miraban atentamente de pie sobre el césped.

— ¡Hola! —Habló la más baja, de cabello rubio y ojos violetas. — ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te habíamos visto.

—Claro que es nuevo, Chica. —Habló la segunda, un poco más alta y de cabello rosado, tan claro que incluso podría parecer blanco.

—Déjame, solo buscaba un tema de conversación. —La rubia hizo un puchero y el pelirrojo se puso de pie. —Como sea, soy Chica, ella es Mangle, vamos en tu clase, aunque no creo que nos notaras.

Foxy hizo una mueca, porque era cierto, no las había notado.

—Y dime, chico nuevo, ¿Qué te trae al jardín? —Preguntó Mangle, sonriendo mientras ambas se dejaban caer en el césped sin ser invitadas. Y aunque el chico llevaba todo el día siendo un cascarrabias, no le molestó que las jovenes se tomaran esa libertad, por lo que las imitó.

—No tenía a donde ir. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, ¿eres de esos que no tienen amigos? Es triste. —Se atrevió a comentar la pelirosa.

— ¡Mangle! Es solo su primer día, no lo molestes.

—Claro, el primer día. —Sonrió. —En nuestra clase hay un chico que tampoco tiene amigos.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa en ese punto, porque la forma en que la chica habló denotaba que de cierta forma estaba molesta por tener que estar ahí, pero también dejaba ver que estaba divirtiéndose con la conversación.

—Oh, Gabe, ¿no? Él siempre tiene cara de que odia a todos, aunque eso solo lo hace más popular con las chicas. —Sonrió Chica.

—Sí, bueno, chico nuevo, ¿sabes que ya estás haciéndote famoso con las mujeres? —Mangle se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Sonrió de lado y su humor pareció ser del agrado de la pelirosa.

—Sí, ya sabes, tienes aspecto de chico malo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Atrae la atención.

El pelirrojo sonrió nuevamente y se acomodó sobre la hierba.

Las chicas hablaron con él durante un rato más, prometiéndole que hablarían con él en caso de que no tuviera amigos.

Cuando el descanso terminó, Foxy caminó con lentitud por el patio, esperando ver de nuevo al chico de cabello púrpura del subterráneo, no teniendo suerte y llegando tarde a su clase.

El profesor al parecer no estaba de ánimos para recibir a alguien que tardó diez minutos en llegar al aula y le dijo que no le permitiría entrar a la clase, por lo que terminó dando vueltas por los pasillos, asomándose cada cuando por la puerta de algunos salones, esperando ver al pelimorado.

No lo encontró a él, pero si a un tipo de cabello rubio que iba en su clase y que tenía cara de fastidio, saliendo del edificio de donde él había salido minutos atrás. Cruzaron miradas y Foxy pensó que sería buena idea socializar con alguien.

— ¿También te echó? —Preguntó despreocupadamente.

—No le gusta cuando llego tarde. —Se encogió de hombros. ¿Saltándote clases el primer día? Prepárate para que las chicas comiencen a seguirte.

—Sí, ya me lo habían advertido. Aunque posiblemente te sigan a ti.

El rubio sonrió de lado y siguió caminando después de advertirle sobre los vigías que daban vueltas por la escuela para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie fuera de su aula.

—Ven, me han echado de clase tantas veces que ya conozco los puntos ciegos de este lugar.

El plantel era realmente grande para ser una simple preparatoria. Y había muchas más cámaras de seguridad de las que se hubiera esperado, por suerte, Gabe fue amable y le mostró los puntos ciegos de las mismas, además de las que él denominó " _Zonas seguras_ " en donde los vigías no revisaban, más que nada porque también eran perezosos.

Se tomó el tiempo de explicarle en qué consistía cada parte del edificio. Primero, tras entrar a la derecha estaban algunas aulas, a la izquierda, la biblioteca y un par de salas más, al fondo estaba la cafetería, junto a los baños; y cruzando una pequeña parte de césped, estaban los cuatro laboratorios.

Afuera, justo detrás de la cafetería, estaban el gimnasio y las duchas, y frente a estos una segunda cafetería, un módulo de intendencia y una zona para comer; el resto de ahí hacía atrás, era el jardín.

En la segunda planta estaban las aulas enumeradas de la doce a la treinta y siete, sin contar las salas multiusos, la de maestros y la dirección sobre la biblioteca. Al fondo, sobre la cafetería, estaban las aulas dedicadas a los clubes culturales, y sobre los laboratorios, las de los clubes deportivos.

Entre las zonas seguras estaban algunas aulas vacías, las partes traseras de los edificios y más que nada los jardines.

Estuvieron casi todo el rato en el jardín, hablando sobre los profesores con los que el pelirrojo debía tener más cuidado y algunas alternativas para escaparse de los vigías en caso de que fuera necesario.

Cuanto el timbre sonó, ambos caminaron con calma a la siguiente clase, e incluso algunas chicas les sonrieron al pasar.

Después de todo, su primer día no fue tan malo como había parecido desde el principio. Y durante el camino de regreso, tuvo algo bueno para contarle a Chiara.

.

.

.

Para su desgracia, el chico de cabello morado no tomó el mismo tren que ellos; razón por la cual, durante la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo obligó a su hermana a salir de casa a la misma hora del día anterior y tomaron la misma línea del tren; aun con la esperanza de poder ver al chico.

Al final terminó cambiando el suéter rojo por uno negro; y Chiara lo cambió por uno con un diseño a rayas blanco y rosa.

Hablaron animadamente sobre lo rápido que estaba cambiando el clima. Estaban en medio de la transición del verano al otoño y los cambios de temperatura podían llegar a ser molestos. Poco a poco, el paisaje colorido que rodeaba a la ciudad, se iba transformando en el estereotipo perfecto de lo que las películas siempre retrataban como el otoño.

Y tal como lo había esperado, el chico de cabello púrpura subió al tren en la siguiente parada. Cargaba nuevamente su guitarra y seguía leyendo el mismo libro del día anterior. Foxy estaba decidido a sonreírle al pequeño apenas volteara a verlo, cosa que, para su maldita suerte, no sucedió, aunque por lo menos, pudo ver el color de sus ojos.

Eran una mezcla entre rosa y rojo; y brillaban como si tuvieran brillo propio. No pudo evitar ser cursi y hacer la comparación con los rubíes que usaba su madre en el collar más valioso que tenía.

De nueva cuenta, el pelimorado bajó una estación antes, y no intentó siquiera reprimir la mueca de decepción por no poder lograr su cometido.

Estando a una cuadra de la puerta del instituto las amigas de Chiara ya la esperaban, sonriendo ampliamente y corriendo a saludarla apenas la divisaron. También se dedicaron a presentarse frente al mayor, quien las saludó por cortesía y entró detrás de ellas; escuchando un _"No nos dijiste que tu hermano era tan guapo"_

Cuando estuvieron frente al estacionamiento exclusivo de los profesores, un auto negro que tenía pinta de ser muy costoso se detuvo y de él salió Gabe con una notable mueca de fastidio.

Del lado del conductor, salió un hombre unos pocos centímetros más alto que el rubios; de cabello castaño caramelo y ojos azules, quien pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio.

—Hey. —Lo saludó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Gabe se soltó del agarre del castaño y habló con molestia.

—Escucha, Fred, no me importa lo que vayas a hacer aquí, solo no digas que me conoces.

—Uy, que frio eres… deberías respetarme más, mocoso. —Respondió con burla, pero sin detenerse, perdiéndose dentro del edificio.

—Y él es… —Habló Foxy, esperando obtener una respuesta.

—Mi hermano mayor… —Dijo sin ánimo, mientras comenzaban a caminar. —Va a comenzar a dar clases de lengua aquí.

—Que mierda.

—Ya lo sé.

Fueron a sus casilleros, que por suerte estaban cerca uno del otro gracias a que pertenecían a la misma clase y el rubio sacó un sobre rosa mirándolo sin mucha emoción y abriéndolo para leer el contenido.

Después de terminar, regresó el papel al casillero y lo cerró.

.

.

.

Ese día sí asistió a todas sus clases y comenzó a hablar con algunos de sus compañeros, principalmente mujeres. Durante el descanso, fue con Gabe a la azotea, que estaba en el tercer piso y el rubio se sentó en el rincón más apartado de la entrada.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué venimos aquí?

—Casi nadie sube aquí. —Se encogió de hombros. —Es mejor comer aquí.

Y hablaron sobre algunos alumnos, prácticamente fue instruido en las clases sociales en que estaban divididos. Y para su sorpresa, no había muchos marginados entre los grupos.

De regreso en las clases, Pasando la mitad de la tercera hora para ser exactos, fue llamado por una secretaria para que se presentara en la dirección por algo relacionado con el papeleo sobre su transferencia.

Caminó detrás de la mujer y al voltear casualmente dentro de una de las aulas, lo vio.

¡Joder! Era el chico del tren. Y quiso detenerse, pero la secretaria lo regañó por distraerse, sin darle oportunidad para excusarse.

Para cuando salió de la oficina del director, la cuarta hora ya tenía rato de haber comenzado y como era obvio, el chico de los ojos rubí ya no estaba en el aula.

En el quinto periodo, tomó la clase de lengua con el hermano mayor de Gabe, quien puso cara de odio hacia todo el que se le acercara después de haber sido blanco de un comentario sarcástico por parte del de cabello color caramelo.

Después, tomó química y durmió durante casi treinta minutos de la dichosa clase porque el profesor era un anciano que hablaba más lento que los sacerdotes en medio de la misa los domingos en la tarde.

Al final, esperó a Chiara en la puerta después de que Gabe fuera arrastrado por su hermano a un restaurante para celebrar su primer día como profesor. Su hermana apareció poco después y al igual que el día anterior, el pelimorado no tomó el tren de regreso.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban bien entrados en el otoño. Gabe y él se habían vuelto cercanos y Mangle y Chica algunas veces se sentaban con ellos durante las clases.

Tal y como le habían advertido, se volvió popular entre el alumnado sin siquiera proponérselo y no faltaba cada tres días la carta con una declaración amorosa dentro de su casillero, cada vez de una chica diferente.

— ¿Ya escogiste un club? —Le preguntó Chica un día mientras almorzaban los cuatro en la azotea, en su ya acostumbrado rincón.

—No creo que vaya a entrar a ninguno. No soy fan de quedarme en la escuela después de las clases.

—Oh, bueno, si cambias de opinión siempre puedes ir con Mangle al club de dibujo.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó la de cabello rosa. — ¿Por qué no contigo?

— ¡Por qué yo estoy con las animadoras!

—Ya, en todo caso él podría ir con Gabe a su club…

—Yo no estoy en ningún club. —Con esa simple frase del rubio, la conversación se dio por terminada.

Estaban por marcharse del lugar ya que casi era la hora de la siguiente clase cuando alguien atravesó la puerta por la que ellos mismos habían entrado.

Se encontraron cara a cara con un chico de tercer año, de cabello azul aferrándose al saco que portaba Fred, el profesor de lengua. Ambos tenían los labios ligeramente más rojos de lo normal y la ropa desacomodada, sin mencionar que la corbata del peliazul estaba en la mano del castaño.

—Uhhm. —Carraspeó el mayor de todos. —Nosotros solo estábamos buscando a alguien…

—Claro. —Vociferó Gabe para después seguir su camino, seguido por sus amigos. Ninguno dijo nada, unos por la sorpresa y otros por intentar evitar reír.

Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, un par de chicos de primer grado se atravesaron.

Y para Foxy fue como en cámara lenta, porque por fin pudo conectar su mirada con el chico de cabello morado que llevaba observando desde su primer día en ese instituto. No notó que él y Gabe se quedaron quietos mirando a los chicos que se habían atravesado hasta que Mangle los llamó.

— ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? —Murmuró mientras bajaban la escalera que los llevaría al primer piso, directo al aula correspondiente.

—No, a ninguno. —Se limitó a decir el rubio.

Y después de eso, por más que buscó por todo el instituto, día tras día, no pudo volver a ver al chico; y entonces decidió intentar decírselo a su hermana, después de todo, ella tal vez lo conocía.

— ¿Disculpa? —Le preguntó Chiara luego de que el murmurara, muy bajo, que posiblemente estaba viendo a un fantasma cada mañana en el jodido tren.

— ¿Entrarás a algún club? —Cambió el tema. Su hermana sonrió ampliamente.

—De hecho sí, estoy pensando en unirme al club de música. No es el más popular de todos, pero ahí puedo cantar sin que me molesten. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Supongo que no. Nada me parece interesante.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Sabes? He estado hablando con muchas chicas ultimadamente. —Comentó distraídamente. —Ellas se quejan conmigo de que nunca respondes a sus cartas.

Ah, lo olvidaba. No había pasado mucho para que todos supieran que eran hermanos, razón por la cual muchas chicas terminaban acercándose a Chiara como una forma de estar más cerca de Foxy, era algo que ambos sabían, pero que no comentaban abiertamente delante de sus padres o de sus amigos.

Tal vez podrían pensar que era un comentario grosero por parte de Foxy asegurar eso cuando su hermana era tan agradable con todas las personas, pero era un hecho que simplemente no podía ser negado porque en una ocasión, las supuestas amigas de la rubia la convencieron para que las invitara a su casa y mientras Chiara estaba hablando por teléfono con una de sus tías, una chica de cabello negro se coló en la habitación del pelirrojo. Foxy desde luego, no quiso hacer mucho escándalo, pero le pidió a la chica que saliera y no se acercara a él. Pocas horas después, una chica de cabello lila lo interceptó en la cocina y le comentó que dormiría en su casa esa noche y además, sin bragas, para que en caso de que necesitara algo, fuera con ella.

Recordaba la situación con humor y un pequeño trauma; burlándose junto a Chiara de su ridículo intento de seducirlo y hacer que se acostara con ella. Después de eso, obviamente, la rubia dejó de hablarles y solo invitaba a su casa a sus amigas más cercanas, esas con las que había hablado durante sus primeros días en el instituto.

Al día siguiente, recibió un mensaje de Chiara luego de terminada la última clase diciéndole que se quedaría en el club de música y que podía irse sin ella, que a final de cuentas, ya tenía a alguien para que la acompañara en caso de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

Ese día, decidió no tomar el subterráneo. Caminó y caminó, arrepintiéndose de su estupidez de querer ser más sano y deteniéndose en un pequeño parque a descansar cuando sus pies rogaron por ello; no iba a tomar el tren porque estaba a una estación de llegar a su casa y no quería desperdiciar su dinero. Notó que el pacifico lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Algunas aves cantaban sobre las ramas y a lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido de los autos circular por la avenida. Los arboles eran altos y dificultaban la vista hacía la agitada urbe. El césped estaba húmedo producto de la lluvia que había caído sin piedad durante la noche anterior; se sentó en una banca de concreto y revisó su móvil en caso de haber recibido algún mensaje.

Cerró los ojos, respirando el aire puro que le ofrecía el pequeño paraíso hasta que un ruido lo alertó, haciéndolo soltar un respingo por la sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento, casi dejando caer su móvil contra el suelo y resoplando, sintiéndose como un idiota al ver frente a él un gato negro de ojos verdes que lo miraba atentamente, como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que dejaba ver.

Volvió a sentarse sobre la banca cuando el animal maulló y buscó en su mochila un pan que había recibido como regalo por parte de una chica muy extraña esa mañana y después de cortar un trozo, se lo arrojó al felino, quien jugueteó con él por unos minutos antes de decidirse a comerlo.

Sonrió, inclinándose con cuidado y acercando su mano a la pequeña cabeza del gato, temiendo ser arañado por la pequeña criatura. Agradeció que el felino fuera dócil cuando pudo deslizar sus dedos entre el pelaje negro brillante con facilidad, recibiendo algunos ronroneos a cambio.

Jugó con el animal durante un rato, hasta que notó que estaba haciéndose demasiado tarde, con el sol ya oculto detrás de las montañas, dejó atrás al minino, quien lamió una de sus patas antes de correr de regreso a los arbustos de donde había salió en primer lugar. Y Foxy apresuró sus pasos, esperando llegar a su casa con todas sus cosas encima.

Chiara llegó tan solo veinte minutos después que el, emocionada hasta el tope porque había sido aceptada en el club y los chicos que estaban con ella eran muy agradables. Comentó que la habían dejado escoger todos los instrumentos que sabía tocar, por lo que terminó tomando el violín, una flauta y el micrófono.

Durante toda la cena se dedicaron a escuchar lo que la animada rubia contaba sobre su nuevo y maravilloso club.

A la mañana siguiente, tomaron el subterráneo a la hora acostumbrada, esa en la que el pelirrojo podía ver al pelimorado sentado frente a ellos; lastimosamente, ese día fue diferente. No supo por qué de alguna forma ese simple hecho lo molestaba tanto, pero por más que intentó ignorarlo, no pudo.

En la escuela las cosas no fueron mejor. Recientemente Mangle y Chica habían comenzado una relación y desde entonces, no pasaban el almuerzo con ellos, y Gabe de pronto desaparecía diciéndole que iba a responderle a una chica que se le había declarado esa mañana. No entendió porque su amigo estaba haciendo eso, ya que normalmente esperaba hasta la hora de la salida para rechazar a la chica en cuestión.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Gabe aceptaría la confesión de la joven.

Estuvo todo el descanso encerrado en el aula que le tocaba, rodeado de algunas compañeras que le ofrecieron su compañía y almuerzos. Después del timbre, el rubio regresó al aula y cuando Foxy le preguntó que le sucedía, el solo le respondió que había rechazado a la chica.

De ahí en adelante casi todos los días era lo mismo. Prácticamente desde que las actividades de los clubes habían comenzado estaba solo durante los recesos y a la salida tenía que regresar solo, sin contar que el pequeño pelimorado dejó de tomar el tren a la hora que antes lo hacía. Lo único bueno que pudo rescatar fue que el gato negro que siempre lo esperaba en el parque a la hora después de clases, estaba engordando hasta el punto en que se veía saludable y de alguna forma, le había tomado cariño. Pensó en llevárselo a casa algunas veces, pero estaba seguro de que a su madre no le gustaría.

Pasó así un mes completo. Octubre estaba a una semana de terminarse cuando Chiara pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a dormir todo el fin de semana a la casa de su amiga que también cantaba; después de todo, no tendrían actividad en el club hasta la segunda semana de Noviembre y ella quería aprovechar ese tiempo para mejorar su canto. Los adultos, alegres porque la rubia estuviera tan motivada, aceptaron y entonces, Foxy tendría que regresar solo ese viernes.

Ese día en particular no había sido malo, Gabe estuvo con él en el descanso y supo por obra del rubio que el chico de cabello azul al que habían visto con Fred un tiempo atrás, ahora estaba saliendo formalmente con el de cabello color caramelo; pero confiándole que era un secreto que debía guardar celosamente porque si alguien se enteraba, el chico sería expulsado y Fred dado de baja en el sistema de la enseñanza.

A la tercera hora, comenzó a llover, el cielo se volvió gris completamente y Foxy se maldijo por haber decidido que caminaría de regreso a casa ese maldito día y no llevar dinero suficiente para tomar el subterráneo.

Para su suerte, Chiara había cargado un paraguas que le prestó cuando se encontraron a la hora de la salida. Tardaron diez minutos despidiéndose porque su hermana era algo dramática cuando se trataba de despedidas y el cielo pareció apiadarse de él dejando que la lluvia cayera con más suavidad y mucha menor cuantía. Se colocó los audífonos y subió el volumen de la música cuando comenzó a andar por las mojadas calles que rodeaban el instituto.

Apresuró el paso al pensar en el gato que posiblemente estaría esperándolo bajo la lluvia; pero al llegar al parque desierto se percató de que ya no estaba tan desolado como él creía.

Un chico que llevaba el uniforme de su instituto estaba metido debajo de una de las bancas, con la cabeza enterrada en un arbusto llamando a algo. Miró la escena, entre divertido y avergonzado por el extraño e infantil comportamiento de quien quiera que fuese esa persona y cuando notó que este estaba retrocediendo sin dejar de murmurar algunas cosas, habló.

—Disculpa, ¿con quién estás hablando?

El chico se sobresaltó por la repentina voz detrás de él y se golpeó la cabeza contra la banca, haciendo que el sonido sordo resonara por el desierto parque.

Salió de debajo de la banca con una expresión de susto que valía su peso en oro y Foxy pudo haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo al notar quien era la persona a la que había hecho golpearse la cabeza. Frente a él se hallaba el pelimorado que había estado apreciando cada mañana desde que se mudó a esa ciudad, con ambas manos en la cabeza, sobando el golpe que acababa de darse.

—Oh, lo siento. —Se apresuró a decir. —Déjame ayudarte.

—Estoy bien. —Aseguró el chico sonriendo débilmente. Foxy alcanzó a ver que su pantalón estaba empapado en la zona de las rodillas, obviamente por estar arrastrándose por el suelo mojado. Reemplazando el suéter rojo del instituto, llevaba un chaleco gris y debajo la camisa blanca, que también estaba llena de lodo en la parte de los antebrazos. — ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Foxy. Vamos al mismo instituto. —Sonrió.

—Sí, te he visto. Eres el hermano de Chiara, ¿no? —Comentó después de intentar limpiar su uniforme, fallando miserablemente en el intento.

— ¿La conoces? —Preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Claro. Está en el club de música conmigo. —Explicó sonriente. —Oye… de casualidad, ¿no has visto un gato por aquí?

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, uno negro. Vengo todas las tardes a alimentarlo, pero parece que la lluvia lo asustó. Estaba buscándolo antes de que llegaras.

—Oh… bueno, no… —Alcanzó a murmurar y entonces se percató de que seguía lloviendo, cada vez un poco más fuerte, que el pelimorado no tenía un paraguas y que él estaba ahí parado como un idiota sin hacer nada.

El chico de giró para seguir llamando al gato cuando el pelirrojo lo cubrió con el paraguas, parándose a su lado y recibiendo a cambio una cálida sonrisa que casi le derrite el corazón.

—Bueno… supongo que me quedaré a buscarlo… —Suspiró el pelimorado. —Lo llevaré a mi casa, aunque a mi madre no le gustan los gatos.

— ¡Puedo ayudarte! —Exclamó demasiado rápido, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte del pelimorado, que por cierto, era mucho más bajito que él. —E-es decir… si quieres.

—Claro. —Cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía. —Gracias.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en encontrar al gato, y como era predecible, el pequeño animal estaba en la rama de uno de los arboles más grandes del lugar. Foxy se ofreció a subir por él y se ganó un par de arañazos por parte del felino asustado y algunas raspaduras en las palmas de las manos por la fricción de la madera contra su piel.

—Gracias. —Murmuró el pelimorado mientras permitía que el minino se acomodara en sus brazos y empezara a ronronear.

—No fue nada. —Sacudió sus manos para después tomar el paraguas y colocarlo sobre ellos, mirando al pequeño animal descansar en los brazos del bajito. —Uh… creo que deberías ir a tu casa antes de que comience a llover más fuerte.

—Oh, si… —Accedió el chico y se separó un poco. —Uh… ¿Qué camino tomas tú?

El pelirrojo señaló la senda que tomaría y la mirada rubí del pelimorado pareció iluminarse.

—Yo también me voy por ahí, ¿vamos juntos? —Foxy asintió inmediatamente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. El bajito tomó su mochila y comenzaron a caminar, ambos cubriéndose con el mismo paraguas.

Foxy descubrió que el chico vivía relativamente cerca de su casa, tal vez si viviera un par de cuadras más al sur, podrían tomar el tren juntos, pero de igual forma, estuvo feliz de conocer la vivienda del chico.

Las luces de la casa de dos plantas estaban encendidas y el pelimorado miró hacia abajo, apreciando el estado de su uniforme.

—Mamá va a matarme… —Murmuró sonriendo para después tomar un poco de aire.

Ambos estaban colocados debajo de una de las farolas que se encargaba de iluminar la calle para los transeúntes, el brillo amarillo, casi dorado que caía sobre ellos lanzó una extraña sensación por el cuerpo del más bajito, haciéndolo borrar su sonrisa.

—Disculpa pero, ¿nos habíamos visto antes en algún lugar? —Preguntó ladeando su cabeza ligeramente, como si así pudiera recordar lo que quería aflorar en su interior.

—Tal vez… en el metro. Yo tomo la misma línea que tú. —Comentó, feliz de que él no fuera el único en haber notado al chico en el subterráneo.

—Si… supongo que sí. —Asintió, despegando su mirada de la de él y girándose para abrir la cerca de su jardín. —Te veo luego, Foxy.

—Sí… ¡sí! ¡Adiós! —Río nerviosamente mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, sonriéndole al chico.

Cuando vio al pelimorado entrar a la casa soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y pateó una roca imaginaria, bufando algo molesto. Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo segundos después al percatarse de su grado de estupidez, golpeándose la frente con la mano extendida.

Había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

.

.

.

Durante la noche siguiente a su primera conversación con el bonito chico de cabello violeta, Foxy tuvo un sueño que no supo si alegrarse de tener o de asustarse.

Y es que se había sentido _tan_ real.

El sueño en sí fue corto, o por lo menos los fragmentos que lograba recordar lo eran. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de casa antigua, el pelimorado lloraba frente a él mientras llovía y le recriminaba algo que no alcanzaba a recordar; aunque si tuviera que apostar, el chico de su sueño era mayor que el que él conocía. Recordaba haberlo llamado por su nombre, pero en ese momento le era lejano, y cuando intentaba recordarlo hacia que le doliera la cabeza, por lo que decidió que lo dejaría de lado.

Su sufrimiento se alargó cuando supo que Chiara no regresaría el domingo, como él pensaba, sino que la vería hasta el lunes después de clases; joder, y el que necesitaba saber el nombre del pequeño pelimorado.

Aunque, después de que lo pensó bien, no le parecía tan malo, es decir, así tendría una excusa para hablarle de nuevo, ¿no? Y ya sabía en qué club estaba, por lo que podría ir a buscarlo.

Y así fue, apenas llegó al instituto el lunes por la mañana se decidió que lo buscaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Durante el descanso, Gabe se quejó de que otra chica se le había declarado por lo que debía buscarla y hablar con ella; el pelirrojo no le tomó demasiada importancia, de hecho, le dijo que estaba bien, ya que el también iría a buscar a alguien al club de música. El rubio se detuvo al oírlo pronunciar la ubicación y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué ahí?

—Es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces voy contigo.

Foxy no entendió porque el repentino interés de su amigo en acompañarlo a buscar a alguien al salón más apartado de todos después de haber dicho que ese club era el más ñoño del instituto, pero tampoco preguntó.

Apenas tomaron el pasillo que los llevaría al aula, pudieron escuchar música de piano y un par de voces alzarse sobre el melifluo sonido. Gabe fue el que golpeó varias veces la puerta después de que las voces pararan y las notas del piano se detuvieron.

—Pudiste haber esperado a que terminaran… —Susurró molesto el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al pelimorado, que llevaba un par de gafas de pasta gruesa y que le lanzó una mala mirada al rubio, quien mantenía una expresión neutral en el rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con fastidio. Gabe se limitó a señalarlo con la cabeza y el pelimorado pareció avergonzado por haberlo ignorado.

—Uh… sentimos interrumpir, ¿podemos hablar? —Dijo algo nervioso. El de ojos rubí asintió y salió del aula, dejando ver por un segundo a quienes estaban dentro; un chico de cabello castaño y uno de cabello azul, probablemente el que se besuqueaba con el profesor de lengua.

Gabe sostuvo la puerta antes de que se azotara por la fuerza que aplicó el pelimorado al intentar cerrarla y entró sin pedir permiso, ganándose un " _Oye, no puedes entrar_ " por parte de quienes permanecían dentro.

El pelimorado lanzó una mirada agria al rubio, siendo completamente ignorado, solo pudo despegar su vista de la puerta cuando el pelirrojo le tocó el hombro.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué querías hablar?

—Oh, yo quería preguntarte… ¿Qué pasó con el gato? —Cambió su pregunta al último momento. El pelimorado suspiró sonriendo.

—Fue mejor de lo que pensé. Mi madre se preocupó más por el uniforme que por el gato. —Sonrió.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y del aula salió el chico de cabello azul, con una mueca de desgana y le lanzó una extraña mirada al pelirrojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

— ¿Ya conocías a Gabe? —Se atrevió a preguntarle al notar que si no hacía algo rápido, el ambiente se volvería incómodo.

—Él ha venido aquí algunas veces. —Bajó su tono al responder, como si le molestara tener que hacerlo. —Viene a buscar a Freddy, pero él no quiere hablarle…

— ¿El castaño? —Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta. — ¿Por qué?

—Ellos tuvieron… una especie de relación, pero no salió bien. —Rodó los ojos. —Escucha, no creo que sea buena idea que te lo cuente yo. Si él es tu amigo, puedes preguntárselo.

—Claro. —Asintió no muy convencido. — ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa más?

El asentimiento del chico le dio paso libre para soltar ese cuestionamiento que estaba atascado en su cabeza desde el viernes y que tanto lo había molestado por las noches.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —Lo soltó. Estaba algo avergonzado, pero la sonrisa sincera que le ofreció el bajito le dio ánimos.

—Soy Bonnie. —Respondió alegre y después se giró para abrir la puerta del aula sin importarle si estaba interrumpiendo algo entre las personas que permanecían dentro. El pelirrojo le sonrió ampliamente. —Nos vemos luego, Foxy.

Gabe apareció después de unos pocos segundos. Su expresión, al contrario de lo que se había imaginado el pelirrojo, era neutral, como si no importara lo que sea que hubiese pasado en esa habitación mientras él hablaba con el pelimorado.

Y sin decir nada, tomaron el camino hacía su aula correspondiente.

El profesor de lengua estuvo _indispuesto_ a la hora en que el grupo de Foxy tenía su clase, por lo que tuvieron un módulo libre para hacer lo que se les diera la gana, y el pelirrojo no iba a perder la oportunidad de preguntarle a Gabe sobre el castaño del club de música.

—No lo conozco. —Se limitó a decir.

—No me vengas con eso, Bonnie dijo que ustedes tuvieron una relación o algo así. —Se quejó.

—No me importa lo que haya dicho ese niño, Foxy. No lo conozco. —Replicó molesto.

— ¿Tan malo es? —Bajó un poco el tono de su voz cuando un par de chicas pasaron frente a ellos. El rubio suspiró audiblemente, como si el tema por si solo lo afectara.

—Se llama Freddy. Nos acostamos algunas veces. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero yo no quería que nadie supiera que lo conocía y eso lo molestó, así que ahora me evita.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Un par de semanas después de que iniciara el curso. Nos encontramos en el jardín y las cosas explotaron cuando estuvimos solos.

—Pues sí que lo escondiste bien.

—No nos hablábamos durante las clases. Solo nos veíamos por las noches en algún motel barato. —Escupió las palabras.

— ¿Y vas a buscarlo porque…? —Preguntó, demasiado interesado ya en el tema.

—Supongo que me interesa más de lo normal. —Bajó el volumen de su voz, que también pareció más ronca. — ¿Qué mierda se supone que tengo que hacer?

Foxy no supo que responder entonces. ¿Podría él dar un buen consejo? Después de todo no conocía los detalles de la relación que supuestamente había existido entre su amigo y el castaño.

—Tal vez… ¿Una disculpa? Seguro que fuiste tú el que la cagó. —Se atrevió a comentar con tono burlón, no lanzando el comentario en serio, sino más bien como una forma de alivianar el ambiente silencioso que estaba comenzando a formarse alrededor de ellos.

—Claro. —Suspiró. — ¿Y tú para que estabas buscando al niño de cabello morado?

—Se llama Bonnie. —Explicó. —Lo encontré el viernes de camino a casa y hablamos por un rato.

Gabe arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido de su corta y genérica respuesta, pero callándose sus comentarios porque realmente no le importaba mucho. Minutos después de haber dado por zanjado el tema, el rubio dijo, como quien habla del clima, que perseguiría al chico hasta que este se dignara a hacerle caso y responder a sus comentarios.

Foxy se encogió de hombros y asintió, deseándole suerte, pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea ir al club de música cuando las clases terminaran.

Definitivamente las cosas no salieron como él lo había planeado. Olvidó el pequeño detalle de que en el club de música había más miembros aparte del castaño y el pelimorado, entre los cuales estaba Chiara, quien saltó sobre él apenas lo tuvo a la distancia correcta. También estaba el chico de cabello azul, quien le lanzó una mirada que se debatía entre la diversión y el desconcierto por verlo de regreso tan pronto. Tuvo que fingir una sonrisa frente a los chicos y Freddy se despidió de todos después de unos pocos minutos; tomando sus cosas y saliendo cuando algunos truenos comenzaron a retumbar sobre la escuela.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —Preguntó su hermana, animada como siempre.

—Mamá me pidió que te esperara para ayudarte con tus cosas. —Mintió, pero dijo la frase con tanta naturalidad que Chiara terminó por creerle y se separó, dispuesta a mostrarle sus recién adquiridas habilidades con el violín.

La rubia tocó el fragmento de una canción, equivocándose en algunas notas, pero sin detenerse hasta que llegó hasta la parte más complicada de la partitura y Ben, el peliazul, le comentó con tono alegre que estaba mejorando mucho.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que el de ojos esmeraldas se despidiera luego de recibir un mensaje en su móvil y sonriendo como un niño pequeño que acaba de conseguir lo que quiere.

Chiara esta vez le propuso al pelimorado que permanecía en una esquina afinando una guitarra eléctrica color rojo brillante que tocara el acompañamiento para la canción que estaba practicando luego de sonreírle a su hermano ampliamente.

El de ojos rubí asintió, aunque algo apenado al tener las miradas de los hermanos sobre él. Fue hasta el viejo piano de cola que yacía al otro lado de la habitación cubierto en parte por hojas de papel y un poco de polvo en las zonas menos accesibles del mismo.

—Puede que me equivoque, pero por favor no te detengas. —Pidió la de ojos azules sonriendo, Bonnie asintió y le pidio que en caso de que fuera el quien cometiera el error, ella hiciera lo mismo.

Después de que ambos revisaran sus correspondientes escritos, el pelimorado se sentó en el gastado banquillo de madera y colocó el metrónomo que los guiaría a lo largo de la pieza; acto seguido, pasó sus dedos por encima de las teclas blancas y negras, creando un melifluo sonido que se deshizo en el aire segundos después. Foxy pudo haber jurado que el chico lucía como un ángel.

Después de que Chiara asintiera en dirección al bajito, este comenzó a deslizar sus dedos con extrema sutileza sobre las teclas, casi como si estuviera acariciando las piezas de marfil, como si temiera romperlas en cualquier momento, moviendo su pie con un ritmo marcado sobre uno de los pedales que yacían en la base del piano. La música fluyó lentamente del gastado instrumento al tiempo que la fina voz de su hermana comenzaba a mezclarse con el frio que había adquirido el viento gracias a la lluvia que se aproximaba cada vez más, llegando algunas veces a sobrepasar el dulce sonido del piano y Foxy se encontró a si mismo deseando que Bonnie tocara para él y no para acompañar a la voz de Chiara.

Cuando la música dejó de fluir el aula permaneció en completo silencio; o por lo menos así fue hasta que Chiara le dio las gracias a Bonnie y este sonrió satisfecho.

—No sabía que tocabas el piano. —Dijo el pelirrojo sin pensar. El de ojos rubí clavó su vista en él.

—No lo hago mucho. Me gusta más la guitarra. —Se encogió de hombros. —Prácticamente aprendí porque mi madre quería que lo hiciera.

—Eso no es tan malo, por lo menos sabes hacer algo de provecho. —Comentó sonriendo levemente.

—Seguro que tú también sabes hacer algo… —Rio el pelimorado mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de las hojas con la partitura que recién había utilizado.

— ¿Y yo estoy pintada o qué? —Se quejó Chiara con un ligero tono de burla emanando de su suave voz.

—Oh, ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! —Exclamó el pelimorado. —Tal vez deberías probar a tocar el piano, creo que te sería muy fácil.

—Uh, no lo sé… no soy muy buena en eso de coordinar… —Hizo una mueca extraña.

— ¿Puedo intentarlo yo? —Preguntó Foxy. Bonnie asintió contento y le pidió que se acercara.

No tomó mucho tiempo que el pelimorado le explicara cómo se posicionaban las teclas y dejó que el más alto intentara tocar algo que a decir verdad, no fue tan malo. El de ojos dorados pareció feliz al obtener la aprobación de Bonnie y cuando estaba por decir algo más, el móvil de Chiara comenzó a sonar.

La joven respondió casi al instante e hizo una mueca apenas se colocó el aparato sobre el oído. Accedió nerviosamente a todo lo que la voz del otro lado de la línea le pedía y se despidió después de asegurar que _no tardarían mucho más_.

Terminó la llamada y puso una expresión de espanto al ver la hora. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que tuvieron que haberse marchado a casa y como era obvio, su madre estaba bastante molesta por no haber sido avisada.

—Tenemos que irnos ya. Están molestos. —Dijo y al ver que su hermano asentía, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Bonnie también comenzó a hacerlo alegando que sus padres no estaban preocupados porque casi siempre se quedaba hasta tarde practicando, pero que de igual forma lo reprenderían por no avisar.

Tomaron el mismo tren y por primera vez, Foxy pudo apreciar el mondo aspecto del chico bajo las luces blancas de la estación. Hablaron bastante animadamente durante el trayecto y el más alto del grupo insistió en bajarse en la misma estación que el para acompañarlo a su casa. Chiara accedió sin problemas, pero se mantuvo atenta a las siguientes acciones de su hermano, obviamente, él no se percató de la mirada de la atención indeseada que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del pelimorado se despidieron y Foxy le dijo que al día siguiente tomaría una de sus lecciones de piano, haciendo sonreír al bajito. La rubia por su parte, llegó a una tierna conclusión sobre esos dos chicos que prefirió callar.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido para los estudiantes y el fin de semestre se hizo presente junto a los temidos exámenes semestrales que dejaron a más de uno sollozando en una de las bancas del jardín. Sin embargo, Foxy no dejó de asistir al aula de música. Incluso para los otros miembros del club se volvió normal verlo ahí cada tarde después de clases y comenzaron a aceptarlo como uno de ellos.

Supo por Ben, que Freddy seguía ignorando a Gabe sin importarle que tenía que decir, pero que esas acciones lejos de desalentar al rubio, hicieron que su interés creciera. Supo también, esta vez por mérito propio, que al castaño no le desagradaba su amigo y que si lo ignoraba era para darle una probada de su propia medicina, cosa que hizo que el callado castaño comenzara a caerle bien.

Él y Bonnie establecieron una especie de horario en la que se dedicaban a jugar con el piano y luego a intentar sacar una melodía de él. Con la llegada del frío en el mes de Diciembre, Foxy adquirió la costumbre de sentarse al lado del gran instrumento mientras el bajito tocaba la que se había convertido en su pieza favorita con un ritmo lento que lo adormecía incluso cuando no podía sentir sus manos por el viento frio que se colaba por la ventana aun cuando esta estaba cerrada. Después de un tiempo, nadie se atrevía a perturbar su ataraxia.

Chiara comenzó a tocar la guitarra acústica, siendo ayudada por Freddy, quien parecía cambiar de personalidad cuando estaba pellizcando las cuerdas de su amado instrumento.

Para cuando lo notaron, ya se encontraban en el mes de febrero y las plantas regresaban poco a poco dándole vida al lugar. Fue entonces cuando Foxy tomó valor de lo más profundo de su ser –y de un comentario en un video de YouTube- y le pidió al pelimorado una cita.

Para su gran alegría, el chico aceptó sonriente y esa primera salida se transformó en un par cada semana sin contar las veces que se encerraban en horas de clases para hablar de insignificancias escondiéndose detrás del piano. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que Bonnie le robó un beso al pelirrojo cuando al girarse después de haber reído nerviosos por estar a punto de ser descubiertos, notó que estaban mucho más cerca de lo que alguna otra vez lo habían estado.

Por suerte para ambos, la luz estaba apagada y como era temprano por la mañana, el sol aún no se colaba por la ventana, razón por la cual ninguno notó las mejillas sonrojadas del otro al concluir el acto.

Y al igual que sucedió con las citas, los besos fugaces se volvieron normales entre ellos. Para todos en el instituto ya era bien conocido que ellos dos estaban en una especie de relación amorosa no confirmada y algunas chicas lloraron al enterarse de que Foxy prefería a los chicos antes que a ellas. Freddy por fin dejó de ignorar a Gabe y aceptó hablar con el de vez en cuando. Mangle y Chica se convirtieron en la pareja más popular del instituto después de que la pelirosa golpeara con todo lo que tenía a un estudiante de tercer grado que intentó pasarse de listo con la rubia. Fred y Ben no fueron descubiertos, afortunadamente; pero eso no impedía que se besuquearan en las aulas vacías cada que tenían la oportunidad. Bonnie mencionó más de una vez su muy creíble teoría de que los baños para los chicos ya habían sido profanados por ese par más de una vez.

Foxy comenzó a tener sueños extraños en los que parecía conocer al pelimorado mejor que en la realidad, y como no era tan idiota como parecía, los utilizó para darle algunas sorpresas al pequeño chico.

Se volvieron novios oficialmente durante la primera semana de Marzo, cuando las flores comenzaban a acrecentarse delicadamente sobre los edificios. Y entonces Bonnie no pudo dedicar a nadie más las notas que dejaba escapar del piano, que por cierto, terminó convirtiéndose en su instrumento favorito.

Perdieron la cuenta del número de veces que terminaron durmiendo juntos tocándose debajo de las sábanas, comiéndose las palomitas de maíz en el cine antes de que la película siquiera comenzara, o simplemente escondiéndose detrás de las duchas cuando podían escaparse. Bonnie no recordaba haberse sentido tan apegado a nadie en su corta vida y sin embargo, seguía pensando algunas veces que conocía al pelirrojo de algún lugar anterior al instituto; relajándose y dejando de lado el tema cuando el mayor insinuaba ligeramente que eran amantes reencarnados y besaba la línea de su mandíbula con tanta delicadeza que podría incluso ser comparado con el suave aleteo de una mariposa.

Freddy dejó de lado su indiferencia hacía Gabe y aunque no se volvieron una pareja formal, sí que lo parecían. Chiara obtuvo el papel más importante del festival cultural con el puesto de cantante principal en el evento de coro y Bonnie tocó con gusto el acompañamiento a su delicada voz. Mangle dejó su cabello crecer después de escuchar a Chica decir que el cabello largo era bonito y la rubia se tiñó las puntas de su rubio pelo color rosa, _para hacer juego con Mangle_ , les dijo. Con la graduación de los alumnos de tercer grado, el peliazul no perdió tiempo y le exigió al castaño que hiciera pública su relación, Fred en cambio, se preocupó por las reacciones de las autoridades y le rogó a su pequeño novio que esperaran un poco más para hacerlo.

Foxy siguió teniendo sueños que incluían a su novio como personaje principal. Pasó de situaciones algo extrañas, a algunas que lo hicieron deprimirse durante días y otras que lo hacían despertar con una tienda de campaña en los pantalones; se percató que cada vez, antes de despertar, le repetía al pelimorado de sus sueños que lo amaba y que seguiría cuidando de él.

Terminó convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esas ligeras bromas que le hacía al pelimorado sobre ser _amantes reencarnados_ tal vez tenían algo de verdad como trasfondo. Probablemente no era de una forma literal, como si hubiesen sido humanos tiempo atrás y después de la muerte tuvieran que buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez, sino más bien, como que sus almas habían sido creadas una para la otra, de tal forma que encajaban perfectamente, complementándose entre sí y encontrando sus propios destinos en el otro, siempre, y ellos aceptaban ese hecho con una disposición y felicidad inconmensurables.

Porque Foxy había llegado a ese lugar por la decisión de sus padres, o eso fue lo que el creyó al principio. Tal vez siempre, no solo en esa vida, estuvo en una búsqueda inconsciente del pequeño chico que dormía a su lado esa noche de verano, como quien se topa con una serendipia. Y ya no quiso pensar si fue el destino, un castigo divino o el karma; esa noche se prometió a si mismo nunca apartarse de nuevo del lado de Bonnie.

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Guest: A mí también me atacan los feels cuando alguien habla frente a una tumba, es demasiado para mi cora ;-; OwO ¡muchas gracias! Espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado c:**

 **Guest: Es triste tener que acabarlo, pero fue bueno mientras duró c': m ah, me da sentimiento xD de cierta forma, me encariñé con los personajes. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! El lemon es lo que nos gusta a todos 7u79**

 **Nahax: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu opinión c: Yo también soy muy fan de los fics que hacen llorar y en general de todo lo que llega al corazón. Mis padres siempre terminan riéndose se mi por eso xD Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios a lo largo de la historia, en verdad los aprecio mucho ;) Me alegra que los capítulos y en general, todo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que el epílogo también te haya gustado c':**

* * *

 **Oh, joder… ahora si terminó ;-;**

 **No sé si estar triste o estar feliz, así que lloraré mientras me rio. C': Ah, de verdad me inspiré con esto xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mí me encantó como quedó todo. –Sobre todo la parte donde Bonnie y Foxy se conocen ;u;-**

 **Sip, sé que la reencarnación no funciona del modo en que lo escribí aquí, pero no quise cambiar las apariencias de nadie ni sus nombres porque… uh, supongo que no quería alejarlos mucho de lo que era su personalidad del principio. Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido xD**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me acompañaron durante el desarrollo de la historia. Creo que gracias a esta pude mejorar bastante mi forma de escribir y alguien me preguntó si seguiría subiendo historias. La verdad es que tengo un montón de ideas anotadas e incluso tengo capítulos iniciados de por lo menos cinco historias más, todas pertenecientes a FNaF, y sí que me gustaría subirlos todos, pero bueno, eso llevará un poco más de tiempo; ya que, para el próximo fic que quiero subir, mi propósito es terminarlo antes de que se me ocurra publicarlo xD**

 **En fin, con esto finalizamos Murder House; de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por todo c':**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Aviso!

**¡Hola, aquí Erin!**

 **¡Ha pasado un muy largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí!**

 **Este aviso, no es nada relacionado con Murder House, lo siento :c**

 **Yendo al grano, la cosa es que tengo un montón de historias y one shots escritos pero... siendo sinceras, el fandom en esta plataforma está casi muerto -si no es que está muerto ya- por lo que no creo que sea buena idea subir mis historias aquí, sin embargo, en wattpad es una historia completamente diferente, así que sip, comenzaré a subir algunas cosillas por allá; por comodidad -y falta de creatividad, kdcrt- usaré el mismo nickname que aquí: ErinAustrum.**

 **Esta situación y algunos mensajes que he recibido me han dado el ánimo que me faltaba, así que espero que puedan darme una segunda oportunidad *guiño, guiño***

 **No se si alguien verá esto xD pero si FF no ha cambiado, entonces enviará un e-mail a mis seguidoras, asi que espero que se enteren pronto y sigan apoyándome!**

 **¡Nos leeremos luego!**


End file.
